An Oasis in a Sea of Hate
by Johnt12345
Summary: Star Wars Rebels. The crew of the Ghost: Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper, get a new mission. They will take a mysterious stranger to an unknown planet. It is a mission that will change them forever. When it is over, they will know why they fight. An Empire-era (AU?) Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri family fiction. Luxsoka. Kanera/Heranan.
1. The Ghost Gets a Mission

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter One**

**The _Ghost_ Gets a Mission**

—

(All named characters are the property of Disney.)

—

The crew of the _Ghost_ were waiting in the city of Aldera, the capital of Alderaan. They always enjoyed being on that planet, with its wonderful views and peaceful forests. While they were waiting for Hera, they decided to visit the city and look around and at least get a decent bite to eat somewhere. That lead them to a small café near the Epicurium that was run by one of the graduates who decided to try her luck running her own place, although she was highly sought after by the management of Latli's. As could be imagined, the food was stupendous, but a bit expensive. However, it was worth it after all that time on spacer rations.

Now, after having eaten and feeling very satisfied, they were waiting for Hera to get back. She had gone towards the Embassy area to meet with Bail Organa. Zeb was drinking the rich, dark coffee; Ezra and Sabine, the teenagers, were having sweet sodas; and Kanan, being Kanan, was drinking the city's delicious, cold water.

They didn't see any Imperials, which was a relief. There were not many days that that happened. Miraculously, Zeb and Ezra were getting along. That was a rarity in itself. Kanan was relaxed. Only Sabine seemed dissatisfied. Perhaps because there was nothing to blow up and it wouldn't really be good manners to _rakugaki_ a friendly planet. They all wished this peace could last—except for Sabine. It must be a Mandalorian thing.

Later, they didn't see Hera coming up to them until she was close. It was easy on other planets to spot her easily, she stuck out like a sore, whatever that is on your hand, that is, if you have a humanoid hand. But on Alderaan, there were many non-humans, a rarity in this non-human despising Empire. Many Twi'leks and similar Togrutas, Zeltrons, Mirialans, and many others who survived long enough to make it to a safe planet made this one their home. So, she was harder to make out in a crowd.

"All right guys, we've got a new mission," Hera started as she came up to them. "We need to pick up a passenger on Tatooine and take him to another planet."

"Ugh," said Zed, "not Tatooine again. It's too soon after the last time we had to go to that dustball."

"Just one man?" Sabine asked. "He must be pretty important."

"I don't know who he is," Hera answered, "but the request came to me from Bail Organa himself so either he must be important or the mission must be. I can tell you that the pay is really good. It could keep us in fuel for a long time."

"What other planet would that be?" Asked Sabine.

"I don't know. And moreover, I don't think Bail knew either. Apparently, we will know when our passenger tells us somehow."

"I don't like it," said suspicious Zeb. "And besides, how are we to tell who he is in all that flotsam and debris of sentient life forms on that dirtpit of a planet?"

"According to Bail, he will contact us. But if it's from Bail, we won't be swindled or turn-coated."

"Well," said Ezra, "Tatooine might be controlled by the Hutts but at least there aren't any Imperials there. Or at least not that many. But, why couldn't we have met him here?"

"Bail couldn't say," replied Hera.

They thought about it for a short time. They didn't like the conditions, but the money, like Hera said, could put them in fuel for a long time—that is, if they made it out of this mission. That was not always a guarantee.

"Well then," said Kanan, always the practical one, "Tatooine it is. Let's get on with it."

Nobody objected so there was accession by silence.

The ragtag crew of the _Ghost_ then headed towards their ship—and their home. It was to be a sad journey leaving this planet.

As they headed towards the _Ghost_, they were greeted by Chopper in his usual, sophisticated way. "/$?#€%?+=~," said the droid.

"Where does that rust bucket pick up that language?" Hera thought out loud. "What, did he get a chip from Level 1313 put in him or something?"

"Not from me," Ezra quickly put in.

"Me either," Sabine almost shouted.

"Certainly not from me," Kanan said. Everybody then looked at big Zeb.

"Well," said Zeb and then paused, "What do you expect. You know how well we get along." Now everyone knew where Chopper got his dirty—whatever mouth thing droids have.

"Well, let's get going," Hera said somewhat exasperated. "We'll have to try to fix him later on. There's no time now." With that, the crew entered the ship from the rear ramp. Everyone got to their seats. Hera slid into the pilot's chair as if she was born to fly the _Ghost_. The others were seated in their usual places but Sabine went back to her quarters to check her weapons and explosives and her _rakugaki_ pistols. With some regrets leaving the planet and loud noise from the engines, they lifted off from the beautiful, but, as yet unknown to them or anybody, doomed planet. Hera smiled as she set the navicomputer for the destination. One thing in this life she loved was piloting the _Ghost_—and it showed.

Hera guided the ship away from the spaceport. "Take a good look guys," Hera said. "It may be the last time we see anything like this for a long time." Sabine had returned and everybody turned to a viewport to take a last look.

It was beautiful enough city from the ground, but from this height, it was spectacular. They could see the white spires of the city jutting out from the lush, green island in the middle of a lake that seemed to be a part of heaven transposed to the terra of Alderaan. They looked at the city all the way until they could see it no more. The crew of the _Ghost_ then went into hyperspace, headed for no one with a rancor's sense went to willingly.

They were going on a new mission—one that was going to change them for many years.


	2. Zeb Makes a Friend

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter 2**

**Zeb Makes a Friend**

—

(All named characters are the property of Disney.)

Dedicated to Ahsoka114 on Deviant Art for her wonderful work (and for letting me use one of her drawings for my avatar).

—

_The crew of the _Ghost_ then went into hyperspace, headed for no one with a rancor's sense went to willingly._

_They were going on a new mission—one that was going to change them for many years._

Later, on Tatooine, the _Ghost_ landed. It really didn't matter where they were, just as long as they were far enough away from the Sarlacc, and it also didn't matter because this planet looked all the same wherever you went. However, they took care to land a distance away from Mos Eisley so that they didn't get overly noticed.

The crew gathered outside the ship. The suns were beating them down already and they had just barely landed. 'What a place,' thought Zeb in frustration, looking at a herd of Bantha off in the distance, going where he didn't want to go but had to, living on this planet made of dust storms he couldn't understand how.

Soon, everyone assembled in the shade of the ship. Kanan drew a simple map of Mos Eisley on the sand with his finger. There certainly weren't anything like sticks on this wasteland of a planet.

"Okay," started Kanan, more like a military leader, "Let's get into groups. Zeb, you can enter from due north. I will go with Ezra and enter from the northeast side of the town down this street. Hera and Sabine, you enter the town from the northwest down this street." It seemed as if Kanan had been here before. "The faster we can find our ride, the quicker we can get out off this dustball," he continued. "Keep contact lines open. We need to get back here in six hours whether we find him or not. You don't want to be out here when night falls. You'll get lost and the next thing you know, you're inside the Sarlacc. Either that or the Tusken Raiders will find you. If half of what I hear about them is true, I don't know which fate would be worse. Watch for dusters as well. When you see the residents scurrying off to hide, it's best you do so as well. Lastly, and very importantly, do not make eye contact with anyone you pass by in this city. Trust me on this. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Sabine, "How do we know it's him?"

"According to Bail," answered Hera, "he knows that we are looking for him and what we look like. He also might have a ring of shilium with a solarbenite gem on his left hand. However, there is a code we need. If he says 'Torrent Company,' we answer, 'Rexster.'

"I don't know what it means," said Zeb, "but if it means we get to get the heck off this rock as soon as possible, that's all right by me."

"Wow. He must be rich AND strong to have that ring and be on Tatooine and think he won't have it taken from him," said Ezra. He is one who knew about those things, despite his young age. Nobody knew or cared to ask him why.

Kanan did a double take on hearing those names. He didn't know who or what Rexster was, but he knew of the Torrent Company. It was a name he had not heard in a long time, but he remembered the Torrent Company. They were a company of what were known as 'clone warriors' (whatever that was) who helped the Jedi escape Coruscant when the Jedi Purge occurred by others like themselves. When the Torrent Company heard what had happened, they bolted to a man rather than turn on their friends. He later heard that they split into smaller platoons and started assisting and teaching others to fight the tyranny that was the Empire. They were highly appreciated and they were quite famous inside the Rebellion. And they were number one on Vader's hit list next to any Jedi.

"All right, it seems everything is a 'Go' then," said Hera, startling Kenan out of his thoughts and starting the group towards Mos Eisley. "Chopper, stay with the ship. Keep an eye out on things."

"#%£^$&amp;¥~{€!? /*#," retorted Chopper.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," a frustrated Hera replied. 'How in galaxy's name did I get such a droid,' she thought.

But Kanan wasn't putting up with this little 'dirt-canner'. "You're lucky you don't have a mouth or I'd wash it out with soap," he almost yelled.

" &amp;?!%£?{~*+¥?/+#^€"

"Forget it, Kanan. Let's go," said Hera. "We don't want to stay here arguing with the little trash-mouth can. I don't want to stay on this rock too long. Yelling at him will only attract skanks we don't want to attract."

As she said this, they started to go towards the city. Chopper looked at them as they disappeared. He would watch the ship for them all right. They're the only family he has.

Once they entered the outskirts of Mos Eisley and dirty shops and reckless pit droids came into view, they split up into groups. Zeb took his own path; Ezra and Kanan took off one way, and Hera and Sabine went another.

Zeb started walking the streets of Tatooine, looking for the ride. It made him both sad and angry seeing the debris that collected on this planet. Sad because he knew that if it weren't for the Empire, people would have more choices of what to make of their lives. Angry because he knew that many profited from the tyranny of the Empire and would sell their souls, if they had one, to keep it that way. It is an old story that never changed, no matter what planet or what society—except for a hardy few like Alderaan, with a strong Constitution that was respected, protected, and followed by the people—that the strong and the evil, given half a chance, would rule over the weak or the apathetic. And looking at the population of this planet, there seemed to be a lot of that as well. Nobody wanted to get involved. The more he thought about it, the more sullen he became.

He started to go down an alleyway, but just as he entered the narrow way, someone was coming from the other way. Zeb could not see the face of this person, since it was covered with a cloak. But Zeb, given his thoughts just then, was in no mood to move aside for anybody.

This stranger didn't seem too large. Zeb knew he could take him in one swipe. Or so he thought he could. Zeb didn't notice that the stranger was about to say something.

But before he could, Zeb blurted out, "Out of my way, skin job," his derogatory term for humans when he was in a bad mood. He just barely got along with Ezra on good days. The stranger only stopped and held his arms akimbo. He obviously wasn't going to make way for big Zeb, like all the others do.

"I said, 'Out of my way.' What's the matter, you tired of living?" Zeb said forcefully while bringing his electrostaff to bear. All of the sudden, the stranger did the same. He brought out two staves, each shorter than Zeb's. The stranger then put the two together, and locked them together, as the new, longer staff made a mechanical wheezing sound that told him that no force in this galaxy would separate them. The stranger then hit an end of the staff and electro-pulses came to life at either end.

The stranger held an electrostaff the likes which Zeb had never seen. In addition to being slightly longer than his own, it was also thicker, and the entire staff was made of phrik. The staff itself had no hand guards, like his own, so the stranger could easily move the staff through his hands—although Zeb failed to notice this. He also didn't notice the ring on the stranger's left hand.

The man held the stick in a way unfamiliar to Zeb—not with both hands at shoulder width equidistant from the ends, parallel to the ground, as he had been taught. But this man held the stick off-center at one end and pointing away from him directly at Zeb. Then, suddenly, the stranger hit the end of his staff at the ground again, turning off the purple electro-pulses. Apparently, Zeb was going to get a lesson in staff fighting.

This was a challenge, certainly not one which someone with his stature as a former Honor Guard on his home planet could ignore. Already, they were attracting a small crowd. It was a common enough attraction on this dustball, but it seemed to the long timers here that this challenge was going to be one for the books.

First, they probed each other. Zeb struck first with a thrust to the stranger's left. It was swept away easily. Zeb made another quick thrust to the opposite side of the stranger. It too was swept away and the stranger immediately came in with a high lateral swipe to Zeb's head. Zeb easily blocked it. They each made probing thrust and swipes on each other for a half minute. A respite suddenly occurred, as if each were catching their breaths for the fight's climax each knew would come soon.

Then, as if a switch had been thrown, the fight became more intense—more intense than any had seen on this planet in many years. And considering that this was Tatooine, that was saying something.

It started simply. At first, the stranger held his staff at the far end over his head, with the staff pointing down in front of him. Zeb saw this and took it for someone who seemed cowardly, only trying to protect his head. 'Ha,' thought Zeb, 'This is going to be easy money,' and he immediately thrust his staff to the stranger's seemingly unprotected body. The stranger, however, quickly parried Zeb's staff across his own body, turning Zeb around so Zeb lost eye contact with the stranger, who then, switching hands quickly so the staff was behind him, landed a hard lateral roundhouse on Zeb's unprotected upper back.

Zeb was in a fury now. That he started this already in a foul mood didn't help. With his shorter staff he swung in with lateral strikes quickly, aiming at one side and then quickly, much easier with a shorter staff, aiming at the other, then striking a low uppercut to the opposite side. Each time they were skillfully blocked by the stranger. The stranger also swung in with uppercuts, high downswings, and lateral strikes and Zeb blocked them each midstaff or with one of the ends. For each of the swings Zeb tried to land, the stranger blocked them as Zeb did, midstaff or at the near end of the staff, each of which was followed quickly with another strike from a different direction. Hit was soon followed by hit.

Such a ruckus that that city of Mos Eisley had not seen in a long time had started to collect a large crowd. Strike followed hit in such quick succession and with such loudness of metal striking metal, that the din was deafening and some children covered their ears. The fight had moved to a larger area, and more could gather to where the ruckus was. The crowd that had gathered were starting to place bets. Almost all who were half sober or awake and who happened to be around there at this time in the stifling heat of midday Tatooine were watching. Bar keepers and bar denizens flowed out into the street. It seemed that every species in the galaxy had collected in that little area. Duros and Trandoshans, common enough in a hell-hole like this had gathered, as well as Sullustans, Humans, and pretty Twi'lek girls in skimpy clothing, but the crowd wasn't looking at them. Not when a fight like this was happening.

One struck the other, forcing the opponent back each time. Zeb attacked, forcing the stranger to retreat, only to be attacked himself and to find himself in retreat seconds later. Back and forth they pummeled each other, creating their own dust storm. If either Zeb or the stranger were asked and were truthful in their answers, they would say they had never seen a tougher opponent—Imperial Stromtrooper, Sith assassin, any.

Bets were starting, mostly on Zeb to trounce the puny human. Just then, Kanan, attracted by the loud sounds, saw the fray. He saw the betting all going for Zeb. Even though he wanted to support his friend and crew mate, he could see how this was going to end. He said quietly to a Rodian next to him who was loudly rooting for Zeb, "If I were you, I would put money on the little guy." The Rodian turned around almost laughing, but when he saw the seriousness in Kanan's eyes, he changed his bet for the human. Just in time, too.

Suddenly, the stranger thrust his staff at Zeb, and loosed his right hand from the staff, seemingly weakened. Zeb felt he had his opponent to rights and immediately switched hands on his staff and attacked with a lateral strike to the chest. But before Zeb could land the strike, the stranger in a flash twirled his staff to his right hand and blocked Zeb's lateral midstaff. Zeb was so mad he kept his staff pushing against the stranger, hoping to topple him. But the stranger had a different idea. He then, while Zeb was still pushing his staff, turned the near end of the staff towards Zeb, pushing him off-balance, and before Zeb could do anything, the stranger thrust his staff like a pool cue hard against Zeb's chest, stunning him so much he didn't notice the high roundhouse from the stranger coming for his head.

Zeb had never been hit so hard.

Zeb was in a fury. He seemed to be one big blur of muscle, staff, and anger. The stranger knew he was in trouble. Soon, the bets started going back to Zeb, except for the Rodian, who didn't change his bet but was starting to look very worried.

Zeb's strikes came fast and furious. First a lateral to the left, then a thrust to the chest, then an uppercut to the stomach. All the stranger could do was to block and block again. The stranger knew that to get out of this, it would take a miracle.

For the stranger, that miracle was just about to happen. Zeb had gotten so furious and was moving so fast that he was starting to make mistakes. He was also getting tired. Zeb came in with a high overhead slash, aiming for the stranger's wrist. He thought he almost disabled the stranger, but he missed by just a hair.

That was the beginning of the end. Zeb decided to go for another strike with a large 360degree twirl of the staff. As he did so, the stranger started to block him, and crouch down, seemingly to give up the fight. Zeb came in with a high roundhouse like the one before, and at first it seemed the stranger was going block his strike midstaff. But suddenly, the stranger moved nimbly to the lateral outside and with the far end of his staff, pushed Zeb's staff hard away—which was easy to do considering Zeb's state. Then, even quicker, the stranger hit Zeb again using the staff like a pool cue in the chest, startling the big humanoid for a fraction of a second. But that was enough of a distraction to allow the stranger to thrust his staff between Zeb's legs, and using Zeb's left leg as a fulcrum, lifted Zeb's right leg with his long staff, and toppled Zeb over like a large tree. The next thing Zeb knew was that he was on the ground, disarmed, and with a staff pointing at his throat.

"You big lug!" and other similar epithets came at Zeb from those who just lost big. And they were many. Except for a very happy Rodian, who took his winnings and immediately started to drink them away at the closest cantina.

"Torrent Company," said the stranger.

"Well, well, well, Zeb," came the familiar voice of Hera. "Playing with our ride? Don't hurt him too much. He's good money." Zeb could see a big smile on Hera's face.

Zeb was about to get up but he saw an ungloved hand come out from the stranger. He looked at the stranger for the first time. He seemed familiar for some reason. But in any case, the stranger had a compassionate face. Only Zeb could see the face. It was a face he could trust. So he took the hand, but being so big, he had to lift himself up mostly.

"Thanks, puny," Zeb said. "But don't think this is over yet; 'Rexster,'" Zeb ended sarcastically.

"I don't think it is," returned the stranger. "But that is what is important. To learn from your losses so you can fight better again some day."

Zeb could only huff his breath, trying to recover. He started to calm down. "Yeah, that's true," he said, "But how did you make your staff? It is the first kind I've ever seen."

"Maybe later, Zeb," the stranger said, putting his hand on Zeb's upper arm. Since Zeb was so tall that was the only place he could reach. "But for now, I can see we have attracted the wrong kind of attention with our little game. Let's get off this rock before more happens."

Zeb turned around and could see a small platoon of Imperial Stormtroopers getting closer. Zeb's first reaction was to knock some heads, and he had an idea that his new friend was of the same inclination. But with Hera's orders and a little Force distraction by Kanan unknown by the others, the four were able to make a retreat, getting in contact with Ezra and Sabine, who for some reason had wandered off from their partners, as they made their way towards the ship.

**—**

**Whew. I never knew I could write so many words at one time.**

**I am not shipping Sabine and Ezra in this fanfiction. They just happened to wander off separately. I write based on the canon and if the Rebels series has them together, perhaps I might write that in. But this story will most likely be completed by that time.**

**When the stranger puts together the two staves, imagine the mechanical wheezing sound in Revenge of the Sith, when Vader's mask is attached.**

**To write the fight scene, it took almost a month of researching and writing. I hope you think it was worth it. I used quarterstaff fighting materials for that scene. If you have seen the short intro to Zeb on the Star Wars site, you see he uses several short staffs. However, he holds the staff midstaff, a way which was criticized in a youtube video. As you can imagine, with handguards as the staff Zeb is shown using on the intro video, his hands are stationary, whereas the stranger can use the full length of his staff, sometimes with devastating effect.**

**I thought there was an interesting comment in a paper on quarterstaff fighting that, even though the quarterstaff is easy to learn, more invigorating to do, and superior to almost all other weapons not firearms, that the Olympics have 'homogenized' sports so much that if it is not in the Olympics, then people don't do it anymore. Apparently, quarterstaff fighting was very popular pre-Olympics. It might come as a surprise to some that martial arts are not just from Asia.**

**I used several books, articles, and youtube videos (which I transcribed move-by-move) in researching quarterstaff fighting. Of those I used, I would like to acknowledge:**

**The Association for Renaissance Martial Arts for posting Schoole of the Noble and Worthy Science of Defence by Joseph Swetnam. 1617;**

**The Journal of Manly Arts for posting both "Broadsword and Singlestick - with Chapters on Quarter-staff, Bayonet, Cudgel, Shillalah, Walking Stick, Umbrella and other Weapons of Self Defence." by Allanson-Winn, R.G., 1898; and "Quarter-Staff: A Practical Manual," by Thomas A. Mccarthy, 1883;**

**But especially the Davenriche European Martial Artes School (youtube) and the The British Quarterstaff Association for their very informative and great videos on English martial arts. From The British Quarterstaff Association (their own website), the 'Hazel Hill 2007' video and the first 'Barkstripper' video you come to when you scroll down the screen, were especially amazing.**

**Through this study, I have come to appreciate my European heritage more. Thank you.**

**Until we meet again,**

**johnt**

**PS. Please let me know if I need to change the rating because of some words in this chapter.**


	3. The Ghost Crew Has Some Fun

—•—

—•—

**Here's the latest update for this story. In this chapter, I used a lot of slang. Since the stranger is revealed late in the chapter, I want to give some definitions for the slang here. Most of it is self-explanatory from the context.**

**For numbers, 'looney' (from old slang for a Canadian dollar bill), means one, 'deuce' means two, 'trey' means three, and 'nickel' means five. These are from card playing slang.**

**From aviation slang: 'bogey' is an unidentified aircraft; 'bandit' is an enemy aircraft; 'centurion' means a veteran pilot; a 'Boomer' is a Star Destroyer; 'dash two' is a wingman; 'padlocked' means the target is locked on; 'fur ball' means there are many fighters; 'jinking' means maneuvering violently; 'cone' is the back side of a fighter, in the area of the exhaust; 'bohica' means once again; 'check six' means look directly behind; 'judy' means taking control of the intercept of the targeted fighter, and 'zoombag' means flight suit (or pressure suit in this case).**

**For horizontal positioning, I used sailing terms: bow (front), aft or stern (back), port (left), and starboard (right) and 'hard' means exactly that direction. For vertical positioning (either way, through the length of the ship or across the ship), I used aviation positioning, so '12 o'clock' means directly above and '6 o'clock' means directly below; '10 o'clock starboard aft' means to the right of the ship, halfway to the rear, and up halfway, and '4 o'clock astern' means to the back of the ship and down halfway.**

**The 'Crazy — ' in the story comes from 'Crazy Ivan,' a maneuver by Russian submarines suddenly turning around, sometimes all the way 360 degrees (see, 'The Hunt for the Red October').**

**During the action, I did not write who is saying what most of the time. That is to keep the action flowing. Some you can understand from the context. Just imagine Hera is doing most of the ordering.**

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter 3**

**The **_**Ghost**_** Crew Has Some Fun**

—

To norik956 for his great stories (and for being the first to review either of mine)

(All named characters are the property of Disney.)

—

In Mos Eisley, the group with the stranger started to make their way back to the Ghost. They had to make a slight detour so the stranger could get a bag from a small, empty room. When they got close to the _Ghost_, it had already started to get dark. Sabine and Ezra were standing guard outside, keeping an eye on the ship. They already had to chase away a group of Jawas who had their eyes on the _Ghost_.

However, before they boarded, the passenger took out a device from the bag and was apparently looking for tracking devices. He went slowly around the ship, touched it a few times, and did a circuit of the _Ghost_ with the device. Hera seemed a little upset that he didn't trust her or the ship. When the passenger got back to the group after going around the ship, Hera told him with slight indignation, "You won't find any devices on my ship. We always check for them."

"Did you check on Alderaan?" asked the passenger.

"Yes," Hera answered. To which the passenger held out his hand showing two small devices.

"These are prototype tracking devices the Empire has developed. Detecting devices on the market today cannot sense them."

The crew was stunned. If they had been tracked as far as Tatooine, they had a good idea of what was waiting for them when they tried to get off this planet.

"We'll have to take our chances. A moving target is harder to hit than one that isn't. There's no other way. We need to move now before more come."

The crew of the _Ghost_ hurried onto the ship. Just as a large platoon of Stormtroopers had crested a nearby sand ridge, the _Ghost_ was aloft. They were only able to fire a few shots off but these troopers didn't care, since they knew what was waiting for those Rebels.

After boarding the ship, their passenger, still cloaked, sat back of the command center. All on the ship were wired tight for any action. Everyone had their head on a swivel, looking for bogeys.

Soon enough, as the _Ghost_ left Tatooine's atmosphere, the radar went off. Very loudly.

"Beat to quarters everyone," Hera almost shouted. "We've got bogeys starboard. Can't tell if friend or foe."

Kanan looked hard out of the starboard viewport. Suddenly within seconds, he shouted, "Positive ID on the bogeys. They are bandits!"

"Sabine!" Hera shouted, "Take the guns topside. Kanan take the bow. Ezra, Zeb, spot for them!"

"Hurry. Hurry. Hurry!"

"Don't get get spooled up!" Hera yelled, telling them to keep calm.

Zeb was about to say something.

"They're two and a half clicks away!"

"Ezra, I can see that. Keep your eyes portside!"

"Here they come! We got a centurion leading a nickel. Coming in hot."

"Still out of range! Keep patient!"

"Got a whole squadron right behind!"

"They got a Boomer behind them!"

"In range! Fire!"

Sabine and Kanan fired at the five incoming Tie fighters. One of them exploded.

"Got the dash two"

"Good shooting Sabine"

Another exploded.

"Down to a trey."

"Good job Kanan!"

"Got a deuce port bow, 9 o'clock."

"Here comes a trey 10 o'clock starboard aft. Coming in fangs out like a Togruta."

The passenger, who kept calm during all this as if this was something he did everyday, did a double-take at that. Hera was good, real good, and their passenger wanted her on his team; but the last thing he wanted to do was break up the one before him. They were a great team. They were a mish-mash of different lives but they worked wonders together—each strengthening the other. He was glad they were on the same side.

Sabine and Kanan were firing their guns almost to the breaking point.

"Got 'em padlocked"

"Hit 'em hard!"

"That trey is down to a deuce!"

"Good shooting!"

"Dust that other deuce!"

Just then, several shots hit the _Ghost_, deflected by the shields, but shaking everyone.

"We're getting hit pretty hard ourselves."

"She'll hold together!" yelled Hera.

Even more hits shook the ship and some wiring started to spark. Chopper got right on it.

"C'mon baby hold together," said Hera under her breath.

The _Ghost_ was surrounded by more Tie Fighters than they had ever seen, even counting the Tie bases they raided. 'Must have a pretty important passenger for this kind of a reception,' thought Hera.

"It's a fur ball out there!"

"Don't goon up on us."

"Got a looney hard starboard."

"I'm jinking the Ghost all I can!"

To the port, to the starboard, up, down, Hera turned the ship. Turning it back on the fighters like the Jedi fighters of old was not a good idea with such a large ship, but she was better than a lot of trained pilots he worked with, the passenger thought.

"I got angle on the centurion hard astern"

"Hit it!"

"Missed!"

"Oh kriffing . . . "

"What's the matter?!"

"The gomer sent off a heater!"

"Send it some music!"

Hera sent a signal to jam the incoming missile.

"No good. Can't shake it."

"It's in the cone!"

"Hold fast!" Hera yelled.

"What you gonna do?"

"Buckle tight! Crazy Bonteri!"

The passenger smiled at the mention of that maneuver, but not before tightening his seatbelt.

"Oh Force. Here we go."

"In the Ghost?! Are you nuts?!"

"Got a better idea?"

"I thought you it said couldn't be done!"

"We got no choice!"

Hera could see a foursome of Ties coming for them directly towards the bow.

"Hurry! Hurry! Do it!"

"Just a moment. Just a moment," Hera said to herself.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"Just a . . . ." Hera could almost see the helmets in the Ties in front of her. "Now! Hold on!"

Then, just at the last possible moment, Hera hard-turned the _Ghost_ upside down directly back over on the track they came.

"I'm gonna get sick."

"Keep it in!"

"I can't!"

"Then cover your mouth!"

The missile just barely missed the _Ghost_ by inches. The missile couldn't follow quickly enough from the jamming the _Ghost_ gave it and it slammed into a Tie fighter, causing a big enough explosion to take out it and the one next to it, which then slammed against the outside Tie Fighter.

"Got the lead and two bubbas."

"Three-fer-one."

"Let's get back in the fight!"

"Got a foursome 5 o'clock aport!"

"Get 'em! Get 'em!"

"Missed!"

"We're not gonna make it! There's too many of 'em!"

"Yes we are!"

"Head for that moon, Ghomrassen," the passenger said calmly, in a normal voice. To Hera, he seemed to be speaking from another world. Turning to look at him, although she couldn't see who he was, she saw that he was very calm about this and apparently knew more about this than she did. Hera quickly brought the ship on a course towards the small moon. She was soon back in the fray.

"Got a looney 6 o'clock"

"Dang! Wish we had keel guns. Kanan!"

"Got the conehead!"

"Nice shooting!"

There was a sudden, loud beeping.

"What's that?!"

"Our shields are going!"

"Big surprise there!"

"Chopper, see what you can do!"

"&amp; €#=%?\\!"

"No back talk!"

Just then, the passenger clicked his wrist attachment. The _Ghost_, driven by Hera, convulsed all over space trying to avoid the fighters. Their passenger was surprised at how well the crew was doing in all this. He'd seen better men fold under less.

"Got more bogeys on the screen!"

"Friendlies?"

"Better be or we're . . . ."

"Can't tell. Coming in hard aport"

"Were in a pincer!"

"They're friendlies!"

"All right!"

Soon, they were surrounded by as many, if not more, X-and Y-wings than Ties. The space around them became a wall of blue and red laser bolts as fighters from each side fought the other.

"Looks like a lightsaber fight in a phone booth"

"Spank it! Spank it!"

"Good job Red one!"

"We got some tigers on our team."

"Don't gaff off. We still got some Ties after us! Don't tap one of our own!" Hera brought the crew back to reality. Kanan and Sabine were firing the guns their best, trying not to hit a friendly.

"Bohica that centurion."

"He really wants us."

"Where is it?! Where is it?!"

"Check six!"

"There he is!"

"Get a bead Sabine!"

"Judy! Judy! Got it padlocked!"

"Fire! Fire!"

Sabine fired the guns for all she had.

"Good shooting Mando!"

"KM!"

"Whadya expect!" Sabine retorted. "Hope you got a zoombag, helmet head."

Outside, the fight was turning. It had taken a lot of time and more brave lives, but the Rebellion was finally going toe-to-toe with Imperial veterans. It soon became quiet with an occasional X-Wing swooping by. Hera guided the ship closer to the moon, then stopped the _Ghost_ in space, taking a breather.

Then, coming out of nowhere from behind Ghomrassen, a destroyer and some small cruisers of the Alliance suddenly appeared. The Tie fighters were floating trash and the Star Destroyer backed away from the small Alliance fleet. Some of the X- and Y-Wings started heading back home to them. The Alliance ships reminded Kanan of pictures he saw when he was young of what were then called "Separatist" destroyers.

The man who was a passenger said a silent prayer for the ones who lost their lives, friends and foes. He then asked for a comm-link to the Alliance flagship. "Thanks, Saw," he said.

"Hey Terry," the man, apparently Saw, replied, "You know I always got your back; just like you've got mine. See you on the outside. Have fun! Good sailing _Ghost_!"

"Thanks," Hera lead the chorus to the flagship, "The _Ghost_ owes you one."

As the flagship veered away starboard, Kanan noticed the mark on its port bow. A mark that looked familiar. Above what seemed a slightly convex swoosh-like arc was a diamond, and below those was a mark that looked like a bird's wing, but not exactly. It was hard to describe. But the last time he saw that mark a long time ago, it was on a woman's face.

They all took a little time to gather in the center and catch their breaths. The passenger stayed seated where he was.

"That was some fight," said Zeb.

"Yeah," replied Kanan, "Great spotting."

"Thanks," said Ezra and Zeb also most at the same time.

"Well," interjected Hera after a short interlude, "We still have a mission to complete." Sabine then went around the ship, picking up things, and Ezra went to collect some drinks for everyone and a mop and bucket.

The passenger then told Hera, almost ordered, that he would insert the coordinates for the destination in such a way that the _Ghost_ was no longer her ship. This riled her a bit. This was her ship, after all. She did what she could to get it, maintain it, and keep the crew together.

The passenger pulled out a somewhat large data-chip that had the information for where they were to go. He didn't seem to want to bother with courtesy as he was about to insert the data-chip for the destination. This was a bit too much for Kanan.

"Wait a minute here," he shouted. "You come on this ship after beating up one of our crew members, we just got through a fight like we've never seen for your little mission, and now you act like you own the _Ghost_. What gives here?!"

All the others of the crew felt the same, except for Zeb, who tried to calm Kanan down. He seemed to remember something. He was a military man and thought some things needed to stay hidden.

"Just who ARE you? I think we have a right to know after having been through that with the Tie fighters and now you're taking us to a planet you're not even bothering to tell us where, without so much as a bye-your-leave or a 'Thank you'? I don't think so. I think we have a right to know who you are and where we are going, not to mention how much danger we'll face again."

"It's OK, Kanan," said Zeb. The passenger smiled at Zeb under the cloak's hood when he said that.

"No, it's not OK," answered Kanan. "I think we deserve a little more respect than what we are getting. As the tactical leader of this group, I think we should know." The others seemed to be in agreement with Kanan.

There was a long silence. Other than the deafening silence of space, there was only the occasional beeping of some console.

"Yes, I think you do have that right," said the passenger quietly. "You are a good crew—one of the best I've seen. I suppose because I have been in so many battles recently that I have lost some of my humanity. Yes, I do owe you that." Then he paused. "As for Zeb, I was about to say the code word, but he," the passenger cleared his throat, "um, interrupted me."

Zeb had to smile at this. There was much that he didn't notice on the surface and that cost him.

"But I do not blame him. Tatooine has a way of doing that to people, taking away their dignity and pride so much that it is all you can do to keep them any way you can. Zeb's mood showed the despair he was feeling. Concerning where we are going, even I do not know the name of the planet nor where it is. I want it that way. If I were to be caught, there is no telling what the Sith would do to get the secrets in my head. Where this planet is, I do not want to know. As for who I am . . . ."

The passenger then let down his hood and then removed the cloak.

Those who knew who he was and saw him for the first time, Hera and Kanan, stood in silent shock. Hera then smiled largely for the feeling of pride she had. She had never felt prouder of her ship than at that moment for the distinguished passenger they were carrying.

Before them was a human man in his late 30s or early 40s, somewhat tall, broad-shouldered, and solidly built. He had neatly cropped chestnut hair greying at the temples. He was wearing a white uniform that was very clean. There were some insignia and a few, small medals on his left chest. The white tunic was open at the neck, revealing a black turtleneck jerkin. Around the front of the collar of this jerkin were a series of several triangular pieces of some sort. They looked like silver metal, but not exactly. They were set in the collar upside-down then right-side up, consecutively so that they formed an almost solid band around the front of his neck, with just a little black showing between the pieces.

He was a handsome man, stunningly so. So much that Hera felt a little jealous of the woman who put the ring on his finger. His lips were not too thin, and his nose was not too prominent, and between them, a small, greying mustache. He had a small scar on his left cheek but it seemed that his right cheek had exploded from the inside out, leaving a scar in the shape of a 'Y' in the Old Galactic lettering. His eyes were a deep jade color, and seemed to be compassionate, yet far-seeing.

"I'm sorry Admiral Bonteri," said Kanan after he recovered. "I hope you can understand our feelings."

"I certainly do. I am asking you to go someplace none of us know. That's the least I owe you in gratitude," he answered.

There was another long silence.

"Your orders, sir," said Hera quietly. She didn't mind one bit that she was taking orders on her own ship now that she knew who she was taking them from.

"No orders, Captain, just a request. This data chip is a self-contained navigation guide, activated only by my fingerprints. The data will not remain on this ship's system. Once it is inserted, it will guide the ship automatically to where I don't know. It will probably make several zig-zags on the way to our destination. I don't know how long it will take but it shouldn't take more than a few hours. If you don't wish to do this, that is acceptable. I can try this later as well. You will still get the part owed you for up to now, plus, if I have my way, extra for that great show you just put on. The decision is yours."

"What happens when we get there?" asked Sabine. She had heard of the Admiral and many admired him. He was Rear Admiral for the Alliance and was responsible for Alliance Fleet activities for the Mid, Inner and Outer Rims as well as the Expansion Region of space from a few sectors beyond the upper stretch of the Hydian Way, past the Perlemian Trade Route and down to the border with Hutt Space, including such important planets as Salucami, her own home planet of Mandalore, Kashyyyk, Raxus, Yavin, Felucia, the sister planets of Shili and Kiros, and, most importantly to him, Onderon.

"For the crew of the _Ghost_, a little rest and relaxation for a few days," he answered. "For me, . . . ." He smiled wistfully to himself as he lost himself in his thoughts, knowing who was waiting for him.

The crew of the _Ghost_ looked at each other for a short time, assuring themselves of their decision without saying a word. They each nodded their agreement silently.

"Well," said Hera enthusiastically, "it's decided. To a little rest and relaxation we go." Then she said quietly, "But . . . um . . . Admiral. . . about the . . . um . . . Crazy . . . Bon—"

"Oh, that's all right," interrupted the Admiral with a smile. "But next time, you might want to deactivate the gravitation units for the duration of the turn after battening things down. That way, what's inside Ezra stays inside Ezra," he said as he looked towards the boy who was cleaning up his meal from when he was on Alderaan that he 'put' on the floor.

Everyone gave a big laugh to Ezra's complete embarrassment.

"Will do," answered Hera with a big smile.

"May I, Captain?" asked the Admiral, showing the data chip.

"By all means, sir," replied Hera.

With that, Admiral Lux 'Terry' Bonteri of Onderon, set the data chip into the ship's navigation system, which then entered the coordinates for the hyperdrive, and after a nod from the Admiral and a simple pull of a lever by Hera, the _Ghost_ was off to a new destination unknown by any of them.

—

**I think some readers might be amused that the Lux Bonteri from The Clone Wars series could be the one depicted here. At his beginning in the series, he was rather wimpish and that unfortunately set his reputation for the rest of the series. You should remember that grown people may actually be quite different compared to when they were young teenagers. This may especially be true during a time of war. During the American Civil War, peaceful farm boys turned into killers. Being thrust into a violent war situation does things to people like Lux here that changes them so much that they become very different than what they hoped. Add to that that he did come from a military family so it would not be surprising that he would also be military; but since he was not large and strong (at least in the series), he would be in an officer position. There will be more set down in this story to explain his background and how he became the person depicted here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am about two weeks ahead of schedule in posting this chapter but since I need to do some research for the next chapter, it may be a few weeks until the next posting. Please be patient! johnt**

**PS. I'm sorry if you got the impression that this would be Rex. I will explain the code words in the next or later chapter.**


	4. The Journey of The Ghost Begins

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Four**

**The Journey of The **_**Ghost**_** Begins**

—

To OperaVoice93 for letting me help with his story, Chronicles Of Ahsoka Tano.

(All named characters are the property of Disney.)

—

Rear Admiral of the Alliance to Restore Democracy, Lux 'Terry' Bonteri was sitting in the co-pilot's seat in the cramped cockpit of the _Ghost_ with Hera in the pilot's seat. He was looking out at the blue of hyperspace. He was sitting deep into the seat with his head resting against the back of the high-backed seat. It had always been relaxing to him, this time in hyperspace, when he was surrounded by the blue swirls of another dimension.

They had gotten a communication request almost the very nanosecond they entered hyperspace. All they could see was that it was from Admiral Ackbar, but nothing else. They would have to contact the Admiral as soon as they got out of this hyperspace leg of the trip.

As he was looking out into the soothing blue of hyperspace, he was remembering two times this very scene had relaxed him. The first was on his honeymoon. Even compared to later being chased by the Empire, this was a more tense time for him. Would he be a good husband? Would he be a good father? He remembered, as he was looking out at the blue of hyperspace, that he realized that, in order to be those, he would have to change and compromise, and in doing so, his new bride would become a part of him. That was it. Marriage was a meeting and a melding between the two. Each becoming a part of the other, and through that, becoming not only more than you are then, but a better person. Someone not only for himself, but also someone for her. And he knew that through this, his hopes, his dreams, his aspirations, would become a part of her, just as hers would become a part of him. That's what marriage was. Each giving to the other, and becoming twice as much as you were before. Both the Jedi Council and the Sith talked of the 'power' of the Force, as in, 'the Force is powerful in you, young one,' and 'you do not know the power of the Dark Side.' But neither knew the strength of Love.

Then there was another time when he was in hyperspace. He was being chased by the Empire in its early months. Not only by the Empire but by Vader himself. The Admiral didn't know who this was—this Vader seemed to appear so suddenly. But he had made himself quite well-feared throughout the galaxy. During the chase, the swirling blue cordon of hyperspace was his shield. As long as he was in this hyperspace, he would be safe. If only he could live his life safe and in hyperspace. But then, that would be no life at all. Certainly he would fear what was at the other end of the exit from hyperspace, but that was something, as a man, he would have to deal with, as many have done before him. Trying to stay in hyperspace would only be trying to keep away from reality. Like the Jedi had done.

Hera was quietly sitting in the pilot's seat next to him, at times looking towards him. She regretted her thoughts earlier towards the Admiral. He was so good-looking. But then, she did have her heart set on a good, and a good-looking, man herself, their 'fearless leader' as she liked to tease him, somewhere in the bowels of the ship doing repairs.

Ezra was resting. Kanan and Sabine were looking after the guns after that narrow escape they just had. Chopper was somewhere taking care of the wiring that burnt out during the fight, all the while probably devising new and, for a droid, fanciful, epithets. Zeb, however, was sitting in the command center behind the cockpit. He looked like he wanted to say something to Admiral Bonteri, but was waiting for the right moment, or the courage, or perhaps both, to disturb the Admiral's peace.

After a while, Admiral Bonteri stirred a little and this seemed to be Zeb's chance to talk with him. He walked up to the Admiral not obsequiously, but as if he was an officer on the bridge of the Admiral's flagship, with shoulders squared and head held high. Looking at the big man walking towards him, the Admiral appreciated that.

"Admiral, if I may."

"Certainly, Zeb."

"About Tatooine . . . "

"I agree, Zeb. I apologize. I should have made it clear earlier I was the person you all were looking for."

Hera gave a light smile at this admission.

"No, sir. It's not that. To tell the truth, I am quite impressed with your skill in the staff. You have a staff I have never seen before and you used it in a way I had never been taught or, in fact, imagined. If I may ask, where did you learn your skill in the staff?"

"Ah, yes. That. It's kind of a coincidence because I was just thinking about the time and events that, more or less, caused me to learn the staff. Are you familiar with pre-Empire history?"

"Not really."

"Myself as well," added Hera. Zeb took a seat close by. He had the notion that this was going to be interesting.

"Well, I was part of the League of 2,000 that asked the then Chancellor of the Republic, now Emperor Palpatine, or, as some know him, Darth Sidious, to relinquish the powers he had acquired during the engagement of The Clone Wars."

"Yes. I was a small child when the war was waging," said Hera. "These 'Clones' were, what, humans made artificially?"

"Yes, that's true," said Admiral Bonteri, "but that did not mean they were not men. That they very much were; with the spark of life in them and the dreams of men—especially that the war would end quickly, unlike the droids they fought," returned the Admiral. "I was honored to call them my friends."

"And then," continued Hera, "all of the sudden the war ended and the next thing I learned, the Empire takes over. I remember my mother and father feeling both relieved and scared at this time but I didn't know why. Relieved that The Clone Wars was over, but scared about what was coming."

"And they had every right to be, as events have shown," replied Admiral Bonteri. Hera smiled at this spoken affirmation of her trials. "Well," continued the Admiral, "to make a very long story very short, the Jedi dispatched the leaders of the enemy, Count Dooku and General Grievous."

"I've never heard of them," said Zeb.

"They were the leaders of what were called The Separatists. These were systems that seceded from the Republic, to what was called the 'Confederation of Independent Systems,'—a system, by the way, of which I was a part."

"You were a Separatist? I always thought they were the enemies of the Republic," said Zeb.

"They, or 'We,' were. But like the Republic, we and everyone else were just being fooled with all along by Sidious."

There as a pause in the talk. Then Hera asked, "But what happened?"

"Some months before the start of the Empire, my planet, which I represented for a short time in the Separatist Parliament, was saved from domination by Dooku through the efforts of our Rebel forces and," Admiral Bonteri paused with the glint of a smile but with a sadness in his eyes, "the Jedi. After that, I was a representative in the Republic Senate for Onderon." Hera wondered what it was that caused him to have that conflicted look.

"Wow," said Zeb, "A representative from both sides in the same war. Unheard of. So the Jedi helping to free Onderon is why you name your ships after the Jedi?"

"Yes," continued Admiral Bonteri, "It was just after that when events happened so fast that I am still trying to figure them out. As I said, very suddenly the Clone Wars ended and we presented the petition. I wasn't there to present it because of personal matters, but what seemed moments after the petition was presented, the Jedi were attacked and soon after that the Empire commenced. All but one, the representative from Corellia, of those who had personally presented the petition were soon dead." He paused for a short moment. Then both Hera and Zeb looked to the Admiral to continue.

"Well, the next thing I know, I am being chased by the Empire and someone named Vader. It was ironic, though. One month we are fighting the Separatists, and the next we are allies in the fight against the Empire. Maybe we should all have been Separatists—except for Dooku, that is."

"Why were you being chased?" asked Hera a little concerned.

"Officially, perhaps, because I was a signer of the petition and a traitor to the Empire. Unofficially, because I supposedly knew where some, but definitely one, former Jedi were. When the raid on the Jedi Temple happened, me and that former Jedi did what we could to get anybody out of there. Kanan was one of those," he said as he pointed towards the stern of the Ghost. "We weren't as successful as we hoped, but we did get some out. It was it's own Hell, though, the Temple was, right in the middle of Coruscant."

The Admiral paused for a bit. For herself, Hera was extremely grateful that Admiral Bonteri had helped Kanan survive. He was one of the reasons for her small bit of happiness in this war. Zeb, too, was finding more and more to respect about this man.

"The Jedi were not the villains in this story, like you may have heard again and again. They were just in the way of Sidious, so they had to be destroyed. So," he said, returning to the story, "Even though I was fleeing in hyperspace, the Empire was right there close by when I exited. I was in a diplomatic ship so there was no fighting. All we could do was to get in the escape pods and hope for the best. The Empire usually shoots down those pods but since they wanted me alive, they let most of us go. Fortunately, I was in one that had hyperspace capabilities, but the next thing I know," he said in a frustrated way, "it leaks."

Both Zeb and Hera smiled at the way Admiral Bonteri said this.

"And just my luck, I crash land on Dathomir."

"Dathomir?" said Zeb. Both he and Hera were quite shocked. If half they had heard about that planet were true, a parsec away from that planet was a parsec too close to it.

"Yes," replied the Admiral, "The home of the Nightsisters and the Rancors. If you know anything about the Nightsisters, you know why I decided to take my chances with the Rancors. Someone once told me I wasn't a fighter. I had to become one or die on that planet. As it turned out, there had been a great battle there by Dooku against the Nightsisters, but some of them had returned."

Hera gave out a slight shiver even at the thought of the 'Nightsisters.'

"There were droids, whole and in parts, inactive all over the place," continued the Admiral, "including what were called Magna Guards. These were droids that fought with electrostaffs. Since I was stranded and knew I was going to be there for a long time, I reprogrammed one of the Magna Guards and I practiced with it using the staff. Fortunately, just as I had learned all I could, an opportunity occurred to get away from Dathomir. And none too soon either. The place is soused in evil."

"I see, I see," said Zeb. "So you learned the staff from a droid."

"Yes. And very shortly I began to understand the weaknesses of the electrostaff as they are still," as he gestured to one of Zeb's, "and decided to make my own model."

"And what a staff it is," said Zeb. "If you don't mind, Admiral, I hope to have a few practice sessions with you so I can know better the staff."

"Certainly Zeb," replied the Admiral with a grin. "That is, if you don't mind getting beaten again."

Both Hera and Zeb laughed hard enough almost to be heard across the galaxy.

"Not at all. Not at all," Zeb could barely get out between laughs.

After getting control of herself, Hera then asked something of the Admiral.

"By the way, Admiral Bonteri, about the maneuver that is your namesake . . . . How did that happen?"

"Oh that, oh that. Yes, yes. About a year ago, the fleet was being chased by a group of Star Destroyers. We were in the Kessel system. Well, the commander in charge of the Imperial Fleet didn't seem to be too bright so I tried a pretty simple maneuver on him. I headed for the South Pole of the Garrison Moon orbiting Kessel, with the Imperials right behind. As soon as we passed the pole, the entire fleet did a hard turn right back over the small moon, traversing the North Pole. The hard part was timing the turn so the Imperials couldn't see what I was doing."

Hera and Zeb were quite impressed. Making a turn like that in ships exponentially larger than the _Ghost_ must have been quite a feat.

"The next thing they knew I am right behind them and," then the face of Admiral Bonteri saddened deeply and his voice got lower and he said as he leaned forward with his forearms resting on his legs, his hands together at the palms, "We had to do what we had to do."

Even though Hera and Zeb made it their life to make misery on the Imperials, they could feel the sadness of the Admiral, and were quiet in their own thoughts for some moments.

Then, as if it had been timed, the _Ghost_ suddenly exited hyperspace. A thorough radar scan showed they were alone, and, with Hera's permission, Admiral Bonteri quickly contacted Admiral Ackbar before the ship needed to be put back into hyperspace by a signal from the navigation disk.

"How are you doing Terry?" Admiral Ackbar started the communication in his watery voice. "Are they treating you well there on the _Ghost_?"

Except for Admiral Bonteri, everyone was surprised at this. He didn't tell Admiral Ackbar that he was going to be on the _Ghost_, but there wasn't much he didn't know when it came to his part in restoring democracy to the galaxy.

"Yes, Admiral," replied Admiral Bonteri looking back at the others, "I am being treated very well, thank you." When everyone felt the _Ghost_ come out of hyperspace, the remaining crew had assembled in the command center. They all kind of smiled at the compliment. Hera was whispering something to Kanan.

"That's good to hear," replied Admiral Ackbar. "By the way Terry, is your bag close by?"

"It's right behind the command center. I'll go get it."

"Here it is, Admiral Bonteri."

He looked up at Zeb with a smile as he took the bag from him. "Thank you very much, Zeb. Here it is Admiral."

"Good. Open it and look for a box you didn't put in there."

Admiral Bonteri looked inside the bag and found a small, nice-looking box with a small touch pad on the top. "Admiral Ackbar, is this the box? I certainly didn't put it in my bag. I wonder how it got there."

"It was put in your bag before you started packing. I know how you pack so I knew you wouldn't notice it." Hera smiled at the mention of this little personal foible of the Admiral.

"It is opened only by your fingerprints, Terry. Go ahead and open it."

He opened the box quietly. He looked in and then just as quietly closed the box. "Thank you Admiral," he said in a low voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, Admiral. Your action off Maridun certainly deserves this. Our base on Dantooine has been compromised. Thanks to you, we still have a fighting chance."

"Sir, if you don't mind, I would like my . . ."

"Certainly, Terry, certainly. Say hello for me. Our friendship goes back a long time—almost as long as you."

"I will certainly do that, Admiral."

"Thank you and good luck, Terry. Ackbar out."

The image of Admiral Ackbar dissipated. Admiral Bonteri put the box back in his bag without saying anything. The crew was all right with this. Perhaps they would know later if it was their place to know. They were quite surprised at even seeing such a transmission. Much more, that someone as famous as Admiral Ackbar even knew about the _Ghost_.

Soon, a subdued beeping was heard, informing the crew that they would be back in hyperspace soon. They all got settled for the jump, then to continue their work once they got back into hyperspace.

With complete silence in the _Ghost_, Hera pulled the lever at the signal from the navigation device, putting the ship back into hyperspace for what would be the last leg of the trip.

—

**Thank you for reading this chapter and sorry for the long wait. I'm so happy I could get it in by May the Fourth.**

**It might have been pretty boring but I hope to make up for it in the next chapter. I was intending to write a longer chapter but I just wanted to let you know that I am still on this story so I put this up quickly. I also will respond to some comments in that chapter as well.**

**As more and more comes out about Star Wars Rebels, I am starting to understand the characters better. For one, I didn't know how much Kanan was toning down his Jedi roots but the cover of the book "A New Dawn" and other pictures show him with a lightsaber so I am assuming he lets his Jedi self come out at times so the others know. That wasn't the impression I had about Kanan in the Filoni and Company video intro on him.**

**Another is, yes, I am shipping Hera and Kanan. This is because in the new clip, she calls him "our fearless leader" in a sarcastic way as only someone who loves him would say. Also, they seem to have a history together as this new book also shows them back-to-back on the cover and that they might have met each other "several years" (according to Wookiepedia) before. This might be the first interracial couple in the Star Wars canon.**

**I also found it interesting that in the same clip Chopper is a back-talker as he is in this story and that Hera did a Crazy Bonteri to get at some Tie Fighters. She did it much more calmly, though, than in Chapter Three of this story.**

**On the negative side, I am a surprised how claustrophobic the **_**Ghost**_** looks. If most of the show is in that cramped, little ship, I'm afraid there might not be much of a future for the show.**

**Thank you again for reading this and see you again soon. Unlike before where I got ahead of my research, my research has gotten ahead of me. That and since I have to do a paper by the 15th (Canada time), it may be a little while. At best, I hope to get back in a few weeks. See you soon.**

**johnt**


	5. The Journey of The Ghost Continues

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Five**

**The Journey of the **_**Ghost**_** Continues**

—

(All named characters are the property of Disney.)

—

The _Ghost_ had just barely re-entered hyperspace and everyone was just resting in their seats. They still needed it after that battle they went through. The kids then went to heat up some meals for the crew. Chopper was also getting his regular re-charge. Their passenger, Rear Admiral Lux 'Terry' Bonteri of the Alliance to Restore Democracy, brought out a small box from his baggage and asked Hera if he could heat it up in the _Ghost_'s galley. "Sure," she said. "Let me show you what's in the kitchen." Hera was about to get up. Ezra and Sabine had just returned with the hot meals.

"That's OK, Hera," their passenger returned. "I've seen quite a few ship galleys in my career so I should be all right. I'll give a yell if I need some help." He then walked away towards the autochef in the galley as Hera returned to her seat. There was still some of the aroma left in the galley from when Ezra and Sabine were heating up dinner. Compared to some of the buckets he's been in, Lux was pleasantly surprised at the accoutrements of the _Ghost_. It was a good ship, he thought, if a bit cramped.

While he was away, the crew of the _Ghost_ was squaring up their passenger as they were eating.

"Where do you think we're going?" asked Sabine, "He obviously doesn't trust us enough to eat the food we have."

"Yeah," said Ezra, "what the heck kind of rock are we going to get to fight the helmet heads in now?" If Ezra could have seen his future then, he would not have said what he did.

"I don't know," chimed in Kanan. "He seems to be quite calm about it. He is day in and day out fighting the Imperials, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have another life, whatever that may be."

"I agree," said Hera. "When he said earlier what was waiting for him on this planet, he seemed to be deeply at peace with himself."

"Yeah," added Zeb. "I noticed that." Zeb paused for a bit, "I think we'll be OK where we're going. It may be a trick and we could be on a suicide mission for the Alliance, but I don't think so. For one thing, there's not much to the Alliance other than the few battleships Admiral Ackbar has been able to scrounge around for, so I don't think they would want to use up the _Ghost—_or an officer for that matter—on some hopeless mission."

"I guess so," added Sabine. "Besides, Admiral Ackbar seems to know us so I don't think he would want to waste this crew as well."

If only Admiral Bonteri were there, he would allay their concerns. They were going to no place dangerous—unless you were willing to have your complacent ideas of what it means to fight for and what you think you believe in turned upside down. For after their adventure, they would find less grandiose, but closer to the heart, and more steadfast, reasons to fight.

Except for Sabine—who fights for the fight's sake. It must be a Mandalorian thing.

—

The crew had just gotten out of Alderaan so they were able to stock the galley pantry with some semblance of civilization according to their home cultures. They were now eating some of these delicacies. Hera, the Captain of the _Ghost_, was partaking in Rycrit stew with a side of munch-fungus bread. She had always loved that bread when she was a girl. Zeb was having a bantha rump roast, quite almost a bantha surprise with all the spices. Ezra was having some chaka noodles, nice and hot. Sabine was having some Tiingilar. There must be something about Mandalorians and intensely spicy foods. As if fighting wasn't spicy enough at times. Kanan, being Kanan, was having a simple ration bar and grainmush. Hera felt kind of sorry for him.

They had started to eat by the time Admiral Bonteri returned to the table where everyone was sitting. He seemed to have a simple, yet hot, meal. In the middle of the table, for dessert, were some fresh silhan peaches. The Admiral looked at them for a second as he thought happily, 'Ahsoka would love some of these about now.' He then opened his small food box after he sat down. As he did so, some steam wafted up and he looked at it with a smile and said unnoticeably, "That's my girl."

"What is that, sir?" Ezra asked looking at the Admiral's small food box.

"Oh, that's Akul meat that was sent to me cooked and then frozen. I then thaw a few pieces, season them so they won't spoil, and make the food box for when I travel. I have a few more if you'd like some but I'm pretty sure where we're going there's a lot more and a lot fresher. But not many vegetables, though," He said looking at Hera. He knew people from Ryloth ate a lot of them.

"What's an 'Akul,'" Sabine asked.

"It's a non-sentient animal you can see all over now—even in some zoos or animal shows," Admiral Bonteri replied, "but the animal itself is indigenous to the Planet Shili. It's quite tasty with the right spices." He didn't say anything about the particular nature of this animal or how he got the meat in the first place. He then started to put a large cloth over his uniform. Everyone, including Zeb smiled at little that but—wouldn't you know—the kids let out a laugh at seeing it.

"What?" The Admiral jibed, and then after a pause, "Well, If I get any kind of spot on this uniform, my wife'll kill me," he said while rolling his eyes.

Everyone kind of laughed at this. To Kanan, Hera seemed a bit solemn afterwards and he wondered whether she had really fallen for the Admiral—he was, after all, quite charismatic and with quite a bit of power in the Alliance; in addition to being quite handsome. It was not uncommon to see a woman suddenly falling for a man they had just met. It was a story that was told many times over the millennia. If only he could have seen the future he would have known that his worries were quite unfounded.

"By the way, Admiral Bonteri," Kanan said, gaining control of his emotions but still wanting to change the subject, "I wanted thank you for helping to save me and several other younglings at the a Temple that night. It preserved many who could fight again another day. That is, those Vader hasn't gotten to yet."

The mood at the table darkened somewhat as the Admiral said with deep contemplation, "That one night changed a lot about the galaxy and everyone in it forever. All our life plans we had made over the years were ruined in a few short hours. The least we could was to help a bit for what was to come." The mood in the galley seemed to turn quiet.

The admiral was starting to say something but Hera broke in, trying to get the topic of the conversation in a lighter mood, "Is that where were going? To see your wife?" The crew were still thinking about this mission. They wanted to know where they were going. Kanan had an inkling who she was.

"Yes," replied the Admiral quietly after a short pause.

"But why the _Ghost_?" questioned Kanan. "Why us? I mean couldn't you just get a squadron or something?" he asked.

"I suppose I could have," answered Admiral Bonteri. "But the _Ghost_ is not unknown in the Alliance. From what we know, the crew is loyal to the Alliance and we have also heard that you yourselves need a break. We are not asking the _Ghost_ and it's crew to kowtow to the Alliance. But we would like you to know—we are on your side. In addition, Bail wanted me to ask for your help, since onboard you have a- a-"

"A Jedi?" asked Hera.

The Admiral simply nodded his head. There was a short silence while the crew was contemplating the meals before them.

"Well," Zeb butted in, "we certainly do need a break. And besides—, Aw heck, these are getting cold," he said gesturing to the food as he started in on the bantha again quietly but somewhat vigorously.

"Who's your wife?" Hera asked as the others started eating again as well.

The Admiral thought about it for a short time. "Let's just say," and he paused, "I think you'll like her," he replied.

Hera had no reply to this.

A short time after dinner, while Ezra and Sabine were eating the silhan peaches for dessert, their passenger stood up and asked to meet Kanan and Ezra towards the stern of the _Ghost_.

"If it's all right," the Admiral started, "I would like to borrow Kanan and Ezra for a few minutes."

"Umm, certainly, sir. Take your time, Admiral," Hera said cautiously. She was a little concerned about what the talk would be about.

"Oh," said the Admiral, "if you don't mind, since we are all on vacation now, please drop the 'Admiral' part. I never really liked the formalities anyway and since we are friends here, please, . . . 'Terry' or 'Lux.' You'll find it better when we arrive."

"All right, _Terry_," Hera said slightly smirking. This earned a smile from both Lux and Kanan. It seemed that Zeb would have a harder time mentally digesting this, though. That wasn't the way he had been raised.

Kanan lead Lux to the stern where they would have relative privacy, followed by Ezra. Kanan for the first time since the Jedi Purge got a closer look at their passenger. There was a lot he wished he could forget about that day, but he remembered him. He had changed a bit, on top of getting older. He was much more solid in body but his eyes had a light in them that said he was focused and proud of what he was doing. The Lux Bonteri from that time seemed more distracted and, for the lack of a better term, self-centered, back then.

Kanan was still a little embarrassed about his outburst before he knew whom the _Ghost_ was taking on as a passenger. A little bit of jealousy was also starting to enter the mix. Well, he would have to wait and see how this adventure turned out.

"What's this about, A- ah, Terry?" said Kanan.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Ezra seemed to have gotten into the informality of the situation quite quickly and easily. Lux looked at Ezra a little startled, like it was something that didn't happen to him often, then smirked at the boy. Then, as he closed his eyes, he gained a rather relaxed look on his face.

"What the—" said a startled Kanan.

Lux opened his eyes.

"You have The Force in you?" asked a still surprised Kanan. What Lux said next brought a new realization to him.

"Yeah. Lucky me," he said sarcastically.

This statement shook Kanan. He had always been taught that The Force, especially the Light Side, which he felt was strong in the older man before him, was something to be cherished. But here was someone who had a different take on The Force, someone who was strong in the Light Side but treated it like a birth defect. Kanan didn't know what to think. This was a perspective he never knew could exist.

"The Jedi I mentioned before, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, told me when they came to help Onderon in our fight against the Separatist stooge of a king we had, Rash. Ruined my day let me tell you." He continued after a short pause, "When I was a small child, my mother had hired a special tutor to help me control my emotions for some reason. It wasn't until then that I understood why and why she did that—considering that children were carted off by the Jedi, and later by Dooku. And although she admired him," Lux said with great bitterness in his voice, "perhaps she didn't want me to be taken away."

Lux paused. "Well," he continued, "the reason I asked to talk with you is this. It is important, very important, that where we are going that you please do not use The Force, even in the smallest way, except in one place in the house. This is very important. I have had many lessons in hiding my Force signature. Kanan, I know you can probably hide your Force signature as well—but what about . . . ."

"Ezra?"

Lux nodded.

Kanan was astonished that Lux knew that Ezra was Force-sensitive. He was about to say something but Ezra broke in, "Excuse me but, I've been hiding from the Empire for what seems all my life. I can handle myself," Ezra said quickly back.

Kanan glared at him. "That wasn't very nice, Ezra."

"Sorry sir," replied the boy contritely. Lux nodded his head slowly.

Kanan replied, "I've been helping him a bit with The Force and we have had a few lessons early on hiding Force signatures. He should be all right, Terry."

"That's good to hear, Kanan. Keep him close by you. You're in charge of him." Lux then walked away towards the command center just astern of the cockpit. Kanan didn't know this yet, but, for reasons of his own and Ezra's, he would have a very hard time keeping tabs on the boy, but he also didn't yet know that he wouldn't have to worry about Ezra revealing his Force signature while they were on the planet they were going to.

When Lux got back to the command center, Zeb looked as if he was struggling with saying something, as if he wanted to ask a question to the Admiral, but he just couldn't get the first word out. Admiral Bonteri understood immediately. "All right, Zeb," he started with a smile, "you don't need to call me by my nickname."

Zeb then smiled and looked as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he let out a big sigh. Zeb could be taken out of the military, but the military could never be taken out of Zeb.

"Um, thank you, Admiral," said Zeb.

During the time Lux was talking with Admiral Ackbar, that same admiral had also sent some documents through a secure node in the communication. While Lux was talking with Kanan and Ezra, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine were looking through them, being unclassified as they were. They were astonished at the few, short details of The Battle of Maridun they were reading. Soon, the man who was the victor of that battle returned to them, followed by Kanan and Ezra. Zeb was more proud to know him.

Hera looked towards Lux and said, "Uh, Terry, we were sent some documents by Admiral Ackbar. They were unclassified so we looked at them. I hope that was all right but to tell the truth, we were speechless. The information was sparse but it was about The Battle of a Maridun." As they were saying this Kanan and Ezra were looking through the short document.

"Well," said Lux, "since you seem to like my stories, would you like me to fill in some details for you?"

Their eyes lit up with expectation and they all, Kanan and Ezra as well who had just finished looking through the document, sat down. There was nothing else to do while they were in hyperspace—and besides, the Admiral told such good stories.

"Let's see . . .," began Lux, "Where should I start?" he thought for a bit.

And after a short silence, he began to tell the tale of The Battle of Maridun.

—

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Again, it is much shorter than what I wanted to post but since the story of the Battle of Maridun is getting to be very long, perhaps the previous chapter, "The Journey of The Ghost Begins," and this chapter can be considered as one. I guess you could say that these two chapters are transition chapters.**

**I wanted to get this up just to let you know I haven't given up on you. I'm just glad I got it in between two long work trips.**

**The idea that Lux is Force Sensitive is from anakinskywalkergo's "And Her Name was Ahsoka." She might have written that his mother protected him from the Jedi getting him when he was a child as well, but I don't remember. In any case, I like the idea.**

**Ezra and Sabine haven't had much so far in this story but they will appear in more central roles in later chapters.**

**There wasn't much new that was spectacular on Star Wars web site page for Rebels. We did get a chance to listen to the voice of the Inquisitor, however. He will make an appearance in this story.**

**I sometimes think Ezra is a bit too cocky for his age—at least as he is on the few instances we've seen of him. When I wrote this chapter originally, I wrote the talk with Lux, Kanan, and him with more confrontation. What do you think of it? Instead of:**

Kanan replied, "I've been helping him a bit with The Force and we have had a few lessons early on hiding Force signatures. He should be all right, Terry."

"That's good to hear, Kanan. Keep him close by you. You're in charge of him." Lux then walked away towards the command center just astern of the cockpit.

**I wrote:**

"That's good to hear, Kanan. Listen boy," the Admiral said, pointing a very straight finger at Ezra and looking very hard at him, "What I fight for is on the planet we're going to. If you do anything that puts them in danger or do anything that harms them," the Admiral paused, "I'll kill you where you stand."

Both Kanan and Ezra were shocked to their cores at this. Not just what the Admiral said, but how he said it. He said it casually, as if he was ordering a drink in a Tatooine cantina. Obviously, he has had to kill enemies, powerful enemies, up close, before.

Admiral Bonteri then started to walk away.

"Kanan, get me off this burner will ya?" said Ezra.

"No," interjected the Admiral, quickly turning back to them, before Kanan could say anything. "You've come too far already and the Empire can use you to track us if they captured you on a planet halfway there. They have ways of getting information," he added. "Sorry kid, you're coming with us. Kanan," he continued, "you're in charge of him. Keep him close by you." He then walked away from them.

"Yes sir," said Kanan.

"Yes SIR!," Ezra semi-shouted sarcastically.

The Admiral just walked away at that.

**Again, thank you for reading this story so far. The story of the Battle of Maridun is going along well and I hope to have it up in a few weeks—after all these work trips (Ugh!). johnt**


	6. Battle of Maridun & The Ghost Arrives

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Six**

**The Battle of Maridun; and the _Ghost_ Arrives**

—

(All named characters are the property of Disney, except for three original characters; _Gullah_, _Doric_, and _Tok_.)

—

_"Let's see . . .," began Lux, "Where should I start?" he thought for a bit. After a short silence, he began to tell the tale of the Battle of Maridun._

-0-

I

Rear Admiral of the Alliance to Restore Democracy, Lux 'Terry' Bonteri was standing with his hands behind his back in middle of the command center in the bridge of his flagship for his fleet, the _Plo Koon_. Feeling the vibrations of the ship, he could understand why ships were called 'she,' even though they had men's names, like this ship, or had abstract names. Only when you could love a woman completely with every fiber of your being, as he did, feeling her every sense and movement, could you love a ship and understand it as a woman. It was the purr and subtle movements of a ship that made it so.

As a young captain, after such a horrendous battle that the ship he was on needed to be self-destructed, he had known an Admiral, a man who had loved and lost his wife in the war, who, after seeing all, including Lux himself, had made it safely off the ship, willingly, happily, stayed with his ship to the very end, to go to her. To that Admiral, the ship was her and he would never leave her. At the time, Lux thought it was a waste of great talent, but to tell the truth, perhaps now, he would do the same if he was in the exact same position. He had heard that during the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was also like that—someone who loved his ship, the _Resolute_, as he loved a woman.

Oh, how he wished things would have stayed the same—except for his wife. She was an unexpected that he would never regret. The other things—the parties; the pointed debates; the philosophical late-night meanderings with like-minds such as Bail and Riyo; and Padme, sweet Padme, teaching his new bride the ins and outs of politics, as she had done shortly before. How he wished he could have lived that life. But one night, not only in a few hours, but in a few minutes, ended all that.

He could have stayed as a senator for the Empire. And in doing so, his name would forever have been linked with tyranny and oppression.

No. That was not to be his fate. In the end, he would fight for that which he fought as a very young man on Onderon—and, now, for the safety of his family. To fight for self-determination and that every man and woman could live as they saw fit, with no government telling them what to do every step of the way. To live as he saw fit. To play as he saw fit. And to love as he saw fit. All, of course, within a certain boundary of decency and restraint—but a boundary he saw not as to be put upon others. Although he thought a boundary should not be put upon another, he knew that those without boundaries wasted their lives in debauchery and loss, and that those with the boundaries would, as he taught his children, come out much better when they entered adulthood.

The Empire had given him the choice of staying or losing his position as a senator. But if he had stayed, he knew he would have lost his wife. It was one of the easiest decisions he had ever made.

II

Just at that time, the fleet had left hyperspace to take in an encrypted message. As he was standing in the command center, and as the fleet was quietly floating in the solace of space, he could look to the starboard and the port sides of the _Plo Koon_ to see the other ships in the fleet. He had named the ships, Separatist battle wagons he and his group had captured during his intense, four-years of training with Admiral Ackbar, after the Jedi masters who, to his best information, had died in The Jedi Purge. He did this not only to honor them, but to keep their names fighting for what they stood for—as they had done for a thousand generations for the peace and justice of the galaxy.

To the immediate starboard was the _Kit Fisto_, with her bold crew. Further away off the _Kit Fisto_'s starboard side was the _Obi-Wan Kenobi_, with the _Anakin Skywalker_ protecting the starboard flank. These two ships never seemed to separate, yet were competitive with each other. 'How like their name-sakes,' Admiral Bonteri thought with a smile of remembrance of happier, younger times.

To the port were the ladies. Ladies as powerful as they were beautiful, with beautiful names—good names for the ships that they were. To the immediate port was the _Shaak Ti_ and then the _Stass Allie_ to her port, and with the _Aayla Secura_, protecting the far left flank. Compared to the rambunctious _Kenobi_ and _Skywalker_, these were the solid foundations of the fleet, attacking when needed and also providing protection for 'the impetuous boys' when they got reckless.

Unfortunately, the fleet had been refused entry at almost every system they passed, unable to get rest for the tired crews of his tired fleet. Only one system, the Lapnes system, allowed them to take on water and some supplies, but they were told no one was to disembark and to be off immediately—and be quick about it. He could not blame them, however. The Empire was strong, with tentacles reaching into every system. One false move would mean the destruction of their way of life. So, even though they supported what the Alliance was doing, they could not show it outwardly.

Admiral Bonteri was standing calmly in the position to command the fleet. Standing next to him was General Saw Gerrera. For his part, General Gerrera was an excellent commander, bravely attacking the ground troops of the Empire. He had lost his haphazardness of when he was younger—but he had lost none of his boldness in strategizing. Together, they made a team that caused headaches all the way back to the Emperor. Admiral Bonteri did what he could to plant the troops on a planet and General Gerrera did the rest.

The _Plo Koon_, the flagship, was an old Separatist, Providence-class destroyer, slimmed down at the Mon Calamari yards to remove the tall spire towards the aft and modified with shielding to protect the ship and its crew better. The others were Munificent-class star frigates he and his comrades had seized, all with improved flak guns added for extra firepower as well as the better shielding.

When he was under the training of Admiral Ackbar, he had raided dormant Separatist ships, whose droid commanders were shut down according to the orders of the Emperor and Darth Vader. Apparently, they forgot that the ships themselves were still viable, and, just needing a little slicing from his friends and, with very little action from Saw and a former Jedi, his group was able to commandeer a few ships.

It wasn't surprising, considering that the Admiral and his comrades were just before Separatists and knew the ins and outs of taking over these ships. Simple slips in the beginning make for great losses at the end.

And he was here, standing in the command center, to give the Empire that great loss.

During his raids, he avoided the Recusant-class destroyer for its unwieldyness and looks, the Subjugator-class heavy cruiser for its difficult-to-maneuver bulkiness, and Lucrehulk-class battleships, to honor her who was essentially his second mother, Padme Amidala. For her sake, he would never enter one of these ships—even if derelict.

If only he still had the _Mace Windu_, he sighed in his mind. She had been badly damaged, and almost scuttled, in a recent battle and had little chance for partaking in the confrontation the Admiral knew was soon. As soon as she was docked for repairs on Mon Calamari, it was hard to tell the ship from all the workers on her. But he had no reason to expect her to be ready and so planned without her. All they could do was send scrambled, encoded messages of their plans before leaving Mon Calamari.

Those plans were helped greatly by cracking the code of the Imperials. The team centered around Givins, with some Humans, Cereans, and even a few Geonoseans to help the Alliance crack the code. Every time the Empire mass-murdered, the Alliance got stronger. What no-one could foresee was an event in a few year's time that would seal the doom of the Empire—an event so horrible that it angered and caused more systems to rebel, than it cowered.

As a test to see if they were right, at the suggestion of the code-breakers, command asked the base on Maridun to send an unscrambled message that the water supply was dangerously low due to a breakdown in the desalination plant. Later, when the Imperials sent a message that Maridun was having water problems through the busted code, the Alliance knew they had them. The Alliance and Admiral Bonteri could follow the Imperial fleet almost parsec by parsec, little known to the Imperials.

But this boldness of the attack on Maridun by the Empire was new, telling of a new commander in charge for the Empire, one which would have to be taken care of as soon as possible as there was a hint of genius in this new commander that could spell trouble for the Alliance. So far, Admiral Bonteri's fleet had been lucky. There was no reason that that should last with this new enemy commander. During down times, he had studied about this new foe as much as the Alliance information garnered from brave Bothans allowed him. Added with his own ways of studying an opponent, he felt he knew the enemy admiral as well as possible.

Admiral Bonteri had an interesting philosophy behind engaging in battle. He had seen other admirals that had to have a tight rein on other ships in their fleets, requiring constant signaling, telling the commanders what to do almost every click of the way. Sometimes it did lead to victory, but it just as often lead to defeat, with capable commanders hamstrung by an admiral's foibles. He himself had been under such a commander, wanting to take bold but calculated action but being prevented to do so by an overweening admiral.

Admiral Bonteri had a different idea of command. Rather, he would talk often with his commanders; so much so that they started thinking like him. They came to know what the Admiral wanted of them without having to be told every step of the way. They went to battle not doing what the Admiral told them to do but what they knew the Admiral would want them to do without him having to say so. Admiral Bonteri and his fellow commanders soon became of like minds so much that they acted in concert more often without having to be directed.

This, however, required two things. One was that the Admiral needed to hand pick his commanders. This he did in addition to a large part of the crewmen.

It also required frequent meetings as well. Some commanders worried that this would take them away from knowing their ships better, but, since Admiral Bonteri got results, they thus embarked on the _Plo Koon_ when called. And called often they were, for long dinners and after-dinner wine on the _Plo Koon_. But they soon came to know each other better than they almost knew themselves. From this, they thought of themselves as a brotherhood, and called themselves a "Band of Brothers."

One reason the commanders and the crews admired the Admiral was that he got results. His method of engagement was simple but profound—find the weakest point of the enemy and put all resources into that weakness as much and as quickly as possible. The end point of this was not just to win battles, but also to annihilate the enemy. They were no safer on the ships with Admiral Bonteri leading them, but they were more likely to be victorious. For men who were proud, that was what mattered—and those who were ordered to join his fleet believed themselves most fortunate.

They were good, simple men, those who fought with the fleet. For them, revenge could not be a factor, although many had good cause for it. However, revenge is something personal that ends with the person either getting revenge or dying in the process. What these men fought for was something more—a way of life that does not include always looking over your back for spies or you and your wife holding your breaths while listening to the sound of jackboots walking down the hallway in the dead of night and hoping they are not here for you or yours—and feeling yourselves lucky that they did not barge down your door. That is not a life, that is a prison, a prison you do not want your family, your children, or your children's children to be in. They fought for a better life in the future, one that included freedom—even though they were not likely to see it themselves. But they fought for it and that is what mattered to them.

They came from the planets whose species could fit in the ships, who were smart enough to have some creative initiative and to take advantage of a situation, who were strong enough to man the guns, and who were brave enough to not flinch when boarding an enemy vessel in a hail of blaster fire. Courage in itself is something, but, as an admiral long ago told him, 'he had always found that the most usefully brave were the gravest and most rational of his crew.' Although the crew were mostly Human, being the most populous species, there were also Twi'leks, Togrutas, Durosans, and even a few stalwart Rodians.

But if Admiral Bonteri had had his druthers, he would have had every crewman a Wookie. Strong, smart and brave they were. However, two things prevented the Admiral from recruiting Wookies in other than support staff. One was that very few could understand how to communicate with them. He had heard of great plans and overwhelming advantages being ruined because this simple concept of communicating between armies that spoke different languages was forgotten. It was like putting a left-threaded nut on a right-threaded screw.

Another more important reason was that Wookies seemed to be disappearing. Once very numerous, many seemed to have vanished into space. To investigate this, a small fleet lead by the Admiral had visited the home planet of the Wookies, only to find many cities in ruins and only those Wookies who found refuge in the lower, but still safe, regions of the flora of a Wroshyr tree surviving. A small crew vessel even went to the Shadowlands below a small city outside Rwookrrorro. There they found piles of dead Wookies, bodies of either old-aged Wookies or small chlidren—but no adults—that had been left by the violent animals of the notherworld of Kashyyyk.

III

While still in his thoughts, the Admiral made a comm-link connection with the lower decks. Being an older ship, when he activated the link, the sounds from below decks came up through the speaker into the bridge. He was about to say something to the crew but then he heard them singing—his mouth about to say something but suddenly stopped. He could hear the singing from below. It was a song he particularly liked. He listened quietly to the singing from the decks below:

_Farewell and adieu unto you, Shili ladies,  
Farewell and adieu to you, pretty girls of Shili;  
For it's we've received orders for to fight afar for you,  
But we hope very soon we shall see you again._

His friend, Saw Gerrera, saw him and was concerned for him. He looked at him with sorrow. This is very different to the way he thought of Lux Bonteri in his younger days. He didn't even _like_ Bonteri, much less respect him. But now, after working and fighting together for many years, he had come to think of his friend with brotherly love, someone he was proud to know better than almost anyone else. He sighed inside his heart. If only his sister Steela—but he couldn't think of that now. What's past is past. You can't change it. "Don't worry, Terry," was all Saw could say, "You'll see her again soon."

A feeble, "Yeah" was all the Admiral could get out. He looked at Saw with friendship. Then, suddenly, perhaps too vigorously, "Deck 23 report," he shouted into the communications panel.

"All fine here Admiral," was the simple reply. "All's fine and above board."

"Thank you. Bonteri out."

Below decks, a Twi'lek, trying his best to speak Galactic Basic in reporting to the Admiral, made his way back to sit down on the deck with his flak gun mates.

His mates were near their flak gun. For this particular gun, there were three; a Human, the Twi'lek who just answered the Admiral, and a Rodian, who was much bigger and stronger than the usual of his kind. These three fought together, sang together, and shared their meals with each other.

"A wunner whi a maiter wytht Cap'n Terry," said Doric, the Human. /_i wonder what's the matter with captain terry_/

"Uh dunno bubbah. Mebbe 'e miss him 'ooman," replied Gullah, the sturdy man from Ryloth. /_i don't know. maybe he misses his woman_/

"Kepten Terry? Em meri i ya sip," said Tok, the big man from Rodia. /_captain terry? his woman is this ship_/

"She be a fine 'ooman dat," said the Twi'lek leader of the crew. "Dat dey ditty binnuh right good, yeah?" /_she's a good woman at that. that was a good song, though, wasn't it_/

"Hit kinna tae mind on ma bonnie lassie at hame lief is me on. She dinna a Togruta frae Shili thoch," reminisced Doric. /_it kind of reminds me of my gal back home i'm fond of. she's not a togruta from shili though_/

"Oh, mi tasal i no gat singelmeri. Tasol Rodian laikim Rodian luk olsem ating. Mi no inap painim planti," cried Tok. /_oh, i'm never going to get a gal. it seems that only rodians like rodians. and i can't find many_/

"Ye're nae wyce. A hae hiv seena rare lassie fae Ryloth wytht a Rodia mannie nae lang syne. Tha twa seem mickle happie togidder." Doric wanted to give his friend and gun mate some hope. /_not true, not true. i've seen a girl from ryloth with a rodian a while back. they seemed pretty happy together_/

"Orait nau, em givim mi liklik litimapim tingting. Nau mi kamap long samwe olsen na mi ken painim naispela meri," Tok replied with a little more ebullience. /_well now, that gives me a little inspiration. now i need to get somewhere so i can find a nice girl_/

"Don fret yo'sef buh," said Gullah, "Oonuh gwine be up tuh de notch langas weself straight'n fuh outa dey" /_don't worry, you'll be all right as long as we make it out of this_/

"**Sapos **mipela mekin auta dis brukim bus, yu min," replied Tok. /_that is _**if**_ we make it out of this fight_/

"Dinna wirry. Dinna wirry. Cap'n Terry, he a gey rare cap'n," interjected Doric, trying to relieve some fears. /_don't worry. don't worry. captain terry's a good captain_/

There were nods of agreement and rounds of 'aye, ayes' all around.

"We wull tae be aw richt," Doric continued. /_we'll make it out of here_/

There was a pause in the talk. The Twi'lek had a worried look on his face.

"Whit like yer wifie?" said Doric quietly. /_how's your woman_/

Often the wives of some of the men shipped out with their husbands. They not only helped them with life onboard but the entire ship seemed better for their presence. Not rarely would they also be in the heat of battle helping out carrying things and taking over for those who fell.

"'E big fuh sowl n gwine a get me uh chuckwilluh," Gullah replied, "'E be quiet atimes n atimes uhootin' n oskin'." /_she's big and about to give birth. she's quiet sometimes and sometimes screaming and yelling_/

"Ay. A richt cud tae hear hir whiles," said Doric. /_yeah. i can hear her sometimes_/

"Bilong yu meri i hia?" asked the Rodian, "Aiting mi mas pinisim dring bia planti tomus. Aiting mi gat skru i lus." /_your woman's here? i guess i better quit drinking so much. i've been out of things_/

Gullah almost couldn't stop laughing at that.

"Ay. Ya suir hiv. Ha ha. Whaur dae ye think we're tae gang?" asked the Human. /_yeah you sure have. ha ha. where do you think we're going?_/

"Wuffuh yuunuh care dat nuh hit don matter none w'ennebbuh we gits dere. Mebbe sumweh de back o' beyond. Uh t'ink us gwine 'muckle fecht,'" Gullah said, borrowing a few words from his friend Doric's language, with a smile. "We's job gank dem helmet heads." /_who knows and it doesn't matter when we get there. probably somewhere we don't want to be. i think were going to a big battle. our job is to fight the helmet heads_/

"Nau em i samting mi laikim mekim—mi laikim daun im koldies tu!" /_now that's something i like doing—besides drinking cold beer_/

All three gun mates laughed at this joke from Tok.

('Maybe Terry needs to rethink that about the Wookies,' Hera thought, 'I couldn't understand a word they were saying—not even Gullah's—and I can understand Wookie')

Then, Tok the Rodian, in the only Basic he knew, started up his favorite song and everyone in singing or shouting distance joined in at the chorus:

_Tok: Oh Whisky up and whisky down.  
Chorus: Whisky, Johnny.  
Tok: And whisky all around the town.  
Chorus: Whisky for my Johnny._

_Tok: Oh whisky here and whisky there.  
Chorus: Whisky, Johnny.  
Tok: Oh I'll have whisky everywhere.  
Chorus: Whisky for my Johnny._

_Tok: Oh whisky is the life of me.  
Chorus: Whisky, Johnny.  
Tok: Oh whisky in an old tin can.  
Chorus: Whisky for my Johnny_

('Is that a warship or the Alliance drunk tank?' Zeb thought. Everyone else on the _Ghost_ was laughing too hard to notice Zeb's worried look.)

Meanwhile, back in the command center, the intercepted transmission from the Empire was being transcribed out of the code by the Alliance code-breakers. What came out was short and to the point.

"DESTROY THE TRAITORS ON MARIDUN."

Now the Admiral knew where to take the fleet, and at all possible speed. The crew were called to ready themselves for hyperspace again.

"Here we gang agane," said Doric. /_here we go again_/

"Yeah, we go nau ya back o' beyond," replied Tok. /_yeah, off to the back o' beyond_/

"Mek sho' yunnuh git lick back fum beyond," finished Gullah. /_just make sure you return from the beyond_/

IV

The Imperial Admiral was, if anything, complacent. He had just swatted off a pitiful attempt by the Alliance to slow him down. The attack did not achieve its objective and the Alliance lost many ships—and lives—in the process. The Empire took no prisoners.

The Imperial Admiral informed the general leading the planetary assault to get his troops ready.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Immediately sir."

"There's no hurry General," the Admiral said. "The Rebels are reduced to nothing but flies. We will clear the planet side of the fleet for launching the assault."

"But that would mean leaving that side unguarded," replied the general.

"Like I said," repeated the Admiral, "the Rebels are reduced to nothing but flies. Get your troops ready."

"Yes, sir."

The Imperial Admiral faced towards the planet. He was contented with how things were going. Perhaps too contented.

Just then the deck officer reported to the Admiral, "Sir, the _Assassin_ has powered down. They reported that they were getting too far ahead of the fleet formation."

In normal times the Admiral would have had the commander of that ship court-martialed. But lackadaisical complacency held sway at that very moment.

"It doesn't matter, Ensign, it will all be over soon."

Just then, as fate would have it, seven ships came out of hyperspace at the worst possible time for the Imperials.

"Sir!" said the overworked Imperial Ensign, "A group of ships have just come out of hyperspace!"

"Identify them! Right now! Abort planet invasion! All fighters out!"

"The Bonteri Fleet!" the Ensign could see the peculiar markings on these ships.

"Too late!" shouted a junior officer.

"_Assassin_! Power up! Right now!" shouted the Admiral. He knew that he had been caught at the worst possible time in the worst possible way by a very capable commander.

"It will take time sir," was the reply from the Assassin.

The Imperial Admiral was stunned. It took him a few moments to regain his senses. "Time is something we don't have," he said quietly. He knew he had been caught in a very bad way. This couldn't end well. His only hope was that the Rebels wouldn't discover it until amends could be made.

That wasn't going to happen.

V

"Sir! The lead Imperial ship has powered down!" reported a lieutenant manning a scanner.

'That's it', thought Admiral Bonteri, 'the weak point.' "Send that to all ships," he ordered quietly.

"Already done, sir!" was the reply. These men had been trained well.

"Blue Squad. White Squad. All X-wings out. Get some scout ships out there. Have the X-wings protect them the best they can," was the calm command from the Admiral down the line.

Further down the chain a captain relayed, "White! Blue! Get your lazy %*+\ out there!"

(Now _that_ got Chopper's attention.)

Even further down the line, the deck sergeant yelled, "White #% ! Blue #% ! Hurry the £!%^* up and get your *#=~% lazy &amp;+= out there right €+=¥%#^ now!"

('This is great stuff!' Chopper beeped to himself, almost bursting. He was starting to enjoy the story.)

Meanwhile, Admiral Bonteri didn't need to look to the starboard to see who was vying to be the first to break the Imperial's line behind the lead ship. He did anyways and saw just what he expected. Commander Hood in the _Kenobi_ and Commander Foley in the _Skywalker_ were competing to be the first to break through the Imperials. You could almost hear the cheering through the quiet of space for them from the Alliance fleet.

On the decks below:

"Gie em whit fer!" yelled Doric. /_go get them_/

"Yeah! Pop a cap on dey's sorry butts," encouraged Gullah. /_yeah, give them one for us_/

"Mi oraitim man o meri i win baim mi dring," said Tok, his mind on his favorite subject. /_i'll let the winner buy me a drink_/

While on the bridge, everything was hectic. Information was going out fast and coming in faster. Those who weren't glued to their scanner screens could see the race to break the Imperial ships' formation. Both the _Kenobi_ and the _Skywalker_ looked as if they would break the line together behind the lead ship, but with a sudden—and bold—burst of speed, the _Skywalker_ burst behind the enemy ship, guns ablazing, with the _Kenobi_ right behind. Both were taking fire badly, but were giving back in kind, with interest. The _Skywalker_ immediately, once the line was broken, veered hard aport, lining up her flak guns to the unprotected planet side of the enemy. The _Kenobi_ did the same almost as quickly to the ship starboard of them, both blasting away with their flak guns once their keels had evened out.

"Where's all the fight-back from the Imps?" questioned Saw while he was looking out into space. There were surprisingly few TIE fighters considering the number of star destroyers. Admiral Bonteri also had an eerie feeling—a feeling as if something big was going to happen. It just didn't seem logical with so many ships and so few fighters.

"Sir!" came the report from below, "the scout ships _Petro_ and _Katooni_ report the planet side of the enemy fleet has cleared decks for planet invasion in the forward formation. The _Gungi_ and the _Byph_ from the _Aayla Secura_ report the same for the rear!"

"Sir!" came another report, "Scout ships _Zaq_ and _Kalifa_ report the TIE fighter decks in the center formation have cleared for bombers!" The ship-to-ship TIE fighters had been put aside to make way for the planetary bombers.

The Admiral was stunned—but only for a nanosecond. "All fighters away now!" he shouted, which was something he never did. "Now means now! Get out there now! Don't wait for your astromechs! Go now!" He was so vigorous that he spilled the tea he was holding at that moment on the very edge of the right sleeve of his uniform.

('Uh-oh,' thought Hera.)

The Admiral knew he had them; caught them in the worst possible way at the worst possible time. This would never happen again in a thousand generations and he wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. Moments later, the space around them was filled with the streaming exhaust and the exhilarating 'whoosh' sound of screaming X-wings.

Meanwhile, the _Aayla Secura_ and the _Stass Allie_ were heading off to break the lines towards the rear of the Imperial fleet. Outside, the battle was heating up beyond imagination. The Imperials had been caught badly, but that didn't mean they were just going to give up. They were fighting back—very hard.

Soon the X-wings were all over the star destroyers, trying their best to take out the hyperdrives of the enemy. They had succeeded mostly. Those of the enemy who didn't have damage to the hyperdrives still couldn't get away into hyperspace with all the ships and debris floating around without damaging their own ships. All they could do was fight back.

And they were doing a good job of it. Soon, the _Aayla Secura_ was flanked on either side by star destroyers. She was taking a lot of damage. Seeing this, the _Kit Fisto_ jumped to the rescue. In the midst of this battle, Admiral Bonteri made a light smile on seeing that. He turned and saw the same kind of smile on his friend Saw. They both knew some of the silly, inner secrets of the old Jedi Order.

All ships needed to enter the fray. Since the Alliance was outnumbered in everything, from number and strength of ships all the way down to the astromech numbers, this flagship could not stand idly by while others were doing the fighting. This enemy fleet had to be annihilated for the sake of the Alliance. The Alliance was faltering now. There wasn't much good news recently and some systems were talking of going neutral. They needed something to bolster the hopes of those who would like to be free.

Admiral Bonteri was about to give them their boost, but not without some loss on his own side. Soon, the _Shaak Ti_ and the _Plo Koon_ were entering the battle. Things were starting to look bad. The Imperials were recovering very well—too well. They needed a miracle right now. They were about to get that miracle.

"Sir!" came the loud shout, "Another ship has entered the battle zone!" Admiral Bonteri and General Gerrera looked off to the aft-port. And when they did, they smiled the biggest smile since they didn't know when—definitely since their latest children were born.

The _Mace Windu_ had arrived.

"Fecht em strang!" yelled Doric. /_there ya go_/

"We's gwine gank dem sukkahs!" said Gullah. /_now we're gonna win this thing_/

"Mi moa yet baim yu dring—aiting!" encouraged Tok. /_i'll even buy you a drink—maybe_/

(Hera was trying to say something but she was crying too much. Kanan was holding her hand—unnoticed by the others entranced in the story.)

The cheering could be heard around the galaxy and back. No sooner had the _Mace Windu_ come out of hyperspace than it launched everything that could fly and had a blaster. And then some. Someone got the bright idea to strap a blaster on an old agromech and send it out against he Imperials. It didn't work too well.

To line up the big guns with the enemy, the _Plo Koon_ had to cross directly across the bow of the enemy flagship to her port. She also had to avoid the backwash from the star destroyer to her starboard. To do that, the only way was to yaw the ship aport at the precise moment, exposing the bridge and the topside to the turbolaser fire from the flagship, but turning the keel towards the backwash of the starboard ship. It was dangerous and had to be timed just right, but once the _Plo Koon _evened on her keel, her flak gunners would take over, firing red-to-red, decimating that unprotected side of the enemy.

The _Plo Koon_ started the turn, soon crossing the bow of the flagship. The topside was getting hammered pretty hard.

"It's like being in a rainstorm of blaster fire in here," voiced General Gerrera matter-of-factly, the ship shaking with the direct hits. Fortunately, the shielding was of the best and all that was happening was some serious shaking around.

Just then, the _Plo Koon_ broke through the enemy line and veered aport to match up against the enemy's flagship herself, the _Baq'nach_.

Admiral Bonteri, however, had never taken his eye off the enemy's bridge during all the maneuvering. 'Are you in there?' he thought to himself, 'I'm coming for you.' His eyes never left the bridge of the enemy ship until the keel evened out.

"I wonder what that means, '_Baq'nach_'," said General Gerrera, mostly to himself.

"I don't—" started Admiral Bonteri.

"Sir," butted in a golden protocol/translator droid he borrowed from Bail Organa while his own was getting repaired, that is, what was left of it from the last battle.

"Sir, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication," he said rather boldly, then very quietly after looking towards the enemy destroyer, "I am not familiar with the language on that ship."

Both men couldn't help snickering, gaining amusement in the heat of battle from the embarrassment of a droid. "It certainly isn't friendly, whatever it is," said the Admiral finally.

"Well," said the General, "We can't be playing with droids all day. We've got a battle to win. Let's get into this thing."

VI

Below decks, the crew were getting ready for a big fight. The Twi'lek's woman was screaming her head off. 'What a time to have the woman pop the kid out now,' Gulluh thought, 'Just like her.'

"Lets get tae make ready," said Doric. /_let's get ready_/

"Larim mipela shutim ya gan nau?" asked a nervous Tok. /_couldn't we get a shot off now_/

"Cyaam yose'f!" yelled Gullah, "Cap'nTerry uh ain gwine ayase him metsidge ta Ta'akin fuh nutt'n'." /_get a grip! captain terry's not the man to throw away his messages to tarkin for nothing_/

"Were stairtn tae rowe back up!" said Doric vigorously. /_we're starting to roll back up_/

"Wawm dis'ere gan, buhs," was the command from Gullah. /_let's get ready boys_/

"Mi tasol. Mi tasol," said Tok with a returned strength in his voice. /_i am i am_/

Slowly but surely, the enemy ship came into view from above. Their angle was still low but they were getting pounded right into the decks. Some crewmen were getting hit where they stood, waiting to get off a shot. Now, they'll be waiting to get that shot off—in eternity.

"Mi laikim pait ol! Mipela baimbai stap dai o meri i win tru kwik," said Tok with steadfast force. /_let's get on with it! it'll be death or victory soon enough_/

"Yer tae be cannie whan ye claik aboot Daith, laddie," chastised Doric, "He a muckle roch onie tha nivver tint." /_watch your mouth when you talk about death, mister. he's a rough one who never loses_/

"Sori," said Tok. /s_orry_/

"Marse De't ent gwine tuh pay dishyuh ship uh mighty bad look-in tenight n trus me gawd don dis im," said Gullah somberly. /_mr. death is going to pay this ship a pretty stiff visit tonight, so you'd better treat him with respect_/

Just then, the word came down on high:

FIRE!

And fire they did.

"Load it, buddah!" yelled the Twi'lek leader. /_load it boys_/

"Fir this gun wi' aw yer strenth!" encouraged Doric. /_fire this gun for the life of you_/

"Bekim bek ya bom katres ol shutim mipela!" shouted Tok with earnest. /_give em back what they gave us_/

"Fire!" shouted Gullah

"Lotim gen!" came Tok. /_load it again_/

"Lets tae melt this here gun awa!" yelled Doric. /_lets melt this gun down_/

Suddenly, in a surprising lull in the firing, they could hear a baby crying very loudly. A Twi'lek woman shuffled out onto the deck, "Gullah! You got yourself a baby boy!"

"Wuh colluh yent 'e?" he shouted loudly over the firing guns. /_what color is he_/

"He's a real pretty blue, Gullah," who happened to be a light green. "I'll go tell the Admiral," she said as she returned as calmly as she entered.

"Don bodderum Cap'n Terry! Him be gwine off 'nuf! Aargh! Blue! He be de same colluh his grumma, de ol' wi—," he suddenly stopped himself, fortunately, in mid-word. /_don't go bothering captain terry. he's busy enough! aargh! blue! he's the same color as her mother, the old wi—_/

His gun mates were looking at Gullah in astonishment.

"Fire! What are you waiting for! Fire!" Gullah said suddenly. Gullah could speak Basic when he was really mad.

His gun mates restarted firing the guns, but not before congratulating the new father.

"Yeah, yeah. Now gank dem!" he retuned. /_yeah, yeah. now get to it_/

The woman from before came back out. "Gullah, I told the Admiral. He says congratulations," she turned to go but then turned back to the men, "And how soon can he man the gun." She then quietly turned away back to the mother and her newborn. But Gullah was having none of that. He ran off towards the woman's room and came back almost just as quickly with his new son strapped on his back with a string of epithets behind him from his drained wife who somehow found the strength to stand and follow to the entrance. She didn't leave there and she slumped down on the deck where she was and remained there in the midst of battle.

"Gullah pren, whatem mekim bilong yu pikinini?" suddenly shouted Tok. /_gullah, what are you doing with the child_/

"Gullah man, whit are ye duin wi' yur bairn?" said an astonished Doric. /_gullah, what are you doing with the child_/

"Cap'n Terry say tru dat. Me uh gank solja. Dis chile gwine be uh gank solja tu. Fum righ chea'! FIRE!" /_captain terry's right. i'm a fighter. my son's going to be a fighter too. from right now_/

So Gullah, with a brand-new baby boy strapped on his back, fought the Imperials for what he and his boy were worth. Somehow, they both made it unscathed through the Battle of Maridun.

Meanwhile, thanks to the sudden appearance of the _Mace Windu_, the battle was turning solidly in the Alliance's favor. One of the star destroyers had completely blown up, but not before the crew had escaped in pods, from a propitious hit by an X-wing just at the right place—a place even smaller than a womprat. All the ships around it, friend or foe, scurried out of the way. And in the scuttle to get free of the impending explosion, two star destroyers collided with each other, reducing their fleet even more. As soon as he saw this, the Imperial Admiral knew it was just a matter of time, and of disgrace.

The two flagships still fought it out with each other, but the worst was yet to come—boarding the enemy. They wish they didn't have to do it, but it was the only way they could take control of the enemy ship.

Soon, the firing quieted down but the men knew what lay ahead. They steeled themselves for what was to come as they gathered towards the entrance of the boarding tubes on the _Plo Koon_'s lower decks. They could hear the boarding tubes being deployed. Then to their surprise, Admiral Bonteri and General Gerrera were right next to them, ready to lead the boarding party.

"We'll get 'em good, boys," said the Admiral. "Now there's just one more job to do before we head for home." He himself wanted to take this Imperial Admiral prisoner. It wasn't going to happen.

The thought of home brought tears to the eyes of some, thinking of their loved ones or their mothers waiting for them. They could see the marriage rings on both the Admiral and the General. They were fighting for their homes as well, 'Just like us,' they thought.

"Although," the Admiral said, "Some have brought their home with them," the Admiral paused and then with a smile, "And, from what I hear, even added to it!" the Admiral said looking straight at Gullah. Everyone around them laughed themselves as silly as the situation allowed. Gullah bent his head down. He had returned the boy to his mother, but not without getting a good tongue-lashing in return.

"Congratulations Gullah," said the Admiral.

"Thank you, sir," Gullah replied.

"But, Gullah," the Admiral chided, "while he was still steaming from the birth?"

Gullah held his head down even lower. "Yes, sir," was his only response.

Every man knew then and there that they would die for the General and the Admiral if needed.

(Everyone on the _Ghost_ was chuckling hard at this—even Chopper sounded happy.)

Then, all the crew on the _Plo Koon_ became silent as they could hear the boarding tubes attach to the enemy ship and then sappers were dispatched to blow out the hatch door. To have seen the grim faces of the men would have turned not a few's blood cold.

Everyone went into the tube with guns blazing as soon as the hatches blew. Their only objective to get to the other side and deactivate this ship. Some were laid low within a few steps of starting, some, just as they entered the enemy's decks. But leading the charge out of the tube were a Twi'lek, and Human, and a Rodian. Soon behind them were Admiral Bonteri and General Gerrera. This last was trying hard to get in front of the Admiral, to protect him, as was his job, but his friend was a little too fast. Some others were protecting the Admiral and the General as well.

This tube was one of the lucky ones. In some tubes, the worst fighting took place right in the middle of the boarding tube in space between the two ships. And in one or two, the Imperials actually made it into the _Plo Koon_. But these were cut down quickly by some crew members who were ordered to stay behind, as well as quite a few of the wives on the _Plo Koon_. No one was going to take the ship their men were fighting for.

"Git muive'n laddies!" shouted Doric. /_come on boys_/

"Fuh 'Liance!" shouted Gullah equally loud. /_for the alliance_/

Just then some blaster bolts peppered the area around them.

"Ahhhh," yelled Tok.

"Ah nae! He beine kilt!" said a worried Doric. /_oh no! he's been killed_/

"Weh doum hu't, Tok?" said Gullah. /_where does it hurt_/

Neither man wanted to lose their friend.

(The Ghost crew didn't either. They were really starting to like this Tok.)

"Mi orait. Mi orait, " replied Tok, "Nating skrapim. Mi sindaun pait ya helmet heads yet!" /_i'm ok. i'm ok! just a scratch! i'll live to fight the helmet heads yet_/

"Muckle guid. Noo! Geet up aff yer erse an' fecht!" said a slightly angry, but happy, Doric. /_great! now get up off your backside and fight_/

"Orait! Orait!" was the reply. /_all right all right_/

Admiral Bonteri was right by them, glad to see that Tok was all right. "Let's clear this ship out!" He wanted to get to the enemy admiral as quickly as possible. Without a moment's hesitation, the Admiral, the General, and our three heroes ran through the ship, firing their blasters so much they made a wall of bright-colored blaster bolts. They headed towards the command center.

"Down with the Imperials!" shouted Gullah. Everyone around Gullah shouted a hearty response, albeit, mostly for his valiant attempt to speak Basic—such as it was.

Without a moment's hesitation, the brave group made their way through the ship. Admiral Bonteri, leading the boarding party, knew exactly where he was going.

The fighting was hard but the crew of the _Plo Koon_ was able to secure the enemy flagship and become the masters of it. They were able to capture the command scepter. A short time later, other boarding parties gathered in the command center. The self-destruct mechanism was soon deactivated. Cheers came from all around for Admiral Bonteri and General Gerrera. A junior officer came up close to the Admiral.

"Sir, we have a transmission on the main screen."

All turned to look at the screen. What they saw next, unnerved all but Admiral Bonteri and General Gerrera. After all, they had been working closely with the Givins breaking the Imperial's code, so they were used to unusual faces. He looked at the man with bright blue skin, steel gray hair, and, most unsettling, piercing red eyes. Admiral Bonteri knew who he was immediately.

The aforementioned junior officer was secretly telling the Admiral of their attempts to locate and capture the man they were looking at, but with his back towards the enemy admiral. Admiral Bonteri didn't like that. "Turn and face your superior, lieutenant," he said sternly to the young man.

The junior officer then turned around, facing the enemy commander and, while keeping his hand in front of his mouth, continued to tell Admiral Bonteri of the search.

While this was going on, he broke the ice after a short stare-off, "Admiral Mitth-, Admiral Mitth-"

"You may call me Thrawn," his opponent jutted in condescendingly.

"Admiral Thrawn," Admiral Bonteri said with a slight bow.

"Your boy is likely telling you where I am. Don't worry—you won't find me. Huh. Ironic isn't it? Someone who can't even say my name has bested me this time. But we shall meet again, Admiral Bonteri and General Gerrera. You can count on that." He then paused and his face turned contemptuous. "Rebel Scum."

"We are neither, Admiral Thrawn. We fight for what the Old Republic meant and stood for—freedom, justice and self-sovereignty for all systems." He was going to say even those systems not human, but seeing the person before him, he held back. "It is never too late, Admiral Thrawn. You can fight with us against the tyranny and the darkness in the galaxy."

The Chiss before him gained an evil smirk.

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't debase myself to be a part of you pitiful band of rebels."

It took all the inner strength of Admiral Bonteri and General Gerrera to not lash out at their opponent. The three gun mates growled as they lifted their blasters as if they would shoot this enemy through the holo transmission.

"Although, I do have to hand it to you, Rebel, how you were able to defeat me so easily."

"I wouldn't call it easy, Admiral. I would call it luck, and something else."

"Something else?"

Admiral Bonteri didn't want to say this, but he did anyway. "Have you ever heard of _The Panic_?" he asked.

"Of course I have. It is one of the best-known of Chiss art." Then it dawned on the enemy admiral, and he gave out a short, evil laugh. "Interesting Admiral Bonteri. You use an artifact of my culture against me. Interesting."

Admiral Bonteri couldn't know that he just gave the germ of an idea to a man who was a warrior genius. This slip would cause great suffering throughout the galaxy in about a dozen galactic years.

"We shall meet again, Admiral Bonteri. And when we do—"

"And when we do, Admiral, let us talk of the Far Ones."

This opponent of his was suddenly silent. He looked as if he was mulling over something. For a second, those looking at the transmission thought he was actually considering what Admiral Bonteri said about joining the rebellion. But habit and the inertia of his opponent's life took over.

"Yes, let's do that," he finally replied. "In the meantime, Admiral, you best get off that destroyer. You have obviously already deactivated the self-destruct. But I am not a simple boy."

It dawned on Admiral Bonteri that this was someone formidable, and throughly complex, and someone who would have a secret self-destruct system. He looked at Admiral Thrawn.

"You have twenty-five minutes to get off that ship."

Twenty-fives minutes? They were surprised at how long that was. Admiral Bonteri was at a loss for words.

"Like I said, we will meet again, but you will not have my ship to do it in." Admiral Thrawn then gained an aspect of seriousness, but also of respect, "Admiral Bonteri," he said while saluting him.

"Admiral Thrawn," Admiral Bonteri said as he returned the salute. Both he and Saw kept the salute as the transmission shut off.

"All right everyone, lets get out of here, double time. He said twenty-five, but it's probably a lot less," General Gerrera ordered.

Those who had prisoners collected them and took them to the _Plo Koon_. Everyone was soon back to their places, congratulating those who made it, then mourning the friends who didn't. Soon the _Plo Koon_ was a decent distance from the _Baq'nach_. They all watched, the Admiral and the General most closely of all. All of the sudden, they could see a small trail of a blue exhaust leaving the ship, as if it was an escape pod racing full speed away from the derelict ship. Just seconds afterwards, and, good to his word—twenty-five minutes to the second after Admiral Thrawn said so—the _Baq'nach_ exploded, causing shock waves all around.

VII

All but one of the enemy destroyers were annihilated. That one was able to escape the carnage. For the Alliance, all had made it but the _Aayla Secura_ would need major repairs and a skeleton crew were assigned. Unfortunately, they had to eventually scuttle her. She had become too much of a drag to the fleet. There were tears all around until the last moments of the _Aayla Secura_.

(And from Hera as well now. Aayla Secura was a hero to her and many of her Ryloth sisters. It saddened her closely to lose her namesake and the honor done to the memory of Aayla Secura. But, Kanan was there to comfort her.)

The prisoners they collected were given the chance to join the Alliance. Those that did were to be put through training; those that didn't were sequestered in livable prisoner camps for the duration. The Alliance was not Trandoshan savages.

Lastly, General Gerrera sent some troops to secure the base on Maridun and to broom any advance units the Empire had planted. Word came back just hours later that both objectives had been achieved. The Admiral also swept the area for any escape pods still hanging around—friend or, more likely, foe.

Later, after the space funerals, there were victory celebrations on all the ships. Admiral Bonteri congratulated Gullah and his wife and carried around the new fighting boy of theirs for a while—but not before apologizing deeply to the new mother for putting a silly idea in her husband's head. He didn't know he would take him seriously. Gullah's wife noticed he carried the child rather well, as if he had had a lot of experience doing that. They were joyful of their momentous victory, but they also remembered and honored those who went before them to the place from where none return.

And soon enough, they were all going home.

VIII

"And that is where I am going now, thanks to the _Ghost_ and her crew." To the end, Admiral Bonteri was certainly a gentleman.

All on the _Ghost_ let out a great exhalation of breath. The story was, to say the least, quite exciting. Sabine and others got up to walk around to stretch their legs. They didn't even notice how still they had become. They had all lost track of time.

"That was some battle, Admiral," said Zeb, after a while.

"I really liked those three gun mates," said Hera after returning from stretching her legs. "Where are they now?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Tok is either inebriated or looking for that Rodian girl, that Doric is with this girlfriend, and you can bet Gullah's wife won't let him get near their baby boy."

Everybody laughed. "Poor Gullah," said Hera at the tail-end of laughing.

"Actually," said Sabine, "He's pretty lucky he's still alive after what he pulled. We don't even do that on Mandalore."

"Yeah, but one thing is for sure, Gullah certainly is the fighter he said he was. We were lucky to have him on our side," returned Lux.

Hera was pretty proud right now for one of her Ryloth brothers.

IX

Just a little after everyone had settled down and were quietly thinking about the great victory they were just told, a quiet beeping told them they were soon to exit hyperspace. As everyone buckled in, a sense of expectation was felt around the cabin. Admiral Bonteri was looking very relaxed, but also very happy.

Soon, the blue stream of hyperspace turned into the glorious, quiet beauty of space, each star shining brightly. Before them was a planet as they have never seen one, a planet like an emerald-sapphire gemstone, resting on a black velvet setting sprinkled with multicolored diamonds. All on board were mesmerized by what they saw.

Soon, the _Ghost_ entered the atmosphere of the planet. Hera immediately did a scan of the surface for life forms. She was confused to see that part of the scan was being jammed for some reason. Suddenly, a voice forcibly entered the ship via the communications panel, a voice that none of those on the _Ghost_ wanted to hear.

"Eeenemyyy shshship aiiidenntiiifyy yourrssself," was the voice, unmistakably Trandoshan.

That really had the crew worried. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?' was the common thought of the crew.

"I'll answer this," Lux said. He then started singing in a low, slow, and melodious voice the first stanza of a song:

_Jiteren iminh achirinzu  
Jiteren imihrm ozerav  
U tunt obiheger minh afikirin  
Chih abila minh achig aduzt onasin_

Hera would have liked for the song to continue, so enchanting was the melody and mesmerizing was Lux's voice.

"That was beautiful, Terry," said Hera. "What was the song?"

"Oh, it was just an old love song I learned some years back," he replied and then went to the command center aft of the cockpit.

"A love song? To a Trandoshan?" ejected Ezra before he knew it. Lux turned around to look at him, as if to say, 'What do you take me for?' "Um, sorry sir," Ezra replied. Lux turned back facing the bow. He then went there and asked if he could sit in the co-pilot's seat next to Hera. He wanted to help guide her to the landing spot. Kanan relinquished the seat and sat in one behind the Admiral.

The crew of the _Ghost_ became a little worried for their passenger. But Hera wasn't. She thought she might be mistaken but she could have sworn that she heard some squealing in the background of the other side of the communication—like squealing from little girls who certainly weren't Trandoshan. Besides, she remembered that Lux said to her that she would like his wife. 'That would definitely leave out a Trandoshan,' she thought. 'Maybe she was— mmm. Could be,' she smiled.

The Admiral then, with Hera at the controls, guided the _Ghost_ to a spot that was more a clearing than a landing pad, deceptively so. The grass surface was soft and the crew barely felt the landing. The crew of the _Ghost_ left their ship one-by-one looking into the lush, green forest bordering the clearing. It was a beautiful planet, with a warm climate and abundant nature. As he started out after leaving the ship, Lux called back to them, "Would you like to join me? Kanan, make sure you bring your lightsaber." And he turned back around and started walking towards the forest. Suddenly, he turned back around and said, while looking at Zeb with a giant smirk on his face, "And Zeb, don't forget your staff." He then turned back around and started back into the forest—but not before Zeb gave Lux a smirk back just as giant.

Kanan turned to Hera, "Did you get any signs of life on the scan?"

"Not much," she replied, "although a portion of it seemed to be jammed, what I could pick up was small, plentiful, and active."

"Well," replied Kanan, "Let's go anyway. With Terry along, I don't think anything bad will happen. He didn't say, 'no weapons,' so I guess we can bring them." As he said this, the crew began tracking after the Admiral. And with a "Chopper, you stay here and guard the ship," Hera brought up the rear. As she was leaving, she was pleasantly surprised that there was no back-talk from Chopper. He was still in awe of that deck sergeant on the _Plo Koon_.

X

The crew went into the forest a little behind Lux. This small forest itself was beautiful, but in actuality, it was like a prologue to what they would soon see as they got further away from the _Ghost_.

After a ways, they got to a small river. The water was flowing quietly and there was a boat large enough for the crew. Lux gestured to the boat as he said, "Next, we'll need to take this boat." After they all got in the boat and steadied themselves, the Admiral pushed off from the bank. The boat they were on was being propelled they knew not how nor could discern with their senses. But being propelled, gently and steadily, they were. The Admiral was sitting in the bow, always looking forwards, as if in expectation.

As they were propelled upstream in the small boat, they continued to look towards the opposite bank. The further along they went, the more subdued and beautiful the land was becoming. They could see some flocks of flying animals softly winging their way onwards. Then, when they made a small turn in the river, what they saw next astonished them.

To their left, from the top of the slope above the river down to the very bank of it, was a cascade, almost a torrent, so to speak, of flowers with scarcely a green leaf to be seen amongst them. Ginger bells and star blossoms from Alderaan and ryoo and sweet-smelling sapflowers near the edge of the river from Naboo were plentiful as well, and even Sabine was entranced by the Noobian rominaria flower, which legend says smelt like powered babies. Here and there could even be seen some rare but very beautiful ladalums from Alderaan, adding their vibrant red beauty to the sward of flowers falling towards the river.

Then, suddenly, the small boat entered a circular basin, and looking down into what they thought was water, the small boat they were on seemed to float in the air over the immense depths of a different world. Below them, they could see some creatures of the water, but these small inhabitants of the lake were rather floating or flying in the air, instead of swimming in water.

They were so mesmerized by the scene before them, the torrent of flowers rushing towards the river and the sense of floating on air, that they didn't notice until there was a small, soft bump, telling them that they were at the edge of the basin. The Admiral stood carefully and stepped out onto the velvety grass. So soft it was that they could barely see the faintly perceptible tracks the Admiral left and it seemed they were the first to ever trod this land. Slowly and softly they walked, as if they were drinking in every aspect of this fantasy land they found themselves in. They could see many narrow streams, the widest about the length of Hera's forearm, with small logs traversing them, allowing visitors, if there were any, to cross the small waterways.

They walked through a forest that was beyond their imagination. The introduced flora was in great harmony with the original flora as well as the land. It was almost an art form they had seen and were now walking through. More than a landscape—more like a masterpiece it was.

XI

Then, after a time of walking, Lux suddenly stopped. He then cupped his hands to his mouth in such a way that when he called out, Hera suddenly put her hand on one of her lekku.

"Hera?" asked Kanan.

"I don't what call that was that Terry just made and how he did it," replied Hera, "but I could feel the sound resonate in my lekku as well."

"It was a nice sound," said Sabine. "Perhaps his wife isn't a Trandoshan like Ezra thinks, but a woman from Ryloth."

Hera secretly smiled. 'I thought so,' she said to herself. 'Oh, the lucky sister. I'll have to congratulate her.'

Everyone walked carefully for a little while. Suddenly, the Admiral dropped the bag he was carrying and flew out in such a sudden burst of speed that they soon lost track of him. The crew ran after him, Kanan and Ezra careful not to use the force to do so. Some were curious as to where he was going but there was also worry, especially by Zeb, that the Admiral would be in danger. They couldn't take any chances after what they heard about the Battle of Maridun—losing someone who was so valuable to the Alliance.

They were running after Lux for what seemed about five minutes when they suddenly came to a clearing in the forest. Through the canopy of the forest, a ray of dim sunshine broke through. And in the middle of the small clearing, bathed in the fading light, was . . . a mass of something—something from which there would be small movements now and then. At first it was hard to make out in the light on the edge between day and dusk in this forest canopy. Zeb, as was his instinct, glided his hand towards his staff. After a few moments they were able to make out what was before them in the fading light.

Then it dawned on Kanan, "No, Sabine, not a Twi'lek. A Togruta."

They could then clearly make out a man in a white uniform, and a woman with blue and white montrals in a rust red tunic and calf-length dress. The violence, or better, the passion, of their meeting was such that the long rear lekku of the Shili woman had curled round to her left.

They were two entities, these two, but at this very moment, they were one. They were a new being that were made for each other for all time and should never be apart. The man, now obviously the Admiral, was in skin tone a tanned brown, and the woman was the color of burnt orange. And where tanned brown touched burnt orange—

"Ahhh, Ka- Kanan . . .?" said Ezra slowly.

"Yes, I see it," returned the older man.

For where the skin of the man touched the skin of the woman, Kanan and Ezra could see a faint white glow, a glow from The Force. It was a message from The Force that this couple, this coupling of Human and Togruta, was sanctified by The Force, and had its blessing.

Then Kanan turned to look at the others looking at the scene before them, wondering if they could see the glow as well. They apparently couldn't. Zeb looked happy, but while Sabine rolled her eyes as if she didn't understand the reason for this exhibition, Hera seemed embarrassed so that she looked away.

Zeb, simple Zeb, said the best words for what they were seeing; "If anyone asks what you're fighting for, there's your answer."

Then, as the woman moved her head slightly to touch her mouth with Lux's, Kanan could see more of her face. Then he remembered who she was from such a long time ago. This was the woman whose face markings were on the bows of the Admiral's fleet. Now he remembered who she was; someone along with Lux Bonteri who helped him escape the Hell that the Jedi Temple had become.

Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight.

—

**Thank you for reading this. This is so big and took such a long time but I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter alone is longer than all the previous chapters put together.**

**Well, where to start. To start with the end, how Ahsoka became a knight will be explained.**

**First, the languages of the three gun mates. They have their names from the languages, or dialects if you prefer, they speak. Doric speaks Doric, a language (or dialect) of Scotland. Gullah speaks a dialect of Black American English spoken on the Carolina coast, called Gullah (as well as some hip-hop here and there), and Tok speaks the only certified language, Tok Pisin, the pidgin based on English used as the common language of Papua New Guinea.**

**I think readers who know these dialects/languages will find them quite stilted and unnatural if not downright wrong in this chapter. That is because they are mostly from books I used rather than contact with speakers. If you have any ideas to help the conversations become more natural, please feel free to private message me. As I get more materials in, perhaps I will update them as well.**

**For help with Doric's speech, I used "Teach Yourself Doric," "The Luath Scots Language Learner," Murison's "The Guid Scots Tongue," and "Dictionary of the Scots Language" online.**

**For help with Gullah's speech, I used Dillard's "Black English," "Gulluh Fuh Oonuh: A Gulluh/English Guide," the very old "The Black Border" available on archive dot org, as well as some hip-hop from the rap dictionary on-line and the older, "Hip-hoptionary," and a really old WWII-era slang thesaurus. That was where I got the "messages to Tarkin," which meant then, "messages to Tojo," which were bombs. (In Gulluh, 'sukkah' means 'like.' In the story, 'sukkahs' is what it sounds like.)**

**For Tok's speech, I used the "Tok Pisin English Dictionary." Ever since I heard the phrase, "daun im koldies" from Tok Pisin for "drinking cold beer," if I were ever to own a pub, that is what I would name it.**

**Some of the interaction between them was inspired (maybe too much in places) by an old book called "The Battle and the Breeze."**

**Next, I based this chapter on two famous sea battles. History question: What two sea battles were they? There are hints here and there. (Here's another hint: They were two British and American sea victories from different eras against great odds.)**

**What did you think of my naming the ships after the Jedi? I thought it a good device to keep their names alive and be more in the face of the Empire. By the way, there is a reason there is no _Master Yoda_ ship.**

**The information about the species of code breakers comes from "Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Species." It is a little old but in it, Givins, who are very ugly to look at for humans, are mathematical geniuses and were conquered by the Empire. The next were the Cereans in mathematical genius. The Geonosians were, interestingly, one of the first to fight back against the Empire.**

**For the the two English songs, I used "Everyman's Book of Sea Songs." The first was modified from "Spanish Ladies" and the name of the second is easy to see from the chorus.**

**For the song Lux sings to Ahsoka (think of him singing it, 'low and melodius' as in the dwarves singing "Misty Mountains" in the first Hobbit movie), I wanted to make this into what would be Togruti, but I wanted the systemization of a language. What I did was to use Kurdish words, from the Hippocrane dictionary, on a grammar of the only second language I know, Japanese. Why so many words end in consonants and start with vowels was because I split the post-positions like _de_, _ni_, _ga_, and etc. and put the consonant at the end of the word before and the vowel at the start of the next word. I hope to have more of this language in the rest of the story, but Ahsoka will speak the true language while Lux speaks this variant for those without montrals and lekku. **

**The song is "Songbirds" by Fleetwood Mac. I saw that it was sung on the TV show Glee, but I don't watch it. I used a web site translation of the song that was in Japanese to get the grammar right. Even then, I needed to creatively transliterate, such as when a phrase as, "like they know the score," was translated in Japanese as knowing how to read sheet music, but in English has the nuance of "knowing the truth or the reality." Here is the rest of the song Lux sang to Ahsoka:**

_Tun iseban iminh adinyaw odihar  
Tun iheger minh atucari hersimzu  
Chimki tunt obiheger minh afikirin  
Chih abila minh achig aduzt onasin  
Kilamchivanokh akilamru_

_Pedapedad eheqigw onasinweko  
U minh atunw oevindar  
Minh atunw oevindar  
Minh atunw oevindar  
Pesh hezhm oevindar_

_U minh atunn ialetn otevn opekhatinw omiraz  
Belam tevn oherkesh aminh aminjiw omiraz_

_Pedapedad eheqigw onasinweko  
U minh atunw oevindar  
Minh atunw oevindar  
Minh atunw oevindar  
Pesh hezhm oevindar  
Pesh hezhm oevindar  
Pesh hezhm oevindar_

**C-3PO wouldn't know the language of the name of the enemy's flagship, because it comes from another galaxy. Baq'nach means, loosely, "Death's Head" in Klingon.**

**For the inspiration for the landscape scene, I credit Edgar Allen Poe's (yes, that Poe) "Domain of Arnheim" and "Landor's Cottage."**

**Zeb's poignant statement is from an old movie I really like, "Operation Petticoat," with Carey Grant.**

**Finally, two things. A reader has commented that there is no way the Alliance is supposed to be able to do what it does in this story. However, while I do believe that the Alliance started as soon as the Empire ruined everything, as stated in the "Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare," I don't believe that the Alliance forces were nothing and then, presto, they do a battle like they did over Yavin or, even more dramatic, like that on the moon of Endor. To have such capability takes a lot of preparation. (For one, how did they clear the space around Yavin, which is close to Maridun? Maybe this fanfiction can be considered a possibility.) My desire was to present a part of that preparation in this fanfiction—and after all, that's what it is in the end.**

**Also, I know that many idolize Thrawn and might be outraged that a 'nitwit' like Lux Bonteri could defeat him. However, as he is in the Zahn books, I think Thrawn is too smart by half and from that, I can also see some complacency in him. In this case, it got the better of him, and, as the fiction says, some incredible bad luck. But very bad luck is not unknown to happen in war.**

**Just to get your thoughts; when Lux calls to Ahsoka on the planet, instead of him making a call like he did, I had him using what I called a "lekku whistle" as I wrote below:**

_He then pulled a small metal object from his self and put it to his mouth. As he blew through it, Hera suddenly put her hand to one of her lekku._

_"That was a lekku whistle," she said. "It has a frequency that only those with lekku can pick it up."_

_"Well," returned Sabine, "maybe she isn't a Trandoshan but a woman from Ryloth."_

**However, I thought it was a bit too demeaning for Ahsoka and Hera so I used a call instead. What do you think?**

**Another piece of food for thought: After watching the Lost Missions, are Togruta women starting to displace Twi'leks as the hot babes of the galaxy? What do you think?**

**Again, thank you for reading. Since I got this chapter up and out on the site, I hope to have the next chapters up much sooner. In the next, the crew of the _Ghost_ will meet the family of Lux and Ahsoka, with a life-changing event for (at least) one of them.**

**johnt**

**PS. I'll put up more information on this chapter when someone answers the question.**


	7. The Ghost Crew Meets the Family

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Seven**

**The _Ghost_ Crew Meets the Family**

—

(Ahsoka, Lux, Barriss, and the named characters of the _Ghost_ are the property of Disney.)

—

—

_Then, as the woman moved her head slightly to touch her mouth with Lux's, Kanan could see more of her face. Then he remembered who she was from such a long time ago. This was the woman whose face markings were on the bows of the Admiral's fleet. Now he remembered who she was; someone along with Lux Bonteri who helped him escape the Hell that the Jedi Temple had become._

_Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight._

—

After a while, the two broke apart. They looked at each other as if they were seeing each other for the first, or maybe the last, time. That could only be a look of deep love for each other.

"Tṳg apisim giesna, føtewa," said the Shili woman softly, "Ṳ zivirandin giesna, emirh apasda."

"Evindar uAhsoka, elbet kimin izivirandin. U nezikesna hevran inobe, elbet inobe," replied the passenger that the _Ghost _crew brought to this planet and this scene, Lux 'Terry' Bonteri, Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy. The crew couldn't understand what they were saying, but they didn't mind. Hera, however, could hear a few of the words the woman said resonate in her own lekku, but even though she could hear Lux say the same sounds, they didn't resonate like the Shili woman's.

Then, the man and woman before them kissed deeply as if they could only get this taste of each other for their entire lives only this time. A taste of each other that would last a lifetime.

After a while they broke apart again. Lux's wife, as the crew of the _Ghost_ now took her to be, remembered hearing some voices but she wasn't so sure. She looked at her husband and then towards the assembled crew, and with a surprised, "Oh," from his wife, Lux looked towards the others who, they felt, were looking upon something personal, but something completely they were a party to only between them at this special time. They seemed to have formed a special bond, this crew and this husband and wife.

The Shili woman stood up and as she did so the crew could see the lightsaber she had attached to her special belt. More than that, though, they were astounded at the beauty of this woman. Such relationships between those human and those non-human were banned and looked down upon in common society, but before them they could see nothing but love, a love that transcended all boundaries. Some on the _Ghost_ crew only wished they could feel a smidgen of this, and in doing so, be satisfied for a lifetime. And looking at the woman, they could see her pride in the choices she made.

She was wearing a calf-length brown dress with somewhat stiff fabric in the front and back but with softer fabric at the sides. She was also wearing a matching tunic, attached around her neck with a simple but elegant clasp, that covered her arms but left her forearms and hands bare. In the front, the crew could see two sashes—a longer sash the same color as the dress that went down to just below the hem of the dress but in front of that sash was the Togruta sash that they had heard about. It was relatively short and purple in color with a nice design. It seemed to be the oldest accoutrement to her dress.

The crew hadn't seen many women from Shili, especially this close up—they mostly stayed on their home planet in this Empire—and they were fascinated by the woman's montrals and lekku. Her montrals were tall, swept back a bit and pointed almost straightly in that direction, with the same triangular metallic pieces that the Admiral had around his neck on his tunic placed around the edges of her montrals, highlighting her face. Kanan remembered seeing Jedi Master Shaak Ti and that her montrals had curled outwards at the ends whereas this woman's montrals did not. They were also fascinated by the markings on her face, and then they remembered collectively the markings on the Alliance ships that helped them out of Tatooine. These, like her decorations on her montrals, were elegant and highlit her beautiful face rather than overwhelmed it.

But it was the lekku (Hera wondered if Togruta called their lekku by names like _tchun_ and _tchin_ as Twi'leks did) that showed perhaps what she had been through, such as the scar on the right cheek of Admiral Bonteri. While her right lek, or _tchun_ to Hera, reached much lower than she had seen on any woman from Ryloth, her left lek ended just above her waist and seemed to be tucked in at the end rather than end at a point as her other lek. Lux then introduced the crew to his wife, "Everyone, this is my wife, a woman from Shili, Jedi Knight Ahsoka—"

"Tano," divulged Kanan.

"Bonteri," finished Ahsoka slightly flustered. Then, Ahsoka looked at Kanan rather pointedly.

"E'vin," started Lux a little disconcertedly, "This is the crew of the _Ghost_ who brought me here. This is Hera Syndulla, the captain of the _Ghost_."

Hera nodded her head a little toward the Admiral's wife all the while shaking the hand proffered by Ahsoka.

"Any relation to Cham?" questioned Ahsoka, "I have had the pleasure of knowing him."

"He was my brother," replied Hera.

"Was?" questioned Ahsoka with some shock and a lifted eye marking.

"I haven't heard from him for a long time. I don't know where he is," replied Hera sadly.

"That is bad news. We would miss him in this."

"And this is—" continued her husband, Lux.

But before Lux was going to to introduce Kanan to Ahsoka, she, while looking rather directly at Kanan, started to lightly purse her lips, and, with slightly puffed cheeks, was ready to say the first consonant of the name of the person she knew who was somebody from the Jedi Temple before her.

"Kanan, ma'am, Kanan Jarrus," he introduced himself very quickly, as if he were preventing Ahsoka from saying something.

Ahsoka lightly blew out the sound she was about to say. "Kanan," said Ahsoka, "right," while looking rather closely at Kanan.

"And this is Zeb," continued Lux.

"Garazeb Orrelios, ma'am. My friends call me 'Zeb,'" he said while looking at the Admiral.

"And what do your enemies call you?" Ahsoka asked.

"The end of all things," he answered.

"'The end of all things,' I like that," replied Ahsoka with a pretty laugh. "Zeb," she said with a rather happy smile.

"And this is Sabine Wren," continued Lux.

"A Mando," said Ahsoka. "It's good to have you on our side."

"Thank you ma'am," returned Sabine.

"And, uh . . . , uh . . . ," continued the Admiral.

"Ezra, ma'am, Ezra Bridger," continued the boy.

"Nice to meet you Ezra," said Ahsoka rather curtly, looking askance at her husband with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," returned the boy.

"Well," began the Admiral, "Let's go ahead to the house." And in doing so, he picked up his wife and carried her, as if he was carrying her across the threshold of their new house. She didn't seem to mind and since she was so thin, the Admiral didn't tire along the way. As they were walking Ahsoka had her arms around Lux's neck like she never wanted to let go.

Zeb, who had been carrying the Admiral's bag since he so suddenly sprinted away, picked up the heavy bag (he wondered how the small human was able to carry it) and followed.

They were walking in a continuation of the masterpiece of landscaping they saw before, finding it very peaceful so that they could rest their guard for the first time since they couldn't remember. It is very stressful, to be on your guard at all times. Here, they could release completely that stress for at least a short while. The planet's rotation seemed rather slow compared to others so that there was little darkening towards night and they could still make the scenery and other things out quite well.

After some time, they came to a low area and in the dip of the land, in a clearing so that the crew could see what was around them even better. There was a low, squat, rustic, but spacious house hard against the perpendicular side of a hill. The house seemed to blend into the surroundings—but whether that was just the intention or the style, the crew could not determine.

From the outside, it seemed to be a spacious house. It was not the rough cabin some would imagine being made from nearby wood by unskilled hands. It was, if anything, refined and handsome. The wood was very good and cut well. The roof, with some of the same kind of moss as that which they were then standing on, growing on it, blended in with the surrounding trees and was camouflaged. The house itself was not tall, with just a few small windows over the main section, but very spacious. To the left, jutting out at a 45-degree angle from the main section, there was what seemed a rather spacious, single room, somewhat set back from the front of the house but connected to it. To the right, angled back more than the large section opposite it, as if to take better advantage of the angle of this planet's sun, were what seemed much smaller rooms, as attested to by the several small windows spaced evenly apart.

The living section was in the front and they could see a low chimney off to the left side of this section. Towards the rear was obviously the kitchen, since they could see another very low chimney. However, there was not a whiff of smoke coming out of either chimney.

The entrance, however, first caught one's eye as it was elegant with two broad doors below a large glass window, and a very large patio before it.

Off to the distance a way they could see a cave with a low entrance but one that was very wide. From the looks of it from the distance outside the cave, they couldn't of course tell how deep the cave was, but it seemed to go a ways into the mountain. They could also see a light trail that headed in that direction. Getting closer to the house, Lux put Ahsoka down and she went towards the house and called out, "Hey guys, your father's back. Come on out! Let's go!"

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" the screams of joy came out from the rustic house.

Soon, there were eight children, one being carried by an older child, aged between very young to high-teens who rushed out of the house. The older children were more adult-like in greeting their father, but the younger ones couldn't help but almost tumble their father over in their joy on seeing him. Of course, the older ones were over-joyed at seeing their father, as attested to by the large smilies on their faces.

The crew of the _Ghost_ looked on the scene with varied emotions. Hera seemed to be overjoyed at this spectacle, and Zeb was laughing low and loudly at it. This brought back fond memories to them. Kanan, having grown up at the Jedi Temple, smiled lightly at the scene, as was Sabine, who could understand the joy of seeing a loved one, even if she was Mandolorian. Ezra, however, had scrunched his eyebrows together as if he couldn't make sense of it. He had never experienced or seen this so he didn't know what to make of it. He then looked over to the older children who were standing close by, and as he did so he suddenly stopped and his eyes became very big; and then—

"Well, guys, if you could release your father for a few minutes—" said a very happy Ahsoka.

"I can introduce you to our guests," said a Lux happier than these guests of him and Ahsoka had seen anybody in this sad galaxy in a long, long time. His children then let their father go and gave him a little space as he introduced his family to the crew of the _Ghost_, all the while lining up in order from oldest to youngest. They were obviously well-mannered.

Ahsoka and Lux's children lined up to be introduced. The oldest was a purely human girl about seventeen or eighteen but the others they could see were clearly the children of Ahsoka and Lux. They had not heard that Humans and Togruta's could have children with each other—especially this many. But then with the Empire, not many couples like this were known to exist. Their children were wearing variations of what Ahsoka was wearing, some in skirts, some in pants, with similar tunics and materials. All were simple, yet stylish, yet functional. Only the oldest girl, the human girl, was wearing somewhat more colorful clothing. All the girls were wearing the Togruta sash similar to what they saw Ahsoka wearing.

The three oldest had human hair and their skin tone was progressively a deeper shade as they got younger, and one-by-one their facial markings, all similar to Ahsoka's, but not exactly the same, became more and more prominent. The four youngest, including one being held by one of the other older children, all had lekku in the pattern and color similar to Ahsoka's but with slightly different shapes and lengths. The oldest one had the longest lekku but the one just younger seemed to be fuller at the sides. Their skin tone as well became deeper as they got younger, like their older siblings with hair, so that they became more similar, but not quite, to Ahsoka.

The crew also noticed that the two oldest with hair and the oldest with lekku had lightsabers attached to similar belts as the one Ahsoka was also wearing. The child holding another smaller child could have had one but they couldn't see. These same four children also had the same triangular pieces as Lux and Ahsoka; the ones with hair on a hairband and the one with montrals placed similarly to Ahsoka's, around her pretty face. They also noticed that all the children, no matter how small, had a small pouch on their belts.

Lux started the introductions. "Everyone, this is the crew of the _Ghost_. This is Hera. She's the captain of the ship. They brought me here and they'll be staying for a few days." Their children said 'Hello' and nodded their heads a little, but Ahsoka's heart dropped on hearing that. She had hoped her husband would be staying for a longer time than just a few days.

"Sorry, e'vin," Lux started. "Just before they picked me up, Admiral Ackbar said I was needed to help with evacuating Dantooine." He had already told Hera and Kanan.

"All right," she answered, "but there are too few of us," she said while looking towards her oldest child.

Ezra's heart took a dive as well, ever since—

"Well," started Lux, "this is Zeri," he said while gesturing to the human girl with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Zeri," said Hera.

She gave a light bow, but looked a little confused. Hera raised an eyebrow at that.

"This is Mina," Lux continued to the next oldest, the oldest child of his and Ahsoka's, "She's named after my mother."

"Hello Mina," said Hera.

"Nice to meet you, Hera," Mina said while slightly bowing her head.

"This is Aila," continued Lux.

"Aila," said Hera.

Aila also bowed and said "Hello" to Hera. Then Aila had turned her head a little and saw a boy. She was looking at a boy who was looking at her in a peculiar way. She was a little confused. 'What's the matter with this boy?' she thought. Not having had much experience with boys, she didn't know what to do. She would have to think of something.

"And this is Arya."

"Arya," Hera said as she and Kanan nodded. They noticed she was holding a younger girl that was covered in a blanket.

"Here is Alina," Lux said as he introduced the oldest with montrals and lekku.

"Hi, Alina," said Hera.

Her father then hugged her and said, "Thanks for meat, sweetie. You're not hurt or anything?"

"No, Dada. I'm all right."

Ahsoka interjected, "She did a good job, Terry."

"That's good to hear."

"Thank you, Dada."

"U Zerih akurhevalt obehrita?" Lux asked with a smile

"Bele, Dada," replied Zeri, with a slight blush and a nod.

Ahsoka was smiling at this. Kanan was looking at this smiling as well, albeit not understanding what was being said, and Hera was looking at Kanan, with a little sadness on her face.

"That's good," replied Lux. "Well," he continued, "this is Amini," her father continued.

"Nice to meet you, Amini," said Hera. "Hello," said Amini. Sabine looked at the girl and noticed something about Amini. She seemed to have a sharpest eye amongst the others, who, by the way, all had very sharp eyes. Something a Mandolorian could see right off.

"And this is Almas," Lux introduced the youngest there.

"Hello Almas," said Hera. The _Ghost_ crew wondered if Lux and Ahsoka were trying to repopulate the planet with all these kids. 'Obviously,' thought Kanan, 'The Force is working more for this man and woman than just glowing for them.'

"And this," he said looking at the girl Arya was holding, "is Precious," Lux said sadly as he put a hand softly on the small montrals of the youngest but one present. They could also see the same peculiar triangular pieces on this girl's montrals as well. Looking into the girl's eyes, however, they could see that nothing was there. That her body was alive, but her brain was not. Ahsoka was sad suddenly and they could see that she was trying to hold back some tears. Lux went over to her and hugged her for a while.

After a short time, Lux explained, "We were being attacked by the Empire while Ahsoka was in labor. We were being buffeted and blasted all over space. I was flying the ship, Zeri, Mina, and Aila were shooting back; our helper was trying to help Ahsoka, but, . . . Precious lost oxygen a little too long during the process, and . . . ." Lux himself looked as if he were to cry as he bent his head down. Now, it was Ahsoka's turn to comfort him. The crew, from Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, down to Ezra, were deeply saddened as well. This too was a new emotion for Ezra—caring for the sorrow of another. Maybe because she was a sister to Aila, that he cared for Precious now as well.

Lux recovered after an effort. He looked up. "But where's Akila?" He said letting go of Ahsoka as if he remembered something.

'What?! There's another one?' thought the astonished crew.

"She's here. I was just changing her diaper." came the sound from inside the rustic house. Soon a little girl of about a year and half came trundling out followed by a tall Mirialan woman with diamond tattoos across her cheeks under her eyes.

Lux looked at the baby and yelled with happiness, "Ohhh! Look who's walking now!" The little girl in bare feet walked as best she could to her father. And she did that very well for her age. Lux bent down to hug her while lifting her up, and as he did so, Akila, who this obviously was, wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Well, well," said her father in a somewhat choked fashion, "You've gotten stronger as well. I'm about to suffocate," he said laughingly.

Akila let go and Lux put her back on the ground. The crew could now see that Akila was going to be an exact copy of Ahsoka, from skin tone to lekku and facial markings. Except for one thing. Akila did have a human trait. She was, if anything, extremely pudgy, in addition to being very strong for her age. Her little arms and legs were more akin to Corellian nerf-sausages than to arms or legs.

As Akila got her balance, she looked over to the guests. She looked steadily at one, walked over to him, put her arms around his leg, and hugged tightly.

"Well, well," shouted Zeb, "you _are_ strong, little one." Everyone laughed at the new friend Zeb had made. Zeb patted Akila on the head and she then let go of Zeb's leg all the while looking up to him, letting him rub the hurt smilingly, as she walked back to her family.

"And here," Lux said as he picked up Akila again, "is Akila. Well, this is everyone in the family." He put Akila back down. He walked over to the Mirialan woman and nodded a greeting with a smile. "This is Barriss Offee," Lux introduced her. The woman bowed somewhat deeply. "She's been helping with the children ever since Zeri." The name didn't mean anything at all for any of the crew, except for Kanan. He would have to try to make sense of this later. He saw that she noticed his lightsaber, and had a very sad look.

"But Admiral," started Zeb, "they're all, . . . they're all, . . . they're all, . . ."

The Admiral knew what he was trying to say, so he finished the sentence for Zeb. He swallowed hard and while barely moving his lips, he said,

"Girls."

All the crew laughed at this, especially Zeb, with his deep, resonant laugh. Ezra, while looking at Aila.

"Oh Dada, someone'd think you didn't love us," an older girl said, perhaps Alina.

"And that would be their last mistake," Lux replied with a smile. "It does make sense, though—if you knew Ahsoka Tano."

Everyone laughed at that, especially Ahsoka. Joy seemed to be all around.

After a while, Hera got control of her laughter enough to introduce her crew. "Yes, and we're the crew of the Ghost. I'm Hera like your father said. This is Kanan."

Kanan bowed to the girls. They could see the lightsaber clipped to his hip.

"This big guy over here is Zeb. He's our muscle fighting the Imperials."

Zeb bowed as well and sent a big smile to Akila. It was returned.

"This is Sabine, from Mandolore." Sabine said "Hello" as she bowed.

"And this is Ezra." He bowed and raised his hand a little all the while looking surreptitiously towards Aila.

"OK, everyone, let's go inside," Ahsoka said. Then everyone started to walk towards the entrance to the front patio of the house. Ezra, of course, started to get closer to Aila. She started to get a little worried. Then she got an idea.

"_Chirchir_," said Aila, the Togruti for 'whoops,' suddenly. She had dropped the small pouch on her belt. Ezra started to pick it up for her. But she was quicker.

"It's all right," she said as she picked up the purposely-dropped pouch. And then she said, while looking at Ezra with slightly narrowed eyes, "I can handle it."

Both Ahsoka and Lux smiled at this, especially Ahsoka as she looked at her husband. But then, perhaps remembering what came of a very similar meeting on a planet far away a long time ago, Lux started to scowl at the boy. He was very protective of his girls.

But while Ezra was quite taken aback by Aila, fortunately not noticing the Admiral; Aila, as she entered the house, was starting to regret what she said. He had such soft, pretty eyes.

"Let's get inside," Ahsoka said as she gave her husband a look that said, 'calm down.' Ahsoka was also wondering if Aila had the same feelings afterwards as she did so many kids and years ago. There was a part of her was hoping Aila would be careful so she didn't do something stupid, like Carlacc. She'll let Lux take care of the boy, and she'll watch her daughter.

"Great," said Barriss, "I just started a stew with the Akul that Alina got us. I'll try to find some vegetables," she continued looking at Hera. Hera and Kanan were surprised at this as they could not see smoke coming from the rear chimney.

"Thank you, Barriss," said Ahsoka. "Barriss teaches our kids to find wood that doesn't smoke when you put it to fire," she said to Kanan as they were headed towards the house. "She, and they, are very good at it. Something they didn't teach you at the temple."

"Yes, there's a lot I see now they didn't teach us."

The _Ghost_ crew entered the house and as they did so, Barriss took their jackets or whatever to put away for them. Kanan didn't have anything for her to put away but he just looked at her very hard.

"Don't judge too quickly, Kanan," Lux said to him. "There is always more to things in this life than meets the eye."

Kanan looked down and then walked past Barriss. He would have to try to understand what has happened. The Admiral was right; he shouldn't be so quick to judge. So much has happened in these few hours that his world seemed to have a new perspective. Barriss didn't do anything, but looked down.

"Barriss," the Admiral said quietly as he gave her his coat, "Thank you." Barriss just nodded. The Admiral put his hand on her upper arm and smiled at her.

They all entered the spacious entranceway of the house and after that, entered an even more spacious living area.

༺⍟༻

**Thank you for reading this. Again, I had larger plans for this chapter but in this section I decided I needed to get the children down in detail before moving on. I hope you liked the family. It might be too sugary, but Lux's and Ahsoka's family is supposed to be an Oasis for the crew.**

**How Barriss came to be here, like how Ahsoka became a Jedi Knight, will be written about in a later chapter.**

**Another quiz; what sound (or even better, what name) was Ahsoka going to make (say) when she was introduced to Kanan?**

**First off, what do you think of that big, big family? I guess the Force does have a plan. Lux and Ahsoka just need to be patient. Of course Ahsoka and Lux love each other very much. 'Guest' mentioned in a review that Ahsoka's and Lux's children should not be old enough to fight in the Galactic Civil War and, sure enough, after doing an extensive spreadsheet, I removed a character from an earlier chapter that should not have been there. Thank you, Guest.**

**Some people might not like Ahsoka being something like a 'baby machine.' A lot of people have her as a bounty hunter after Order 66. Even though grantgoboom's 'Bounty Hunter Ahsoka' on DA is real sassy, I don't think she will do that. She was never one to harm others unnecessarily. (There was another picture on DA where Ahsoka and Lux pair up bounty hunting.)**

**I think after having fought since a child, she would rather find some peace for herself with the man she loves and couldn't be with him while she was a Jedi. I also think she would find protecting her family, which started just before Order 66 (in my other fiction), to be priority Number One. Besides that, well, the Force—and other things—just sort of took over. That happens a lot in life. In any case, please let me know if you think she is way too OOC. **

**Next, let me thank Ahsoka Tano, channeled through katierosefun, in her "ranting" about fanfiction, for helping me to avoid making a Mary Sue. Until I read what Ahsoka told katierosefun, I was very close to doing that with Aila and Ezra, as in:**

_But Aila didn't hear her. Aila had turned her head a little just before and saw a boy. She was looking at a boy who was looking at her, and, suddenly, was seeing only him. Her eyes went big and her head went blank._

_And this boy was looking at the prettiest pair of big blue eyes he had ever seen. Enchanted he was, and looking at her, he knew she was enchanted with him. Neither knew what to do, say, or think because they had never felt this way before. But they would remember that it felt very good and that they would make each other the center of everything else._

_Not that it was going to be easy. The Admiral would see to that. But right now, he didn't notice. But Ahsoka his wife did, and she knew how her daughter felt. She knew her job with this would be to soothe her husband._

_Aila and Ezra were hearing some sounds and it took an effort to pay attention to them. Aila's father was continuing with introductions. Aila and Ezra were blinking quickly as they turned their heads._

**and then later on:**

_Sabine bowed. Aila wished Hera would hurry. She couldn't pay any attention to anyone's name except—_

_"And this is Ezra." He bowed and looked surreptitiously towards Aila. So that was to be the name etched into her heart. 'Ezra.'_

**Gooey, right? I agree with Ahsoka, via katierosefun, that Mary Sues are sometimes the first thing you write when you introduce an OC. I took Ahsoka's advice, stepped back a little, and thought of a better way to start their relationship. I am planning that they do like each other since that is a device needed later on. Thank you katierosefun for sending on Ahsoka's advice—all the way from a galaxy far, far away, going back a long, long time ago (in your time machine, I suppose).**

**There was another deleted scene where Kanan is a bit more of a jerk. Do you think he would be like that? I also thought it showed better how humbled Barriss had become.**

_The _Ghost_ crew entered the house and as they did so, Barriss took their jackets or whatever to put away for them. Kanan didn't have anything for her to put away but he just looked at her very hard._

_Kanan then walked past Barriss, but not without bumping her in the shoulder. She didn't do anything, but looked down._

_"Barriss," the Admiral said quietly as he gave her his coat, "Thank you." Barriss just nodded. The Admiral put his hand on her upper arm and smiled at her. He looked hard at Kanan for that._

_"Kanan," Lux said, "I invite you to my house. Is it too much to ask to treat those here with dignity?"_

_"I'm sorry, Terry," Kanan said. "I knew it was wrong when I did that, and I am sorry for it."_

_"Did what?" asked Ahsoka._

_"He bumped into Barriss," answered Lux, nodding his head towards Kanan._

_"Kanan," said Ahsoka exasperated, "the war is outside, not in here. Understand that, Jedi."_

_"Yes, ma'am," said a contrite Kanan. He had been fighting for so long perhaps he didn't know any other way. "I'm sorry, Barriss," apologized Kanan._

_"It's all right," said Barriss, "I understand."_

**There has been much more out about the other characters in Rebels, including a new Imperial captain with the distinctive sideburns. I don't know much about him but if he fits, he may show here. I still hope to finish this before the series starts.**

**Since I might have a bit more free time now, I am hoping to get the updates in sooner. In the next chapter, they will get to know each other and the crew will spend their first night on the planet. Until the next update—**

**Take care,**

**johnt**


	8. Mina Wants to Fight for the Rebellion

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Eight**

**Mina Wants to Fight for the Rebellion**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Lightsaber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

—

—

Continued from the previous chapter:

_They all entered the spacious entranceway of the house and after that, entered an even more spacious living area._

আ

What greeted them, however, when they entered the house was a black-furred canine-like animal of a somewhat diminutive size. At first, big Zeb tried to put himself between the animal and the others, but after looking at it again, they could see that it was rather tame and that the tail had been cropped—the only way to domesticate such a proud and powerful animal.

"Well, hello there, Fendo," Lux said to the animal, and then leaned in closely to it, like he was having a private conversation with Fendo, "Keeping my family safe?" he questioned in a tone that everyone could hear but was meant only for the animal, while rubbing behind its ear. "You do earn your keep, though."

Everyone smiled at this interchange. The animal seemingly smiled at this as well and let out a sound somewhere between a snicker and a purr. It then looked at each of the crew of the _Ghost_, one-by-one, but especially Kanan and Ezra.

"What sort of animal is that?" asked Kanan. "I feel something about it that is unusual."

"That's good, Jedi," said Ahsoka. "That shows you still have some sense in you. This is a vornskr from Myrkr in the Inner Rim," she continued while patting the vornskr, "They are the only animals that use the Force to hunt in the galaxy, but can be domesticated and useful. We've trained it to be aware of changes in the Force immediately in a large area around us since we cannot do so outside the training room over there," Ahsoka finished as she pointed in the direction of the large, window-less room off to the left of the house.

"Vornskrs. I've heard of them a long time ago when I was in training on Lasan," said Zeb. "I heard that they are very violent and vicious and one of the most dangerous in the galaxy next to a Rancor or a Gundark. How were able to tame one?"

"We found this one a while back when it was a baby on a poacher's ship we ran into a few years ago on the way to Shili, me and the girls," Ahsoka explained.

"That's right," interjected her husband, "That was the last time I was able to be with you on a trip to Shili."

"They," continued Ahsoka after a look to her husband that said, 'Keep quiet,' "had apparently just started their poaching and were going to get some animals from Shili when we saw them. Fendo here was the only animal on the ship. We reported the ship to the government and were able to stop the poachers from getting booty from Shili and the Shili government was able to confiscate their take. The people of Shili, feeling they are part of the land and nature around them, don't take lightly to such people. To make a long story short, the authorities allowed us to take the animal back to Myrkr to return the baby vornskr after visiting Shili for a few days, but the only people there, a smuggler's ring, told us it was impossible to return the baby. They showed us how we could tame it by cutting off the tip of the tail, and what use it could be and we went back on our way."

"A smuggler's ring?" asked Hera, "How did you get past them?"

Lux, waiting patiently, started in explaining this to Hera, "We disguise our ship as a smuggler and code it as possibly being a smuggler. It's a lot better than broadcasting out 'Here's a shipload of Force Sensitives!' to all the riff-raff known as the Empire. On the planet, the girls hid in the ship while Ahsoka and I dealt with the smugglers, in disguise, of course."

"Yeah, that was fun," laughed Ahsoka.

"You certainly played your part well, _Smuggler_ Ahsoka," countered her husband with a smirk. They looked at each other for a few moments.

"So that cave out there is where your ship is?" questioned Sabine.

Both Lux and Ahsoka were speechless for a while. They couldn't lie, but they wish it had never been brought up. Big Zeb, smarter than he looked, had an inkling of what was keeping the husband and wife from answering, "Naw! Impossible! That cave would be too small for anything that could fly! And with all these girls? No way." The couple looked relieved. Not that they didn't trust Sabine. It was just that the less she knew, the better for everyone.

Sabine knew she had gotten too curious. "Yeah, it certainly is," she replied hurriedly. "Besides, anything needed to carry this family would have to be a Turtle Tanker."

Everyone, but especially Lux and Ahsoka with some relief, smiled at the funny, but very true, remark. With that, Ahsoka invited everyone into the main area, "Please, everyone, come in and take a rest." And they all entered the living area. The vornskr stayed to one side, but still inside the entranceway.

It was here in the living area that Ahsoka and the girls conversed and became a family. The furniture in this room was even more rustic than the house. It was sturdy and simple, yet seemingly light. The couches and sofas, of which there were many, had cushions on them but these as well seemed inexpensive and simple. There was no heavy and hard to move furniture that someone would want to hand down the generations, but something, it seemed, that could easily be left behind and quickly replaced.

The tables and chairs in the dining area were simple and plentiful as well. They were not matched to size either—which must have been difficult for the smaller girls. There were some, however, with slightly lower backs for the younger girls with rear lekku.

On one of the walls, the crew could see two objects hanging. One looked like a hat with a very broad brim and an antenna next to the crown. The other looked like a large, shallow bowl with a broad stripe down the center and yellow to either side of the stripe, but it looked very scraped up and had what seemed to be blaster bolt burns on it. These were very unusual things to hang on a wall and the crew wondered what they were and how they got there.

There were enough chairs and couch space so that everyone could sit. Unsurprisingly, Hera and Kanan sat next to each other on one couch and Sabine and Ezra sat with each other on another. Even though Sabine was a good companion and a pretty girl, albeit a little older than him, Ezra wanted to sit next to someone else, but it was a bit too soon to push it, especially in front of the Admiral.

Zeb took up almost the whole of another couch and thin Amini sat next to him. Arya, holding Precious, was also on her own sofa chair, but the others seemed to not to mind. Arya had formed a special bond, only the Force knows how, with Precious and she took care of the helpless little girl her waking hours. The others gave her a lot of leeway because of that—but they also helped take care of Precious as well. It was a shared pleasure. The other children found their own chairs from the kitchen and Barriss sat on her favorite stool next to the entrance to the kitchen, but she was up and down so much with the cooking and other things, it never got very warm. However, she had a lot of help from Zeri, who was sitting next to Barriss on her own small stool.

But at the head of the group, as could be imagined, were Lux's and Ahsoka's chairs. These were a little bit larger than the other chairs, but still very simple. To the left of the head was Ahsoka's chair, with the Admiral's to the right, not close but not far, and Mina usually sat next to her mother on that side of the sofa. However, neither Lux nor Ahsoka had yet sat down, waiting for the others to get settled. As soon as everybody seemed set in place, Barriss and Zeri brought out some warm drinks.

However, before the hosts rested, Ahsoka called her husband and Mina to an anteroom on the way the large room to the left, what the _Ghost_ now knew as the training room. Barriss was left to make the guests comfortable and keep them occupied until Ahsoka and Lux returned.

As Lux got closer to his wife and daughter, he could hear Ashoka tell her daughter that she "would need to convince your father as well—you know the family rules."

"Convince me of what?" he asked as he came up to them, wondering what this was all about.

In the anteroom, Ahsoka confronted Lux with some news, "Honey, Mina's ready to go out on her own now."

"That's nice to hear," returned her husband with a smile, "Are you sweetheart?"

"Yes, Dada," Mina answered, "Mama's really been tough these past few weeks."

Ahsoka smiled at this. "That's good to hear," said Lux, "If it's from your mother, it'll be all right by me. I'll let the King on Onderon know when I get a chance and you can be assigned to his honor guard. He's been expecting you." He turned to walk away.

"That's not what I mean, Dada," Mina returned quietly but confidently, "I want to join the Rebellion."

All of the sudden, Mina's father became very serious as he turned back to her. "Yes, you will need to convince me, because the answer for that right now is; 'No,'" was a forceful answer from her father with a chop of his hand.

"She wants to fight for the Republic," Ahsoka spoke up for her daughter.

"Oh she does, does she? Ahsoka baby, you and I were thrust into that mess known as the Clone Wars. You've seen what battle is like. Have you told her about what you see out there, how it changes you in one day?"

"I know what's out there, Dada," Mina replied.

"Do you really? Do you really, Mina? Can you cope with talking with your friend one moment and losing him the next? Can you board an enemy vessel and know you might, . . . you might . . . " He became silent and morose. He looked away, trying to get control of his emotions.

Ahsoka and Mina could see those emotions in husband and father. They knew that he had seen and did things no sane person should see or do. Ahsoka softly put an understanding hand to his face, and he seemed to gain control of himself from that. He took her hand in his and kept holding it as he continued, turning to face his daughter. "But most of all, Mina, can you kill? Can you? And in doing so, know you end not only a life, but the hopes, dreams and future of a fellow being?" he said sorrowfully. "That is what is out there for you. We wanted to keep you out of this. That is why your mother and I fight so you don't have to."

"I am ready for this, Dada. I want to fight for the Republic!"

"The answer is still 'No.'"

"Mina go back inside." Ahoska waited until her oldest daughter went back to the living room, a little upset at the outburst from her daughter. She then turned to her husband. "Lux, other parents across the galaxy make the same decision. Neither our kids nor us are special in this. She wants to fight. She is set on going with or without your blessing. But she would rather have it. As would I."

"She can find enough fighting on Onderon, perhaps sooner than she expects. No place is safe in this galaxy."

"I don't think she wants to wait around for the battle to come to her. That is not how she has been taught."

"Neither were you," Lux said with a smile, trying to relieve the situation.

"Don't change the subject. This is about Mina."

"I know, I know. She needs to think this out better. What she's in for. I haven't even seen how well she can fight recently."

"All right, all right, let's give it a little bit of time, but I think she knows quite well," said Ahsoka as she ended the conversation. What this couple didn't know as they returned to their guests was that the time they needed would be so short. Mina wouldn't have to convince her father—he will do that himself in a few short hours.

After this talk, though, Ahsoka was still a little upset at her husband. It sparked her anger a bit when she saw the spot on the edge of the right sleeve of Lux's uniform when the two had returned to the living area. "What's this?" she said as she held out a beautiful burnt-orange finger and touched, almost struck, her husband where the barely noticeable stain was.

Lux looked down at the pretty finger pressing on his wrist, "Oh, that's from when, from when, . . . uhhh . . . ."

Hera stood as she spoke, "Ma'am, on the way here, your husband told us the story of his battle off of Maridun. He said that he got the stain from then."

"Maridun?" questioned Ahsoka. She sat down on her chair that had an opening through the height of the back so as not to pressure her rear lekku.

"I've been picking up some chatter from the Rebellion on the covert holo-channels, mama," Aila started. "They said there was a great victory off of Maridun in the Rolion sector. The Empire has even tried to silence regular holonet channels about it."

"Have you heard anything else, like about former Jedi?" Lux asked his daughter.

"No, Dada."

Ahsoka looked a little worried as she asked, "What's this all about, honey?" That was the first time for the crew to hear such an endearing term from her.

"I can tell you later, maybe after dinner," Lux said while glancing at Barriss, who didn't notice the glance as she was just looking towards the kitchen at that very moment, "But as for the Battle of Maridun, well, umm, . . . ." her husband changed the subject, "It's a long story and the _Ghost_ crew has already heard it."

"I want to hear about it, Dada," said Arya and Amini almost at the same time.

"We have time, Terry," assured Ahsoka.

"And I don't think it would be boring to hear the story again," suggested Hera with a nod from Kanan.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind hearing it again," Zeb offered. As there was no protest from either Sabine or Ezra, the admiral made ready to tell the tale again. As he did so, the Ghost crew again fought with the _Plo Koon_, with themselves added in for good measure this time—at least in their imaginations—against Thrawn and the Imperials. The girls, Barriss, and Ahsoka laughed with Tok the Rodian and the girls were about to sing _Whiskey Johnny_ with him, but after getting pointed looks from both their mother and father, stopped before even opening their mouths. Lux wanted to have his girls with ears cover them when he came to the deck sergeant of the _Plo Koon_, but looking at his children with montrals and lekku, he bleeped out the parts where necessary. They were overjoyed at the appearance of the _Mace Windu. _and were equally furious with Gullah and what he did with his newborn and were thinking of ways 'let him know' how upset they were. But they were soon charging into the boarding tubes with the three flak gun mates themselves fighting for their father and their crew mates; chuckling with Gullah at his valiant attempt to speak Basic. They were shocked when Tok was shot but almost doubly happy to hear he was all right. Ahsoka was herself first worried, and then proud of her husband, but remembered to curl her eye markings with playful indignity when he told about spilling the tea—but now at least she understood why. She looked at him with soft eyes when he told the part about hearing the crew singing _Shili Ladies. _But she also cringed a little when she heard the name of a ship, the _Anakin Skywalker._ She never told her husband about her former master, the one they knew who saved her life. She was too embarrassed and was still mentally flagellating herself about him as well over a past mountain of 'what ifs.'

"Thrawn, mm?" said Ahsoka, "Sounds bad."

"He is," responded her husband with a solemn face, "He alone, given free rein, could spell the end to the Rebellion at this very time."

Mina could also understand what her father had meant earlier and why he was trying to protect her. She loved her father for that, but it did nothing to reduce her resolve to fight for the Rebellion.

Just as the admiral finished his story, Barriss went into and then back out of the kitchen, saying, "Dinner's ready, if that story hasn't taken your appetites."

"It just made me more hungry," said Amini, "That was such a good story."

"Yeah," said Ahsoka quietly as she got up and headed towards the dining room, "we hear so few of them these days."

༺⍟༻  
**(Can you see those symbols in the line just above? If you can't, could you please PM or Comment to me about it? Thank you.)**

**Thank you for reading this short chapter—the shortest since Chapter 1. Don't worry, a sassy Ahsoka will show up in a chapter during the training.**

**I had an issue with the rating. I sincerely wanted to keep this at a K rating but I had to delete what I thought were some powerful statements, albeit statements of imagined death, by Lux when talking with Mina. However, rather than being explicit, I thought Lux's emotion-filled silence would speak better. I hope it worked. Thank you norik956 and david . davies . 5851 (remove the spaces between the periods) for the advice.**

**I am thinking of making a parallel story to this with a higher rating. Is that something writers do here? It would almost match this story, but with a T rating. (It might also have an alternate ending.) Please give me your thoughts on this if you wish.**

**To Greg (Guest): Thank you for the compliments. I do hope Sabine does get to be with somebody in the series or has feelings towards someone. I wholeheartedly support starting a fanfiction trend. Even Mandolorians need a little bit of loving. I don't think I want to do it with this story as that might introduce someone that confuses the issue (in the writing) for Lux and Ahsoka to keep their location a secret. She is alone as far as I see in the series so I'll just keep it at that. As for Ezra, he is supposed to get soft-headed with a character here. Maybe he does have some fun times with Sabine in the series.**

**Thank you again,**

**johnt**


	9. The Admiral Convinces Himself

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Admiral Convinces Himself**

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Lightbearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Lightsaber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

Continued from the previous chapter:

_Just as the admiral finished his story, Barriss went into, and then back out of, the kitchen, saying, "Dinner's ready, if that story hasn't taken your appetites."_

আ

They all sat around a simple, large table. There were some chairs there already and the ones some of the girls brought to the living room they took back to the large dining table, augmented with a table about half the size but still the same width and height. Everyone was able to find their own seats. At the head, with her back towards the entrance and Fendo, was little Akila in a high chair that looked well-used down the years. But before they really all could sit down, little Akila screamed loudly and put on a very pouty face. It didn't take a minute before Ahsoka knew what was the matter and she asked Mina, who was going to sit next to Zeb, to change places with Akila. So Mina, still a little vexed with herself about her own reaction from the earlier conversation, sat at the head but not before she and her father moved Akila, chair and all, next to Zeb. She looked happy at that. Next to Mina was Barriss to her left, on the side closest to the kitchen. The Admiral was to the right of Mina at the head of the table and Ahsoka was to the right of him. Zeri was sitting next to Barriss, who was at the edge, perhaps to help her with the cooking in the kitchen. Amini and Sabine found places next to each other, with Sabine next to Zeri and Amini next to Zeb. Wouldn't you know, Ezra somehow found a place next to Aila—but not without another scowl from the Admiral. He was going to tell Ezra to move but Ahsoka looked at him pointedly and she put Ezra next to her, but with little Almas between him and her, so she could watch him but not be next to him, and Aila was sitting next to Ezra. Hera and Kanan also found seats next to each other, with Arya and Precious between him and Aila (he wanted to keep an eye on the boy as well) and Alina between Hera and Zeb.

In the center was one large, simple wooden bowl and an equally large and wooden plate. In the bowl was what looked like a stew, which was steaming, and on the plate were vegetables that Barriss and Zeri were able to gather on a short notice.

The guests of this family were then surprised when the children, Barriss, and Lux and Ahsoka started to hold hands around the table. Kanan started to reach for the ladle in the stew but Hera, noticing better what was going on, stopped him with her hand on his forearm. The crew didn't know what this was about but they followed along and held hands with each other and the family. They then noticed that the family closed their eyes, but while Hera, Kanan and Zeb closed theirs, Ezra and Sabine didn't, not knowing what exactly was going on.

They then heard Lux, while his and everyone's eyes were closed, say something, something they never heard before. He gave thanks for the food that was before them, thanking the Akul that gave its life so that they may live. But most of all, what surprised them most, they heard the Admiral, a man who was a warrior, wish for peace—not only for peace in the galaxy, but that the Emperor and Lord Vader would find it in their hearts to bring peace, liberty and love, back to the galaxy, and to treat all those, human or not, as equals.

This last was most astonishing. Admiral Bonteri was a fighting man, who day in and day out fought the Emperor, yet here he was, wishing for good from a man that was purely evil. That was a new world of thinking that none of the crew even considered—that you would wish that your enemies would turn good—much less were able to wrap their minds around. They fought as well but never in their brightest moments did they wish peace for their enemies.

It was somewhat familiar to Kanan, who, with his Jedi training, remembered early lessons from the masters in the Jedi Temple, that one should try to bring those who do bad to see the light side, and to give up their dark thoughts and deeds. But for Hera, Zeb, and the others, there was only fighting—killing to prevent from being killed. Although they heard these words while their eyes were closed, this experience was, to say the least, eye-opening.

Then, with a short word from the admiral that all the family repeated, they let go of each others hands, opened their eyes and started to look towards the food. Of the crew, Zeb and Hera were still in a small state of shock. But soon, they were ready to eat with the others.

"It's usually our custom in the family," started Barrisss, "to eat lightly in the evening, but there is plenty more if you wish." But before anyone reached for the spoon, Ahsoka then stood, put some of the food in a dish and placed it before Arya and Precious, and then returned to her seat. That seemed to be a signal as the younger children started all at once to reach for the spoon. They must have been pretty hungry.

"Girls," said Ahsoka, "you know your manners. Hera, please." And then Hera, then Zeb, then Kanan, and then finally Sabine and Ezra served themselves. After which, there seemed to be a reverse order as the youngest were taken care of first and the oldest girls, Mina, Zeri, then Barriss went last, but still before Ahsoka and Lux.

"This is meat from the Akul that I told you about on the _Ghost_," said Lux. "But there is one more thing about the Akul. Amini, would you like to explain?" said her father with a look of pride.

"Ok, Dada," answered Alina. "It is part of our Togruta heritage to hunt the Akul," she started to explain while the others were eating.

"What does it look like?" asked Zeb.

"Well," answered Ahsoka, "It's pretty a big and dangerous animal and some have died in the hunt. But, as you see, we don't waste it. Not even the teeth."

"Mommy, this is my story," interjected Alina, and with an "Oh, sorry," reply from her mother, she continued. "It's about three times as big as Fendo," at which everyone of the crew looked at the vornskr to imagine the size of the animal, "but very mean. It'll attack villages and kill those it surprises. But we hunt it. I did my hunt a month and a half ago . . . ."

"And I used the last of the meat I had on the _Ghost_ coming here, sweetie," said the Admiral.

"Dadaa," came in an exasperated Alina. "If I can continue," she said as she exaggerated the last word. The crew got a good chuckle from this. And with an "Oh, sorry," from her father this time, Alina finished her story. "Well," Alina paused as if she was expecting someone to interrupt her, but not hearing anyone do so, she continued, "Thanks to Mom's training, I was able to hunt and kill one—just like my sisters."

Then it dawned to Hera as to why Ahsoka and the older girls, except Zeri, and Precious had those triangular pieces in their hairbands or around their montrals. "So those pieces of what looks like metal," she said as she gestured towards her head, "are actually teeth from the Akul?"

"That's right," said Mina. "I was the first. Mother said she got hers when she was ten and that is about the age when we got ours," she continued while gesturing to Aila and Arya. "We can take part in being Togruta, even though we are far from Shili." Ahsoka looked rather proud at her oldest daughter then.

The Admiral winked then at Ahsoka as he was signaling he was going to pull some legs, "Yeah, but it's getting easier, from what I hear. All anyone on Shili has to say is, 'Here come the Bonteris again,' and any Akul in hearing distance with a bean's worth of sense hightails it out of there as far as the horizon. All that are left are the stupid ones," the Admiral finished off with a joking smile. Most everyone, except for Alina, who was the last one to get an Akul, laughed at this.

"Oh, Dada, you're joking me," retorted Alina.

"Yes, dear, yes. It is quite a feat at your age to do that. I would say your mother has done a great job training you," replied Lux.

"Thanks, honey," said Ahsoka.

"Yes, but," started Zeb, "Admiral, you are not Togruta and what about . . . ."

"Precious?" affirmed Lux quietly for something Zeb was now wishing he hadn't said.

"As for me," explained the admiral, "I told you about the time I crash landed on Dathomir, right?"

Zeb nodded at this question, but Ahsoka broke in, "Ugh, Dathomir. That was one of the worst times in my life. I thought you would never come back. I had Zeri and Mina and was pregnant with Aila. I had a real bad time."

"Sorry, e'vin," comforted Lux. "The first thing I did was to contact you from Shili when I was able to get out of that he—, uh, place," said Lux, careful of his words around his girls. "Shili was the first place I went. When I got there, I tried looking for you and sent a message to Bail that I was safe. I should have stayed put, but I heard rumors of a Shili woman with human hybrid children and I went out looking for them, thinking they were you. They weren't—in fact they were boys— ('Imagine that,' he said as an aside.) and I started to go back. I passed through some turu grass and I saw a family having a picnic there. I was looking at them, thinking I had lost all and could never have such good times, when I heard a sudden growl from behind and saw a large animal attacking the family. I had a staff so I thought I could save them."

"My husband, the hero," Ahsoka said with some bitterness.

"Well," continued the admiral somewhat taken aback, "I was cut up a bit and fell unconscious, but I was able to kill the animal with a lucky hit through the head. The family got the meat and fur from the Akul, so they were pretty happy about that. And as a reward, I got the teeth and Ahsoka put them on my tunic like you see."

Hera heard this about the fight and understood now about the triangular pieces. She did like how they were adorned around the Admiral's neckpiece on his tunic. They fit well with the Admiral's good looks, showing off better his rugged manliness. But she then scrunched her eyebrows and was somewhat confused at what Ahsoka said and how she said it, and looked to Ahsoka.

"What my Ahsoka didn't like about that incident," continued her husband understanding Hera's looks, "was that this family had a daughter about my age with them at the time, not as pretty as the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he said as he looked towards Ahsoka, "but still quite pretty I might say, that they wanted to marry to me."

The crew could then see a fierce Ahsoka, highlighted by her face markings. Her husband continued, "It took a lot of convincing by me, and by Bail when he heard about it. When Bail told Ahsoka what happened and where I was, I never heard of anyone getting all the way from Alderaan, where she was hiding, to Shili so fast," Lux said looking his wife with a sweet smile. "Thanks, baby."

"I was about to knock her teeth out," was the only response from Ahsoka, almost a growl. Togruta women must be like that instinctively, the crew thought. Don't get between them and their man. Hera became secretly glad she got control of her emotions before they took her away. She liked her teeth.

"Which would have been a death sentence to a Togruta on Shili," said the admiral seriously. He paused for a short time, getting feelings back to peaceful. "As for Precious," he continued, "When Arya went to get her Akul, she promised Precious she would get hers as well. She kept that promise. It was quite a nerve-wracking time. That was when we found Fendo."

The mood of the dinner seemed to have relaxed a bit as they finished off the small meal. When everyone was finished, the girls took theirs and one of the dishes from the crew to the kitchen to wash. Instead of one person doing all the washing, they each washed theirs, and one of guests, in turn. Each took responsibility for their own. It seemed to be a lesson. The crew could now see that Arya too had a lightsaber.

The family and guests then went back to the living area. "Now we have a little rest before the evening training," said Aila.

"Would you like to join us in the training? See what we do?" asked Ahsoka. Kanan for one, certainly wanted this. He was starting to understand the real reason Bail asked the _Ghost_ to be a part of this mission. Ahsoka also wanted to see what Kanan had. He certainly carried that lightsaber rather nicely.

Soon, everyone was sitting, relaxed and ready to trade stories. The family had done a lot of talking, now they wanted to hear about others out in space and what they were doing.

When everyone was seated again, Ahsoka's husband walked over to where she was sitting and gave her a small cube from his person that seemed to be glowing. He had been keeping it on him all this time and the _Ghost_ crew didn't even notice.

"They have the next place ready, e'vin," said Lux, "I just got this from Bail."

"Thanks, honey," she returned. "I suppose you don't know where it is?"

Her husband just shook his head. Ahsoka just let out a big sigh as she put the box on the small table next to her. "I like this place so much. I just hope nothing happens."

"I wish we didn't have to do this, too. But that is not the time we live in," Lux tried to reassure her. "We have to make do in the time we are here. Maybe when everything is over we can stay here without worrying."

Ahsoka could see the confused looks on the faces of the _Ghost_ crew. She looked to her husband and he nodded. "My husband gave you a somewhat large data card to get here didn't he?"

Hera nodded while looking at Ahsoka. Lux was a little embarrassed remembering what happened just after the fight in space by the _Ghost_ against the Imperials.

Ahsoka continued, "No one that I know of knows that I and my family are here. We try to keep it that way with the Emperor and," here Ahsoka paused for a few heartbeats, "Vader, looking for the Jedi and terminating us." She paused again. "Well, my first priority is to protect my family. Neither I nor my husband nor my daughters nor Barriss knows what planet this is. We try to keep it that way. I hope you can understand that." Ahsoka stopped with a very serious look at Hera.

"We do," answered Hera to Ahsoka's unspoken request. "As captain of the _Ghost_, let me assure you that no one here will betray you in the trust you have shown us."

Ahsoka relaxed a little at that and smiled a small smile at Hera's words. Trust. It was something to Ahsoka that she needed, all the while parceling it out to others in proportion to the trust they showed her. It was a lesson she learned a long time ago. Her husband also looked pleased. "Thank you, _Ghost,_" Ahsoka replied. From this statement, Hera could see that both Ahsoka and Lux were taking her crew into the strictest confidence.

"This holocron, like ones you could see only in the Jedi Temple, holds the location of the next place, or planet, we go to if this place is compromised in some way. We also use this to navigate between other planets and where our home is. With this help from Bail, who doesn't know the contents of this holocron as well, we can protect our family, and—"

"Keep the Jedi name alive," Kanan finished.

Lux and Ahoska looked at each other. "Perhaps so," answered Ahsoka. There was a pregnant pause between the speakers.

Lux came in after a few seconds of silence. "Before I met Ahsoka, I was very critical of the Jedi. After understanding her and where she was coming from, I came to respect them and then to love them for what they were doing. Even then, I could see some faults in the Jedi that perhaps some others, and particularly the Jedi themselves—maybe even Master Yoda—being so close to the problem, didn't. While I was a senator, I tried to do what I could, with Padme," Lux said as he looked to his wife, "to keep them out of the politics and away from the politicians."

"And then there was the purge," said Kanan sadly.

"And then there was the purge—," repeated Ahsoka, "And nothing remains."

The silence was deafening for a few moments. Then Ahsoka brought everyone out of their thoughts, "Well, we won't accomplish anything dwelling on the past." She then looked at her daughters, "We still have the future open to us."

The Admiral then went to get his bag. Zeb was still wondering how he could have carried so heavy a bag. Lux then opened the bag and then pulled out some smaller bags. "Here we go. I brought some things back with me for all of you." He then put a few bags on Ahsoka's lap as she was sitting and then she opened them. As she looked at them, she opened her mouth in surprise and then smiled to her husband. She then put the bags on the same small table next to her she put the holocron on, got up, went over to him and gave him a long kiss. The older girls and the crew looked away embarrassed and the younger ones covered their eyes.

First, after that long kiss and Ahsoka went back to her chair, the Admiral brought out something heavy from the bag. "Barriss, these are for you." Barriss got up and went to Lux. As she did so, he looked at her as if he would say something to her that was sorrowful. "You said you liked meditating with candles," he recovered, "so I brought you some from Onderon."

"Thank you, Terry" she said as she approached the Admiral and took the candles. He continued to look after her as she walked back to her stool. Ahsoka was also looking at Lux looking at Barriss. She wasn't jealous, she just wasn't sure what was going on.

"Zeri, hiran igihistin mem. /_zeri, come here please_/" Lux said. He then pulled out a small box from the bag. "Ulow aPasmin jin obenish. Ulow abenhurt oberk. Baschakin ianin mem." /_this is a cloak from pasmin. it is very light but strong. please wear it in good health_/ Aila was translating for the crew on her side and Arya was doing the same for those close to her. The crew were wondering why Lux wasn't speaking to Zeri in Basic and what language it was.

"Bele, Dada. Erhemtu, Dada." /_yes, father. thank you, father_/ Zeri then went back to her stool next to Barriss.

This interaction made Kanan curious. "Terry, Ahsoka, may I ask you, where is Zeri from?" On hearing her name, Zeri turned her pretty face towards Kanan.

"How we found her," Lux started, "Is a heart-wrenching story to tell. None of my daughters are ready to hear that."

"Oh," replied Kanan. Hera was wondering where he was going and why.

Ahsoka, started to explain. "Terry found Zeri before we were married. When he told me how he found her and that he wanted to take care of her, I couldn't find it in my heart to contradict. It was pretty funny, though, a single Senator from Onderon with a little Onderonian girl strapped on his back," Ahsoka said while looking at her husband. "Fortunately, she kept the girls away from you so I had you all to my own," Ahsoka said as she emphasized the last phrase. Her husband seemed to want to say something, but perhaps words were too insignificant for what he wanted to say, so he just looked at his wife.

"Well," she continued, "We needed to run from the Emperor, who was after all the Force-sensitives, which Zeri is not. We didn't want to put her in danger so we kept her at my parents house in Shili, to keep her away from danger. She would have been killed as well if the Empire had caught us. In more peaceful times, we were with her, but she was on Shili with my parents so much, about the first eight years of her life, that Basic isn't her first language."

"What language is it?" asked Hera. "When you and Terry met outside, I could hear sounds in my lekku when you spoke but when Terry said the same sounds, they didn't. What language was that?"

"That language that Zeri has spoken from a child and that my husband _thinks_ he can speak," Ahsoka explained with chuckles from everyone, mostly from her daughters, especially from Zeri when it was explained to her, "is called 'Togruti-B.'"

"Togruti-B?" said Kanan, somewhat interested.

"Yes," replied Ahsoka, "It is Togruti but slightly modified for those without lekku and montrals, as they are called. I think Zeri may be the first human native speaker of Togruti-B. There are some Twi'leks on Shili that speak closer to true Togruti, but still Togruti-B, not having montrals."

"I see, I see," said Kanan. "You certainly have a very interesting family."

"Yes we do," said Ahsoka. Then she took over the gift-giving as she stood and went to the center of the room. "Mina, Aila, come here." She then took two rocks from a bag. These rocks were black with red veins through them. "I will let you figure out what these are on your own. Like much in life, they are more than they seem. Perhaps they will help you someday. My first piece of advice is to always keep them with you." She then gave the two girls seemingly worthless rocks. The girls put the rocks in their pouches.

Next, Arya and Precious got some healing crystals. Alina and Amini got some new lightsaber hilts, Almas got a small gemstone, the same that her sisters before her had gotten at her age and kept in their pouches, and little Akila got a bag of meat-treats from Shili.

Lastly, while not really a gift for Ahsoka, but something her husband knew she would enjoy, Lux took out the same box that Admiral Ackbar asked him to look into while he was on the _Ghost_. He passed the box to his wife sitting again on her chair, but while she had it in her lap, little Akila, now also sitting on her lap, grabbed the top where the finger identity lock was located, and almost tore the top off. She herself couldn't open it and every time she tried, a buzzing would emanate from the box. "I could open it e'vin, and if I know Admiral Ackbar, you should be able to as well," Lux told her. She did so, placing the bottom of the box in the her left and, touching the panel on the top with her right, opened it. She looked inside, had a very happy look on her face, and she closed the box.

"Can you put them on for me, e'vin?" Lux asked quietly. Ahsoka simply looked nodded her head silently. "Yes," she answered. "But first, you need a haircut."

There was a very deafening silence.

"A- A- h- h- haircut?" said the Admiral with a stutter. He looked very worried as he was looking towards the haircuts his daughters had. That made him more nervous.

"Yes, a haircut," replied Ahsoka matter-of-factly. "Don't you think I can do it?"

The crew were doing their best to hold back their laughter at this scene, and barely succeeding. "A- A- All r-right," replied the Admiral, looking at his daughters' hair and hoping for the best.

"Dada," Lux heard a very quiet voice close to him, "Dada." He looked to Arya and Precious, who happened to be sitting next to where he was standing. Lux leaned in close to them. "Dada, we fix each other's hair after mama cuts ours. We'll fix you after, OK?"

Their father leaned in even closer, and said even more quietly, "Ok, but how can I make sure Mommy doesn't chop my ears off?" His little girl laughed at their joke.

"I heard that!" said a voice like Ahsoka's. "Say another word and I'll use my shoto on you!"

Lux straightened back up and looked over to Ahsoka. He had a nice smile on his face. Then said suddenly, while rolling his eyes, "Girls with lekku!"

Everyone in the room laughed at that. "Yeah, Dada " said Aila, "We can't get away with anything!" Everyone laughed even harder at this little family joke.

Lux then walked over to Ahsoka and handed her something small and red. Kanan saw it and wondered out loud, "Is that—"

"Yeah," said the Admiral. "It's a crystal from the saber of another would-be assassin. That's the second one. He attacked me while I was refueling my shuttle on Orondia. I don't know how he found me. This time, all but one of the crew made it out safe. We were lucky to make it to Little Kessel. They're getting better, sweetheart."

Ahsoka smiled at the word she had not heard for a while. She then turned worried at the gist of what he said before that.

"So you've been attacked before?" Asked Kanan.

"Yeah. This last one I left in The Maw outside Kessel." Ahsoka smiled, as he continued, "I just barely got the best of him."

"There was another?" asked Zeb who just got the gist of what they were saying. Apparently this little human who bested him in the staff was much more deadly than he seemed at first. A sort of hidden prowess that you can see in soft and fluffy animals, that is, until they decide to fight for their families or their lives. Then they can be deadly.

"Yeah," the Admiral replied. "The first was a human gal who, last I heard, was lost in the bowels of Jabba the Hutt's. He owed me and Ahsoka a favor. Too bad," Lux continued, "she was so pretty."

Ahsoka suddenly looked up and glared at her husband.

"For a human, that is," he clarified. Ahsoka continued with examining the red crystal he had given her, while her husband looked at his wife with nothing but the deepest love for her. "Prettiest and best girls in the universe come from Shili," he said softly. Ahsoka looked back up and met his eyes with hers, and they looked at each other for a short time, remembering all they had gone through together in that short gaze. Kanan cleared his throat, trying to bring everyone back to reality. Hera opened her mouth slightly and was about to defend the honor of Ryloth girls, but thought better of it in another's house. But Lux paid neither her nor Kanan any mind.

"Yes. Pretty to the eyes, soft to the touch, smart as anything, on cold nights warm as the soft sun on a summer's day," he continued as Ahsoka smiled softly at this last comment. "And best of all, they are always wearing their crowns for the queens that they are. But don't get their backs up and don't do them any wrong. They can beat down a wompa, stand up to a Sith lord and not flinch, and those teeth weren't made for looks," he added. Ahsoka and her daughters, who all had Togruta teeth, chuckled at the last remark.

"Oh Dada " said his brunette daughter, Arya. "You always exaggerate. And besides, mine do look so pretty. See?" She then showed her teeth, so big and sharp that any thimar with an ounce of sense would hightail it if it had the chance after seeing them. Ezra was wondering if Aila had the same. Ahsoka looked at her daughter with pride, though. "Thats my girl," she said out loud, 'stand up for your people,' Ahsoka continued in her mind.

The Admiral had to tell something to his family, though. Something he had just heard. He sat tensely on the edge of his chair. "There's a Pau'an out there now, Ahsoka. And from what I hear, he's pretty bad."

"We've seen him, too," interjected Kanan. "He's really—"

"Uh, Kanan, can we talk about this later?" interrupted Ahsoka, gesturing with her eyes to the older girls close to her.

"Oh, of course, of course, any time, ma'am."

The crew of the _Ghost_ then started talking of their exploits, of how they fought the Imperials throughout Lothal and the surrounding systems. Ahsoka asked how they got by and they solemnly said how they get extra money from the smuggler, Vizago, but that this trip should help them out.

"That's good to hear," said the Admiral, "but you are much more than a delivery service. I'll try to see if you can get some extra credits now and then to help hold you over during the bad times."

Hera thanked the Admiral.

"But tell me," he continued, "what have you been doing on the surface of Lothal?"

Then the _Ghost_ crew started telling about how they made trouble for the Imperials. Soon, Ezra started to brag about what trouble he was causing the Imperials, mostly Aresko and Grint, and how, if it wasn't for him, the _Ghost_ would have practically been junked by now. If he were to look on this incident when he was older, he would have been embarrassed, but at the time, in reality he was trying to impress Aila, or perhaps the Admiral. It wasn't working on either count.

Admiral Bonteri was getting upset, but not about him trying to impress his daughter. He knew she could see through that. He saw that the crew themselves were looking uncomfortable. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Is it all a game to you, boy?" The room became very still. "Mm? Is this nothing but a game? There are people dying out there and you're having fun." Ezra was surprised into silence. No one had ever talked to him like that. He soon, however, got over the shock with an equally aggressive response.

He stood where he was as he said, "What am I supposed to do?! Be the hero?!" He started get a little too carried away. His pride had been hurt. "I have a life! Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?!" He sat back down onto the sofa. The whole room was very quiet. "People don't do that," he said feebly. At this moment, he was feeling remorse. Great remorse. To Ezra at that moment, it was something he wished he hadn't said, as if it was something that the old Ezra would have said, the Ezra of only yesterday.

The room was very quiet. Kanan was looking at Ezra with some disappointment, as was one girl in the room. The others looked at him with shock and Ahsoka wished her husband hadn't provoked him.

Ezra, his head low looking at the floor, said solemnly, "I wish I had been born a different time. Why did I have to be here at this time in this galaxy?" It was a potent question from a smart, young man—one that needed a good answer.

A normal adult reaction to such an outburst from a boy would have been chastisement. Lux, however, feeling somewhat responsible for this outburst, decided to take a different tack. He knew that here before him was a boy, on the verge of young adulthood, and as such, treating him as a child would not have been the right response.

"I know how you feel, Ezra," said the Admiral, sitting with both forearms on his legs and his hands together. He paused in the silence. "What I wouldn't give to go back in time knowing what I know now." To some others and his wife, this seemed like a feeble response. There was a silence for a short time.

The Admiral, then stood up and walked behind his chair, facing Ezra. Zeri came close to Arya so she could translate for her. "But I can't, son," he continued softly and then started walking towards his wife, who was looking at him silently. "Many born and alive at such times as these have had the same thoughts and said the same. I do not fault them," he said as he moved closer to his wife sitting on her chair. Everyone was looking at him intently.

"Ezra, we cannot choose our history; when we are born," he looked straight at Ezra, "but history chooses us. And history chooses us, Ezra, to _make_ history."

Lux was right next to his wife by now. She had followed with her eyes all this way. "Right now," he continued, "there are battles I wish could have been prevented happening that will decide the history of the galaxy for many generations," he said while pointing upwards. "And what will that history say of us to those generations? That we did nothing in the face of tyranny? I hope not." He was now standing close to Ahsoka, who was looking up at him, her montrals pointing far back and her rear lekku hanging down. To those in the room at that moment, she was very beautiful.

The Admiral then placed a hand on Ahsoka's left shoulder, but still looking at Ezra, "It is up to us to do what we can now so that those future generations on planets yet to be discovered and those speaking languages yet to be born, will sing our story of how we fought to keep freedom, and love," he said while looking towards his wife as he paused, "alive for them and that freedom and love did not die out like a scream fading into the dead of night during our time. We fight to keep that which is ours by right inalienably, which we are born with, freedom and love, alive for the future generations. What they do with them we cannot pertain, but they will have our story and our example."

Everyone was silent for a time, taking in the words they had just heard. Sometimes, in the heat of battle the crew of the _Ghost_ forgot why they were fighting. It just seemed the right thing to do. Now, they knew why they were fighting, and knowing this, gained spirit to keep on.

Then Lux moved to the other side of his wife, crouched down and turned towards his oldest daughter, Mina, who was sitting on that side of the huge couch, close to her mother. Ahsoka seemed to know what was happening and got out of her chair and crouched next to him. Lux took the hand of his daughter, and held it all the while as he spoke to her softly, almost pleading.

"Mina, darling," he started with eyes seemingly to tear up, "I, We," he said looking towards Ahsoka, "don't ask you to make us proud, but don't make us ashamed of you." Mina gripped her father's hand tighter, understanding what he was saying to her. "We don't ask you to be a hero, Mina, but don't do anything stupid." Ahsoka had an arm around her husband, helping to give him strength. "But most of all, Mina, do your best to come home to us. OK?" he ended softly.

"I will, Dada, I will," Mina answered as emotionally. The three then held each other for a time; the man, the woman, and their daughter.

The crew could see another face of sacrifice. They were mostly orphans, those on the _Ghost. _They could see here that it wasn't only those who fought who sacrificed, but also those they parted from. Those loved ones back home. This was a new face to the Rebellion they hadn't seen up until now. To say the crew, especially big Zeb, weren't a little teary-eyed at this, would have been a grave understatement.

The three broke up and while Alina, sitting next to Mina, hugged her sister, Lux stayed crouched next to Ahsoka as she comforted him. It was a great sacrifice for him to make.

There was silence for a while, which was broken by Kanan, "Well," he said, almost startling everyone it was so still, "one thing for sure is that I am certainly a different person now than I thought I would be."

"I think everyone in this room can say that," said Ahsoka as she sat back in her chair. "If you could imagine what Lux looked like when I first saw him . . . On Raxus . . . ." She tried to say through a building laughter. She seemed to have recovered pretty well.

"Ok, ok, Ahsoka," Lux retorted, "I think they get the idea," he said while he walked back to his chair.

"Ahhh. You were so cute," his wife said between laughs.

At which everybody, including his daughters, laughed aloud.

"Dada?" "Cute?" His daughters chimed in.

"Well . . . I guess I was. Ha ha ha."

Then everyone settled down somewhat but still mirthful. Then Lux looked more seriously as he said, "That was a different time. A different galaxy," he said solemnly.

"Ay," said Zeb, "It certainly was."

It was still not too late when Ahsoka finally said, "OK, time for evening training." She held out her hand with a smile to her husband. He took it and everyone rose to go to the training room. Mina's sisters, Zeri, Arya, Aila, and Amini hugged her as well, and Mina hugged Precious, as they went to train.

Ahsoka, with a little jibe towards her husband, rose an eyemark over her right eye in a questioning, but joking manner, "'Son?'"

"Well," replied her husband and father of her daughters, "At least I got to say it at least once in my life." Everyone, including Ezra and Kanan, laughed at this as they headed towards the training room.

But then Lux held Ahsoka back for some reason and he called her and Barriss to a more private place in the depths of the kitchen as the others went to the training room. Zeri stayed behind, not knowing what was going on, but headed in the direction of the others. Then, after a short time, she could hear a stifled cry from the kitchen. Zeri looked worried and went to look at what happened and she could see her mother holding up Barriss who had either fainted or was about to and her father holding an inactive hologram disk. Zeri's father, seeing her, asked her to bring Barriss's stool, which she did, and Ahsoka helped Barriss sit on it. But she was still slumped over, as if she had lost all power to keep herself upright.

"Ku macirata, Dada?" asked Zeri. /_what happened, father_/

"Hindid eahaftin, chuchik," he replied. /_we'll tell you later, honey_/ "Eshabn ipashdahatin," he softly suggested as he went back to their guests. /_let's get back to our guests_/

A little later, Ahsoka came out with Barriss. As shocked as the look on Ahsoka's face was, it was nothing compared to how Barriss looked. She looked as if all life had been taken from her and she was just on autopilot, breathing and pumping blood, trying to stand up straight. Ahsoka led her to a chair with a back that was still near the dining table. If she had tried to sit Barriss on her stool, she would probably have fallen off, the way she looked. Zeri got some hot tea for Barriss, putting it next to her on the dining table. Barriss didn't seem to notice.

"Barriss," Ahsoka said softly, "you can come to the training room if or when you feel like it. I'm as shocked as you are."

"Yes, yes," answered Barriss. "Thank you Ahsoka. Thank Terry for me too. I'll try to get there, but not just now."

"Sure, Barriss, sure," returned Ahsoka. "Gihishtin, Zeri. Carhan emeshinshoo." /_come on zeri. let's go to the training room_/ And Ahsoka took the oldest girl gently by the arm to the room on the other side of the house, leaving Barriss to recover with her thoughts.

༺⍟༻

**For the seating at the table, it should go like this: From the head of the table, at the upper left-hand corner is Mina. Going counter-clockwise, it should be Lux (also at the head), Ahsoka, Almas, Ezra, Aila, Arya and Precious, Kanan, Hera and Alina (these two at the end opposite Mina and Lux), Zeb, Akila, Amini, Sabine, Zeri, then Barriss.**

**I think you can see where there was inspiration from ****_Lord of the Rings_****. The Admirals response was something I had written very early in this story, back in April. These were ideas I had in me since 9.11 as well as reading Tolkien.**

**One of the most overused terms in the Zahn books was the word, 'heartbeat' as a time counter. If he used it once, he used it a hundred times. I hope this is the only time I use it.**

**Greg, thank you again for the kind comments and I am sorry for the mistake in reading your comments. I am more of a romantic than a fighter but I hope you can give us a good story with a Mandolorian. Don't give up!**

**johnt**


	10. Zeb Gets Some Payback

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Ten**

**Zeb Gets Some Payback**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Light saber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

—

—

Continued from the previous chapter:

_Ahsoka took the oldest girl gently by the arm to the room on the other side of the house, leaving Barriss to recover with her thoughts._

আ

—

Barriss sat there, silently thinking about what she had just heard. She had never expected that sort of news. 'My poor Master,' she thought to herself. She sat there for what seemed to her but a few minutes, but was actually half an hour. After that time, she seemed to become hard of face—not in an evil way, but in a determined way. She now knew what she had to do. All that was left was receiving Ahsoka's and Lux's leave. Before she left for the training room, she made a detour to her room where she slept. (She, like the others, meditated only in the training room.) After a few minutes rummaging through some places in the room, she headed with a determined step towards the training room.

As Barriss entered the windowless, but well-lit, room, going through the double set of doors for better concealment of the Force, she could see that Ahsoka and Lux were dueling each other, Ahsoka with her lightsabers and her husband with his staff. She had seen such a duel many times, but it took on a new significance for her now. Over to the side, she could see the younger girls practicing using the Force. Little Akila was using the Force to make some wooden building blocks that were in a rough shape of the Old Senate Building on Coruscant. The next older, Almas, was doing the same but with a more complicated and detailed flat puzzle. Both were getting lessons on controlling the Force on their own volition. Amini was in front of a mirror with a staff as long as a lightsaber, practicing some moves. Arya, who had set Precious off to the side, was helping her. Zeri was on the further side of them, doing her own calisthenics and dumbells. Even though Barriss usually helped the youngest girls and Zeri with exercises and other training not involving the Force and often exercised herself, this time she was looking intently at the duel between Ahsoka and Terry.

And quite an exciting duel it was. Parry was matched with parry, feint was matched with feint. Strike was met with block. Those watching, the older children and all of the crew, watched each move closely and with awe. Never had the crew seen such a duel. It was a demonstration of what used to be, before the Empire. Ahsoka even used a few Force jumps and Force pushes, something they had never seen. But even though she used these tactics, her husband didn't seemed fazed. Although he didn't use the Force that was in him, he seemed to stand up well against it in this duel.

Zeb was watching most closely of all. He was reliving the duel he had with the Admiral—'What, just this morning?'—he questioned himself. It seemed so long ago. He also was getting new light on using the staff and how he could combat it.

The two dualists became more intense in their sparring. Sometimes the two intertwined and twirled each other, Ahsoka's rear lekku swinging far out. More than a duel, it seemed more akin to a dance. Ahsoka did find space, of course, to chide her husband. "What this?" she said as she jabbed her fingers into his abdomen, "Getting fat and slow on me? Better stay away from the food on the _Plo Koon!_"

" I am sweetie, I am," he responded, "What's the matter with you? You're getting slow too huh?," he said between breaths, huffing and puffing, and then, as a short pause happened, "You getting old on me?"

"Aaaaa!," was the only response as Ahsoka forced, and Force-pushed, Lux further and further back.

"Your mother seems quite powerful," said Kanan to Mina next to him, both barely succeeding in getting control of their mirth.

"Yes, she is. Quite powerful. But dada has a secret weapon."

"Secret weapon? Against a Jedi?" said Kanan.

"Oh Mina," said Aila next to Kanan, "It's not secret. Besides, I think mama lets him use it."

'I wonder what that secret weapon could be?' thought Kanan. He didn't have long to wait. As Ahsoka and Lux were struggling against each other, their faces came close together. Suddenly, when the angle seemed just right, he suddenly kissed his wife—at first surreptitiously, then very passionately. Ahsoka let herself go in that kiss. The Force was with them again. Everything, even time, stopped.

Softly, Lux parted a little from Ahsoka, and as he did so, and although she was turned away from the crew, her eyes were still half closed and her lips still pursed. "Ahsoka, my love," said Lux quietly. And then, she opened her eyes only to see her husband say loudly, "A-ha!" and to hold up her lightsaber that he has stolen away from her during the kiss. He started to run to escape the wrath, but with a great Force jump, she caught up with him and tumbled him to the floor just before the entrance. Everyone, even Barriss, were laughing or smiling at this. Ahsoka's older daughters, however, just rolled their eyes and said, "He did it again!" and "I certainly won't get caught that way by some boy," and other untruths.

After a time, the two duelists untwined from each other on the floor and Ahsoka got up and went to the center. Lux moved close to the _Ghost_ crew, smiling at his deed.

Ahsoka then called Zeri over, "Zeri, could you come here?" As Zeri was trotting towards Ahsoka, she turned to Sabine. "Sabine?" she inquired, "Could I ask something of you?"

"Certainly, Master."

"Come closer, Zeri. I've been teaching Zeri Manodolorain boxing. There's a lot of riff-raff out there."

"Yes, Master."

"Could you help us out? Give us some pointers? I'm not really expert in it. We've just been using some old holovids and improvising."

"Certainly, Master, I'd be happy to." Sabine was happy to finally get a chance to do something. She hadn't had much 'adventure' or 'excitement' since Tatooine. She was starting to feel left out.

"Thank you, Sabine." Ahsoka replied. Zeri looked happy too. "Ok, Zeri, Sabine, go put some headgear and gloves on."

Zeri walked over and first put on the head padding and then the gloves. She turned to Sabine, who was also about to put on some gear, and who, on seeing Zeri, with her brilliant blond hair jutting out from under the headgear, was barely able to stifle a laugh. The family didn't mind. They just thought that's the way Mandalorians were.

"I don't think I'll need head-padding, Master," Sabine smiled. She was quite sure that the last thing Zeri could do was land a hit on her, much less on her head.

"Ok, Sabine, whatever you say," Ahsoka replied. She wasn't surprised when her daughter suddenly took off her gloves, took off the headgear, and then put her gloves back on. Zeri also had Alina help her tie her hair behind her head.

Meanwhile, her father turned to the group from the _Ghost_. "Zeri is like a Wookie when it comes to Basic. She can understand most of what you say, but doesn't speak it fluently."

"Yes, but certainly much more pretty than a Wookie," Kanan said, earning a smile from the Admiral. Hera, a little behind him, however, was a little shocked by what he said, but Lux didn't think anything of it. He could tell where Kanan's heart was.

With an, "Ezra get over here," Sabine showed Ahsoka some strikes and defenses with Ezra as the prop. Sabine showed them some roundhouse kicks and backhand strikes as well. Ahsoka had taught some push kicks and such to Zeri, but nothing like this. Ahsoka and Zeri could see that it was quite fancy, but in the fanciness was a weakness.

After a short respite, Sabine and Zeri squared off. To Sabine, if she didn't have that primitive-looking band of leather with an Akul tooth tying off a lock of her hair to the side, Zeri was just like one of those pretty rich girls on Lothal, always shopping and talking about boys this and boys that—their lives just a vacant as their minds. 'This is going to be easy money,' thought Sabine, unknowingly thinking the same thing a crew mate of hers told himself just that morning on Tatooine.

The crew of the _Ghost_, however, was becoming very worried for a daughter of their hosts. They were quite worried that Sabine might hurt Zeri. But Barriss started to smile. She knew what was coming. She and Ahsoka had helped to train Zeri. She had seen what Sabine was teaching Zeri.

Sabine started with some punches to the body and face, trying not too hard to hit the face since she was so pretty, but Zeri was able to block the jabs Sabine sent her way. Then, Sabine, seeing an opening did a high roundhouse kick to be followed by a backhand to the head. Zeri was able to duck the kick, block the backhand with Akul quickness, and then to land a hit square into Sabine's face. Sabine was not only knocked silly, she was knocked on her backside. She blinked her eyes, in a daze.

"Oh my!" The Admiral and Ahsoka ran over to Sabine worried about her and to help her up. Sabine was still dazed a little as she got up with Ahsoka's help and looked at Zeri. Apparently, this wasn't going to be easy money.

But Sabine was a Mandalorian. She was tough. Zeri had been trained well but so had she. Then, with new respect for her opponent, Sabine returned to face off with Zeri. They both fought well, each blocking as well as landing hits and kicks. By the end of the short match, both had slightly pink and puffed faces, but were new and fast friends.

Afterwards, they both sat together, Zeri able to talk with Sabine in broken Basic. But Ahsoka became a little worried, but perhaps more proud, when Zeri and Sabine drank from the glasses of water Amini brought for them, and Ahsoka could see that Zeri's water became slightly tinged with red after she took a drink, but with nothing more than an 'Oh, well,' response from Zeri.

Ahsoka then called out for the next pair to duel. "Aila, Alina, front and center! Your turn. Mina, judge for hits."

"Yes, Master Tano," was the response from the three girls.

"Ok. Check for settings," Master Tano said as the combatants checked each other's sabers for the training setting after they activated them. "Check for safeties," Master Tano said again and the same two checked each other's lightsaber again to make sure the safety was on.

"Once we enter this room, Ahsoka is the Master. This is her room, her world almost," explained Lux to the crew who were assembled together off to the side. This crew certainly did hang together, almost like a family.

Kanan was curious. "Terry, is this that room you spoke of on the _Ghost_, the only place here where we could use the Force?"

"That's right Kanan. This entire room is shielded with unobtainium, to keep the Force from escaping, but allowing it to enter, pounded thinner than a hair on Master Tano's—"

Ahsoka, while still close to her girls dueling, giving them advice and encouragement and tactics, turned on hearing her husband say this with an eyemarking cocked very suspiciously.

"—beautiful eyelash." Ahsoka winked an eye in response and then looked back to her daughters contending with each other. She sometimes stopped the duel to show them a technique they could use and asked them to do try it again and again until they got it right. Then, she and Mina backed away as she ordered, "Destpek!" and the two girls were left to their own to intensify the sparring, more wide-open now, while Master Tano still shouted from the sidelines. The girls became more and more fierce. Everyone was intent on the fight. Ezra was paying very close attention. The two girls pushed each other around with the Force as well as physically.

All of the sudden, Master Tano shouted, "Chigeh!" at the top of her lungs and while she stomped off to get a long, thick staff, Aila and Alina curled their legs under them and sat on their legs and bent their bodies down with their heads low. Master Tano walked back over to them. Mina was standing off to the side.

"Aila!" Master Tano shouted and then whacked her daughter on the upper back, fairly hard. Ezra tensed his eyebrows at this as if he felt the hit himself. "You opened your neck! Don't do that again!" Master Tano said as she whacked Aila again, but not as hard.

"Alina! You see an opening," Ahsoka said as she whacked Alina to one side of her rear lekku, this time equally as hard, "You take it!" Master Tano didn't hit Alina twice, perhaps because it was the lesser offense. But an offense it still was.

"I'm sorry Master," said the two girls almost in unison.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when you've got a red lightsaber sticking out of your chest. Dehol!" Master Tano orders and the girls resume again their sparring. With a shout to cease from their Master, they finished up a few minutes later, out of breath.

During this bout, Lux talked secretly with Sabine, unnoticed by Mina. He then gave her something, which she hid.

After a short respite, during which Ahsoka went over to Barriss and said something to her softly as she held her upper arm, Master Tano then called out the next pair.

"Terry, Zeb, time for a rematch," said Master Tano. Lux pointed to himself with a questioning face. "No you idiot," was the response from Master Tano, "The one with the lekku. Of course you. Let's go."

"Yes, Master," answered Lux, not sardonically but honestly, as he handled his staff and went to the center.

"Zeb, do you want to use your own staff or one we have here? It's just like Terry's," asked Master Tano.

"Thank you, Master Tano," Zeb replied, "I'm more used to mine and I'll continue using it once we leave."

"Ok, Zeb. I'll be helping you out."

"Wha—?" said the startled Admiral.

"Destpek!" He was cut off mid-word by Ahsoka's hearty shout to begin the rematch with a sinister smile. Zeb soon attacked and almost landed a hit on a still-stunned Lux, but it was blocked just in time. They soon entered a repeat on their battle on Tatooine, albeit, more friendly. All the time, Master Tano was shouting encouragement and advice to Zeb. His opponent's children were laughing their heads off. Everyone was watching from Ahsoka to Mina all the way to Akila—especially Akila, the one-and-a-half-year-old who had made Zeb a fast friend.

"Zeb!" shouted Master Tano, "Less muscle and more brain!"

The battle became more intense, but still friendly.

"Zeb! Slow down! Read your opponent," shouted Master Tano to Zeb, whose opponent was her husband. Then, suddenly, "Zeb! You had a clean head shot!"

"But . . . ."

"But what! There's nothing up there to hurt! You see it again, take it!"

"Maasterrr" was all her outside-the-training-room husband could say.

"Maasterrr what!"

"I love you too."

The girls, if they weren't rolling on the floor with laughter by now, were very close to it. The _Ghost_ crew almost were as well.

However, in the bout that Zeb was able to see between Master Tano and Lux, he could see some advantages he could take. Zeb tried thrusting his staff, getting the Admiral into a pattern. He succeeded doing that and then, with a feint to one side and then a thrust to the other, Zeb was able, just as the Admiral did to him on Tatooine, thrust his staff between the legs of the Admiral and topple him over, but with a complete 180 spin of the Admiral thrown in for good measure. The din the Admiral made with hitting floor resounded throughout the room. Lux's children and the crew were still laughing but Zeb then put on a worried face.

"Don't worry, Zeb," interjected Master Tano laughingly, "If he hit his head, there's no damage. Nothing there to begin with."

The Admiral was still laying on the floor, but lifted his head. Lifted his head to see the greatest indignity. Little Akila ran up to her mother, clapping her hands, saying "Altker! Altker!" to big Zeb. ('Winner! Winner!' Aila translated to the crew.)

All Lux could do was to put on a mock hurt face, and while looking to little Akila with exaggerated hurt feelings, moaned "Traitor," getting laughs from all around. But in the end, Ahsoka went to her husband and helped him up. Hurt feelings were lost into the air. Zeb and Lux talked of their technique and this time, there was just camaraderie.

Again, there was a short respite, during which the atmosphere in the room became more tense. Fortunately, Hera broke the tension with something she had been curious about since the day started.

"Master Tano, if I may," Hera interrupted welcomingly.

"Sure, Hera, what can I do for you?" was the response.

"On Tatooine, your husband used code words that I don't understand. Could you explain them to us?"

"Sure, what were they?"

"Well," explained Hera, "Bail explained to us that if your husband was to see the people who were supposed to pick him up, that he would use the code words, 'Torrent Company'."

Ahsoka smiled greatly at that term. "Let me guess," she started, "He knew you were the ones who were supposed to pick him up if you responded 'Rexster,' right?"

"Why yes," replied Hera. "How did you know?"

"The Torrent Company were the core group of what were called 'clone' troopers," answered Ahsoka after controlling her mirth.

"A term," her husband broke in, "I am proud never to have used with them. They were proud men, good men, even though in the Battle of Aargonar, my father lost his life to them while we were Separatists."

"What?" the crew were surprised to learn.

"Later, when my mother was assassinated by Dooku, I wanted to get revenge. Two people helped me out of my darkness. One, named Pre Visla, showed me how much of a monster I had become in my lust for revenge for my mother. And another," he said as he looked softly at his wife, "showed me there was a better way. I remembered my teachings as a child and sought forgiveness from those I had harmed, even if I had harmed them in my own mind. As a new Republic Senator, and with the backing of others, I sought to help the troopers off the battlefield, even to present a bill to allow them to marry—which, for some reason, they were not allowed to. I tried very hard to remember the names of those I met."

"But what, or who, was 'Rexster'?" asked Kanan. "I remember the Torrent Company, but I also remember fleeing and fighting those people for my life when I was but a child. They would have killed me no matter my age."

"Yes, that was a bad time," replied the Admiral. Then after a moment's thought, "'Rexster' was the leader of the Torrent Company, and, if I remember correctly, my rival for Ahsoka."

"Oh," replied Ahsoka, "He was never your rival! I just didn't want to make it too easy for you, especially what you did to me on Carlacc!" Ahsoka said the last word quite loudly, but with a smile.

"At least he was until that Zeltron came between you and him while you talking one day outside the Temple," he said with a knowing look.

"What? How did you know?" said Ahsoka, "How di-" Then it came to Ahsoka, who looked at her husband, and then gained a large smile, "You were the one who put her there?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, e'vin. I wasn't going to waste a good chance with a rainbow off to the distance and that Zeltron girl who just happened to be close by. I just told her that the Ghostlings keep their stash of gold credits at the end of the rainbow. You know about Zeltron's don't you? Gullible as anything. Well, she went off to find that stash and I was forever grateful that she walked between you and Rexster. He went right after her, and still hasn't left her, from what I hear. He must really like the color purple. Left you all to me, baby" he finished with a big smile.

Ahsoka's eyemarks above her beautiful eyes showed her surprise. She seemed to be trying to say something. Lux, knew what she was trying to say and answered with, "All in love is fair, Ahsoka. I wasn't going to let the best thing that could ever happen to me slip by me."

Ahsoka walked over to her husband. He thought she was going to get mad or slap him, but she just hugged him tightly. "You're the best thing that could ever happen to me too, my husband," Ahsoka said quietly, "I'm so glad you did that." Then they kissed for a short time.

Something was still bothering Kanan, however, ever since that day he escaped the burning Temple. "But who were the Torrent Company back then? They are quite famous now as those who help the Rebellion. I remember that there were some clone troopers who protected us and helped Jedi escape. Were these the Torrent Company?"

"Yes," said Ahsoka, "They do help the Rebellion now. Back then, they were the core group of what were the 501st, with whom I fought with during the Clone Wars."

"The 501st," returned Kanan, "Didn't they become what is now Vader's Hand?"

"Yes, that's true," said Ahsoka solemnly.

Hera was shocked and upset at this. It was Vader's Hand who killed her family. If Ahsoka even thought of them fondly—

"I fought with them," Ahsoka continued, "But all they were were pawns, as we all were, of an evil man, Palpatine, who turned them evil. Our family has been on the run from Vader's Hand ever since the Purge. I know that they would kill all of us, even little 'Kila and Zeri, even though she's not Force-sensitive, if they ever had half the chance."

Hera, on hearing this, lost some of her anger and she felt sorrow for Ahsoka, Lux, and their family.

Ashoka seemed to be lost in her own thoughts so Lux continued the story. "There was an incident that scared Captain Rex, 'Rexster' was Ahsoka's pet name for him, long before the Purge when I was still a Senator and engaged to Ahsoka. He lost two of his best comrades, Tup and Fives, to something mysterious. I was still in the Senate so I used my privileges to the utmost, and then some, being on the 'Committee for Trooper Welfare,' to find out what happened to Fives, both on Coruscant and on Kamino. My privileges allowed me to dig deep into what happened. Fortunately, Ahsoka was along as well to help."

The crew waited for the Admiral to continue.

"What happened was that there was some sort of biological chip we found implanted in the troopers from almost the very early embryonic stage. We, with the help of a little droid we 'commandeered' from Kamino, removed the chip from Captain Rex and examined it. We couldn't find what it was for, but since the captain didn't die, like we heard would happen from the droid, Rex ordered all those in the Torrent Company to have theirs removed. They obediently obeyed and recovered. It was only when the Purge happened that we could see what the chip was for—To kill Jedi, or die trying. All the Torrent Company, to a man, disobeyed that order and did their best to help the Jedi out of that mess. Two even lost their lives in helping."

"For that," said Ahsoka, recovered from her thoughts, "We owe them a debt that can never be repaid." The training room became silent. That story was one reason.

But there was another. There was still one important contest to continue. This was to be between Master Tano and her oldest daughter by Lux, Mina. It was to see if she was ready, to the Admiral's satisfaction, to join the Rebellion. Ahsoka knew her husband was judging Mina, and she knew he would not be easy. Before Master Tano called Mina, however, her husband went up to her and said something very quietly to her. She put on a worried face. She might not have liked what was going to happen, but she knew it was required.

Soon, Master Tano and Mina squared off. Each checked the other's lightsabers for settings and safeties, after they were lit, and then each saluted the other in the Jedi way.

This would be the hardest bout emotionally Ahsoka had ever done—as a Padawan or as a Master. If Mina failed, it meant she had failed Mina; if Mina succeeded, not necessarily won, then she would lose Mina from her life—perhaps forever. Never had anything been so difficult for her. But, she valued Mina's wish to go fight for the Rebellion, so she would give it her all, looking for an opening, hoping to prove her daughter ready, but being honest about it and not slacking. That her husband would see. If she did that, she would fail towards her husband, who knew well a lightsaber fight from their training as well as during his visits as a guest to the Jedi Temple in his younger days. So, she kept her eyes open and imagined that she was back in the Jedi Temple, before the Purge, when things seemed more civilized, even though there was a war on, and that before her was her Master, Anakin Skywalker.

So she used her Reverse Shien style, against Mina's Soresu, all the while knowing that Sabine was out there, ready to do what was asked of her.

Kanan was also looking closely at the fight, teaching Ezra, "Look closely Ezra, it will be a long time before you see a duel between Jedi. It will be something to learn from and to remember." Ezra didn't need to be told by Kanan to watch the fight closely. He was already doing that, with more astonishment than he had ever felt at any time.

Reverse Shien met Soresu in blurs of green and blue, and humming sabers. Perhaps not since the last of the Jedi fighting the Sith, Master Kenobi against the newly-named Darth Vader and Master Yoda against the evil Emperor, had there been such a lightsaber duel. Force push was met with Force push, Force jump met by Force block. For one moment, Mina seemed to have the upper hand with a Force push against Ahsoka.

All of the sudden Sabine entered the fray, peppering Mina with bolts from a training blaster the Admiral had given her. (She also accidentally sent some Ahsoka's way. She was still a little dazed from that hit between the eyes by Zeri.)

Mina was shocked for a short moment but recovered quickly enough, blocking all the bolts near her that came to her and even sending a few back to Sabine—only to have Master Tano back at her, jolting her with everything she had.

Mina knew she couldn't last long like this. The only thing to do was to disarm Sabine and try the same against her opponent-mother. So she tried to turn her mother around so she could get closer. Her mother saw this and tried to block her way, but Mina was too fast, and with a Force push against her and a low slide along the floor, with the aid of the Force, she was able to knock the legs out from under Sabine, then slash her wrists before she could recover, not hurting her, but signifying that Sabine just had hers hands cut off from her. Mina then rushed her mother, but before she got close, a loud voice said,

"That's enough!" Then very quietly, "I've seen enough."

Ahsoka knew then she had done her best for her daughter, and in doing so, lost her. She clipped her saber and shoto on her belt and walked, almost ran, to Mina and hugged her for the life of her. Mina's father also came to the two and hugged them, with audible sobs coming from Mina. Then all her sisters, from Zeri to Akila, as well as Barriss, came to her and touched her, saying goodbye to her without words, and wishing her luck. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then silently broke away. All the while, the crew of the _Ghost_, to whom Sabine soon rejoined, looked on the scene with great happiness and tears all around. Sabine was about to cry but held back. She was, after all, a Mandalorian.

"You did great sweetie," Ahsoka said. She then looked, still a bit tears-eyed, to Sabine and said, "Thank you, Sabine. You have certainly helped with challenging my daughter."

"You're welcome, Master Tano, you're welcome," was the short and honest reply from Sabine.

"Yes, thank you, Sabine," said Mina. Sabine just nodded.

"Well, Ahsoka, how are her flight skills?" asked the Admiral after he and Ahsoka were able to recover themselves.

"She's good, needs a little actual experience, but her natural talent is there in the simulator," responded Ahsoka. The crew was astounded that there was a flight simulator somewhere around here as well.

"That's good to hear, that's good to hear," said Lux. "Wedge over with the Rogue Squadron can get her an assignment and an X-wing maybe. Mina, you did great. Welcome to the Rebellion, for what it is."

Then Hera stepped up. "For the crew of the _Ghost_, let me also welcome you to the Rebellion. It isn't much now, but we have what's right and good on our side, and we have a history to make." Hera said the last with a smile while looking at the Admiral. He acknowledged it with a nod.

"Thank you, Hera," Mina replied. She hugged her father, "Thank you, dada, and I do apologize for my reaction earlier." Then she pulled away giving him a serious face, "But don't you think it was a little too much?"

Her father was about to reply, but Kanan broke in, "Mina, Terry, if I may. We've been out there. We can see what it is like as well. It was not too much, Mina Bonteri, not too much at all." Mina smiled at being referred to with her last name, as if she had gotten some acknowledgment of her abilities.

The Admiral broke in, "Master Tano, I give over the rest of the training to you."

"Thank you. Now, get over there before I sic some youngling after you."

Lux moved to the edge of the room hurriedly, opening up the room to Master Tano. "Speaking of which, didn't we have someone else who said he was a Jedi? Come on Kanan, let's see what you've got."

"Yes, Master," replied Kanan. As he moved to the center of the room, Hera gave him encouragement with her eyes. But she also had a tinge of worry in that look. Luckily Kanan, didn't notice.

Everyone started to gather around at a respectful distance. Barriss was noticeably in the forefront. Ahsoka decided to taunt Kanan.

After they lit their lightsabers and checked them, they were ready to spar. "Well, Kanan, you certainly carry that light saber very handsomely. I doubt you know how to use it," Master Tano ragged Kanan.

"Of course I can use it Master," Kanan replied and then a little more solemnly, "I am a Jedi."

Master Tano then became deadly serious, standing up ramrod straight, looking hard into Kanan's eyes. What she said next was short but powerful, directly challenging Kanan.

"Prove it."

༺⍟༻

**Thank you for reading this. I hope I got the sassy Ahsoka all right.**

**'Unobtainium'? Well, if super-billionaire Richard Cameron can use it, so can I.**

**I would like to thank norik956 for letting me borrow his idea of little Aeris in his **_**Mysterious Ways**_** playing with building blocks with the Force.**

**The fight scenes may be tame and short here. There are other stories, especially the aforementioned **_**Mysterious Ways**_**, that have very good lightsaber fight scenes. Please take a look at them.**

**The next chapter, still in the training room, is quite a heart-rendering chapter (I teared up while writing some scenes in it), but I have to write a paper so it may take a bit longer to get out. Please be patient.**

**Patrick, according to the **_**The Visual Guide**_** of **_**Star Wars Rebels**_**, it seems Ezra is attracted to Sabine, but she 'decides to ignore Ezra's awkward attraction to her.' (Sabine is two years older.)**

**Thank you again,**

**johnt**


	11. The Redemption of Barriss Offee

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Redemption of Barriss Offee**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest daughter with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Lightsaber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan, Lightsaber;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

—

—

Continued from the previous chapter:

_"I am a Jedi."_

_Master Tano then became deadly serious, standing up ramrod straight, looking hard into Kanan's eyes.__ What she said next was short but powerful, directly challenging Kanan._

_"Prove it."_

—

আ

—

I

Master Tano couldn't blame him, actually.

She had not only been a Padawan, but she had been a Padawan to the Chosen One. That put her in the heat of the worst battles in the middle of the Clone Wars as a default—where every moment, her skill with the lightsabers and her brain meant life or death for her or her friends.

Later, not only had she gone through the trials to be a Jedi that no Jedi should ever have to have been put through, all of the galaxy was wishing for her death. Only Master Skywalker, at the very last moment, was able to save her—well, Master Skywalker and her now husband, who, unbeknownst to her, had been working without sleep to make sure she wasn't executed and put on display for something she never did—working behind the scenes, checking leads, examining phone records, scouring the galaxy for any witness that could help her. Only those two and Padme, who acted as her defense lawyer, had believed her. Not even the Jedi Council, nor a man more like her 'father' on the Council than anyone, nor even her fellow Togrutan, Shaak Ti, believed her. Only those three.

No Jedi should have ever been forced to endure what she had to endure. But endure she did. So, considering her experience and her skill, she could not blame Kanan for how bad he was. He had just barely got his lightsaber as a Youngling before he was hunted like an animal by the 501st. At least he had enough sense and skill to make it out of the Purge.

She knew she couldn't blame these troopers for what they did, but if only they had tried, put a little effort into thinking about what they were doing. But they didn't.

When she faced off against Kanan, Ahsoka was at first tense but she soon felt great disappointment. Not only was Kanan bad, he was terrible. She was surprised he had made it this far without getting killed. She avoided him easily, blocked him easily, and easily got a few hits on him. She didn't want to make it look too bad, however, since Kanan was helping Ezra and there was a good woman whom she could sense loved him close by. She didn't want to embarrass the poor man. She would have to find a different way to let him know how bad he was. She did want to get a tease in on him, though.

"Kanan!" she shouted with a smirk, "You handle that thing like that drunk Rodian, Tok. Try to get a hit in!" She then let her guard down, just a little, to let him get a hit in on her. Even then, he couldn't. Hera was grimacing, hiding her eyes with her hand while looking away. Ezra, however, was paying more attention to the moves of Master Tano than to Kanan so he didn't notice it so much.

She couldn't fault Kanan, however. This is probably the first time he had faced a Jedi Master since the Purge. She had been training almost everyday since then. She decided to take a different tack.

"Kanan," she said as she stopped the bout, "I'd like to give you some pointers but from the outside." She then was about to call her second youngest girl with a lightsaber, Arya, over to face Kanan. By having her go up against Kanan, perhaps he could understand how bad he had been without Ahsoka having to say it out straight. As Ahsoka was about to call Arya's name, a voice called her from the side.

"Master Tano," it sounded confident. Everyone was looking to where the voice came from. "Ahsoka," Barriss said more softly, "Let me, please." Then, Barriss reached to the side of her gown and pulled out her lightsaber. It was her old lightsaber, that Ahsoka had given back to her several years ago. She showed that much trust in Barris then. She also wanted Barris to assist in defending her family in case things got very bad. But Barriss had hardly ever touched the lightsaber—only in cases of moving—and had never once activated it.

"Barriss?" said a startled Ahsoka.

"Master Tano . . . Ahsoka, you and Terry have told me what I have to do now. I must get to my Master, Master Unduli. I must. I must do what I can to see her again. To tell her I am sorry, so very sorry for what happened long ago, and to ask for her forgiveness, even if it is with my last breath. That is what I must do now or die trying. To see her one more time and, if possible, to get her out of Stygeon, with every fiber of my mind and muscle, and skill."

The room was very quiet. None of the girls had ever seen Barriss with a lightsaber.

Ahsoka looked at Barriss for a long time. Then softly, "All right, Barriss all right. It's been a while with a lightsaber for you though. Not since—, Not since—," Ahsoka suddenly stopped and looked straight at Barriss. She remembered the last time Barriss Offee handled a lightsaber. Barriss finished the thought and sentence for Ahsoka, who could not bring herself to do so.

"Not since I tried to kill you and your master, Ahsoka."

The room, if possible, became even quieter than before. Ahsoka's girls, who just saw Barris with a lightsaber for the first time, were shocked into brain numbness. Zeri, who could understand what was being said even if she couldn't speak Basic fluently, lost control of her knees and fell slowly to the floor, but still conscious. She was the closest to Barriss, and was the most stunned. The other girls were just as stunned but with their training, could stand up a little better than Zeri. The crew of the _Ghost_, were stunned as well. Zeb, in fact, put on a stern face. He became very defensive of his new friends, almost as if he were part of a family.

Barriss turned to the girls and their father, who was close to them now, giving them support. She felt she owed them an explanation.

"It was just after you were born, Mina. Your mother saved me, saved me from the blackest of the dark depths. She brought me out of the pit with her kindness and her love—her love for all that is good in other people." Barriss then turned back to address the entire gathering, but was looking towards Ahsoka.

"I became a puppet to an unseen force. I did terrible things. Very terrible things, and I didn't even know about them until later. In my more lucid moments I could see two evil-looking Sith, looming over a bowl with blood-tainted liquid. One of them, the older and more evil-looking, who I now know was Sidious, was chanting over the bowl and injecting Sith Force lightning into the bowl. With every chant I felt myself fall deeper and deeper into the dark side.

"I could not save myself Ahsoka, until you and Terry came, during the Purge. You came to my cell, opened it, and saw what I saw, felt what I felt, and brought me out of the trance. With every steady step towards me, Ahsoka, you said, and only said, 'It's not your fault. It's not your fault.' I growled at you Ahsoka, and if my hands had been free, I would have written my nails into your face. But when you held me Ahsoka, and banished the power of the dark that was in me, I almost fainted. And at that moment Ahsoka, I decided to dedicate what little of my life I had left to you and what would become yours," she said while gesturing to Lux's and Ahsoka's many daughters.

"I have come to believe like many on Onderon, Ahsoka, that you seek redemption for wrongs through penitence. You saved me, the truly lost one, Ahsoka. My penitence towards you was a blessing and an emancipation. For in serving you and yours these many years, I have become free."

"Yes," said the Admiral quietly, "I remember that. We still had a LAAT/i full of Padawans and Younglings and Rex and another trooper keeping guard, but Ahsoka kept on saying 'There is opportunity in chaos. There is opportunity in chaos.' We dropped off the Jedi and the troopers in lower Coruscant and went back to get you. The whole prison where you were was vacated—off to kill Jedi."

"So that's why you left in such a hurry that night," Kanan interjected. Lux just nodded.

"I know, Terry," Barris said. "You came because if it was important to Ahsoka, it was equally important to you," Barriss said with a smile and then turned towards Ahsoka. "And Ahsoka came because she saw hope. Hope that she could turn back an old friend from the dark side. And that hope became a reality."

"Yes, Barriss," Ahsoka said quietly, "You have redeemed yourself to our eyes."

Lux added, "Your penitence is greatly appreciated by me and Ahsoka, Barris. Through the years you have helped protect and educate our girls. For that, we owe you a large debt."

"No debts need to be repaid, Terry, Ahsoka; just release."

"Release?" Ahsoka questioned.

"To redeem myself to the person I hurt the most next to you, Ahsoka. To redeem myself to Master Luminara Unduli. Someone who was like a mother to me. She has suffered indignity more than anyone else. If I have my way, she will not be made an example of by the Empire."

"That release is given, Barris," said Ahsoka after a silence. "But before you go, let us see what you can remember, from before the dark times."

Then, Kanan and Barriss dueled each other. It started and ended simply. Kanan improved, with advice from the sidelines from Mina, and Barris, remembered what was always in her. All the while, Master Tano was giving advice to both, barely able to keep in her tears at the joy of the Redemption of Barriss Offee. Those gathered remained in stunned silence, watching what could be a new charge to the Rebellion—another Jedi on their side.

Throughout the duel, Kanan became much, much better—more calm and relaxed. But Barriss still won.

II

It was such a long training session this night—longer than the girls had ever had before, but it was also the most eventful. They were physically as well as mentally exhausted. But, they were also happy. Happy for Mina, who succeeded so well, happy for Kanan, who got his first chance in a long time with a Jedi, and happy for Barriss, who found in herself what she had been before. Little did they know that soon there was to be one more event, another little miracle, with the unlikeliest there, that would make a wonderful cap to an equally wonderful evening.

Everyone gathered in the living room again for some after-training ice cream. Barriss usually would have helped with getting the ice cream ready, but she was practically dragged back to the couch by the older girls. "Halaji gelek tokirinzubaenai Barriss. Runishitin mem. Min u Minah avirw okuta," said a happy Zeri as she and Mina practically pushed her to sit on the sofa. /_you have much to do, barris. sit down. we'll take care of this_/

Barriss hadn't been happier in a long, long time. Ahsoka had to stop her from craning over to look into the kitchen, making sure the girls weren't spilling any of the ice cream.

As she wanted to help with the ice dream and she was a little tired, Arya gave over Precious to Aila to hold her while she was in the kitchen. Then, Aila got an idea into her head and, besides, she wanted to help her sisters too. All of the sudden, with a "Can you help me with Precious? I need to go help my sisters," Aila put little Precious in Ezra's lap as she went to help with the ice cream. But she didn't go far as she turned back to see Ezra looking at Precious.

Ezra was stunned a little at first but then he looked long at Precious. And as he did so, the more he looked, the softer of face he became. The words he said before came back to him. He thought of the words he had said. And he became embarrassed and regretful at what he had said.

Before him, here on his lap, was a little girl who did not ask to be like this. Sweet Precious. Did she have a say in this? No—but yet, Life to Precious is just as precious to her as to anyone else. In his weakness he whined why he should be a part of this time; why he should help 'a bunch of strangers.' But Precious never had a chance to say what she wanted. And yet, here she is in this time. Living.

What did he call her just a few hours ago? A 'stranger' of a 'bunch of strangers'? How many more like her must there be? Those who could not fight for themselves. And then he suddenly realized that they, being like Precious, were strangers no more. Now he knew who they were. Like the girl on his lap. Then it dawned in him. Now he saw his purpose in this life.

That was who he would fight for, for those who, like precious Precious before him, could not fight for themselves. Ezra would forever now be there to fight for the butchered and betrayed and martyred children of the galaxy. And, at times, to cry for them. For him, there would be no more 'strangers.'

Ezra looked at Precious with sorrow and repentance in his eyes. "I'm sorry Precious," he said without words to the little girl on his lap, "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked her silently.

Then, as if naturally, little Precious lifted up her hand and touched his face. She touched Ezra's face as if to say, "Thank you, thank you. I forgive you. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Precious," he returned silently, "Thank you so much."

Not only the room but the entire house was silent. Everyone was looking at this little bonding between a precocious boy and a girl who could not talk. Precious's father and mother looked on the boy with new respect now.

With a silent signal from Ahsoka, the girls got back to preparing the ice cream. But there was one girl who didn't do a very good job, putting more ice cream on the counter rather than in the bowl. There was too much water in her eyes. She too found new respect for this boy.

The ice cream was passed out and everyone sat down silently. Aila then came to Ezra and Precious and asked him if he was all right with holding Precious. "Sure," he replied, "Can I feed her some ice cream?" he asked. Then Aila sat next to the boy, helping him to feed Precious. And Ahsoka noticed that for the first time, her husband didn't scowl at the boy when his girl was near him.

They ate the ice cream, all the while talking of the events of the day. For the crew of the _Ghost_, this had been a most memorable day—and they even hadn't fired a shot—at least not since Tatooine. That seemed so long ago.

III

As soon as they finished, Ahsoka asked if the crew would like to refreshen themselves. As there were two facilities in the house, the crew could finish quite quickly and save the water on the _Ghost_.

'"I don't know," said Hera, "our change is still on the _Ghost_."

"You could have Chopper put some stuff together and bring it on the _Phantom_," suggested Kanan.

"Chopper? Phantom?" asked Ahsoka.

"Chopper is our mongrel of an astromech, made of parts that seem to have mostly come from Level 1313 on Coruscant." That didn't sound too good to Ahsoka. "The _Phantom_," Hera continued, "is our little shuttle."

"Maybe our astromech can contact yours for directions," suggested Ahsoka.

"Mama," said Alina, "She's been acting funny lately. It's probably better if I sent a low-level signal to Chopper from here with directions." Alina seemed to be the techie for the family.

"All right, sweetie," said her mother.

Alina and Aila, who wanted to help, got up, and saying to Hera, "Our Comm Station is this way," they led Hera away. Ezra, after asking permission from Kanan, decided to follow. The Admiral didn't even look in their direction as they left, much less scowl. Ahsoka was getting happily shocked every minute with this.

In the Comm Station, just adjoining the training room, Aila showed Hera how to get in contact with Chopper.

"Chopper, Chopper," started Hera, "Make the link. Pick up please."

Unfortunately, they heard from Chopper; "%)? ∫√ß¬ˆ ¨¥©=~¥$?"

"Umm," said a voice behind them, "Having trouble with your droid?" They turned to see Ahsoka. The Admiral might have relaxed towards Ezra, but she knew how boys can be sometimes. After all—although her daughters would have a hard time believing it—she was once a girl their age at one time. She too was starting to like Ezra, but maybe she didn't trust him in a cramped room being close to her daughter. She certainly didn't like anyone, droid or otherwise, cussing in front of her girls.

"Ahh, sorry Ahsoka," Hera replied, "We've been having trouble with him for what seems like forever."

"I know a great trash compacter that might help," she replied sarcastically. "I was just going to suggest that you make sure Chopper brings the _Phantom_ in under the tree canopy. But I don't know if I can curse that elegantly so as to get that across to him."

"Thank you, Ahsoka, I'll let him know in no uncertain terms," Hera affirmed.

"OK, girls, cover your ears. Oh," she said then suddenly, seeing that Alina, her oldest with lekku and montrals was also there, "Well, just do your best Hera."

Hera then let Chopper know, very nicely but in no uncertain terms, to put some change of clothes for everyone in the shuttle and to bring it under the tree canopy to the house, and be quiet about it. Hera was barely able to hold in her anger at this droid. He had gone too far this time.

After a short time, they could hear the repulsor lifts of the shuttle near the house coming in low. 'Chopper might have the CPU of a low-life,' thought the Admiral after hearing about him from Ahsoka, 'but at least he was efficient and fast. Might be able to use him on the _Plo Koon_. He and my deck sergeant could get real friendly real quick.' He didn't know how much that would have made Chopper the happiest droid.

The Admiral was surprised at the _Phantom_. "What did you do?" he asked, "Chop off a turbolaser turret from a Boomer and put some wings on it? I like it. I like it." To the Admiral, the _Phantom_ was more turbolaser than shuttle. Hera just smiled proudly at the compliment.

IV

During this time, however, with Hera's OK, Ahsoka had her two youngest get cleaned up, and by the time Chopper showed up with the _Phantom_, Arya and Precious were just finishing up. So, when the crew got back from the shuttle with their change, they could say good night to a sleepy, pajamaed, Almas and Akila, with new diapers for the night. Little Akila couldn't help but try to get a goodnight hug from big Zeb. She succeeded.

As soon as Arya and Precious came out, Arya with a towel around her head, drying her hair, Ahsoka gave the crew the go ahead. Zeb, being so big, had to go in the larger refresher. Hera went into the smaller one. While they were away, Kanan started a conversation, "Sabine, are you all right? I think Zeri gave you quite a hit," he said with a smile.

"That's right," said Ahsoka, "She did send some blaster bolts my way."

"Yeah, I'm all right. You know, Ahsoka and Terry, Zeri is a lot more than she seems at first glance."

Coming from a Mandolorian, Ahsoka and Lux took this as quite the compliment, "Yeah, she is. She's the best shot here. Being from Onderon, the women there are quite good with rifles."

Ahsoka joined in, "When I was on Onderon to help the rebels free themselves from the separatists, what, over twenty years ago now, there was a woman, Steela," she said the name delicately, "Who was an excellent shot. I was later surprised to learn that amongst Onderon women, she was about average."

Lux looked sad at the mention of the name Steela. Ahsoka did as well. It was getting late so Kanan let it pass. Perhaps he could ask later. The bond this family and this crew had formed was turning out to be very special, so he didn't feel he couldn't ask it.

"Well," Lux continued, "During our trips to Shili, and sometimes as well during her time visiting her grandparents, Zeri often goes out trekking or hunting."

"Yes," interjected Zeri, "I know. I look first time Darth Vader."

Kanan, Sabine, and Ezra, were quite astonished at this.

"What?!" said Kanan, "You've seen Darth Vader?" Zeri nodded her head at this.

"Yes," started Ahsoka, "She's been the only one in the family who has seen him. Face-to-face, in fact. Force knows what could have happened if he had seen another of our girls. Well, it was after the time we went to Shili for Arya to do her Akul hunt. Zeri wanted to stay with her grandparents until we came back for Alina's hunt and during her time there, she did some hunting and trekking through Shili. I think it was what, a week after we left?"

"Yes, could be one week I think," said Zeri.

"Well, when Zeri was hunting, she passed a village," said Lux. "It's kind of funny when Zeri is trekking around Shili and she comes to a village. They pull out their best Basic speaker, which usually isn't someone very good at it, when they spot her, only to have her speaking perfect Togruti."

"Togruti-B," corrected Zeri and Ahsoka.

"Well," Lux continued, "One time she was at a village when an Imperial Troop Transport plops down across the glen and out comes Vader."

"Vader? You mean THE Darth Vader, right?" said an astonished Kanan.

"Vader," affirmed Lux. "Apparently he was looking for someone on Shili." Ahsoka looked down when he said that. "Well, the villagers were afraid for Zeri, the only human there, and that they would take her away or something, when a Togruta hunter with more sense than the smartest company president I have ever seen, and I have seen quite a few, comes up to Zeri, says, 'Play along. Don't worry,' in Togruti, and puts a Togruta engagement lekku-band in Zeri's hair. Zeri, being more Togruti than Onderonian, knew what it was and played along."

"I had one on my lekku when I was engaged to Terry," said a smiling Ahsoka.

"This Vader," continued a red-faced Lux after a quiet pause, as if he was remembering better times, "and some stormtroopers and officers with him then come right up to Zeri, maybe to take her away, the villagers thought, when this Togruta man in perfect Basic says that Zeri is his fiancé. This Vader looks at her, all the while, what Zeri, doing some sort of breathing?" Lux asked as he looked towards her.

Zeri nodded, said, "I do like him," and then put her hand over her mouth and breathed in and out slowly, steadily and heavily, imitating this Darth Vader. The crew didn't understand exactly, except perhaps that this Vader had to breathe through some sort of respirator.

"Well," continued Zeri's father, "Who can tell what Vader or the Stormtroopers are thinking since you can't see their faces, but the officers had disgusted looks, and after a signal from Vader, they went away. The villagers were very relieved. But," Lux said, looking with a smile similar to Ahsoka's at Zeri, who was blushing quite a bit now, "Zeri didn't thank that hunter for his help." Ahsoka was apparently over her sadness hearing about Vader as she looked at her daughter with happiness.

The crew that were there had questioning looks on their faces. 'What,' they thought, 'Someone saves your life and you don't thank them?' Zeb was just coming out after freshening up. He too had heard that last part.

Then it came to Kanan, "So that's who that band in her hair is for. I knew from the first that she was engaged since I know that some cultures, like the Nautolians, use such a band." Zeri just nodded and smiled. "Well, congratulations, Zeri."

"Yes, congratulations," the other crew members said, very happy for her—especially Zeb with his big, signature smile. Zeri nodded to them and said "Erhemtu," or 'Thank you,' in Togruti-B. She had never taken that engagement band off since the incident with Darth Vader. Unfortunately, Hera wasn't there. She would have saved herself a little bit of worry if she had. She had started to get the wrong idea about Zeri and Kanan.

V

Then Kanan, seeing Zeb had finished, and with a notice of, "Well, I guess it's my turn," then went to freshen up. Hera took such a long time that she came out about the same time as Kanan; and when they came out, there were very small glasses filled with Vaschi 30 Year (with a few drops of the clear mountain water added in) for the adults. These Hera, Zeb, and Kanan (his first taste of spirits), slowly savored with Lux, Ahsoka and Barriss, while the kids from the _Ghost_ took their turns freshening up. It seemed that the crew had never had such peaceful, happy times.

Lastly, when they were finished and the teenagers from the _Ghost_ were drinking some blue milk heated up, Barriss and the older girls, Zeri, Mina, Aila, and Alina freshened themselves while Lux, Ahsoka, and the crew made small chat. At least it seemed small chat. Because during this time, all the while, Ahsoka and Lux were getting information about how others were dealing with the Empire. The more they heard, the madder they became.

When the older girls and Barriss had finished freshening themselves up and when Arya came back out after putting Precious to bed, they all gathered to say good night to the _Ghost_ crew. The crew were offered sleeping places at the house, but Hera said there were things they needed to do on the _Ghost_ that night. And with a, "We'll see you tomorrow," from Lux and a, "We'll get you up real early, Kanan, Ezra," from Ahsoka, seeing them off at the door, the crew left. Looking back, Hera could see husband and wife hugging each other. And she felt peace in her heart.

Back in the house, Lux and Ahsoka finally had some time to themselves as all the others went off to their rooms and the _Phantom_ faded off into the distance.

"Well, well," started Lux while stretching his arms high, "What a day, what a day."

Ahsoka went and picked the little glasses the adults from the _Ghost_ drank from and put them in the kitchen. When she came back out, she and her husband hugged again. "It's so good to see you again baby," Lux said quietly while hugging Ahsoka.

"One heck of a day," Ahsoka said, still in his arms. "Thanks for letting Mina go. She does want to be a part of history."

"Yeah, well, I did kind of talk myself into it. But it's like you said, baby, we're not special or exempt from this duty."

They stayed together like that for a bit longer. Lux then said, "It'll only be a few more hours before morning. I'd better get freshened up." And as he said so, he headed towards the refresher next to the master bedroom. Ahsoka started to follow. Her husband turned around.

"Well, I'll just come along. Make sure you get nice and clean," she said with a sweet smile. One that he would always remember. Lux held out his hand, which Ahsoka took, and the two then went together to the shower room. The house was very quiet, but Fendo was keeping alert while the others slept. Some hours later, morning broke.

Morning, beautiful and fair.

—

༺⍟༻

**—**

**Thank you reading this. I think you know how I write by now, short scenes of fighting with interludes of talking. I hope all the talking doesn't bore you. I've seen stories where almost every paragraph is a fight. I like to set the background better. There isn't supposed to be a lot of fighting in this story anyway.**

**I was a little worried about how to have Barriss come back to the fight, but, like Aila putting Precious on Ezra's lap all of the sudden, a perfect solution came into my lap via Filoni and Company. If you have seen the recent releases on the _Star Wars Rebels_ (no colon) web site, you know Luminara is being held prisoner. She might be at Stygeon, deducing from Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide, but they do not say her name in the book. Thank you Mr. Filoni.**

**Good job **_**Panda**_** for getting the idea first. Now if someone would please answer the questions from Chapters Six and Seven—.**

**Zeri imitating Darth Vader breathing? Who in this world hasn't done that? I imagine she was real cute-kawaii doing it, though. The reason he is here is complicated and perhaps convoluted so I hope that section wasn't too haphazard. (He, like The Inquisitor, will make an appearance later in this story.)**

**The phrases, **_'the butchered and betrayed and martyred children'_** and **_'Morning, beautiful and fair'_** are from the last few lines of the movie, "Sophie's Choice." I read the original but I don't remember if those exact phrases were in it. **

**Lastly, I would like thank _EzraTheRebelFan_ for the idea of Ezra having "a sweet moment" with Precious. I wasn't considering it but when you brought up the idea, the more I thought about it, the better it sounded. I hope I got the interaction all right. I think this shows some of the benefits of this site. Rather than for a writer to be cooped up and trying to think up ideas alone or with just a few friends, it is easy to get some ideas from others that perhaps never come to the mind of the writer.**

**Thank you again. It might be a few weeks before the next chapter.**

**johnt**

**PS. I was thinking about _ahsokanerd_'s comment about Lux's quip to Ahsoka while they are sparring. It could be taken the wrong way as if Ahsoka is not being faithful—not to mention he said it in front of their children. (This is a K fiction as it is.) I thought about it more and I agreed with him. At first, I had a version of him apologizing at the end in this chapter while they are alone and hugging. But, what I finally did was, since they are teasing each other anyway, have him tease Ahsoka, after she teased him about getting fat, about her age (they both are pushing 40 by this time). If you were offended about the original, I am sorry about that. This as well shows a strength of this site and the comments people send to help others in their writing. Thank you, ahsokanerd. johnt**


	12. The Making of Master Ahsoka Tano

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Making of Master Ahsoka Tano**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Light saber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

—

—

Early the next morning, Kanan got a call on his comm link. How Lux knew his comm link number he couldn't understand, but call him he did. Before Kanan could say his name, Lux's voice came over the link.

"Good morning Kanan. Hope you slept well. It was a pretty late night last night."

"Good morning, Terry. What time is it?"

"It's time for you and Ezra to start some training. Make up for all those mistakes from last night. If you want to know how long you've slept, well, about four hours since you left our place."

"Only four hours?"

"Right. You're too young for beauty sleep so let's go and get started."

"Where are you?"

"Right outside your aft ramp. Have you got a speeder in there? I came on one."

"Sure, sure. I'll be right out."

"Don't forget Ezra on the way. Tell him to bring his lightsaber if he has one."

"Right, right. See you in a few minutes, Terry."

Kanan then went to Ezra's room. He went inside to wake him up, but he held up for a moment. He was looking at Ezra, how peaceful he was sleeping. He had had a big night last night. A lot of things changed for him. The innocence of youth. 'If only it could last longer,' he thought, 'If only he really could have been born in a different time, a more peaceful time. Not a time like now.' He broke out of his thoughts and lightly shook the boy. Ezra grumbled back a bit, like a child, but he eventually woke up.

"Get up, Ezra, we're going to go do some training at the house."

Surprisingly, the boy woke up pretty fast and was up in a flash. Kanan had to chuckle at that. Youth. He had a good reason to get up. "Don't forget your lightsaber," he said, "Although I don't think Master Tano will like it. She comes from more civilized times."

"Sure, Kanan, sure."

The boy was dressed and up quickly and the two quietly went out of the _Ghost_ without waking the others. They exited from the bow and got their speeder bikes from the cargo bay without making a single noise. All the _Ghost_ was quiet and peaceful. Kanan said a hushed goodbye to a probably still sleeping Hera (he wouldn't know), but Ezra was anxious to say a hearty 'Good morning!' to a certain someone or someones at the house. For these two, Ezra and Kanan, this day would turn out to be quite memorable.

They pushed their speeder bikes towards the aft without igniting them and met Lux there. The Admiral silently mouthed a good morning to the two and raised his hand in greeting. After pushing their speeder bikes, Lux with some sort of fold-up version of a speeder bike they had never seen, a good distance they stopped to get their speeder bikes ready.

"Well, Kanan," started Lux, "That is some speeder bike. What did you do? As my friend Gullah would say, 'Who's sorry butt did you pop a cap on' for that bike?' It's quite, shall I say, wild? Looks like Ezra might have cracked a helmet head for his, too. You two are really something," he continued with a smile.

"Thanks, Terry," replied Kanan chuckling to himself, "It gets the job done."

"Yeah," added Ezra, "That idiot Impy is probably still looking for his bike and the helmet I copped off him for good measure."

The Admiral gave a nice smile at that. It didn't take the Force, Kanan and Ezra couldn't use it on this planet anyway, to tell that the Admiral had changed his view towards Ezra for the better.

"Well, do you think we're far enough away so we won't wake up the happy sleepers? How long's it been since you guys had a good rest?"

"Quite a while, Terry, quite a while," answered Kanan.

"Well," answered the Admiral, "If you guys are willing to have everything you thought about yourselves turned upside down, come with me. Master Tano has that way about her—let me tell you."

The trio laughed and pushed their speeder bikes a little further, just to make sure, and then ignited them. Ezra's speeder bike, being an Imperial model, had the typical sinister sound that came from it when he ignited it. "Aila and Master Tano are the mechanical two, Ezra. Maybe they can fix that sound for you," offered the Admiral. Kanan's speeder bike, however, had a more subdued sound to it. Ezra and Kanan sort of razzed the Admiral for the pathetic sound his little speeder bike made, as in, 'What you got there, old man?' but soon they were off across the river. When they came to the torrent of flowers they slowed down. They couldn't drink in with their eyes enough of the majesty of the sight. It was so beautiful—and memorable.

Kanan and Ezra were about to speed up again but Lux signaled to them that they should keep a slow speed through the particular part they were going through. The reason why soon became apparent.

As they made a turn, all of the sudden, they could see the Admiral's and Master Tano's children, Zeri as well, laying on their stomachs on the field of flowers, seemingly looking for something, each with a small blanket under them—more to protect the flowers than to keep them dry. Off to the side they could see Barriss, watching over the girls with Fendo close by. The trio, following Lux's hand signal, went up to Barriss and stopped. They could see now that Barriss had a lightsaber clipped to her new belt.

"How are you doing Barriss," Lux said happily as he got off his speeder bike. "You're looking good, real good."

"Thank you, Terry. It's been a while," Barriss replied as she motioned to the lightsaber she was wearing, "So it's going to take some getting used to."

"It's good to have you back," Lux replied.

"Master Offee," Kanan started to ask, "What are they doing?"

"Kanan, please, just Barriss will be fine. What they are doing is looking for weeds or sprouts that are not supposed to be there," Barriss explained.

"But there mustn't be a single weed in this whole area," said Kanan.

"That's not the point," returned Barriss, "It's one of Master Tano's lessons in patience and perseverance. Which reminds me. I have orders from Master Tano that Ezra, once I see him, is supposed to do this as well."

"Ezra, get to it. Get your blanket from Barriss," ordered Kanan. The boy couldn't say no. Not because Kanan was his master—although that would certainly matter, but because just off the way a little was the prone form of Aila, looking through the flowers.

"Yes, Kanan, uh, Master, uh, uh, what's your last name? Right away, sir," Ezra said all the while saluting as he sped off to find a place as close as possible, but not too close—wouldn't want to give the wrong impression you know—to Aila, followed by the laughs and sighs of the adults. But, just to make sure, the Admiral gave such a look to Barriss that she replied, "I'll keep an eye on him for you, Terry." And with that, the two, with Ezra's speeder in tow, made their way to the training room in the house.

Once there, Kanan went with Lux into the training room. There they met Master Tano, getting ready for the morning training. She got Kanan up early to do some training with him before the girls returned. But still, Kanan had just one thing to ask before the training started, a question he had wanted to ask ever since he first saw Master Tano.

"Master Tano, if I may," started Kanan adroitly.

"Certainly, Kanan, what would you like to know?" was the answer from Master Tano.

"Well, last I heard, after the Temple bombing, you were offered a Knighthood in the Jedi Order, but that you had refused. I was actually assigned a Master as a Padawan the day before the Purge and my prospective Master told me this before he was murdered. If I may, can I ask you how you became a Master?"

"Yes, Kanan, you may. I am sorry to hear that. It is no secret since my husband behind you was also there, but not in hearing distance. But first, I must tell you something I have told no one—not even my husband. Terry, come here," Ahsoka said as she looked towards Lux. He moved closer to the pair.

Master Tano became very quiet and very subdued. The look on her face was one of that someone would have in remembering a hurtful memory. She would have liked to look out a window, but since there were none in the training room, she couldn't. She started quietly, "I know who this Darth Vader is. I heard this from Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda!" Kanan was shocked. "So there are more Jedi than I thought there were."

"Yes, Kanan, there are," answered Ahsoka. "The Emperor and Darth Vader are very powerful, I feel, and we are as yet too weak to confront them directly—although my husband has certainly been doing a good job of that recently," Ahsoka said as she looked fondly to Lux and Kanan smiled at him as well—but Lux didn't notice. He seemed to be concerned about something. "But the Emperor alone was able to puppet-master not only the entire Jedi Order, but also the Separatists _and_ the Republic as well. He is very, very powerful. Yet, I sense, that the smallest pebble can change this, and that, somehow, when all is in despair and we are in our darkest moment, that love will banish the darkness," Ashoka contemplatively said, as if she were speaking of something that should only be whispered, so that those who should not hear it do not.

There was complete silence in the training room for a time. Then, Ahsoka started, "As for this Darth Vader, he was someone I knew. He was—"

"Anakin—," interrupted her husband.

"Skywalker," Ahoska finished. "You knew who he was?" she asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka," Lux started to explain. "I saw on some captured holo-vids a few years ago that Anakin had become this Vader. I didn't want to upset you, so I didn't say anything. I know how much you respected him. I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing, but I love you Ahsoka, and this I felt would hurt you, so I didn't say anything."

"Lux, I- I-. Thank you for telling me. And thank you for your love in not telling me. I can understand it. I was just so mortified and embarrassed that even the mention of his name last night brought sadness to me—so I didn't tell you. I also knew, no, know, Anakin enough that no _thing_ named 'Vader' could ever take him completely over. I know that much about him that what ever he has become, there is some Anakin still in him." Ahsoka then went over to her husband and hugged him. The room was silent for the time, except for some 'I-love-yous' between the two.

Then, Master, and Commander, Tano broke the silence: "Well, since that is out in the air now, at least we know together what we are dealing with."

Then, after a pause, Master Tano started to answer Kanan's question. "As for how I became a Jedi Knight, Master Yoda himself knighted me. Lux was there so he can tell you as well."

Kanan was a little surprised that someone not in the order was at the knighting ceremony. Ahsoka sensed his thoughts.

"Oh, Kanan, the order was in shambles and on the verge of extinction. There was no room for formalities. After what happened in the Temple and getting the Padawans and Barriss out as quickly as I could I sought out Master Yoda. I found that Bail Organa was helping him out. He told me that Master Yoda had just lost to the Emperor and that he would go into hiding. Just before Master Yoda left for hiding I don't know where, and even if I knew that is something I would never tell—by the way, do you know, honey?" Ahsoka suddenly asked Lux with a smile.

"Not at all, not at all. Trust me on this."

"Good. Well," she continued, "I was with my husband and Mina was just a few months old. Lux was carrying her when I went to find Master Yoda and I purposely took them with me. I was able to find Master Yoda just as he was ready to leave. A minute later and this story would have been different," Ahsoka paused. "Well, I came up to Master Yoda, and he was certainly surprised, me asking to be let back in the Order."

"'What Order?' he asked.

"'The Jedi Order,' I responded.

"'Jedi Order, there is none' he responded, 'Anyone in this Order, targeted for destruction they are,' he said sadly.

"'That's not true, Master Yoda,' I said, 'There will always be someone out there fighting for what is right and good in the galaxy,'

"'Well,' he responded, 'still stands, our offer does, to admit you back into the Order, but changed things have for you.'

"'What do you mean?' I asked.

"'Not just one attachment, but two, you have formed. Doubly dangerous, you are, compared to Skywalker,' Master Yoda explained very bluntly."

"I didn't hear that, Ashoka," Lux broke in, a little upset on hearing what Master Yoda in his frustration said to his wife.

"Well, he did," she responded. "I couldn't blame him, however. His whole world that he had been working for for nine hundred years had just come crashing down. Especially since he felt he could have prevented it, but didn't. All the deaths of the Jedi, Master to Knight to Padawan to Youngling, he felt were on his head—all had just been destroyed by Anakin, turned Vader, so I do not blame Master Yoda for thinking that. But I responded that rather than being doubly dangerous, I would be doubly strong. 'How is that?' Master Yoda asked.

"'I have seen the faces of my child and I know my husband by being with him everyday. Anakin could have done neither, so he became dark. If only he had known his wife with every fiber of his being, as I know my husband and daughter with mine, he would never have turned. Rather than preventing chaos, the no-attachment rule had brought it on. I could never look them in the face doing what he had done,' I explained, 'I would rather kill myself first than have to look them in the face after doing what Anakin did,' I replied.

"'So then,' he responded, 'Commit suicide, you would?' he asked.

"'Not suicide, Master,' I responded, 'But sacrifice.'

"'Sacrifice?' he didn't seem to understand.

"'One thing I have learned with being with Lux, Master Yoda,' I said, 'Is, believing like the people on Onderon, that the greatest service one can do for another is to sacrifice yourself so that another may live. I would sacrifice myself for them, to save them.' I could say no more. There was a long silence but then the Master seemed to see the reality of the situation. Master Yoda seemed to see the conviction of my beliefs and knighted me in front of my husband and daughter. From that, he said, I could knight others and to consider those I taught as Padawans. Perhaps it is all for nothing and with us the Jedi Order will die out. But like Master Yoda has said, 'The future is not set.' I just can't believe that such evil as the Sith can rule for long and that it will break from its own immorality. It must. That is the only end to such decadence. "

"I understand, Master Tano," Kanan replied. "I believe the Sith's days are numbered as well. But they will not happen on their own. We who are left, and those of the Rebellion," he said as he looked towards the Admiral, "Will prevail."

"Perhaps, perhaps," Ahsoka responded, "But it won't happen talking. Let's get down to training. Let's start with meditating. Honey, you too."

"Yes. Master," they both responded and the three of them quietly meditated with the Force.

After an hour of meditating, Master Tano had Kanan do some serious training. First, while she had Lux go ask Barriss to come to the training room, she sparred with Kanan. This she did very slowly and methodically, teaching Kanan some pointers all along the way. It was not rigorous, but very educational to Kanan. When her husband returned with Barris, she then had Kanan spar against the staff. She decided that he would need the knowledge as there were units in the Imperials Army that still used an electrostaff—but set to kill. Kanan did well against the Admiral, defeating him but not in the same way as Zeb last night, and it seemed to Ahsoka that Kanan improved every minute. Finally, Barris and Kanan squared off in a very vigorous, no-holds-barred bout. Barriss still won—but certainly not as easily as the previous night. She too was happily surprised at the improvement of Kanan.

All this while, Mina, who had taken over for Barriss in the morning exercises and cross-country runs for the older girls and Ezra, brought all of them back to the house. Then, after cleaning up a bit they started in on making the breakfast. They had finished by the time their parents and the two Jedi came back into the house. Zeri, who was first to clean up, was off getting their guests from the _Ghost _over for breakfast.

Soon, these guests made their way into the house, greeting Fendo first of all, and then saying good morning to all the family. Zeb got a good morning hug from Little 'Kila. Ahsoka asked if the crew had slept well, and was amused in getting from Zeb, "Never better, never better."

"That's good, that's good," she replied.

As everyone gathered and sat more or less in the same place as the previous night, Lux explained, "We usually have quite large breakfasts here but since we have a picnic planned for lunch, it is a little small. Of course," Lux said as he looked towards big Zeb, "There's always more if you want some. But be warned, there's a lot for lunch today."

"Besides," added Ahsoka, "there's no training tonight." On hearing this, the crew were a little surprised that there were no 'all-rights' and 'yeahs!' from the girls.

As before the previous meal, the group said a few words led by the Admiral and then they partook in the meal. The family really worked hard to find some vegetables for Hera and she appreciated it. There was also, surprisingly, some munch-fungus bread for Hera and she was pretty happy about that. "Hera," Lux brought her out of her thoughts, "I was able to get some ingredients for the bread on Tatooine since I knew you were coming."

"Thank you, Terry," Hera replied quietly, as if deep in thought. No one else seemed to notice that Zeri was sitting closer to Kanan than last night. Maybe she was taking this too seriously, she thought.

They all ate more quietly this time, as if they were in anticipation of the new day. Since the meal wasn't that large at all, they more or less finished quite quickly.

"Well, first," Ahsoka started when they were all sitting down and the adults were enjoying the coffee and the younger ones the warm tea, "We can do some trekking around here. The sights are very beautiful and the plants and trees are gorgeous. There aren't any dangerous animals, except maybe Fendo, and since you're friends, I'm sure he won't hurt you," as she finished the last laughingly.

As they got up, the girls again washed the dishes of the guests as well as their own. With everything cleaned up, they all gathered for the trekking. Ahsoka, Zeri, and Barriss were going to stay behind to get the lunch ready. "We'll meet you at View Hill, Terry," Ahsoka shouted, "in about two hours. That should be enough to see the area just around here."

"Sure thing, Ahsoka," he said as he turned to lead the others off trekking around this beautiful planet and the area Ahsoka's family had gardened.

As Lux was ready to leave, Ahsoka called him back, "That reminds me. Honey, we need to look at the orchard so I'll bring some lunch over there for us and Barriss and Zeri can bring the others' to the hill."

"All right, e'vin," Lux said and with that, they left for a tour of the area. As they were walking, Zeri wasn't there, so Sabine and Amini were walking together. For some reason, Sabine liked the little girl. She had heard that Zeri was the best shot of the family, but she didn't think so. She was Mandolorian, so she could tell. This little girl seemed to have the eye it would take to see a target far off.

So beautiful was the day and the walk that the crew envied the family for the beauty they got to see everyday. Ezra was so entranced that he wanted to come back someday. "I wonder what planet this is," he said to Zeb luckily out of earshot from Aila, "I would love to come back some day."

Zeb became very serious. The last time Ezra had seen Zeb so serious was when he was fighting the Imperials—and needed to kill or he and his friends would be killed. "Ezra, don't," he said, quietly, but strongly. He held himself and Ezra back from the group so far that he made sure no one, not even the girls with montrals, would hear what he said next, "Don't. Let it alone. Because if you do find out where in the galaxy this is, and I know about it," Zeb became very solemn, "I'll kill you. And then I would kill myself next to prevent the Empire from knowing about this place. To me, this is the last, best hope for the galaxy—and I'd do almost anything to protect that. And if it meant what I said, I'll do it. Now, Ezra, I don't want to do either, so get it out of your mind, young man. This instant," Zeb said pointing a strong finger downwards for emphasis.

Zeb then walked away, leaving Ezra to this thoughts. He knew now they were wrong. There would always be time to come back. But for now, Zeb was right. If not for his life, than for two others—one he was starting to have deep feelings for, and which feelings were beginning to be returned, and for one, the one who forgave him. So, with head held high and a smile to Zeb as he got back to the group—a smile which was returned—and with an "Ezra, what's keeping you?" from the Admiral, Ezra rejoined the group close to Aila.

The group was tired and ready for a rest when they got to View Hill. But when they got there, they could understand its name. It seemed the entire planet was spread out before them in all its natural glory. The sun was high and it was reflecting off the myriad lakes at the bottom of the gigantic ravine. The hills, that seemed to have been cut by a river long, long ago, were of supreme color. At the bottom were the light browns but as the eye moved upwards, there were layers of white, red, orange and brown, topped off by a vibrant green of the trees at the summit, and then, and then, oh the deepest, crystalline blue that was the sky. This was something that they would never forgot to their dying day—even though they thought they had seen all there was to see of this galaxy. Each, to a person, was glad they had lived to see this.

—

༺⍟༻

**—**

**Thank you for reading this. Just a quick update. The next chapter was getting too long so I had to break it up. You can expect the next chapter soon.**

**I had to change the name of a girl since her name was too close in pronunciation to Aila's.**

**johnt**


	13. Kanera (With a Little Bit of Luxsoka)

**Dear Readers:**

**Some of the scenes were written before the book, _A New Dawn_, was released. I just got the book but decided to not read it until I could publish this chapter so I do not know if this chapter fits the new Rebels universe or not. Please enjoy this chapter anyway—while I go read the book.**

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Kanera**

**(Or Heranan, If You Prefer)**

**(With a Little Bit of Luxsoka for Good Measure)**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

*_QT-KT:_ Of Coruscant, 500 Republica; Their astromech

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Lightsaber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan, Lightsaber  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

—

—

I

Soon, the subdued sound of a speeder came in hearing distance, and when the crew looked, the speeder was much closer than they thought. It seemed to be a very stealthily-built one—or modified that way. Barriss was driving and Zeri was on the tow, sitting to the side of what they brought.

"You all have an order from Master Tano," Barriss said after dismounting from the speeder, "'You will eat your fill. Nothing less will suffice.' You will now carry out this order." Everyone was happy as can be. This was turning out to be a wonderful day for the crew. For everyone of the crew, there was yet more wonderfulness in store.

In the tow behind the speeder was the produce of the land. Deep-fried Nuna legs, of course. Another deep-fried, white vegetable, as well. Zeb loved these, but the problem was, if he ate one, he would eat them all. There was no stopping him. Some fried eggs of some birds of the area were also included, as where succulent fruits and crispy vegetables. In one basket. Covered by a cloth, were some boiled, large yellow stalks, but each stalk had very small, what looked like, yellow beans, all in a row. Smothered in butter, Hera loved these—and, as much as Ahsoka and her half-Togruta girls loved the meat, she loved to eat these. In another covered basket were a variety of breads, some plain, some with beans cooked inside, and some with a sweet filling. There was also the last of the meat from the Akul Alina caught. Everyone was to share in this last partaking.

Enough for everyone—and then some—was in the setting. To eat all he wanted was one order from Master Tano big Zeb would obey—not that he didn't obey any other order, though. Their guide, the Admiral, did not partake, as he said his goodbyes to the group and went off towards the orchard.

They all ate their fill—and then some. Soon enough, everyone was laid out and relaxing on the large blanket. Poor Zeb was laid out and could barely move. He didn't mind, though. Little 'Kila found his full and rounded stomach to be a nice pillow.

It would be a while before they could move, but Kanan had other plans for Ezra. After about an hour of resting and talking, everyone started moving about. Kanan decided to help Ezra with some lightsaber moves he had learned from Master Tano. He also invited Alina, the youngest with a lightsaber, to practice with Ezra as a sparring partner. Mina and Aila decided to watch, in the case of Aila, or to help, in the case of Mina. Mina was actually more than a decade younger than Kanan, but she had been practicing under a Master since she was very young so she was able to give pointers as well. Kanan was not so proud that he didn't appreciate Mina for doing so.

The two youngest, Almas and Akila were close to Zeb on the blanket but Almas was intent on watching the group practicing, especially Aila and Ezra. Amini, the oldest without a lightsaber, was off with Zeri and Sabine for some shooting practice. Sabine wanted to see the famed skill of Onderon women and rifles. However, it would be Amini that would be the surprise this time to Sabine. Hera, quietly, went off by herself, unnoticed, or so she thought, by anyone else.

II

Meanwhile, Lux and Ahsoka were inspecting the orchard that they and the girls had been growing. It was an experimental orchard, so it was somewhat small, but well-kept and tended regularly. There were some small white bags around some of the fruit that had taken hold. The husband and wife were examining the flowers and short trees in detail. If they had been tourists, the blooming colors would have caused them to stop and perhaps take holo pics of each other with the blossoms as a background. But these two now were all business.

The plants were some hybrids of two fruit trees the couple had seen on their respective home planets, Onderon and Shili. The fruit on Shili was quite sweet, but when ripe easily degenerated and was only good for jams. The similar fruit on Onderon, however, was somewhat tart, but had a more fibery consistency to the inside of the fruit. People there would never eat these but would give them to the stock animals in case supplies ran out. Otherwise, they were almost considered a weed and a nuisance.

After inspecting the fruit that they were experimenting with, husband and wife sat on a grassy area with a blanket under them. Ashoka brought out some, but not a lot of, food and they ate silently, thinking of how they could improve the chances of their experiment.

"I don't know, e'vin," Lux started, "I think we'll just have to be patient. Compared to our other tries, they seem to be doing much better here than on other places."

"I guess so," replied Ahsoka. "You know that patience has not been one of my strong suits. I'll try."

"There is no try, do or do not," Lux said in a perfect rendition of Master Yoda's voice. He had had the pleasure, as he would say, of meeting the Master in the time before the Purge, and that sad one time afterwards. They both laughed at the joke from the old times, and they seemed to relax a bit after that. Lux certainly wanted his wife to stop worrying so much about the plants. He would have to think of a way to help her.

"I don't know honey," said Ahsoka, still fretting about the plants, "They're not propagating as I had hoped."

That was a great start Ahsoka gave him to help her get her mind off the plants and onto—something else. "Propagating?" said Lux with a grin unnoticed by Ahsoka. He knew exactly what the word meant, although his tone said otherwise.

"Yeah, you know, pollenating," said Ahoska still in her thoughts.

"Pollenating?" said her husband in the same way with a slightly bigger grin and a more mischievous tone added in. He knew what that word meant, too.

Ashoka still didn't pick up on it. She was starting to get frustrated at this man. "Yeah, you know, making little seeds," she said a little impatiently. He was acting like a little boy.

"Making little seedys?" her husband countered, unfazed by Ahsoka's tone himself. Love has a way of doing that.

She caught on that he was goading her. All the impatience and worry in her vanished, to be replaced by love for this man in front of her. Ahsoka leaned in towards her husband much closer, "You know, like when," she looked at him slightly risqué, "Boy meets girl," she said with a hint of sultriness.

"Boy meets girl?" countered her husband.

"Mm-mm,"

"You mean, like when Shili girl—"

"—Meets Onderon boy?" she finished his question, "Mm-mm," nodding her head. She moved even closer.

"I get that."

"Mm, I knew you would."

Lux closed the gap, "Well, maybe they just need a little . . . inspiration," he ended mischievously.

"Inspiration?"

"Mm-mm. Maybe some . . inspiration—you know—," then Lux pulled Ahsoka close to him and whispered something to her quietly.

"Mmm. They might at that."

Softly and slowly, Lux leaned back upon the grass carpet, bringing his wife and mother of his children along with him. Then, while kissing and caressing Ahsoka, he gently—

But, dear readers, we shall leave this scene of marital bliss for decorum's sake, and return to our heroes with the green eyes

III

Hera was sitting at the side of a small lake on a small blanket she had borrowed from the picnickers. She was sitting like a lady. This Empire and this war were not going to demean her. She was not sitting cross-legged like some low-class girl, but with her legs tucked under her and with her body off to one side so she was not directly sitting on her legs.

Hera had taken off her eye and ear guards so she was a little relaxed and could hear the wind blowing past her conical ears, like when she was a little girl. But she had kept her headgear on. Where she came from, girls just didn't expose their heads to anybody anywhere. To her and the culture where she comes from, that would be like a human girl running around in her underwear. 'But, they do that anyway. Just go to any beach on Glee Anselm,' she chuckled to herself. But her mirth was short-lived.

She couldn't condone Twi'lek girls with no or scanty headpieces; but that didn't mean she had to accept it. She came from a part of Ryloth where modesty was important. From her part of Ryloth, girls didn't show their heads in public. 'That's certainly not the impression the galaxy has of Twi'lek girls,' she thought, 'By the way Ryloth girls are thought of and depicted in this galaxy, most would probably be surprised if there was a Twi'lek girl under fifteen that was still a virgin. But there are plenty of them,' she thought.

"Us," she corrected herself audibly, but not in the hearing of anyone.

And now, here she was at the edge of a small lake, looking into the calm water. She saw the happiness of Lux and Ahsoka, with their family. She hoped she could have had the same kind of happiness—but it didn't look that way now. She began to think that she had lost Kanan to Zeri and she felt as if her world had just come to an end. It was not uncommon to see a man suddenly falling for a woman they had just met. It was a story that was told many times over the millennia. If only she could have seen the future, she would have known that her worries were quite unfounded.

Meanwhile, Kanan had finished with Ezra and was looking for Hera. He had an inkling of what was bothering her. She had been so quiet since the small breakfast. When Kanan found her, he could see that she was throwing some small rocks into the nearby lake, and watching the ripples.

Hera was tossing rocks into the lake, just to pass the time. But then, her sadness started to get the best of her. 'How much I would like to be more a woman than just the captain of a ship,' she thought to herself. With each toss of a rock into the water, she started to see the fading ripples as a metaphor for her life. She could see the ripples at first vigorous, like she is now, but then fading away to—nothing.

And leaving behind—nothing.

Finally, in her frustration, she threw a handful of pebbles into the water and turned to cry for what she thought could have been.

That was Kanan's signal. He started to go towards her. He knew that he would have to be delicate now. He owed her that. He loved her so much.

Hera could hear Kanan's approach through the bushes in her lekku. 'What is it,' she thought recovering slightly, 'about the man you most want to see showing up at the most inopportune time? It must be a guy thing. Kind of like a sixth sense or something. Guys, huh,' she concluded as she quietly sniffed her nose and wiped a tear from the side of her face away from Kanan as he got closer. But, she was still looking away from Kanan

"You know," Kanan began quietly, kneeling close to her but not on the blanket, "When you throw a rock into a lake, most people just see the ripples. But I think the pebble makes the difference. It changes things in a small way forever. Ripples fade in time, but the pebble, no matter how small, is still there, having forever changed the lake, even in a small way. Here," he said as he picked up some pebbles. Hera was still looking away.

He threw in a pebble, "There's for Ezra," he said as the pebble made a small splash. "There's for Sabine," another small splash. "For Zeb," another small, but slightly bigger splash. Hera, unseen by Kanan, lightly smiled. "Here's for our new friends," Kanan said as Hera heard two small splashes close together come from the water. "Here's for all their girls; eight right?" He said the number of Lux's and Ahsoka's children wrong purposefully. He knew how many there were.

"Nine," corrected Hera quietly but still looking away. 'He couldn't have forgotten Zeri, could he?' she thought. Kanan picked up a pebble to make it nine and tossed them all together into the water. A series of small splashes could be heard, earning another small smile from Hera. She didn't know where Kanan was going with this.

Kanan picked up a pebble and said quietly, "Here's one for me," he said as he tossed a rock into the lake. Then he was silent and Hera could hear him getting up, walking a few steps and then coming back, kneeling in the same spot. She had started to recover but she was still looking away.

"And here is for you, Hera Syndulla," Kanan said in a soft but sonorous voice as he tossed a rock into the lake. Soon, a very large splash was heard and Hera could see from the corner of her eye that there were some small ripples breaking on the shore next to her.

She was happy but still sad in voice when she said, "That was too big, Kanan. I'm not that important."

Kakan was silent for a moment, "You are to me."

What seemed like an electric shock visibly went through Hera as her body shook slightly. Never had anyone said this to her. She straightened her back and she turned her head, towards Kanan, her beautiful lekku following around. She looked at Kanan with her pretty green eyes. "Kanan?"

Kanan could see a teardrop on Hera's left cheek. With the back of his fingers, he silently, softly wiped it away. "All this while, Hera, you've been conquering the Imperials as the Captain of the _Ghost_, but you haven't noticed that you've made another conquest—as a woman. You've conquered me, Hera."

Hera was stunned into silence. _The mission . . . _

"Kanan, I—" He inched closer.

_The _Ghost_ . . . _

"Kanan, I—" He inched closer yet.

_The crew . . . _

"Kanan, I—" He inched even closer.

_The Rebellion . . ._

"Kanan, I—" He inched closer—very close.

_Their new friends . . . _

"Kanan, I—" He inched closer—almost touching.

_Their new—. _Hera then put on a sweet smile. "Kanan," she said softly, "Kanan, I surrender."

Kanan had to smile at that. "The conquerer surrenders?" he said softly.

"Very willin—" Hera was never able to finish the sentence. Kanan had closed the distance and stopped her mid-word with a kiss just before feeling her breath on his lips from her words. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as the seconds progressed. Their happiness was over-flowing. This, this is what Hera had been hoping for for all this time, and now, here it was. And she was so, so happy.

They broke the kiss reluctantly later—after all, they still needed to breathe. Kanan was so glad he did because he could see a face he had never seen on Hera, and face of peace, happiness, and love. Then they both laughed.

"Now I'm the one shaking," said Kanan. They both laughed again.

Then, Hera started to do something, something she had always wanted to do. She raised her hands to the back of Kanan's head. He understood what she wanted to do, and he helped her undo the band in the back of his hair, holding it all together. When they had undone the band, Kanan's hair fell to the sides, free and flowing. Hera then, timidly at first, then a little more boldly, ran her fingers through his hair. While doing so, they kissed again and again, never seeming to get enough of each other. But Hera noticed that Kanan was shy about something to do with her.

"Kanan, darling," she said the last with with a sweet smile, and then a little more seriously, "Why don't you touch me, touch me here," she said gesturing with her eyes to a lekku.

Kanan said, his hand still caressing Hera face, "I've heard they can be delicate and sensitive. I don't want to hurt you. My love."

Hera then, with a look of great contentment, kissed Kanan shortly and then reached for the cheek-strap holding her headgear on. Then she did something she had never done for any man. She took off her headgear. Kanan could now see the majesty of Hera as she was born.

Then Hera took Kanan's right hand in both of hers, and carefully, gently, placed his hand on where her lekku came out of her head. She then, very slowly, with his big hand in her petite light green ones, traced his hand over her lekku. But as she did so, she had a face only a woman, fortunately only a woman, could make. A face devilishly innocent.

A simple girl doing this would run her lover's hand over her lekku down or to the side. But Hera was no girl. She was a woman. It would be a little difficult but she would try. Because as she lead Kanan's hand over her lekku, unnoticed by Kanan, so entranced in this appendage of the woman he loves, he was imperceptibly, little by little, getting closer to Hera's face—getting closer because she was leading his hand over to the tip of her lekku as she brought his hand directly behind her.

Kanan, engrossed in this wonderful soft, lekku of his woman, then heard a low, soft, sweet voice say his name, "Kanan," as she said his name a mere finger's-breadth from him. He turned, at first surprised he was so close to her, but then she, closing the minuscule space between them, kissed him, kissed him deeply. And as she did so, she brought them down upon the blanket with him on top, still kissing all the while, this time more passionately. Turning them over so she was on top, Kanan had his right arm around her, his left stroking her other lekku. Nothing would matter to them now. Not the Empire attacking, not the _Ghost_ exploding—well, maybe that _would_ matter—but nothing much else would.

They broke this kiss and then Hera teasingly tousled Kanan's free and flowing hair so much that it covered his eyes. She then quickly got up and ran away yelling, "Try to find me!"

"I am all-seeing," joked Kanan, "I will find you!" he said getting up with his hair still covering his eyes.

"You can't use the Force either!" Hera joked loudly back.

Kanan then held his arms out and started running, "I will find you! I will catch you!" he said running. Running fast. Running here, running there. Running up a small slope. Running—right into a tree. But not before tripping over a small branch so he slammed into the tree more than ran into it.

Hera was shocked and worried. Here she had the man she always wanted, but now he seemed hurt. So she rushed, almost blindly—right into his trap. Just as Hera got to Kanan and was leaning down to see where he was hurt, he suddenly grabbed her and rolled with her back down the slope with the leaves and grass sticking to their clothes, and their lips sticking together as well. Hera had never been happier than at this moment. Hera rolled down the slope screaming in her joy. And it was due to this good man.

They soon stopped rolling, but not kissing. They broke apart to look at each other for a moment and then Kanan picked Hera up and carried her back to the blanket. There they stayed for a time, talking of their plans—actually more kissing than talking—and wondering how each can be a part the other's life. All this time, they deepened their love for each other—looking into each other's eyes, green meeting green, and seeing the future of themselves in the other's.

IV

When Kanan left to find Hera, big Zeb was still trying to recover from that meal. He hadn't known when the last time was he had eaten so much. But, he had a good excuse. He was following Master Tano's order. Little 'Kila was still resting on his stomach, so he didn't want to move.

Mina had gone to join Sabine, Zeri, and Amini, the oldest girl without a lightsaber, who had gone off to practice some shooting. Arya was sitting calmly with Barriss, both looking after Precious and just talking and enjoying this peaceful time. Alina was also close to Precious, petting her.

The others didn't know, but Aila and Ezra had different plans. Little Almas, just about a year and a half older than Little 'Kila and about the same age younger than Amini, also had plans, unbeknownst to the two young teenagers. So, when Aila and Ezra started to take a walk together, little Almas got up to follow. As they were leaving, Barris shouted out, "Hey you two. If you don't want to see me mad, very mad, just make sure you go _that_ way," she said as she pointed in a direction opposite from the experimental orchard. They didn't know why.

At first, as they started walking, the two older kids looked back, wondering what Almas was following them for. Aila asked Almas, "Where are you going?" and shouted, "Leave us alone!" But Almas stayed with them. "Well, I wanna go for a walk too," she replied. "Do you mind?" she said in way that wasn't asking for permission but that she was going to go with them whether they liked it or not. "Yes I-, aa, we do mind!" said Aila, only to have her little sister with lekku and montrals to spurt back, "Well, too bad!"

So the teenagers walked a little further on, all the while, little-by-little, putting distance between them and Almas. Then, grabbing Ezra's hand to pull him along, Aila suddenly darted off on a small trail she knew about with Ezra in tow. After about five minutes, they could see they were alone and they started to laugh, finally being alone. They turned to leave—.

Only to see a little girl with light orange skin and face markings, like Aila's, and with blue and white lekku and montrals, like Aila's mother, sitting on a rock, as if she was waiting for them. "Ha Ha," said the little girl, not laughing, "I have montrals. You can't get away from me!" she mocked. "Besides, I have orders from the Admiral not to let you out of my sight so, Ha Ha," she finished, emphasizing the last two words slowly and loudly. Little sisters can be so obnoxious—especially when you don't want them around.

So, Ezra and Aila just sat on a pair of rocks close to each other, but not too close, and, under the watchful eyes of Admiral Bonteri, by way of Almas, talked with each other. They talked about their lives. Ezra was impressed with Aila's training and her trips to Shili. She described Shili to him so well that if he got a chance, the first thing he would do is visit there.

Then Ezra told Aila about what he had been doing. How he trains with Kanan; how he makes trouble for the Imperials, albeit with much less bravado than he did the previous night, and how fun it is stealing the helmets of the Imperials. He talked about one he had not stolen but found. It was a very old helmet with an old-fashioned swoosh on the very top. It was colored white and with what seemed to be large blue eyebrows painted over each eyepiece, as well as many scratch marks, as if the soldier who made those marks was counting his kills. That sort of made him sad. He also mentioned about losing his parents, and in doing so Aila felt great sadness for him.

So they talked, but never held hands. They felt they didn't need to; even if they wanted to.

V

Sabine, Zeri, Amini, and Mina were shooting in the target range in the direction of the house—but still very far away from it. Mina's father was to have come by to see how well Mina shot. But before then, they decided to get some practice in. Zeri had made some shots that were very respectable and Sabine was barely able to match them. But match them, she did.

Zeri was quite impressed. She invited Sabine to Shili for hunting and trekking. "Many nice Togruta boys too," she said smilingly, "Good hunters, good with rifles." Sabine wasn't so interested in boys—yet, but she decided to keep it in mind.

Next up was Amini. First, Sabine got about 100 yards away and shot in the very center of the target. "Try and beat that, little one," she said to Amini proudly as she went up to the target.

"OK, I'll try," was the response. Little Amini then strapped the rifle almost as big as herself around her back and started off. As she was walking, she stumbled and fell on her hands. Zeri yelled out, "Stumblebum," and with a "Sorry" from Amini, the little girl continued to walk. Sabine laughed at that.

Sabine then started to get some distance between her and the target but noticed Zeri and Mina stayed near the target. They looked at Sabine as if to say, 'You afraid?' No Mandolorian worthy of the name is afraid of anything so Sabine returned to where the older girls were standing.

Sabine looked to where Amini was supposed to be but she couldn't see her. She wasn't at the 100-yard mark. Where could she be?

Suddenly, with a yell that seemed far off from Amini telling she was starting, a shot hit the target. It was so far above Sabine's she had to smirk with satisfaction. But that smirk was soon erased.

Erased because she saw that little girl shoot a perfect circle along the inner ring, around Sabine's hit. All Mina could say was, "Too Slow!"

Sabine had to run over to see where the little girl was shooting from. Then she saw her. Here was a little girl half her age shooting from twice the distance, and this little girl was literally shooting rings around her.

Then, Amini retuned to the group to look at the target. "Good, but slow," was the comment from Mina. But to Sabine, this little girl with the blue and white lekku and montrals was amazing. Sabine still hadn't closed her mouth in astonishment. The first thing Sabine wanted to do was to have Amini become Mandolorian she was so surprised. Until she left the planet, she hardly ever left Amini's side.

VI

Near the _Ghost_, Chopper was making some repairs and recalibrating some systems and here and there tightening some nuts and bolts. This poor ship sure needed it. What would those stupid organics do without him? Probably blow up in space. He knew the ins and outs of this ship—but was he appreciated? No. All those organics said was, 'Chopper do this,' and, 'Chopper do that,' and, 'Chopper hurry up.' Oh, those organics made him heat up so much sometimes.

So all this time, while Chopper was compiling in his ire, he was heating up more and more. If he was human, he would be what is known as, 'ANGRY.' But Chopper made his rounds anyway, all the while saying things like, '¥£*+%# humans,' and, '¥£*+%# Twi'leks,' and every now and then a, '¥£*+%# Lasans' thrown in for good measure.

Later, Chopper then made his rounds outside the _Ghost_, turning here and there, accessing this and that port, and while he was going around a tree that that so-called 'pilot' Hera put right in his way, Chopper, not paying attention, saying all the while, very heatedly, "¥£*+%# huma—" then, BANG!, ran right into another astromech. Where did that come from? And with droid-like wailing and spinning of domes, Chopper finally recovered and came LED-eye to LED-eye with—

QT-KT.

Chopper took a look at the pretty pink droid, specing QT-KT out from tread to dome, all the while his CPU unit heating up for some reason.

QT-KT then extended an arm in a gesture that Chopper took for some sort of greeting that those organics do. 'Might as well,' he algorithmed with himself as he extended an arm as well. Chopper should have seen it when QT-KT then turned the arm back, but . . . too late. The next sound to resound through the forest was a loud, metallic WHACK! as poor Chopper was almost knocked back.

He recovered only to see QT-KT trundling away to disappear into the forest—but not before giving Chopper a non-ambiguous, definite, between the LED-eyes, 'Ppppfffttttt,' before leaving the shocked droid behind.

Chopper didn't know what to do. But he did know that his circuits were overheating and his CPU was almost in meltdown. He was warming up in places he wasn't supposed to warm up at. Suddenly, in a nanosecond he decisioned—and once he did, everything went back to normal. Then he did what any red-blooded human boy would have done after he'd been slapped silly upside the head by a pretty girl and then was told he wasn't worth the dirt on her shoes—or treads in this case. That's right.

He went after her.

Top speed.

VI

Lux and Ahsoka were still by the orchard, but they were laying down. Ahsoka was sleeping with her head resting on Lux's shoulder and her montrals were pointed away from him. Lux was not asleep, but awake. He was thinking of Ahsoka.

'By the One who made the stars above, I love this woman so, so much,' he thought to himself. His eyes blinked with the tears welling up. He tried sometimes thinking of what his life would have been without Ahsoka—but he gave up. He not only found it impossible, but ridiculous. How lucky he was to have this woman as his wife. She would always be with him, wherever he was. Sure, they had their rough times together—all couples do. Sure, they got some ridicule from others wherever they went, some on Onderon, some on Shili, but they got over it.

The only time he was in jail was when he was with Ahsoka and he overheard—and if he heard it she must certainly have heard it—a human man a little older than himself on Coruscant say, laughingly to his friends, who also laughed, except for one, "Well look at that! A human and a tailhead! Imagine the little monsters that could come out of that! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Lux then asked Ahsoka to hold his jacket for him and then he went over to the man. "Hey you," Lux said directly to the man, getting very close to him, "Come over and apologize to my girl," he paused, "On your knees."

"Hey puny, Go to—"

The idiot didn't finish his sentence because Lux started cracking some heads. That rebel work he did on Onderon came in real handy for busting arrogant heads. He passed out some pain, but, alas, to Ahsoka's chagrin, was on the receiving end of some as well. All the while, Ahsoka was off to the side—holding his jacket for him liked he asked. Sure, she could have taken those goofballs out with one swoop of her delicate, beautiful hand—but why ruin the fun watching her Lux prove his manhood? Silly boys.

When the security police came by, this time some troopers Lux and Ahsoka knew, they could see a large man, greatly disheveled, on his knees, bowing to a young Togruta lady holding a man's jacket, with a young human man looming over him, fists clenched. Then the troopers, noticing their friends, got a good laugh at Lux's expense and his condition—but they still had to take him in. Orders over everything. While on the way to jail, Ahsoka gently wiped the blood off his face and cleaned up the dirt from when he and the man had tussled on the ground.

Ahsoka's master and his wife, Padme (Yes, they knew but never told a soul—ever) came over, bailing him out of jail. He looked kind of sheepish and embarrassed as Anakin laughed at him and as Padme fretted over him, but Ahsoka looked very proudly at he who would soon be her new husband. She knew then she had made the right choice. After the incident, the man who didn't laugh came to apologize for his friend's conduct. He himself was married to a woman from Ryloth.

He loved this woman so, so much.

Ahsoka moved slightly in her sleep, making a sweet sound. 'The purr and subtle movements' of a woman you love, sleeping with her head on your shoulder. If truth be told, this was what he was fighting for. As she moved, he could feel one of her Akul teeth scraping against his jaw.

His woman started to awaken. She was so pretty when she was like this. She opened and blinked her sapphire eyes quickly as she got used to her surroundings. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said softly back.

"Sleep well?"

"With you—Always."

Lux held his wife tighter, trying to keep her warm, feeling all right to do so as she had woken up. "Getting chilly?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a little," she returned just as quietly. The shadows were starting to grow longer and longer.

"Let's go find our guests." But they didn't move from there several tens of minutes. Finally, with a nod from Ahsoka, they got up and made ready to find the picnickers—if they were still there this late.

VII

Hera could also feel the chilliness of the air through her flight suit. She too, was resting her head on Kanan's shoulder. It felt so good there. Sure, she was proud to be from Ryloth, to be a Twi'lek. She ought to be in love with a brother from Ryloth. But it is the power that is love that she cares so much for Kanan, and is so happy to be with him.

"Hey, getting chilly?" said Kanan.

"Yeah, just a little," she replied. Then she got a little serious. "Kanan," she said quietly, "I want to thank you for sticking up for me back on the _Ghost_."

"What, you mean before we knew Terry was Terry?" he smiled.

"Yes," she smiled, "It meant a lot to me."

"Anytime, my love, anytime," he replied softly.

Then Hera got up so Kanan could. When he was able to, he got out a comb and his hair band and was starting to redo his hair. But Hera stopped him with a light hand on his forearm, "Kanan," she said sweetly, "May I?"

"Of course, Hera, please," he said as he gave the band and comb to Hera and turned around for her. Then Hera took the comb and started to comb Kanan's hair. He had to guide her and tell not to pull so much—that if she pulled too hard he would go bald. She knew he was joking, but still, to be safe, she combed his hair very, very gently from then on. Later, when she had finished, she tied his hair back. He told her how and she had the feeling that she would get a lot more practice in the future with this. That thought made her smile.

When Hera finished, she turned to get her headgear. She started to put it on, but Kanan held her. They kissed again. It warmed her so.

"Hera," Kanan said, "May I?" asking if he could put her headgear on for her. She said all right, albeit a little worried. She was still a little shy for her age.

Then Kanan took her headgear and got ready to put it on her. He was so entranced in her eyes. He got Hera's lekku into the sleeves of the headgear—but was so focused on the woman he loved that he didn't notice the mistake he made. Then, he started to slide the headgear up her lekku when—

"Umm?" Kanan said suddenly. The headgear stopped midway.

At this Hera's eyes became so big and when she realized what Kanan had done, she let out a laugh—a big laugh, but a laugh honest and full, full with happiness. Kanan had accidentally criss-crossed her lekku into the wrong sleeves.

Seeing this, Kanan had to laugh hard as well. Neither had laughed so well in a very, very, long time.

Barely getting control of her mirth, Hera joked, "It's all right. Our Fearless Leader doesn't need to tell left from right—he just needs a loud voice" Hera said the last words deeply and loudly and mockingly, but was barely able to get them out through her laughs.

Barely getting control himself, Kanan asked if it was all right to give it another try.

"Sure, sure," she replied, "Give it another try, Kan-head!" They both held each other now, trying to help the other from not falling over—even though they were only sitting up and not standing yet.

After a time, their mirth subsided—with the help of a few kisses—and Kan-head, meaning Kanan, paid a little more attention to what he was doing and succeeded in putting Hera's headgear where it was supposed to go. Hera then put on her eye- and ear-guards, and hand-in-hand, the two left the spot by the lake. But before they left, Kanan threw another pebble into the lake.

Hera looked like she didn't understand. Kanan then explained in a whisper only for her. Hera's eyes got big and then she blushed and smiled. And as they left there, she had never been happier.

They were able to visit this lake, this very spot, in later years, but never so memorable as this first time.

༺⍟༻

**Thank you for reading this. I am glad I was able to get this chapter out just as the book, **_**A New Dawn**_**, has come out. I actually had the love scenes in this chapter written out well before the summer and have been very anxious to publish them. I hope the love scenes here, especially the Kanera, didn't feel too rushed.**

**I so wanted to write "our heroes with green eyes" for Kanan and Hera because on the cover of the book and on the image I have on my iPad of the cover of the book, they both definitely have green eyes. (Picking up the book just now I got and looking on the cover, they still have green eyes.) But, since then, according to the _Visual Guide_ and other sources, Kanan has blue eyes. This might be something that needs to be made clear. (I wrote this based on the _Visual Guide_ back then, but every time I see a close up Kanan's eyes in the series' episodes, they are green.) (New update: According to the Aurebesh readout on Kanan in **_**Rebel Resolve**_**, he does have green eyes. It's official. Dilemma solved.)**

**I hope I didn't push the K-rating envelope too much with some scenes.**

**Some of the intimacies between Hera and Kanan I had imagined also happened between Lux and Ahsoka. Ahsoka would run her fingers through his hair and, noticing that Lux was shy with touching her, would lead his hand softly around her montrals and lekku. Such would be the soft intimacy between lovers in the Star Wars Universe.**

**I suppose I shouldn't have to say this but, never stand close to a target someone is shooting at. I saw an old Japanese painting of an archery ceremony where some samurai were shooting arrows and there were some other samurai standing very close to the target. That is where I got the scene from. I read that a very long time ago, when that picture was put in the book in the West explaining Japan, that those people close to the target were drawn out.**

**Thank you again,**

**johnt**

**PS. It seems "Kanera" is now the preferred term so I have changed the title for this chapter. It makes sense since most of the terms for ships starts with the guy's name, i.e., Anidala, Obitine, Luxsoka. (12/31/2015)**


	14. Why the Jedi Failed

**Dear Readers:**

**For those who have read **_**A New Dawn**_**, Kanan and Hera may be out of character. I am sorry about that. I decided not to read it until I can finish this story. Please do not flame me about this.**

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Why the Jedi Failed**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Light saber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Light saber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Light saber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Light saber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

*_QT-KT:_ Of Coruscant, 500 Republica; Their astromech

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Light saber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan, Light saber;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

—

Continued from the previous chapter:

_But before they left, Kanan threw another pebble into the lake._

_Hera looked like she didn't understand. Kanan then explained in a whisper only for her. Hera's eyes got big and then she blushed and smiled. And as they left there, she had never been happier._

_They were able to visit this lake, this very spot, in later years, but never so memorable as this first time._

—

—

আ

—

I

Kanan and Hera walked away from the small lake, sure to remember this place for a long, long time. They knew the direction of the house and decided to head that way. Kanan turned back once, looking at the beauty of the woman with him. Suddenly, he rolled his eyes, and in parodying Lux, joked, "Girls with lekku!" They both got a good laugh at that and Kanan felt himself lucky to be with Hera.

"I'll say one thing, Hera, you have lekku like Ahsoka, but there is something Ahsoka has that I am glad you don't."

'What could that be,' wondered Hera. "Montrals?" she asked.

"No, not them. They can be pretty handy actually. But remember her daughter from last night?" He said as he pointed to his mouth.

"Oh, you mean the teeth. But why?"

"Well," he answered, "Take a close look at Terry's lower lip next time you see him."

Hera tensed her brows, trying to think why she should look at his lip. She thought, 'Mm,' she thought, 'fang and lip, Terry and Ahsoka, husband and wife, fang and—.' Then it occurred to her and she signaled so with a very big smile.

Kanan cocked an eye at her. "Uh-huh."

"Yeah, I bet you're glad I don't!" Hera laughed. They both got a kick out of those two and their marriage between two close, but different species in the galaxy.

They continued to walk hand-in-hand. After a time, they got to the house and could see the little fold-up speeder of Lux's outside. Perhaps they came back together on it, the human and the Twi'lek thought.

"We'd better knock," suggested Hera.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to disturb anything." The two were silent for a second and then let out big, explosive breath-laughs through closed lips.

Recovering, they knocked on the door and were surprised to hear Lux call out, "Come on in. You're not disturbing anything." Before opening the door, the two looked at each other with big eyes. 'Did they hear us?' They worried silently to themselves. Hera was set to open the door but then just before that, Kanan stopped Hera with a hand on her arm and pointed to his lower lip with a cocked eyebrow, as if to say, 'Look for it.'

They opened the door, and entering the room, and saw the couple sitting together in very fluffy, white, soft, and long bath gowns. Hera entered the room, keenly looking for what Kanan pointed out to her just before. But she didn't need to. She didn't need to because the Admiral had a small white bandage over the very place Kanan told her to look.

The younger couple looked down snickering, trying to hold in their mirth while their hosts seemed a little embarrassed. Lux started to say, "I uh-, I uh-,"

"Cut yourself shaving?" Kanan suggested.

"Uh-, uh-, yeah, I guess—"

But Hera cut him off, "Well, we Twi'leks don't have hair, but I didn't know humans needed to," Hera changed her tone to be very low and slow, "Shave their lips," Ahsoka was laughing sheepishly by this time, laughing at the consternation of her husband but sheepishly for the reason for it.

"I uh-, I uh-." Lux gave up trying to find excuses. Then he gave up and stood up and went a step closer to the two just arrived, facing the boy- and girlfriend. "Well, I'm prouder of this scar," he said while taking of the small bandage with a very small red dot on it, "Then the scars of the Rancor dug across my back," he said as he pointed to his back, "Or these holes here," he said as he opened his gown a little to show where some scars from blaster bolts. He might have been hit by blaster fire, but the holes were all in the front. He then fixed his gown so he was covered up again. Then the Admiral suddenly put on a knowing smile and turned to Ahsoka, nodding his head ever so slightly at the two young adults then having their fill of jesting with the husband and wife. He then, while still turned towards his wife, looked at his shoulder, winked and smiled deviously, out of ken of Hera and Kanan. Ahsoka looked at the human and Twi'lek, saw what her husband was pointing out, and laughed heartily.

"Well," Ahsoka started with a knowing smile, "It's pretty nice down by that little lake to the north," she paused, "Isn't it?" she said with an big-eyed look. "You know, the little lake with the nice trees and grass and _leaves_ around it?" she said teasingly.

The two younger ones didn't know what she meant until they looked at each other. Then the sheepish look they put on was one for memories. They then laughed as well. "Yeah," the Admiral joined in on the mirth, "You two seem to have brought some samples home for us. But putting samples on your shirts is maybe a funny way to take them back." The two couples couldn't help but laugh at their situations they enjoyed being here, and being with each other, so much.

After the joy subsided and the four got control of themselves, Lux offered to clean Kanan off first, so Kanan could then clean Hera off, but he refused and the young couple went outside, cleaned each other off, very gently and lovingly. When they returned, Ahsoka went to the kitchen to make some warm coffee and Hera offered to help as she went into the kitchen. Kanan sat on the couch with a serious face.

"Everything OK, Kanan?" the older man asked, also settling back down on the couch opposite.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know Terry, I've been hiding, running and fighting so long that I haven't ever been able to . . . "

"Find a girl?"

Kanan just nodded his head. He felt he could talk of his inner secrets with this man. He trusted him. "The Jedi code is ingrained in me, Terry. I could, I suppose, love them and leave them, not forming attachments as the Code dictates, but that just leaves two with a bad experience. I don't want to put that on someone else. That would be the height of arrogance, just to use a woman like that. I don't want to cause any more pain in the galaxy than there needs to be, but with Hera, I feel different, somehow . . . ."

"I know how you feel," Lux replied. "Ahsoka was also a part of that code. But when she left the order, . . . ." The older man paused deep in his thoughts. "It's something, you know," Lux continued but Kanan was a little taken aback the sudden change of topics. "Ahsoka had been all through the galaxy. She had met and helped all sorts—kings, princes, wealthy tycoons. If she had asked for their help, any of those would have thrown their riches away for her. But when she was at her worst, when all she believed had been upturned, when all who she thought were her friends had turned against her, she didn't go to those people. At the worst moment of her young life, Kanan," the Admiral started to tear up, "She came to me. She came to me," he said in a very chocked voice. It took a while for him, Admiral of the Rebellion to recover. "And everything in my life since then, has changed for the better," he said said still emotionally, "Has been for her. All the girls we've had together, well, they are an added treasure on our wealth. We don't have much, making these houses with all that unobtainium takes a lot," Lux paused contemplatively, "But I think we are the richest family in the galaxy, if you ask me," he finished proudly. The mix of emotions in this short utterance were amazing to Kanan.

"I know what it's about, Terry, at least now I do. I was so self-centered, but since Hera, I feel I am fighting not just for me, but for two. As if someone else has become a part of me. What did the man say, 'One half of me is yours, and the other half—my own half, I'd call it—'"

"'Belongs to you too. If it's mine, then it's yours, and so I'm all yours,'" finished Lux, slowly, thoughtfully. The two men were silent for a moment, thinking of their women. Then, they noticed that the kitchen was silent as well. They thought they were talking in low, serious voices, and the kitchen wasn't exactly close, so Kanan was pretty sure the women could not have heard them. But Lux knew better.

Lux got up and walked over towards the kitchen. "Could you two hear us?"

"Yes," was a soft reply, as if someone were holding back tears—either from Ahsoka or Hera, he couldn't tell.

Lux, after looking at Kanan, laughed knowingly and quietly. He then made a gesture that almost caused Kanan to let out their secret joke with a guffaw, but, being trained as a Jedi at an early age, he was able to keep it in. Then both, jokingly, after a, "Three, two, one" countdown from Lux, loudly and with rolled eyes, roared together,

"Ahhhh, girls with lekku!" with laughs and smiles. They could hear some high-pitched laughs from the kitchen as well.

"Wouldn't change it for all the gold in the galaxy," said Lux.

"Me neither, me neither," added Kanan, with contentment in his heart.

Soon, the women came back out with some warm coffee and cake—shaking their lekku for added measure. But rather than have the guys go through the trouble of feeding themselves, the gals decided to feed their men. Sitting on opposite couches, each at an angle to the other so they were not directly facing each other, Ahsoka, with a pretty, burnt-orange leg covered by a white gown draped over the lap of her man, and Hera, following Ahsoka's lead, with a pretty, light-green leg in an orange flight suit draped over the lap of her man, fed the cake to their men, piece-by-piece, bite-by-bite. Ahsoka, apparently had more practice in feeding her man, but Hera, after some help from Kanan, soon got the hang of it and didn't drop any as she brought the cake, balanced on the fork, to Kanan's mouth. Kanan felt pretty glad he was born a man at this moment, as much as Hera felt pretty glad she was born a woman.

Then, for good measure, the guys fed the gals—in the same ways.

During this time, Hera joked, "Just think Ahsoka, 'kings, princes, wealthy tycoons.' You could have been pretty rich," in between Kanan trying to bring her some ice cream on a spoon

Ahsoka looked at her husband, just then trying to balance some cake on a fork and bring it to Ahoska's mouth and not drop any on the way. "But I am," she said as she looked at her husband of almost twenty years.

"Me too," returned Hera, looking at Kanan.

Later, after some 'Thank you baby'-s from the guys and several kisses later, Lux and Ahsoka needed to start finishing the festivities of the day. All wished they could continue forever (but then, they would no longer be special if that happened) but Lux, with an "I need to go take at look at Mina's shooting and get the picnickers back," went and got dressed. Meanwhile Ahsoka, Hera, and Kanan took their dishes into the kitchen to wash. After Lux came out, and, with a kiss with Ahoska, left on his errand, Ahsoka then went to change as Hera and Kanan cleaned the dishes. They talked quietly with each other—not of their plans but how lucky they were.

II

When Ahoska came out, she invited Kanan and Hera into the training room. Surprisingly, rather than teaching Kanan some new Jedi tricks, as they thought she would, she wanted to help Hera.

"Hera," Ahsoka began, "I wanted to show you some ways to fight someone with a lightsaber if you only have a blaster."

The two were quite surprised at this.

"You mean, like how someone with a blaster can defeat a Jedi?" Hera started trepidatiously.

"Or a Sith," said Ahsoka, seriously. Ahsoka then got Kanan to play the Sith, which he might not have done so well, as Ahsoka showed Hera how she can aim for the center of the Sith or how to read the Sith so she would know what he would do next. "Do not, and I repeat, do not aim for the periphery of the Sith. He will just send the bolts back to you—and kill you in the process."

"Thank you, Master," Hera returned.

Then, Ashoka had Hera get some training blasters to use against Kanan. "Kanan," Ahsoka ordered Kanan, "Try to attack Hera with the blaster as if you were using all your skill with the lightsaber—

"Which might not be much," Hera added.

"And then attack Hera and block her fire," Ahsoka tried to finish through her laughter.

"Wait a minute," interjected Kanan seriously, "What about those 'training bolts,' as you say. They won't hurt, will they?"

"Not much," said Ahsoka holding in some deviousness, "Maybe take off a finger or two."

"A finger or two!" shouted Kanan.

"Yeah," returned Ahsoka, "You don't need so many fingers do you? I mean, look at Zeb. How many fingers does he have? Four? Three?"

"Three," informed Hera with a devious smile.

"But wait!" shouted Kanan—but too late.

"Chigeh!" shouted Master Tano

"This should be fun!" said Hera as she then showered Kanan with blaster bolt after blaster bolt. Hera did very well, with shouted guidance from Ahsoka, and Kanan was able to keep all this fingers after the practice—although he still counted all of them afterwards—just to make sure.

The trio started to leave the training room. As they were leaving, Kanan reached out his hand and, using the Force in the only place on the planet he could use it, called a small towel to him so to wipe his face of the perspiration. Hera didn't think anything of it, but Ahsoka put on a very serious face. "Kanan," she said, "Don't, please, ever do that in front of my girls—ever." Kanan was a little confused and Hera didn't know what was going on, what Kanan had done wrong.

"My husband, while I was still in the Order, in fact," Ahsoka started to explain, "brought this to my attention, and from what happened to me later, I came to agree with him. 'What do you do when you want something like a box on the ground or a light saber lying on a table?' he asked me. 'People without The Force have to go and get it. But those with The Force?' I then called a small rock to his hand using The Force. 'Don't you see?' he continued, 'If you become lazy in body, you become lazy in mind. You don't think things out. You let others make the decisions for you. You get lazy, and then next, you get arrogant,' he said.

"I didn't know then how right he was, but I almost paid with my life with what he said was wrong. The council threw me to the Senate without even thinking what they were doing. How right he was. That is why we don't use The Force here for such things. In battle or fighting, The Force can be used as an asset, but otherwise while you're here, please use your body.

"I understand, Master Tano, I'll not do it again—even out there," Kanan replied while pointing to the sky. "I understand."

During the time it took for the picnickers to get back, Kanan told Ahsoka about the Pau'an that goes by the name, 'Inquisitor.' The more Kanan said, the more afraid for her children Ahsoka became.

III

Lux, meanwhile, had taken the little speeder off to where Mina was having shooting practice. He looked at how Mina was shooting and seemed pretty satisfied. 'Hmm,' thought Sabine, 'Must not have very good shots with the Rebellion.' Actually, Mina did quite well, much better than, for example, Doric, or Gullah, and certainly much better than Tok—even when he was sober. But Mandolorians had a quite high standard when it came to shooting. Too bad there weren't very many with the Rebellion. Most of them were bounty hunters and the like. As they finished, all went back to where the picnickers had gathered.

At that very time, when the group from the shooting range got to the picnickers to see how they were doing arrived, they could see Barriss, Arya, and Alina trying a two-on-one lightsaber practice where two were trying to defeat Barriss. This was actually quite a common practice. Less for Barriss but more for the two girls. Barriss so adored these girls and she would do what she could that they not be hurt—or worse.

Zeb had finally recovered enough to see some of the practice. In all his many years since the Empire, had never seen so much lightsaber practice and use as he had seen in these two days. The lightsaber was hardly ever seen now, lest it bring the wrath of the Empire. Perhaps that was why Kanan brought his out so little—hardly ever, in fact.

The picnickers didn't need to see the future to know that the first thing the Admiral would do was to go get Aila and Ezra from wherever they were when he arrived. So he left on that mission, calling Almas on his small, weak comm link. After a time, while Lux was away, Barriss, Arya, and Alina returned to the large blanket.

Just then, Zeb happened to be looking at Fendo, who had been close to Akila all the time. He didn't know why the family had the vornskr. "Master Offee—" he started.

"Please, Zeb, Barriss is just fine. I am not a master—at least not yet."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask about your vornskr," Zeb began.

"Fendo?"

"Yes. Why do you have him? Admiral Bonteri said yesterday that he earned his keep. May I ask how?"

"Sure, Zeb. You know that vornskrs can detect The Force, and they can hunt using The Force."

"Yes."

"Well, Fendo has been purposefully and somewhat strictly trained." The animal, perhaps sensing he was being talked about, lifted and turned his head towards Zeb. "He has been trained to react in certain ways when he senses The Force, for one. That way, we can sense if there is an intrusion, but mostly to help with controlling Almas when she was Akila's age."

"Help in controlling the girls?"

"Yes. Like this as they are now, Almas and Akila are fine, emitting very low levels of a Force presence. However, especially when they are this young, there might be times when they uncontrollably let out a high level of The Force. For example, a few weeks ago, for some reason Akila had a tantrum. Fendo picked it up very quickly. What we all did then was to surround Akila so as to block her Force presence and Ahsoka found out what the problem was. She had a bit of a diaper rash. She soothed the problem and everything was fine. It's at times like this or when everyone is in bed that Fendo does most of his work—you know, bad dreams and the such."

"So, Fendo is quite important to the family."

"Yes. Before we had him, it was difficult at times until a girl could be trained to hide her Force presence. Almas has gotten pretty well at it and Little 'Kila is just starting her training. But before Fendo," Barris paused, "Well, without him, it may have been one of the reasons we were on the run so much from Empire."

"Fendo," said big Zeb as he turned towards the vornskr, "Thank you. Thank you for protecting my friends," Zeb finished as he gave Fendo a salute from his honor guard days. Barriss smiled at that and went back to sparring.

Zeb turned to look at Fendo's charge, the one he was protecting. How Zeb would have loved to mentor Lil' 'Kila in the staff. She was so sturdy and strong. He had brought his staff along, less to protect his friends but more to have a chance for Akila see it.

And see it she did. Akila, also having napped a bit as children should, soon exhibited the energy that children always show to have when adults least want them to show it. But big Zeb didn't mind. Close by, Little Akila shakily stood up. She then toddled towards the staff that Zeb had left lying close by. When she was next to the staff, she lowered her diapered bottom and reached out as if to pick it up. "Be careful, little one," Zeb said, "It might be too hea—," then stopped mid-word as this little girl picked up Zeb's staff almost as if it had been a blade of grass.

As Akila held the staff, she looked at Zeb with her head slightly titled down, putting on a fierce face—or at least as fierce as a child a year-and-a-half can make. It was a pose such as this during the time of the New Republic and the New Jedi Order that would spell doom to her adversaries—be they bounty hunters, droids, incipient Sith assassins, Vong, or Stormtroopers—a few decades from then. But that was far into the, at the time, unforeseen future and there was still a lot that would happen in the meantime. All Zeb could say to the little girl was, "It's you, sweetie. It's you." Even though little Akila didn't understand language, much less Basic, the tone of Zeb's compliment was inspiring, so she smiled at him. The others were busy with their sparring so they did not see this sweetness between the big Lasan and the little Togruta/Human hybrid, well, actually a lot more Togruta than Human, but with a lot of muscle.

Just then, her father had returned with Aila, Ezra, and Almas. Actually, he was carrying Almas, as a reward for a job well done. He then saw Akila with the staff, and all he could say to his youngest daughter was, "Well, no lightsaber for you I guess," with a laugh.

After a time, the group gathered together and started heading towards the house slowly. Lux was pushing his speeder all this time, not igniting it; Barriss on hers going very slowly.

After as much time as it took to arrive at View Hill, they arrived at the house. Kanan and Hera came out to say hello. Hera looked towards where the _Ghost_ would have been, but then had a great intake of breath, as if she had been surprised by something. It wasn't surprise, but beauty—the beauty of the sunset of this planet. All turned to look—to look at a most beautiful sunset, turning into their last night on this planet. The white clouds seemed to be dyed a brilliant red, and, looking to the trees and the face of the house, they too turned majestically red. They all stood and took in this show nature had afforded them. They stood for several minutes, etching this beauty into their minds to call up later, to remember the wonderful things they have seen in this life.

—

**༺⍟༻**

**—**

**Thank you for reading this. Just a quick update to keep chapter length down.**

**The "love-em-and-leave-em" comment comes from **_**No Prisoners**_** when a clone trooper accuses the Jedi (and Ahsoka) of that philosophy after listening to Ahsoka explaining the no-attachment rule.**

**The Shakespeare quote is from Merchant of Venice, Act III, Scene II.**

**Thank you again,**

**johnt**


	15. Enter Darth Vader

**Dear Readers:**

**For those who have read **_**A New Dawn**_**, Kanan and Hera may be out of character. I am sorry about that. I decided not to read it until I can finish this story. Please do not flame me about this.**

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Enter Darth Vader**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Light saber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Light saber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Light saber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Light saber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

*_QT-KT:_ Of Coruscant, 500 Republica; Their astromech

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Light saber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

—

Continued from the previous chapter:

_Hera looked in the direction where the Ghost would have been, but then had a great intake of breath, as if she had been surprised by something. It wasn't surprise, but beauty—the beauty of the sunset of this planet. All turned to look—to look at a most beautiful sunset, turning into their last night on this planet. The white clouds seemed to have been dyed a brilliant red, and looking to the trees and the face of the house, they too turned majestically red. They all stood and took in this show nature had afforded them. They stood for several minutes, etching this beauty into their minds to call up later, to remember the wonderful things they had seen in this life._

—

—

আ

—

I

Soon, they all entered the house. Before everyone could take a break, they all helped clean things up after the nice picnic. However, this time, the crew didn't hesitate to help. Everyone was involved in carrying, washing, drying, putting things back and all else. After everything was cleaned up, they all settled in the living area with all the chairs and couches.

The previous night was pretty late and everyone was early this morning so Ahsoka planned to finish the day a little earlier than last night. She also wanted some time alone with her husband. This would be their last night together. "Are you guys hungry? We've still got some leftovers."

There were responses such as, "I'm stuffed!" "No way!" and "I'll burst!" from the crew. The girls just said no and shook their heads.

"Well," she offered, "Leave some room for ice cream. Perhaps you can get refreshed and come back out for some ice cream. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," said Kanan. He wasn't hungry and he was still a little tired from these two days—but a good tired.

"We'll have to call Chopper again to bring some stuff over," suggested Hera. She was pretty full too.

"Well all right," said Ahasoka, "But I want to be there when we call Chopper. That last time was, well, interesting to say the least."

"Sure thing Ahsoka," Hera said as Alina and Aila lead her and Kanan to the comm room.

"I'll stay here, Hera," Ezra said as they were leaving. He was sitting next to Precious, stroking her as Arya was holding her. He really got in well with Precious. Aila didn't mind.

II

On the way to the comm room, Hera was dreading every step, having to talk with that low-life of a droid they had. She didn't have a chance to fix him last night. They all filed into the small room. Alina and Aila again got in contact with Chopper but Hera, hoping against hope, had her eyes closed, ready to shoot a droid if he cussed again.

"Chopper, Chopper," Hera trepidatiously started, "Make the link. Pick up, please."

Everyone was tensely waiting for the response from Chopper. Ahsoka started to cover Aila's ears, but she brushed them away with a "Mom, please."

Then Chopper answered the link up. Those gathered put on very confused faces. It sounded like their droid was—singing?

"What, what did he say?" asked a very perplexed Ahsoka.

"'_The thingmabob_,'? What is that? 'Thingamabob'?" asked Kanan.

"'_That does the job_'? What's he doing now?" asked Aila

But Ahsoka said the most confusing, unanswerable part of this riddle, "'_Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_'? What?! What's that? He's not cussing again is he?"

"I've never heard of 'bobbodu-babbadi-boo,'" said Hera.

"I thought it was 'babbadi-bobbodu-boo,'" said Alina.

"Wasn't it 'bobbidi-bibbidi-boo'"? said a still baffled Ahsoka.

"Well," said a voice behind them, "at least you all agree on the 'boo' part." They all turned to look to see the Admiral and Ezra, the latter unsuccessfully holding in his laughter.

"I just wanted to know if you can bring the speeders back in the _Phantom_ or not, and I bust in on a heated semantics conference," continued Lux. "If not, we can bring them in the storage for the night."

"Well," started Kanan, "Ezra and I will be staying on the _Ghost_ tonight so we'll bring them back to the ship. Someone needs to be on it just in case."

Hera was a little let down on hearing that but let it go. They had just started their relationship. There would be time. Then Hera tried talking with this Chopper. When it was over, she had the impression she had been talking to an air-headed Lothal girl only interested in shopping.

III

Before Chopper arrived with the _Phantom_, Ahsoka's older girls decided to have a send-off dance for the crew of the _Ghost_, Mina and Barriss, and, last but not least their father. So Zeri, Aila, Arya, Alina, and Amini got into a line. They were surprised when Ahsoka joined the line as well at the end.

Then, Aila turned on the holo deck and then some wind and percussion music came into the room. At the right moment, those in the line started dancing an Onderon stomp dance. They all did very well. Zeri, Arya and Alina had put bells on their ankles and the ringing sound resounded through the room. The words were old but they reverberated through their hearts. "Be safe," "Take care," and, most rendering, "Come back to us." The emotion built and built throughout the dance, the longing, the sadness, the farewell—so much so that Ahsoka was overcome and rushed out towards the back of the house. Her husband ran after her and Mina then took her spot, finishing off the dance and saying goodbye to her sisters, the crew, and Barriss. After a short time, the dance finished and the husband and wife returned. Ahsoka seemed all right.

Then, Aila put on a slow song on the speakers. She had never seen her parents dance together and she wanted to see if they would. It was a slow and easy dance, and since that theme seemed to have prevailed these two days, a love song.

Then they all started dancing. Sabine, who usually couldn't see the use of doing something if you weren't shooting up or blowing up things, decided to take the hands of Amini and spin slowly around. Zeb found himself being led by Lil' 'Kila in the dance. She couldn't dance well, just dipping her big diapered bottom down now and then between rocking side-to-side, but big Zeb, standing on his knees, was happy to let her take the lead, squatting and rocking with her while holding her little hands in his big ones. He hadn't smiled so big or been so happy in a long, long time.

Hera, who liked to dance when she was younger, and Kanan, who learned some dancing as a little boy in the Temple, joined in the dance together, and some of the other girls danced with each other, since there were only girls in the family. Zeri and Barriss danced together and Arya was turning slowly back and forth with little Precious in her arms, and Mina and Almas were play-dancing as well.

Aila, as can be imagined, picked out Ezra early in the dance. He didn't know what to do. To refuse would be rude, and Kanan had taught him not to be so while visiting others, so he joined her in a dance. The Admiral saw this and sighed a little, but not so much that they were together, but at the time of life he and Ahsoka had reached. Soon, their girls will be leaving them.

"Lux," his wife Ahsoka said. The way she said it reminded him of when they were courting, and before. They had become teenagers again.

His wife went over to him, held out her beautiful burnt-orange hand, and lead him to the dancing area of the living room. It reminded him of a long time ago, when before they were married and Ahsoka was still in the Order; when they would surreptitiously go out dancing while Ahsoka's Master was 'away' for the night. (They had an idea who with.)

They would disguise themselves and dance and sing the time away until the Temple curfew. They enjoyed these times together, but kept the relationship at a friend level. (Lux actually felt a little sorry for her; that she didn't have many friends outside the Order.) It was a time when even though there was a war going on, it seemed more peaceful than the last 15 years when, though the Empire said there was universal peace, there was more despair and violent death.

But for tonight, Lux, Ahsoka, their girls, and the crew of the _Ghost_ could forget about what was happening outside, and enjoy themselves for a short time. And when the fun was over the next morning, while preparing to return to the fray, they would think too short a time it seemed.

The girls giggled at their parents doing the slow dance. But there was just one more surprise Mina wanted to pull. She got the crew to take a rest and, with a wink to her sisters and Barriss, who knew the plan, Mina put on a very jumpy song. The older girls got into a line again and started dancing and singing like they all were the singing star. The girls were in a line or whatever dancing all over.

Soon, the crew got into the action and matched up with the same partners. Little 'Kila didn't change her tempo one bit—she was still rocking back and forth with and then dipping her bottom in the same tempo. Zeb followed along, all the while happy.

But the girls wanted to see how the oldsters would do with this jumpy dance song. They had gotten their parents to dance with each other, but Barriss was given the OK so she sat back down again.

The oldsters didn't do too badly. They did dance, but real old-style. The girls had to laugh at their fuddy-duddiness. After a few stanzas they could get the lyrics—after all, these new songs didn't have many, just the same thing, over and over again. It took a while for the oldsters to get the chorus—but they finally did after the _third_ time:

'_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off_

And they properly rolled their eyes as their daughters jokingly, suggestively swung their hips (facing away from the boys, of course, but they were wearing Togruta sashes anyway) to the line:

_Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake_

(Ahsoka taught her girls to be proud of their sexuality. Not to needlessly flaunt it, but to know what it means. This to prepare her girls better for becoming women.)

But all things must come to an end, and everyone tried to get their breath after that workout. Ahsoka went over to Mina and punched her lightly in the arm—and then hugged her.

IV

During all this, the _Phantom_ arrived in the same way as the previous night. They could see Chopper and he seemed normal from the outside. 'I wonder if I need to replace him,' worried Hera. Admiral Bonteri was just thinking that Chopper wouldn't like it with the _Plo Koon_'s deck sergeant anymore. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'He'll just have to find another friend.'

"Hey guys," said Ashoka, "Let's get some ice cream and cake. I think we may have gotten a little hungry after all that dancing."

As would naturally be, soon there were sounds of, "All right!" and "Yeah!" from not only the kids but also from the crew. Ahsoka felt so, so motherly. Everyone got to the table and then sat down while some of the girls got the desserts ready and Kanan and Lux helped with getting the dishes ready. The dishes were all different shapes, colors, and designs, but that was all right. This home probably never had so many guests at one time in it.

They all sat at the table, but not necessarily in the same places as the morning or the previous night. This time, Lux was at the end of the table closest to the kitchen, next to his wife, and Barris and Zeri were opposite. Akila was in her high chair at the head of the table this time, kitty-corner from her father, with Mina to her right.

Everyone then started to enjoy the ice cream. The crew wondered where and how the family got it. It was certainly good. The admiral had started a little late digging in and he was still eating it when a certain event occurred, an event that would normally scare the bravest of any battleship crewman.

Little Akila was standing in her high chair. 'Perhaps,' thought everyone, 'She was just being active for a little girl.' Something soon proved them wrong. For just then, with cute giggle from Akila, a loud 'Ppppfffttttt' emanated from the backside of the little girl.

Everyone knew what it was, and soon, a certain smell wafting told those nearby what happened. Everyone, except the Admiral, who was immersed in his ice cream, knew what happened and dreaded the result. Mina slightly opened the back of Little 'Kila's diaper, and with an "Ewww," signaled a visual confirmation of the event.

"OK," started Ahsoka, "Whose turn is it?"

"Not mine," said Mina as she looked towards Barriss, who then said, "Not mine either." Barriss looked to Zeri, who now understood that a certain family ritual-joke was beginning. Zeri then looked to Arya and Precious sitting next to her, who then looked to Alina next to her. She then looked to Hera, and, with whispered instructions from Alina, Hera looked to Kanan. Hera then told Kanan what to do and Kanan, who could hardly rip his eyes away from beautiful Hera, looked to Sabine, who understood by now what do and Sabine looked to Amini. She looked to big Zeb, who also understood what was going on, and he looked to Ezra. Naturally Aila was sitting next to him, so he looked at her—he didn't need to be told to do so. She then looked over Almas, next to her, who couldn't change diapers anyway, and looked to her mother, next to Almas. With a smile, Ahsoka looked to Lux, who was totally oblivious what was going on. She touched her husband, who was intent on finishing his ice cream. He looked up with a totally out-of-it face at Ahsoka, saying "What's going on?" Ahsoka then told him, "Akila's diaper." Now he knew what was going on, and with an "Oh," he looked to who was next to him—the vornskr?

He looked a little past Fendo in case he missed someone. With a 'What the heck?' face, the Admiral looked around the table, again, making sure he didn't miss—.

Oh, no.

With uncontained laughter, everyone knew who's turn it was. "Wait! That's not fair!" whined the Admiral, Hero of the Battle of Maridun—but that was all he could do. Duty was duty.

"Come on, honey," chided Ahsoka with a little punch on his arm, "It'll be your last duty as a _rear_ Admiral." Everyone laughed at her remark.

"All right, all right, I'll—"

"I'll do it Admiral," said Hera as she started to get up.

"Sit down," came the command from Ahsoka.

"Hera, it's all right. We're both out-ranked," said Lux. He then picked up Akila with a grunt at the heaviness of the girl. He started to go to a small room off to the side, but before making very many steps, turned to someone and said smilingly, "Let's go Kanan. It'll be a good lesson for you." Everyone at the table snickered and Hera blushed deeply, but Kanan bravely rose to the occasion and marched with shoulders high alongside the Admiral, off to do their duty.

Lux guided Kanan to the changing room while he went to get the changing bag. He then brought the bag and Lil' 'Kila to the room and set her down, but not before asking Kanan to spread a plastic cloth out under her. He thought 'Kila would need to be relaxed so he started singing a simple song to her in Togruti-B:

_Ser, mil, chok u dem, chok u dem  
Ser, mil, chok u dem, chok u dem  
U chav u huh u kep u dev  
Ser, mil, chok u_—

"Honey," came Ahsoka's voice from around the corner.

"_u- u- u?"_

"Don't sing to her, please. You'll just ruin her Togruti." There were snickers around the table when she said that.

"All right, e'vin," came the consternated voice of her husband. "Kanan, could you find a toy or something for her?"

"Sure," was the reply from Kanan as he looked around. After a short time, "Mmm, Ok 'Kila, here you go."

Lux must not have been watching because after about a half minute, his voice could be heard saying, "Kanan, why did you give her your lightsaber? Is the safety on?"

"Of course, Terry, I just thought—"

But Kanan was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched "Yaah," from the girl and soon a lightsaber could be seen bouncing around the room, scaring Fendo from his place and surprising the others at the table.

"Guess she doesn't like lightsabers," said Mina.

"Ok so what—" Lux started to say but quick Zeb went over to get his staff and he went to the changing room, asking first if it was all right. Seeing that 'Kila still had her diaper on, he put his staff on the side of Akila opposite to the two men. The little girl then reached out a hand to it and was happy from then on, until the men had finished. Zeb returned to the table.

Lux continued, "Ok, first we undo the pins, then we pull down the front, lift up her legs, then we—." There was a short pause. "Oh my. The Force is strong in you little one, very strong." The table erupted in laughter.

"Powerful with the Force, you are," Kanan added, parodying Master Yoda. "But how can all that fit inside one little girl?"

"I don't know, I don't know. The Force, I guess." After a pause, Lux continued, "Ok, next we wipe the big stuff off with the diaper."

"Is there enough diaper for all that?" asked a concerned Kanan.

"I think so. There we go. We have a special faucet in the refresher for this. Well used over many years." The girls at the table tittered at that. "So I'll just bundle this up and put it to the side to clean later." He then turned slightly away from Kanan and started to explain diaper folds while he was getting the diapers, powder and other things ready. "You know, there are so many different diaper folds you can do, Kanan. There's the angel wing fold, there's the kite fold, the origami fold, there's the—honey, what fold are doing for her now?"

"The bikini fold," was Ahsoka's answer.

"Right, the bikini fold. That's a good one for, umm, girls." Hera at the table gave an embarrassed laugh.

Lux suddenly realized something. "Oh, I think we need to, umm, get her clean. E'vin, could you—" But suddenly a flash of light green went around the table and went up to the men.

"Get away from her!" said a very mad Hera. "I'll do this! Now get away. Little boys! The both of you! Poor little girl, having these big bad boys around. That's better, that's better. Yes, yes. All boys are stupid." Hera said the last somewhat childishly, but soothing the child as only a woman can. Even though Akila couldn't understand her, she smiled at Hera. At least there was another girl here. The men moved away for a bit while Hera cleaned Akila. Loud laughter was audible from the dining area.

"There! Now finish the changing," Hera informed the men. She then backed away a bit and let Lux show Kanan and her how to diaper a child. She was looking on very intently.

"Thank you, Hera," apologized Lux. "Now, here's the powder, and sprinkle some on—." There was a pause. Then a very loud, "Hachoo!" soon followed by another, very loud "Hachoo!" Then, after a few seconds, a very petite, "Achoo!" followed. Those in the dining room were laughing over their tea and coffee.

"Ok, so lift her legs up like this, up off the floor," Lux continued.

"Looks like a side of meat hanging in the market." joked Kanan.

"Right," laughed Lux, "Never thought of it that way. Kanan, I'm going to set her down. You bring up the front between her legs while twisting the diaper, and then we'll pin her up."

Kanan did as the Admiral asked. While Kanan was holding the front down, Lux brought the back around the sides of Akila's tummy and brought out some pins. "Ok, Kanan, you can pin her up—Wait!" Kanan suddenly stopped. "You're about to stick her tummy with the pin. You do that she'll be a-screaming and a-hollering and bring the roof down. You need to put your hand inside the diaper between the pin and her tummy."

"So I'm the one doing the a-screaming and a-hollering."

"Right, right," answered Lux matter-of-factly. "Good job. Do the other one. Good. Hera can you give Kanan that diaper cover? Ok Kanan, just slip this over her legs and we're done. Good. Wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"'No, not at all.' 'Not at all.'" were the responses from Kanan and Hera.

"I was talking to Little 'Kila."

"Oh." But Hera asked, "Why do you still use cloth?" as Lux was cleaning up and Kanan was holding up Akila, getting her done.

"That's so we can be self-sustaining, so we don't need to go out as much as if we were to use the new kind. Helps keep a lower profile. Helps the girls learn discipline too!" he said jokingly, a little louder for the girls in the dining room.

"Dada!" said one of them, "more like turn our stomachs."

With a laugh, they brought a nice and cleanly diapered Akila to the living room, where she could start replacing what she left in the diaper. The family didn't think she was going to be fat, just very solid.

V

Then the guests got ready to refresh themselves while Lux, Kanan, and Hera cleaned up after the changing, and got things ready for the next one.

Everyone was ready for refreshing themselves—but first, Admiral Bonteri needed that haircut. Ahsoka was really anxious to try her shoto for this and she led her husband into the training room and sat him on a chair. The girls wanted to stop their mother from this so they brought some scissors.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said to Mina, "I'm not very good with these things. I'm better with the shoto."

"Uh, mama," replied Mina, "Maybe you can give it a try?"

"Ok, Ok. If it'll make you feel better." Mina let out a sigh of relief. So Ahsoka, with determined mien and tensed eye marks, clipped her husband's hair. The girls slightly cringed at every sound of a clip and Lux every now and then put his hands over his ears, only to have them knocked away by Ahsoka. She wasn't very good at it when they first got married, but over the years she became better, what with all the girls with hair, and the job she eventually did was passable. Mina and Aila took over for touching up and when he was finished, their father went into the refresher in the master bedroom as Ahsoka went into the living room to keep their guests company.

VI

This time, first the men went in and refreshed themselves and Ahsoka was with Sabine and Hera. Ahsoka was curious what was in it for Hera and she asked why she was doing this. Hera looked at who was in the living room just then. Sabine was there as well all the older girls, but Hera looked at one and hesitated, "Um."

"Amini," Ahsoka said, "Go find Almas and play with her." The little girl left to find her sister.

"When I was younger, maybe somewhere between Zeri and Mina," Hera started, "I wanted to be a Temple Maiden for the people of Ryloth, and uphold the teachings of the Temple. Those girls who dedicate themselves to the deity of the Twi'lek race, keep themselves pure. Not only that, they wrap their lekku all the way to the tips in pure white cloth to show their dedication and piety to that which would make the people of Ryloth better. I so wanted to be at the Temple, serving it."

Hera then became very sad as she continued, "But then, one day, while I was meditating in the Temple in preparation for my ascension to the Temple service, Vader's Hand showed up in my village. And when they left—there was no one alive." Ahsoka sat next to Hera and held her hand. It didn't take The Force to feel the pain in Hera's heart at this story.

"Hera, you don't—"

"It's all right Ahsoka, thank you. I want to continue." Hera took a little time to get control of her emotions. "Well, I could see the clouds of death that hung over the village all the way from the Temple. I ran as fast as I could to mother and father. And when I arrived, I wished I hadn't." Hera was silent for a short time. "There was no reason to do that to my village. We were peaceful."

"How peaceful a village may doesn't seem to matter to the Empire," Ahoska said quietly, "Unless it is to make an example of them."

Hera continued what Ahsoka said, "Yes, that was the reason, the reason to kill all those innocent people. To be made an example of. And because of our family's last name." Hera paused for a bit. "Well, I was in a daze for I don't know how long. And when I awoke, I dedicated myself not to the Temple, but to causing as much pain as possible to those who supported the Empire. Not to the Emperor or Vader, because they had no hearts to start with, but to the mothers and fathers who send their sons and daughters out to kill for the Empire. I would bring to them the pain I felt."

Those listening, Ahsoka and her older girls, Zeri could understand most of what was being said, were stunned at what they heard. "Hera," Mina said quietly, "I'm so sorry to hear of your pain." Everyone nodded their heads and quietly said, "I'm sorry," to Hera with sincere eyes.

"Thank you Mina, Ahsoka, Zeri, everyone. It means a lot." Hera stood up and went to a window, looking out at the darkening sky. "At first, the exhilaration of revenge was, as they say, sweet. But such feelings fade—and two recent events brought home the pain I had wrought. Both were TIE pilots I had blasted out of space. Somehow, they got snagged on the _Ghost_ and we had to unlatch the bodies. The first was a boy not much older than Ezra. We looked through his pockets searching for information, but all we came across was a picture of a girl. At the bottom of the picture, "Come back safe to me, my love. Don't be a hero," was written. I didn't know this girl, and yet, I had ruined her life.

"The next was even worse. When we pulled the pilot in and took off the helmet, we saw it was a girl. A young girl who had all her life in front of her. And I had taken that away. The Jedi, when I was young, were criticized for bringing young girls, as Ahsoka you were then, into the Clone Wars. But yet, here was the Empire doing the very same thing." Hera was crying by now. The others were silent as they let her vent these feelings. They were so sorry for her.

Ahoska then asked quietly, "Hera, what happened next?"

Hera got control of herself. "Well, I just started shooting TIEs to keep everyone safe and doing the antics we did just to harass the Imperials. My heart wasn't in it. Space was becoming one giant graveyard." She turned to look at Ahsoka.

"But now Ahsoka, I know it is for much more. What your husband said last night has resounded in my heart. That we do this not for revenge or for the now, but for the future, and the history _they_ will have." She emphasized with a finger pointed down. "And from his words, I know what I have been doing is right, and I will continue doing this for the sake of 'those future generations on planets yet to be discovered and those speaking languages yet to be born,' as your husband said, and how they will 'sing our story of how we fought' to keep freedom, liberty, and love alive for them," she finished quietly.

Ahsoka went over to hug Hera, to help deal with her pain. She was pretty proud of her husband and what he said to help others find a reason to fight this tyranny. "Hera, there's something special tomorrow morning before you leave I want you to see. Can you be here?"

Hera really didn't know what Ahsoka meant but if she wanted it, Hera would comply. "Sure, Ahoska, by all means," she replied.

VII

So, as the men and the little girls finished refreshing themselves, the older girls and Sabine and Hera took their turns. When her husband came out, Ahsoka went over to him and hugged him suddenly. "What happened?" he asked. "Nothing. I just love you," Ahsoka replied. He hugged her back.

This night, Hera, Sabine and Zeb were to stay at the house, but since the _Ghost_ needed watching—as well as Ezra—he and Kanan were going back to the ship with Chopper. They could hear Chopper as he helped with things, apparently singing again as he turned a corner around the _Phantom_.

"'_It's a hap-hap-happy day_'?" asked Mina.

"What is he saying?" asked Lux, "Is he cussing again?"

"I don't know," said Hera, "What does '_Toodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-oodle-lay_' mean?"

"That doesn't sound good," said a very confused Ahsoka, shaking her head, holding her chin in her hand. "Sounds a little treasonous to me. I just hope he's not sending some sort of secret message to the Imperials."

Soon the astromech came back from the other side of the shuttle, still singing.

Barriss was the next to be mystified, "What's that? '_One day my prince will come_'? Umm, Hera, I think you'd better check his wiring."

"I guess so," confirmed Hera.

Chopper had an answer for them. He trundled up to them, then "#%£^$&amp;¥~{€!? /*#&amp;?!%£?{~*+¥?/+#^€," retorted Chopper. He then resumed his work, with titters from the ladies following behind him.

"OK! OK! Princess!," Hera said with a smile, "I get it. You don't have to shout." She then let out a sigh of relief. 'Good ol' Chopper.' She got her Chopper back.

After putting their speeders on the _Phantom_, and with a goodnight to Kanan and Ezra and a droid happily singing, well, whatever, everyone got ready for the last night on the planet.

VIII

In their bedroom, Lux was in his sleeping attire, sitting up against the wall with his legs stretched out on their long bed. Long to accommodate Ahoska's montrals, and with the pillows usually a few feet from the wall. But while Lux was sitting up against the wall, looking at a datapad, Ahsoka was in the large walk-in closet.

Ahsoka said unseen from the closet, "Honey, you got us so many presents yesterday, but I got you a present from Shili—or at least I think it's a present since you think I'm getting so old." Her husband was quite confused about the connection but he wanted to apologize for the comment in the training room.

"E'vin, about that—"

"Honey, just don't say anything." Lux turned back to look on the datapad. Then he heard Ahsoka's voice, low and smooth;

"Well, how do you like your present?" And her husband turned to see Ahsoka in the prettiest Saava Silk négligée he had ever seen—and he was speechless. Before him, was the epitome of Togruta womanhood; sturdy in body, determined in face, piercing in look—making sure he was not looking at her face, which at this moment was the last place she wanted him to look. The red color matched perfectly her skin tone. The négligée, open in the front slightly, itself was revealing, yet unrevealing. Revealing her perfect body shape, but not revealing that which was a man's job to reveal. Ahsoka then, with her hands, swept her front lekku to behind her. And at this moment, he was glad he was born a man.

"Well," she said as she walked in red high heels halfway to him, who by now was sitting straight up—and looking where he was supposed to look. "Do you like your present? Or am I still old?" she said as she took a shoulder-wide stance diagonal from him, tilting her nearside hip at him, close by, looking straight at him.

"Baby," Lux said as he stood up, "Mother of my children, the last thing you are is old. But, uh, let me ask you this," as he walked closer to her, "Am I so fat?" he said as he took off his shirt to reveal his musculature he had kept perfect all these years. Now he would make Ahsoka glad she was born a woman.

Ahsoka lifted her hands to touch his chest and slowly caress it, and then traced her fingers lower to the six squares outlined on his abdomen. "Father of my children," she looked into his eyes, "Not at all." They then kissed deeply. It was the beginning of something, but their love was a never-ending story.

A time later, all were asleep in the house, all but one—that is, besides Fendo. Aila was still awake, not being able to sleep over what she was thinking. She wanted to let him know how she felt, in a private way, after this afternoon especially, but didn't want to wait until morning, where she wasn't sure she could have private time with him.

She knew that she shouldn't do it, but, certainly, just a little wouldn't hurt would it? 'Just a simple, short, Force message shouldn't cause any problems,' she reasoned with herself. So, calling The Force out very gently, she sent a short Force message to Ezra over in the _Ghost_, 'Good night Ezra. Sleep well. See you tomorrow.' And then she calmed herself and was quiet again with The Force. Fortunately, the boy had the sense not to respond.

Fendo felt it and became anxious—as did Ahsoka, roused out of her sleep from the vornskr. 'Oh, no,' was all she could think. Silently, with a light kiss to her still sleeping husband, and putting on a robe, she went away from the bed but close to the window in order to meditate in order to discover what had made Fendo react so. But, she was unsuccessful, and thought perhaps the vornskr might have been just restless this night.

Someone else felt it too.

IX

In Imperial City there was a man—a broken, tormented, and twisted man. A man so broken that he had to hide his face in a black mask, his body in a black suit, and was so damaged he needed a respirator to breathe. His soul as well had become twisted. It seemed he had killed as many or more than there are stars in the sky of Coruscant.

Just then meditating, he had felt the message too—so much so that he hitched his respirator-breath when he felt it.

'_Good night Ezra. Sleep well. See you tomorrow._'

The feeling in The Force from this message was familiar—yet not. It brought back memories of when there was war, but also when there seemed to be more happiness in the galaxy. There was Padmé sweet Padmé (he was sure he had not killed her), his friends in the Temple, and, yes, a Padawan of his from over two decades previous. A good girl who was so mistreated by the Jedi Council that that could be said to be the first step to what he had become this night. That's how this message resonated in him. Ahsoka Tano. That's who sent this message. Or someone like her. He knew that she had married and even had a child, just on the eve of the Purge.

He remembered one trip, of many, he made to Shili as Vader, when he had heard from informants and spies that Ahsoka was there, and how he saw a girl, a blond human girl. She was not strong with The Force, but the aura of this girl caused him to stare at her. And because he felt the aura of Ahsoka with this girl, that is why he let her go. He knew that Togruta man was lying, about her being his fiancé. Those idiots with him were about to abduct her though, to teach her a lesson for fraternizing with non-humans. But with a wave of his hand, he saved her chastity and her life. One of the few he ever did.

But he was no longer his own man. Another controlled him now. He had pledged his service to him and destroyed Jedi ever since the Purge for him, and he could not disregard him. He knew that most likely he felt it as well, he was so powerful. He would have to tell The Emperor. If he did not, he knew his life was not worth one breath from his respirator. So he got up and prepared to inform his master.

When he arrived, the Emperor was meditating in his large chair on a swivel. 'He must have felt it,' he thought. His master broke out of his meditation. "Yes, Lord Vader, why do you disturb my meditation?" he said while silently and slowly turning his chair around. His apprentice bowed on one knee to the Emperor and looked to the floor.

"I have felt a disturbance from the Force," he said while still looking to the floor, "From my Padawan."

"Ahsoka Tano? Strange, that I have not. I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, Lord Vader."

His body shook because he couldn't think out loud what was in his heart—that now he shouldn't have come. The Anakin inside him was devastated. He had just signed Ahsoka's death warrant. But it was too late now. He lifted his head slightly. "Yes, my master. I believe she is on a planet in the Unknown Regions—a planet uncharted. I would like to go get her."

"I do not trust your feelings on this matter, Vader. You are too emotionally tied to your old Padawan." The man had heard that before, from a Mace Windu, whom he had helped kill. "Besides, you are too important to send off so far away under such inferior feelings. Send your Pau'an." And with that, the Emperor turned his chair away from the man.

"Yes, my master," was all he could say as he bowed down again to the back of the chair.

And then he sent the Pau'an, ordered to find and kill Ahsoka Tano—and whoever was with her, no matter who, no matter what age.

—

**—**

**༺⍟༻**

**—**

**Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed earlier**

**I wonder what happened to Chopper?**

**Taylor Swift in the galaxy far, far away? How? You decide. For the slow song, imagine **_**I'll be Seeing You**_**, by Sarah Vaughn. I was going to use her **_**Broken-Hearted Melody**_** for the jumpy dance song but decided on **_**Shake It Off**_**.**

**The song Lux was singing to Akila was:**

**Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes  
Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes  
And eyes and ears and nose and mouth,  
Head, shoulders, knees and—**

**OK, I admit that a TIE pilot getting snagged on the **_**Ghost**_** might be far-fetched, much less two. But I like the concept.**

**Saava Silk was from david davies' Order Redeems.**

**The Emperor's quote about Vader's feelings is straight from **_**Return of the Jedi**_**.**

**For good or bad, I see the time in the first week when a chapter is published that it is a work in progress for very minor changes. I made some changes to an earlier chapter.**

**Thank you again,**

**johnt**

**PS. I changed a section of the diaper changing because it seemed quite uncouth to me. I am sorry if you were offended by the original.**

**PPS. The 'It's a hap-hap-happy day' song by Chopper sounds treasonous to Ahsoka because IT ISN'T DISNEY. (It's from **_**Gulliver's Travels**_** by the Flecther Studios.)**


	16. The Ghost Departs

**Dear Readers:**

**For those who have read _A New Dawn_, Kanan and Hera may be out of character. I am sorry about that. I decided not to read it until I can finish this story. Please do not flame me about this.**

**Rating increased to K+ for references to pregnancy—sorry about that.**

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The **_**Ghost**_** Departs**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Light saber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Light saber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Light saber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Light saber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper

*_QT-KT:_ Of Coruscant, 500 Republica; Their astromech

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Light saber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

* = Property of Disney.

—

আ

—

I

In the early morning, Hera, who by now knew the beautiful route to the _Ghost_, came to get Kanan and Ezra, who had stayed the night on the ship. These three, Kanan and Hera hand-in-hand, then went back to the house where they would pick up their ride to go home. It was a lonely and quiet walk, the trio remembering how much had changed for them just in the last two rotations of this planet. Zeb and Sabine had found new friends on this planet, but Hera, Kanan and Ezra found something a bit more in the few short days they were here. They would remember this place for a long time. When they walked past the place the girls, and Ezra, we're looking for weeds in the flowers, he and Kanan stopped for a few seconds, picturing in their minds the scene they saw exactly yesterday morning.

After a time and more silent walking, they came upon the house. Kanan and Hera were so enamored with the design of this rustic little dwelling, that they might build their own based on some ideas from this one. "One thing, though," Kanan broke Hera out of her thoughts, both obviously thinking about the same thing, "I don't think I'll have enough money for all that unobtainium. But I'll try." Hera smiled at his words for their future. It would be good to have a place together away from all the despair in the galaxy. Ezra, all this while, was starting to get a little worried for Aila.

They entered the house—they didn't need to knock this time—and they could see the table set in a cornucopia of breakfast foods. The only sound in the entire house was the lonely, soft hiss of steam coming from the coffee urn. But off to the side, they could see their new friend, almost a father or an uncle, Lux Bonteri, leaning up against an angle of the entrance of the dining area from the living room.

If ever they saw sadness, it was now. So sad he looked, it was almost as if he was looking into his own grave. His arms crossed, his head tilted down slightly, in a tank top shirt, showing his chest muscles and his tattoos, he lifted his head slightly and tried a smile, but didn't succeed very well. "Good morning," he said, his mouth slightly smiling, but his eyes the saddest they had ever seen in a person.

As he was dressed, they could see a blaster scar or two on his upper chest and left trapezius. They also saw his tattoos. Around his right biceps was a tattoo of the most intricate lattice design, in a silver color. It was elegant and refined. On his left deltoid, the side facing them, they could see a black tattoo exactly the same as the markings on the face of his beautiful wife. This tattoo on the shoulder closest to it, showed where his heart belonged.

Every now and then, Barriss or one of the girls would bring in something for the table. Amini, Almas, and Lil' 'Kila were silently playing with some toys off to the side of the living room. As young as they were, even they could feel the silence of the morning.

Suddenly, Ahsoka came out of the kitchen, shakily holding a plate of food. She put it on the table, almost dropping it and quickly went to her husband. They hugged for a time while the trio from the crew looked away, almost crying themselves. They didn't need the Force to sense the sadness between the two. Kanan and Hera wondered between themselves how much such sadness would they have to endure in their own relationship.

Zeri came out during this and she also had red eyes. She quickly put something on the table and hurried back into the kitchen. Then Aila came out. She looked at Ezra and bowed her head slightly. She knew she had done something wrong.

When Lux and Ahsoka broke apart, but with his arms still around her waist as her hands, balled up, were on his upper chest, she spoke to him softly, "Let me help you get into your uniform," she said as she jutted out a burnt-orange index finger from each hand, pointing to either of her husband's collarbones. And with that, the two disappeared into the master bedroom.

Zeb and Sabine came into the living room; Zeb from the training room where he slept and Sabine from Amini and Alina's room. They too were quiet and reserved. But soon, there was to be a small ceremony, a private ceremony, that would brighten everyone.

But first, breakfast. Within about two minutes, Ahsoka and Lux came back out into the living area. The Admiral was in full dress and Ahsoka, as if this morning was the first of when she saw him just a few days ago, was exceedingly happy.

II

"Ah, yes. Breakfast is the largest meal of the day for us. We usually don't have much for lunch or dinner, but things have been, umm, special, the last few days," explained Barriss. "Please take a seat."

And the crew of the _Ghost_ sat down to a table steaming and groaning with food. There were sausages cooked to brown perfection, shiny in grease. Next to these were some other different meats, some were thicker slabs and some were thin rashers of what looked like bacon, some crunchy crisp and some limp, dripping with juices. There were eggs of the birds of the area, fried and scrambled. There were those white root vegetables Zeb liked so much, shredded, patted together, and baked to a golden brown with a small bowl of ketchup placed alongside. Some large plates were covered with cloths and Ahsoka revealed sliced breads, some toasted, some not, and next to these some small bowls of different colored jams. There was a covered plate of hot biscuits, white, fluffy and steaming, with a slab of golden butter next to them. Best of all, there were some batter-cakes, stacked high in the deep brown color that looked so, so good, and next to these were another slab of butter along with an open jar of syrup, a deep maple color giving off the sweetest smell the crew had ever experienced. There was coffee at its best, barely this side of scalding—a smell to set the taste buds activating, accompanied by hot tea. For the little ones, there were jars of juices and blue milk. But to describe more, the food would become cold. So the narrator shall cease here, that those gathered may partake of this feast

After another prayer to those who sacrificed so that others may live, and, again, that Vader and Palpatine would see the light side of The Force, Zeb was ready to dig in anywhere but he was aware enough to notice his surroundings and how the family was eating. He saw that they were not rushing into eating, as a warrior such as himself would do, but started slowly, savoring each item they ate.

They ate slowly and long, taking over two hours for this meal, talking and joking. Fine food was intermixed with fine talk. The languages bandied about were diverse: Basic, Togruti and Togruti-B, as well as Hera teaching words in the Ryloth tongue to the young girls close to her and Zeb doing the same with his Lasan to Little 'Kila. If only Chopper were here, he could sing them some perky songs of magic and princesses—but as it was, soft, calming music was coming from the speakers.

For as much food as there was, not much was left over. That which was would be used throughout the day. Next, everyone pitched in to help clean up, except for the Admiral in his spotless uniform (that was cleaned of that tea stain on the edge of the right sleeve from during the Battle of Maridun).

III

Soon, the entire family and guests came back into the living room. The girls who stayed would soon have afternoon training, and Lux, Barriss, and Mina felt a little sad to hear Ahsoka and her daughters talk of things happening after they were no longer there.

But then Ahsoka had everyone stop what they were doing. "All right, everyone, let's gather in the big room," she ordered everyone and a few came back out from the kitchen. No one except the husband and wife knew what was happening. She was soon moving everyone around to, according to her, where they should stand. "Lux, you stand over here," she said as she guided her husband into a brighter area off to the side. He was smiling knowingly, but the others were wondering what was going on. "Girls, you stand over here," Ahsoka said, pointing to the entrance of the hallway to the training room, "Zeri at the head and then Mina, and on down. Barris next to Zeri. _Ghost_, if you could over here, closer to the entrance; Captain, over here and Kanan next to your captain." And on and on until all were set in their places.

Then she went over to the small table holding the new holocron and the small box with the finger ID pad on top. This Ahsoka picked up and brought to the Admiral. "Rear Admiral Bonteri, could you hold this for me, please?" she asked as she put the box in his hands. She then opened the box and took out something that seemed to be very small. "Left side first," she said barely audible as she pinned a new star on the Admiral's uniform next to the one already there.

"The long point is up," he said softly.

"I know. I've done this once before. Remember?" she said quietly.

Kanan smiled proudly, Hera's eyes got very big and the faces of Zeri, Mina, Aila, and Alina showed the pride they felt for their father. Zeb, Sabine and Ezra were smiling. Ahsoka proudly affixed the other star in her husband's uniform and stepped back a bit, showing to the galaxy for the first time her husband's promotion to Vice Admiral. His smile was not big, but showed the determination of what he was to do now. Ahsoka was barely able to hold in her tears but she was able to start clapping, soon to be followed by the others. Ahsoka was blinking to hold back the tears as she hugged her husband. Then Zeri and Mina hugged their father and he shook hands with Kanan and Zeb. He also got a handshake from Hera and Barris.

"Thank you, Master Tano of the Jedi Order, _Ghost_," he cleared his throat, "Family," he said in a lower voice, earning giggles from most of his girls. "More deserving than myself, those who have paid the ultimate sacrifice for freedom and peace in the galaxy are due this honor. I dedicate this, and all I do afterwards, to them."

Ahsoka then got a tray and passed out very small cups of wine for all the adults and grape juice for the children. "To the unsung heroes," Ahsoka lead the toast.

"Congratulations Admiral," Hera began, soon to be followed by the same from Zeb, Kanan, and Sabine and Ezra.

"Congratulations," said Barriss, followed by Zeri, "Yes, dada, from all us, con- con-"

"Congratulations," whispered Mina to Zeri.

"Congratulations!" finished Zeri with the sweetest smile.

"Thank you all," said the Admiral with laughs all around.

IV

Then the realization came that it was time to leave. Lux, Barriss, and Mina went to get their bags that they had made ready. When that was done, everyone left the house, leaving Fendo to protect it. Ahsoka made sure to take the small holocron with her. The crew of the _Ghost_ and the three leaving this paradise also said their goodbyes to the vornskr. "Look out for them while I'm away, will you Fendo?" said Lux and then the group walked away from the house, slowly headed towards the ship. Along the way, the crew saw the slope of flowers and the small river for the last time. There were few words passed around during this walk.

They soon, all too soon, arrived at the _Ghost_. They could see Chopper going around the ship, checking here and there before taking off. This little droid more or less considered the _Ghost_ to be his own. It might not be much to look at it but it had it where it counts. The droid wasn't singing apparently. Perhaps he was sad too at leaving here. Interestingly, as soon as the ramp opened, big Zeb rushed in and soon some sort of moving noises could be heard from his quarters.

For some reason, Ahoska and the women were off a ways from the ship and the males in this group, Chopper included, were gathered close to the ship. Chopper bleeped something. Lux then turned to look over towards the women, only to see a pink astromech peeking around Mina's side. "Yeah, I agree," he said happily, "You're not the only one to have been changed in a moment by a good woman." He then looked to Kanan. Kanan saw this and felt the mutual connection, the connection of men in love with women who have changed them for the better. He then looked silently to Ezra. Early in his young life, the boy felt it as well, and he looked towards the Admiral—who smiled back at him.

Hera started coming towards the silent men. She then stopped and tensed her pretty eyebrows, and had a face that asked, 'What?' "Oh, just a little guy bonding," replied Lux. Hera then had a face as if she didn't know what he meant. But when she turned around to face Ahsoka, out of sight of the men, she smiled. Ahsoka smiled as well. They both had some damned good men.

Lux then looked over to Alina, their oldest with montrals and lekku and their youngest with a lightsaber. He noticed that she looked a little troubled. "Alina, what's the matter?" he asked.

Mina answered for her, "It's her turn to think up a name for our new sister." Her father had a very confused face. "Dada, when you visit and mama's not pregnant, next thing we know," she paused, then spoke sardonically, "she's pregnant." Everyone laughed at this and the two parents were very embarrassed.

Zeb, who had returned holding a staff weapon, had a serious face, though. "But wait a minute, you never know. It may be a-, It may be a-." He stopped mid-sentence after looking at the family. The Admiral cocked an eyebrow at Zeb. "Oh," was all the big Lasat could finish with. Everyone had another laugh at poor Zeb's consternation.

But Hera nudged Kanan next to her gently and, while he was looking to her, she lightly pushed a small pebble at her toe on the ground. They both snickered privately at Hera's little joke.

"What's pegnant?" little Almas asked. The laughs continued.

V

But then, a short silence pervaded over the group. "Well, it's time to go," said Hera sadly, "I-, We, feel as if we have made a new home here."

"You are welcome any time," replied Ahsoka, "I feel, no, I know the Empire cannot last. Nothing this immoral could. Soon, there will be a new dawn, a new beginning, Hera. I and my family will be there for it," she said looking towards her family.

"Thank you Ahsoka. Thank you Terry. I feel as if you have given us ourselves a new beginning, a new lease on life. It is as if we have been in an oasis away from all that hate out there, an oasis in a sea, in a galaxy of hate. We shall never forget these short few days that changed all of us for a long, long time."

The captain of the _Ghost_ then started walking towards her ship. She was about halfway when Ahsoka called out to her, "Hera," Ahsoka called out, "Take care of them for me, Hera."

Hera turned around. She looked at Ahsoka. "I will, Ahsoka, I will. You have my word on it." Then she said something she had never said before, but something that came natural to her now. "May The Force be with you, Ahsoka Tano Bonteri," she said as she saluted. And with that, Hera entered the _Ghost_.

Kanan was also about to enter the ship. But before he did, he looked back towards the family, now his. Now he knew why Bail sent him on this mission. Not so much to protect the Admiral, but to see a Jedi master, and to get training from her. And from that, a new hope. The Jedi are going to be all right, he said to himself, looking out onto the family. "May The Force be with you all," he said.

"And to you as well, Kanan," replied Ahsoka. "Remember what you have learned."

"I will," he replied. Then, he as well, entered the _Ghost_. He was followed by Ezra, who, looked long at one of those there. He bowed slightly to her, which was returned, and silently he entered the _Ghost_.

Lastly big Zeb and Sabine came up. Zeb had a small and light staff he found in his room. This he gave to Akila. "This is for you, Lil' 'Kila. Keep it safe for me. When the time comes, you will know what to do with this." She held the staff and nodded to him. "Goodbye little one. Goodbye." With that, he entered the ship.

Sabine knelt down a little in front of Amini gave her a blaster pistol. "You're great with a rifle, but sometimes a little pistol can go a long way. Practice with this and you'll be Mandolorian before you know it. Then, you'll see me again." Sabine then raised herself and went into the ship, giving one last look behind her as she walked.

VI

That left the family just to themselves. Barriss was the first to take her leave. "Well, this is it."

"Yeah," was all Ahsoka could say very quietly.

"I will find my Master, Ahsoka, and I will do what I said I would."

"I know you will Barriss. Just," Ahoska paused, "Come back to us."

"I will, Ahsoka." Barriss looked to the girls. "Goodbye everyone. I'll come back. Some of you still have some training to do." The family smiled at that, as did Barriss. Suddenly, Zeri, who was closest to Barriss came up and gave her a big hug. "Come back _e'sil_, come back," using the Togruti for sister. Mina and the others also hugged Barriss. They would miss her very much, but they would not forget what she taught them for a long, long time. After all the hugs were finished, Barriss as well entered the ship.

Next was Mina. This would not be the last Ahsoka would see her first child from her womb, but she didn't know that, and that made the connection between her and Mina so much more special. Ahsoka didn't know what to say, except something very simple, "Take care Mina."

"I —" Words were not enough for what the two were feeling. They hugged each other for a long time. But now, Mina was the one consoling her mother. "Mama, there's a lot out there. A lot I don't know," she said while still in the hug with her mother. "But mama, I will have what you taught me here," she said pulling away so slightly and pointing to her heart. "I have yours and papa's teaching. I will know what is right, and what to do. You will always be with me mama. Always." They hugged again.

Still in the hug, Ahsoka had been silently crying all this time. Everyone looked at the two, Ahsoka's husband for the sorrow he was feeling, and Mina's sisters, for knowing that they too would have to have such a parting.

Then, somehow, the two were able to part. Mina went towards the _Ghost_. She had on a white flight suit with a muffler around her neck for the cold of space. And as she was ready to climb into the ship, with her right foot on the first step of the ladder, Mina looked back once more to her sisters and those she was leaving. She looked toward her mother. And Ahoska saw someone she remembered from a long time ago. Mina had the physical beauty of her grandmothers from Onderon and Shili in her. But now, to Ahoska, she also had the beauty of someone else. In comportment and in the confidence in her attitude and her head held high, she had the beauty of someone her mother was proud to have called a friend—she had in her the beauty of Padmé Amidala.

With a wave and bow, and tears following her from her family, she entered the _Ghost_. They would see her again though, much sooner than they expected.

And before he died, Palpatine would hear the name of someone he thought he snuffed out long ago. Before he became One with reactor on the second Death Star, he would hear again the name, Mina Bonteri.

আ

There was only one more person to get on the ship to depart. They both felt as if they had dropped off a cliff. Fortunately, their children went towards the bow of the _Ghost_, to see their sister and friends off. This left husband and wife alone, to say goodbye to each other in the solace of the day. Lux took a step towards the ship and then turned towards the woman he had been proud to call a friend, then a wife, and now the mother of his children for all these years. He wouldn't have changed a nanosecond of any of it—except maybe a few episodes on Carlacc. But that was a long time ago, in a different galaxy and he and Ahsoka had come to terms with it.

"Well, back to the fray," was all he could say in weak words and quietly. They, husband and wife, then met in a kiss. A kiss similar to the time just a few days ago when they met. They were in their own world. Others could have seen them, but they didn't want to look. A kiss so passionate that they both lost strength in their knees and they together slumped to the ground. If Time had let them, they would have continued so forever, but Time is not so forgiving.

They broke apart and said to each other something they have said each time they parted, even the first time so long ago before the Empire. It was a tradition but also something special to them. It was a love poem he had written to her just before they first parted for the first time at Raxus. They made it their own. The two held their hands in a peculiar way. But, when they put their hands together, the shape was a heart.

"The moment that takes you away," Ahoska started

"Is the moment that brings me back to you," answered Lux.

"And though you're so far away."

"I'm right here next to you."

"The time you're so far away."

"Is the time I'm getting closer to you."

"Though the time we're together is so short."

"When together, we love a lifetime's worth."

"I'll always be near though we're far apart."

"And when our duty's done,"

"Never parted shall we be," they both intoned this last line together, not knowing at the time how true that would be.

They then lingered in a long, loving kiss. But a sad kiss because it was one of parting. Neither knew when, or even if, they would see each other again. And that made the kiss all the more loving.

But part they must, each to continue their duty. They each tried to stand but found that, yet again, their love for each other had brought them to their knees. With a small laugh, they stood, holding on to each other. Then, Lux parted from his wife and slowly went to the ship. Ahsoka looked after him as he went to the _Ghost_, and he would turn around every now and then and wave. By now his children had gathered towards him and they too were able to get a last hug from him. Aila seemed a little tense, but she let a few tears fall at the parting. Zeri, Arya, Alina and Amina in turn as they said goodbye to their father let a few tears escape. He picked up Almas to say goodbye. He patted the head of Precious being held by Arya, and was almost choked again by Akila. He didn't know when he would see them again, but he knew he would. Then, with a wave of his hand, he entered the ship.

Soon, the subdued sound of the engines of the _Ghost_ could be heard—to those on the ground a very lonely sound. Those who could on the ship gathered next to a porthole and they waved goodbye to their loved ones. From the ground, the family could see Barriss in one and their father and Mina in another. They could also see the crew as well.

The family waved and waved—they waved until the ship was out of sight. Then they gathered together to make the lonely trek back home.

Home. They had a good one, and they would do what they could, even if it meant fighting, to keep one for those they loved so far away now.

VII

_Two weeks later_

The closer moon of the planet was shining, not too brightly, but enough so travelers could make their way.

Or assassins and their henchmen.

For off the way a little less than one click from the rustic house, there was a group of six men, one standing taller than rest by a head. Except for the tallest, all were helmeted. These five didn't need the moon to help find their way. There was so much hate and anger and raw evil coming out of the sickly yellow eyes of the tall man, a Pau'an, that the men didn't need the light of the moon to find their way. The anger shining from the eyes of the man before them was doing that for them.

A few steps away, on a ridge, the men stopped. The Pau'an, 'The Inquisitor' as he was known, simply held out his hand and didn't need to wait more than a second to have a set of binoculars put into it. This mission wasn't the only thing making him angry. He would have been here sooner and gotten the job done quicker, leaving him more time to find and kill that renegade Jedi, Jarrus, but he was sidetracked by an idiot analyst on this planet. The moron should have given him this information sooner. 'Well,' this evil man thought, 'At least he won't be making that mistake again—he won't even be breathing again. The Emperor does not tolerate mistakes.'

He brought the binoculars to his yellow, evil-seething eyes and set the heat sensors on it. Now he could see red-outlined figures. 'Let's see, there's the younglings, three with horns, Togruta half-breeds I've heard. No wait, there's another Togruta, seems to be a child but more likely an adult sitting off to the side surrounded by electronics. Yes, taller ones no horns, the human part. One seems to be holding a small child. Well, it won't matter. They'll be dead soon enough. At least that idiot analyst got that part right.' "Well," the Pau'an sniffed, "Admiral Bonteri will have to make a new family for himself—if we don't kill him first." The five men smiled maliciously at the Pau'an's words. He handed back the binoculars without looking, as if expecting someone to take them. Someone did.

"Leave the Jedi to me," the Pau'an snarled. "Do what you want with the others."

The sickly, perverted sneers from the five men would have turned anyone's stomach, except for a slaver. That's why they liked working with this Pau'an; sometimes there were just such 'fringe' benefits. Each could feel the burning lust in their guts, surely to be satisfied. The Pau'an didn't mind. It helped with 'morale' and brought added fear to the enemies of the Empire, knowing what would happen to their little 'princesses.' "Send someone out to the front to head them off," he ordered Agent Kallus.

আ

Meanwhile, Ahsoka's daughters, little knowing what was coming for them, were then ending the training day. Little Akila just had a bath and her diaper changed, again, and the others were listening to music, relaxing. Arya was holding Precious, just about to enter the refresher for the end-of-the-day bath.

Ahsoka had chased the girls away from the comm room. They had gotten a call signal so somebody was trying to reach them. 'Who could know we're here?' she thought, 'Maybe it's Terry. Maybe he forgot something and is coming back.' So she pushed the button to acknowledge—and in less than half a minute she was glad she did. The call sign came in and stunned Ahsoka to speechlessness.

"SNIPS"

Only one person used that term with her. Her husband had never once used it with her. It could only mean one person.

Anakin.

So she turned on the holo-projector. Soon a figure showed. It showed a man scarred a the top of his head and the rest of him burned. But Ahsoka didn't see that. She only saw his eyes.

Anakin.

She smiled and said his nickname, "Skyguy." He smiled back for a second and then in a voice that seemed to be choking and gasping for breath, "Ahsoka."

She looked at him.

"Run," he gasped, "Run." And soon, from above, she could see a black helmet and mask lower from some device above him. She looked as the mask and helmet lowered, and just as it got to the crown of Anakin's head, she could see her old master smile—smile so evilly that her blood turned cold. Then she could hear the eerie, haunting breathing of Anakin just as he cut off the transmission. He had become Darth Vader again. And she became afraid.

Run.

Exactly a minute later, the Pau'an gave the order to attack.

—

**༺⍟༻**

**—**

**Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The table setting was inspired by ****_Look Homeward_, _Angel_****.**

**The love poem, being so bad you can tell is an original.**

**I am in contact with some artists and I may be making an illustrated version of this on Deviant Art. I'll keep you informed. I am also thinking of making a parallel T-rated version, one with a somewhat different ending and with some parts replaced that I had to take out from this story for the K- (now K+-) rating.**

**If you don't like the rank of Lux in this fiction, I too am having some second thoughts about it. However, I think an officer of lower rank would not have been in command of as many ships as there were in the Battle of Maridun, so I'll keep the rank. Besides, I take solace in the fact that a galaxy that could have a General Solo, or a General Jar-Jar Binks (_Phantom Menace_) for that matter, could also have an Admiral Bonteri.**

**Thank you again,**

**johnt**


	17. The Escape

—

**Warning for a scene of parental punishment.**

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Escape**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Rear Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Their youngest with a Lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper.

*_QT-KT:_ Of Coruscant, 500 Republica; Their astromech.

_Fendo:_ Their loyal vornskr from Myrkr.

* = Property of Disney.

—

Continued from the previous chapter:

_"Run," he gasped, "Run." And soon, from above, she could see a black helmet and mask lower from some device above him. He was becoming Darth Vader again. She looked as the mask and helmet lowered, and just as it got to the crown of Anakin's head, she could see her old master smile—smile so evilly that her blood turned cold. Then she could hear the haunting breathing of Anakin. And she became afraid. _

"_Run."_

_A minute later, the Pau'an gave the order to attack._

—

আ

—

I

Just as her mother's call with her former master had ended, Aila was staring at Fendo—with a look of pure fear on her face. Her other sisters in the room could see her expression and looked at what had caused that expression. And when they did, they all stood up, with equal looks of fear. Aila had enough training to break out her dread and rush to her mother.

"Mama, Fendo!"

And as Ahsoka came in, she too could see what her daughters were feeling. The vornskr was standing rigidly on all fours and pointing in a direction towards the ridge. His attitude showed that what he sensed was weak, but she knew that that would not last for very long. A Force user not far away. Ahsoka closed her eyes for a second. From the call she just got and looking at the vornskr, she quickly put two-and-two together and came to a snap decision.

Run.

There was still time.

Run.

"Sith Assassins!" Ahsoka shouted, "Run to the ship! This is not a drill! Get QT-KT to prep the ship!" With that she ran into the refresher where Arya and Precious were and pulled them forcefully from the shower. As wet as they were, they would have to run. "Assassins!" Ahsoka said, trying to keep her daughter calm as best she could as she quickly tied a towel around the nether regions of Arya while the girl was holding Precious, "Run!"

As Ahsoka rushed out of the refresher, she noticed Fendo was more agitated. 'They are getting closer. We must run now.' Aila was contacting their astromech on the small commlink. After a quick dash to the comm room and then quickly coming back and with some rapid writing on a flimsy, and then a hop to retrieve the holocron with directions to the next hideaway and the little box that held the stars, Ahsoka made sure her daughters were ready. She could see the fear on Akila's face, with her upturned eye markings and pouting mouth, and the agitation of Precious. With an order from Ahsoka to Fendo, "Xwedi!" they ran. And just as they did, Ahsoka could feel the close evil in the Force. The Pau'an was here. Good. The note was for him.

The last thing Ahsoka was afraid of was fighting to protect her girls. The hat of Cad Bane and the helmet of Embo, two of the greatest bounty hunters from the time of the turn of the Empire, that were hanging on the wall, were proof of that. But now, the best course was to run.

Run Aila, carrying Almas. Don't fail now!

Run Arya, with Precious in your arms. You must protect her!

Run Alina, carrying Lil' 'Kila. She is a hope for the future!

Zeri and Amini, were running with the hat and the helmet—the only mementos from the house. Ahsoka, just behind Zeri, had the little box and the holocron tucked in her tunic and Arya's lightsaber clipped on her belt. She was protecting the back of the girls, Zeri bringing up the rear. Not being strong with the Force, she was the last. But Ahsoka wasn't going to leave her behind. Almost halfway to the ship in the cave, they could hear the smashing of doors and the breaking of windows. The assassins had entered the house.

The assassins forcefully entered the house and ran through every room expecting to hear screams and pleas of mercy—like they would always hear on such a mission. But not a soul was to be found. They quickly ran through every room.

"They ran!" someone said so loud Ahsoka could hear him.

"Which way?!"

Just then, a vornskr appeared outside the door of the house wailing and mewing. As soon as the assassins saw it, it ran off in the direction the Ghost had been parked—away from the family. Two men bolted after it.

"Wait you fools!" the Inquisitor, for that was who he was, shouted after the disappearing men. But too late. Unfortunate that the two fastest went after the vornskr.

Then the Inquisitor calmed himself, and after a few seconds, put on an ugly sneer.

"This way!" he shouted.

"You two stay here in case they come back," Agent Kallus ordered, and then ran off with the Pau'an.

Just then, as the girls got closer to the cave, Ahsoka shouted, "Use the Force! Now! Aila! Get in there and start the ship! Now!" With that, the girls with The Force picked up speed.

And so did the Pau'an.

Their drilling for just such an occasion was paying off. It was a matter of seconds before Aila was in the cave and getting on the ship QT-KT got ready for them. Her Jedi sisters soon followed her into the cave, but Ahsoka was not going to leave Zeri behind. She stayed behind her oldest girl. She was going to protect her with her life, if needed.

Soon she could hear running footsteps, steps enhanced by the Force. There was only one thing to do. With a loud shout, "Arya! Catch her!" she Force-pushed Zeri to the mouth of the cave where Arya, turning around with Precious still in her arms, Force-caught her. But that effort cost Ahsoka some speed. Right on her back, there was the Inquisitor. She turned to him.

He sparked his evil lightsaber and smiled even more evilly. "Well, well, well. Another trophy for the Emperor. A Togruta too. He has so few of them."

He then swung his lightsaber to Ahsoka's sides quickly in succession, but she blocked them easily with her own.

"Your evil days are coming to a close, menace!" she retorted while moving back. Then, with all the love of her family, her friends, and those lost before, she thrust out her arms with the greatest Force-push she had ever done. So powerful was it that the Inquisitor was flown violently behind and bowled over Kallus just then running up. The Inquisitor was stunned. He usually faced and killed only unskilled Padawans or Younglings, but never had he had to face such a powerful Jedi. And for a moment, as all such bullies eventually become, he felt afraid for his life, meeting his match from an opponent who wouldn't back down.

That hesitation gave Ahsoka a last chance to get on the ship. Soon the door was closed and the rushing roar of the engines could be heard. From the mouth of the cave, a Correlian light freighter dashed out and with a roar headed towards space. All Kallus could do was to fire a few bolts after it, but Aila had the forethought to activate the shields.

Past where the Ghost had parked, loyal Fendo had lead the two men on a chase. The roar of the ship had distracted the men and they too fired off a few shots. But the distraction was enough to give Fendo time to escape, followed by a few bolts in his wake. He would wait patiently until he could be picked up by friends.

On the ship, the girls were panting for breath. Aila, after putting Almas on the deck and driving the ship, was the only one somewhat viable, but even she was about to pass out. Alina was panting and let go of Akila and then fell to the floor. She was soon joined by Arya and Precious. The towel Ahsoka had tied on had fallen off but no one seemed to notice.

"Is everyone all right? Arya, you and Precious get some clothes on," was the first thing Ahsoka said entering the ship. "Where's the Star Destroyer?" was the next, but in the same breath. Arya stood, covering herself even though she was with her sisters, to do as she was told.

"It's on the other side of the planet, mama," Aila replied, still breathing hard, from the co-pilot's seat from which she could still drive the ship pretty well.

Ahsoka then took out the holocron from inside her tunic and put it in the special navigation unit. She got into the pilot's seat to finish the flying and to think what went wrong. She was certainly mad with someone, but she was just as mad with herself, which alleviated her anger towards her girl.

"Ready for hyperspace," Ahsoka said more tiredly than upset. Arya had returned in a robe with a simliarly robed Precious, but they would change to their regular clothes once hyperspace was entered. Making sure everyone was secured, Ahsoka then trusted the future of her family to the new holocron and the new house.

II

On the planet, the Pau'an could see the ship go into hyperspace. He had been bested for the first time, and he felt lucky to be alive. He and Kallus had started to go back towards the house. Units were called down to go through the house. While they were chasing after the Jedi wenches, a small explosion had occurred, decimating the comm room and making it useless in getting any kind of information.

Soon, rough men were working through the house, finding anything they could, but also sidetracked by some girl's underclothes in a refresher and a pretty red negligee in the closet of the master bedroom, neatly put away. This, someone stole and had his next encounter at a brothel a week later, a Lethan Twi'lek, put it on for him. It was ripped to shreds by the next morning.

The Inquisitor was still trying to piece together why he had failed. The vornskr was an ingenious early warning device. Maybe he'll destroy all of Myrkr to keep that from happening again. Then he remembered that he saw the Jedi woman in the comm room just before the attack. Had she been warned? If so, by whom? This would have to be investigated, but the Pau'an felt it could reach to the very echelons of the Empire.

It was a few hours later when the perverted men finished their work. It was nearing morning when the Inquisitor ordered the house to be burned, along with the field of flowers for good measure. Bedding, couches, and furniture, including Little Akila's high chair, were piled so as to help the burn. Within a few minutes, red tongues of fire were emanating from the many windows and the unobtanium was seen to be melting. This was a valuable commodity and would be collected afterwards. The fire was a beacon of warning to all around. All this time, the Inquisitor was looking at the fire, holding a flimsy he had found on the large table. It was the parting jest from the Jedi in neat writing, as if she was expecting him, but with a scribbled last sentence.

_Pau'an_

_You come to destroy, but you destroy yourself,  
You come to ruin the lives of others, but yours is ruined in turn,  
You come to kill, but in time, you will kill yourself.  
There is still hope for you. Find the light side._

— — —

_Ahsoka Tano Bonteri  
Master of the Jedi Order  
Wife to Admiral Bonteri of the Alliance to Restore Democracy  
Mother of his children._

And then, just below that, written in hurried scribbles compared to the neat writing just above,

_PS. There's some ice cream in the freezer for you and your five friends. Help yourselves._

The fire was burning down and it was the light of morning when the Inquisitor was told of an orchard off a ways and decided to visit it. It was a beautiful place, but beauty had no use for him. He happened to be standing on a patch of grass off to the side. He could sense the feelings coming from this small area, feelings of love and passion. How useless was an emotion like love to such a being. These were the same feelings he had had in the large bedroom and was just as revulsed now as he was then when he felt them. How two from different planets could find love turned his stomach. He was disgusted.

These feelings were not unknown to those who suffered under the boot of tyranny. He had taken on the prejudices of his despot, hating all non-humans though non-human himself, and so hated those who were hated and despised by the tyranny. Such beings would often try to curry favor with those in high power who hate them, by out-hating the haters against a more-hated common enemy, or others like themselves, to prove to the despots their loyalty—and in doing so, caused horrendous tragedies.

"Burn it!" the Pau'an snarled, "Burn it all. Burn here too, idiots," he said pointing to the little patch of grass.

III

Back on the ship, Ahsoka was taking account of her daughters. They didn't have much so they didn't leave much behind, except for memories. Now they would have to trust to others that where they were going they could make a good home. Ashsoka checked on each of the girls. She was especially worried about the little ones and Zeri. The emotional trauma of what just happened she could tell was taking a toll on Akila, Almas, and Amini. She would just have to hope that they would recover from this with time and training. In the meantime, she hugged them together to try to ease their distress. Zeri as well, was a little traumatized, but she seemed to be getting over it. She was also nursing some bumps and bruises from that Force-push and Force-catch. She and Arya, who seemed to be like Barriss in being a future healer, now in her regular outfit, put their hands where Zeri hurt and helped relieve her pain. Zeri had the look as if she didn't want to go through that again.

After some time, Ahsoka went to the pilot's seat, next to Aila, who had been co-piloting, and had her change places with each of the older girls, Arya and Alina, in turn, to help them as well, to see how they were holding up. She didn't need to ask what happened because she knew—and blamed herself for most of it. Finally, she had Aila come back and, after a silent time watching the blue of hyperspace but not finding any solace in it as her husband did, said to Aila, "He was pretty cute wasn't he?"

"Who mama?" Aila asked quietly.

"Ezra, silly," Ahsoka returned, but not smiling. The other girls, who could hear this turned away embarrassed, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, I guess so," Aila said still very quietly.

"Well, I know so. I probably did the same thing when me and your father were courting."

"Yes, mama."

"Aila, give me your headband." Aila did so and her mother admired it. It had three layers of Akul leather. First, the top two layers of Akul leather, the very top with cutouts to show the teeth, were stitched together around the edge and around each of the triangular teeth, covering the edges of the teeth so as to prevent Aila's hair from getting caught. These two were then was stitched to the bottom layer with thin but stiff unobtanium metal between shaped for her head. It was a chore Ahsoka saw that taught her daughters to help build patience and fine work. She was proud of her daughter.

Ahsoka remembered when this girl did her Akul hunt. It was harrowing, as they all were, but she was very proud of her daughter when she came back with the other hunters and her prize. Ashoka was not proud of her now—and neither was she with herself. She put the headband aside.

"Aila."

"Yes, mama."

"Put your head down," Ashoka said as she looked to the panel to her left. The other girls turned even further away on hearing this. And for good reason.

All of the sudden, there was a very loud slap and then Ahsoka at the top of her voice,

"DON'T YOU EVER PUT THIS FAMILY IN DANGER AGAIN! I'VE HAD TO KILL BOUNTY HUNTERS FOR LESS THAN WHAT YOU DID!" Another slap was heard, even louder.

"Yes, mama," Aila said, without simpering or crying, but very hurt inside.

"YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL PUT YOU ON LEVEL 1313! AND I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE THERE!"

"I'm sorry, mama." Aila was crying inside

"Don't say sorry to me! You've endangered your sisters. Apologize to them!" There was some silence. "Oh! get away from me," Ashoka said and Aila went to the back. As she did so, her sisters turned their backs to her, hurting her even more. She was able to find her room and cried silently in there until they came out of hyperspace.

But if truth be told, Ahsoka was crying inside as well. It hurt her inside as much as Aila was hurting now to do what she just did. They had all been good girls to her, very good. But this one mistake on her's and another's part almost annihilated her family. For Ahsoka blamed herself for what happened as much as she blamed her girl, now the oldest Force-sensitive with them. Perhaps she needed to tell them more about boys and growing up. Less teaching them as a Jedi, more as a person.

Some time later, Ahsoka went to the rear where her daughters were gathered and Zeri asked her mother what they should do. She thought long and hard about that. They were upset with Aila, but not exceedingly so. It is plain that lessons and teachings of forgiveness, from both what she learned while at the Jedi Temple and from what she and the girls believed from the religion of Onderon, were playing their part now. She advised all her girls to give it time and to forgive and to move on. Arya, however, was to take more time for this. Precious had been put in severe danger and they both had to run naked through the planet.

When the ship exited hyperspace, Aila came out. She looked very sorry for what she did and she asked for the forgiveness of her sisters one-by-one. Arya's response was more curt, and Aila saw that she would have to work to get her forgiveness. It would be a long time before Arya looked at Aila again without a frown. But the others, Zeri, Alina and Amini, were more forgiving. Zeri because she knew more about the weaknesses of girls with cute boys, and Alina and Amini because they really didn't understand them yet.

Aila then went to the cockpit where her mother was. She had just sent a transmission to her own mother and father to ask them to find and pick up Fendo. She was pretty sure the loyal vornskr was still alive—she would have felt it had it been otherwise. Aila then went close to her mother. Ahsoka started after a long silence.

"Aila, I shouldn't have—"

"Mama," Aila interrupted, "You were right to do what you did. I was acting like a child. I deserved it."

Her mother then extended her arm and enfolded Aila in it. It was now that the dam burst and Aila cried and cried into her mother's shoulder. "I'm so sorry mama. I'm so sorry," she said between sobs. They were like that for several minutes, Ahsoka every now and then patting her daughter's back.

After a while, Aila settled down. "He _was_ really cute, wasn't he," Ahsoka said jokingly, very quiet, giving back her headband. Aila laughed a little while putting it back on, nodding her head while wiping her tears away from her cheeks. They both then sat down on the pilot's chairs in the cockpit.

"Mama, did you really do the same thing with papa?" Aila asked after a while.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ahsoka replied with a light smile. Then the smile got a little bigger, "But your father was the one who would have been in danger if he had tried to put his hands on the wrong places." They both, mother and daughter laughed together at this. "I'll say one thing for the Jedi, though," Ahsoka said as she recovered. "I can see maybe one reason for the no-attachment rule. I was so deep with your father while he was here that I lost focus to my surroundings."

"So you will love papa less?" Aila asked with a smirk after a short silence.

"No," said Ahsoka with a smile and then with raised eye markings for emphasis, "Never." Aila smiled at that too. "Just pay more attention to you all. Besides," she continued hesitatingly, "I, I haven't been feeling well recently."

Aila, who was looking out to space, suddenly jerked her head towards her mother. "Mama? Are you—"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure now. It's different this time, but I'm pretty sure. I'm going to need you now more than ever, Aila, now that Barriss is away for the time." Then Ahsoka's eyes got very big and she had a smile of surprise on her face.

Aila, who was feeling more and more like an adult every minute, started to go back to tell the others the news. "Can I tell the others, mama?"

"Yes, please," Ahsoka replied. Aila started to go but Ahsoka stopped her. "Um, Aila?"

"Yes, mama."

"Umm, while you're at it, you might want to tell Alina to think of some boy's names while she's at it."

Aila's eyes got very big. She then turned and hurried to tell them the news. They all screamed with joy, but when Aila told Alina she should start thinking of some boys names, they became very quiet—but just for a second as they soon started yelling boys names to an overwhelmed Alina. After a time, Aila came back smiling. Things had calmed down a bit for her. "I wonder where we're going now," Aila said sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"I don't know," responded Ahsoka, "A place we would have gone to sooner or later with this Empire. 'Mebbe sumweh de back o' beyond,' as Gullah would say." They both laughed heartily at Ahsoka's impersonation of the Twi'lek gunner. "Like your boyfriend, though," she added with a smirk, totally embarrassing Aila, "I sometimes wish we all had been born in better times. Just as long as I got to be with your father though." They both laughed. "And had all you to boot!"

Their little ship, with a quiet beeping from the control panel, then entered the second leg of hyperspace on their journey.

—

**༺⍟༻**

**—**

**Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I had this and the next together but, like always, it got to be too long so I split it up here. If you know my style, you know that the next chapter will be very, very soon.**

**I'm sorry if you wanted more action between Ahsoka and the Inquisitor. I did too but in addition to a Force-push being better to protect her family, I just don't have the time to research a good lightsaber fight. Maybe in the new version I am planning for the far future.**

**Thank you again,**

**johnt**


	18. Epilogue

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Epilogue**

—

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Vice Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Zorzan:_ 'Smart,' Of Shili, her husband;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter, Their youngest with a Lightsaber;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far, Bostaff.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper.

*_Luminara Unduli:_ Of Mirial; Her Master.

*_QT-KT:_ Of Coruscant, 500 Republica; Their astromech.

_Fendo:_ Their loyal vornskr from Myrkr.

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Lightsaber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan, Lightsaber;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

_Of the Jedi Temple:_

_*Anakin Skywalker:_ Of Tatooine, Jedi Master, formerly Darth Vader_  
*Luke Skywalker:_ Of Coruscant and Tatooine, Jedi Master, son of Anakin Skywalker.  
*_Leia Organa:_ Of Coruscant and Alderaan; His sister by the same father.  
_*Shaak Ti: _Of Shili, Jedi Master.  
_*Oppo Rancisis: _Of Thisspias, Jedi Master.  
_Gullak:_ Of Ryloth, a loyal worker.

_Tok, Doric, Gullah_ and various others of the crew of the _Plo Koon._

* = Property of Disney.

—

আ

—

**Epilogue**

In the late morning, a Twi'lek man was rushing through the solemnity of a very quiet Jedi Temple—that is, as rushing as his advanced age and his limp would allow him. He had been very busy the last few months since the Jedi, under Master Skywalker, son of Anakin, had returned a few months after the Battle of Endor, and with justification he was tired. But his face showed his happiness. Old he was; but just now, he felt years younger.

He was neither Jedi nor Force-sensitive. He was rushing to where Master Luke Skywalker was ensconced. Compared to the old days, there were no formalities and a regular worker, for such he was, could walk up to the new Master without trepidation. Temple workers such as himself had never believed the drivel put out by the Empire. Those such as himself loved the Jedi and what they were doing for the sake of the galaxy.

Soon he reached a wall and stopped. It was full of names. He knew them all and most were his friends. When the hell known as the Purge happened, he and many of his co-workers hid and helped Jedi, Padawans, and Younglings—and just about as many paid with their lives for doing so. And this wall, one of the first new additions that Master Skywalker asked for, held the names of those who paid dearly for all to see throughout eternity.

He himself had taken in a young Twi'lek boy who had just been admitted as a Youngling. From that day, hiding was the norm, and it was a good day when they—he, his wife, and the Jedi child—could sleep two nights in a row in the same hovel or ditch. But survive they did, unlike so many of his comrades. And now, that boy had a boy of his own, and, just as he had hoped, fought to restore freedom and democracy with the Bonteri Fleet under Admiral, now Vice-Chancellor, Lux Bonteri.

As he looked at the wall, he remembered the times before the war against the Separatists, and even before that. If he closed his eyes, he could see the Temple from before the Invasion of Naboo, when he had already been a work-team leader, and could see in his mind's eye the confident and happy Jedi Masters and the pretty, pert, and happy-go-lucky Padawans. Then, as the Clone Wars progressed, the Masters became fewer, and the Padawans, just as pretty, like that unfortunate Tano girl, became more harried; needing to be consoled as more and more heard that their masters had been killed.

And he could remember seeing a boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker being admitted to the Temple. The boy who was the father of the man he was rushing to see.

Today was a very good day, in his opinion. Today, the Old Republic's 'Love Day,' re-introduced by Mon Mothma, was the day that Master Skywalker, after much deliberation with the two remaining Masters, Shaak Ti and Oppo Rancisis, decided to end the attachment rule for the Jedi. Love would again be a page in the book of a Jedi. "Umf," he gruffed good-naturedly while looking at some of the heart decorations about the Temple put up by the master's sister, "About time."

With frustration at his delay, he started again towards the Council Chambers. Riding the turbolift, he soon arrived and, after asking admittance, came before Master Skywalker and his sister, Princess Leia Organa, the only ones there right at that moment. After bowing deeply, he straightened back up.

"Hello, Gullak," Master Skywalker started, "What can I do for you?"

"Master Skywalker, sir, Princess Organa, ma'am" he started, "There is someone to see you. Someone from a long time ago."

"Who might that be, Gullak?" Master Skywalker liked the man, but he just wished he got to the point sooner. 'I suppose when you've lived as long as Gullak, you have seen everything and want to talk about it,' the master mused to himself.

"Padawan Tano is here to see you, sir."

The master's and the princess's heads came up quickly. "Your father's Padawan, Master Skywalker, Princess Organa," Gullak said with tears in his eyes.

Master and Princess shot out of their chairs and were about to hurry down, but seeing the older man follow them, decided to wait for him so they could go together. They were very anxious to see Padawan Tano, but it was just proper to be going with such a loyal man. Soon, they reached the ground level and started walking, at Gullak's pace, towards where the older man said she was. Although they didn't know it, it happened to be at the top of the very steps where Ahsoka Tano descended when she left the Order.

Soon, Master Skywalker and Princess Organa came into view of those gathered there. It was more like a crowd there were so many. They could see a few humans, two Togrutas, one he knew to be his father's old Padawan, and the others who seemed to be a mix of the two. To the far left were a Togruta male and human female, obviously a couple. He could see in their faces the joy of just being married. He could also sense that neither of them were Force-sensitive.

Next to them was the man he knew to be Admiral, now Vice-Chancellor, Bonteri and next to him was an older woman from Shili. The Vice-Chancellor had his staff in two pieces strapped behind his back, as he became famous for, and the woman was sporting a pair of lightsabers clipped to her belt on either side of her.

Ahsoka Tano.

Next to her, and descending down, were a trio of young women, with Togruta traits but human hair. The one closest to Ahsoka he knew was Mina Bonteri. He had flown with her on some missions during the rebellion and had been saved by her not a few times. Next to her was a happy-looking young woman with a prosthetic right arm. He didn't know her or the young woman, slightly younger next to her, standing behind a repulsor-lift chair with a much younger girl with montrals and lekku in it. This girl seemed to be very quiet. The rest of the girls standing also had the distinctive head embellishment of Shili girls, but with lighter skin. They were progressively smaller down the line, except for the last girl, who was a good half a head taller than the girl next to her. All the girls but these last two carried lightsabers and the taller one on the end carried an electrostaff as if it were a part of her. Lastly, bookending the family on that side was a little boy of about four or five. He was as much like his father as the girl next to him looked as much like her mother. But however outwardly in appearance he looked human, he had the traits of a sturdy boy from Shili.

"Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said as she walked up to them, "Princess Leia, I am Ahsoka Tano. Master Yoda knighted me a few hours after you were born."

Master Skywalker went up to them and bowed. "Master Tano. You knew my father?" he asked when he raised himself.

Ashoka smiled, "Very well. I knew your mother too," she said looking towards Leia. "She was a wonderful woman."

"Thank you, Master Tano, Vice-Chancellor" Leia said. Ahsoka and Lux bowed to her.

Ahsoka started, "Master Skywalker, I have come to take my place here in the Order and I ask your admittance."

"Happily granted Master Tano. Not only do I think you can help teach others, I myself can use your sage advice. This is most opportune."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. Let me introduce my family. This is Zeri and her husband, Zorzan. They were married on Shili a few weeks ago, where we just arrived from. Zeri teaches Togruti-B to students not Togruta in Corvala."

The Jedi Master nodded to the couple, "Zorzan, Zeri."

"I think you know Mina."

"Yes, I do," Master Skywalker nodded to her in recognition. "Thank you for watching my back so many times."

"My pleasure," Mina said as she bowed. Ahsoka sensed something that made her smile.

Ahsoka continued on to the happy young lady, "This is Aila, our next." They bowed to each other. "This is Arya and Precious."

"Arya, Precious," Luke and Leia said. They nodded to the master.

"This is Alina. Next is Amini." Master Skywalker noticed that these two as well had lightsabers. He nodded to them.

"This is Almas. She'll be getting a lightsaber soon."

"Almas," he said.

"And this big girl with the staff is Akila," Ashoka continued. Master Skywalker smiled as Akila bowed to the master and said something in a language he didn't understand.

"And finally Salif, or '_Last_' in Togruti."

All these children of this couple he could sense were imbued with the Light Side of the Force.

"Master Tano, what—" he started to say, but there was a rustling a ways off and soon could be seen the approaching form of Master Shaak Ti. They all looked towards her. Ahsoka had forgiven and forgotten what happened long ago. She was just too happy to see the master of her own planet come up to her. She rushed to the Master and hugged her, hugged her for old time's sake. Her children were happily surprised to see Master Ti. They had heard so much about her and had feared the worst.

Then Ahsoka broke away and went to her family, "Everyone, this is Master Ti." They all bowed to the Master which was returned. Shaak Ti was immensely happy for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then turned to Master Skywalker. "Master Ti, Master Skywalker, I ask that you admit my daughters and son to the Order. They have been trained well in the Jedi arts. Akila is scheduled for staff-fighting training on Lasat soon for about a half year. After that, she will return. Precious as well needs to build up more strength, but she can be there for you after a time. Arya would like to continue her training as a healer."

"Very gladly Ahsoka do we accept your children," Master Skywalker said after looking towards Master Ti and, getting a happy nod from her, then his sister. "I am honored and am sure they can become very good Jedi Knights."

Ahsoka walked up to the masters and the princess and said quietly, "The girl on the end, though, Akila, doesn't like lightsabers," with a swipe of her delicate hand for emphasis. Both of the masters laughed quietly at this little secret and the princess smiled. "Daddy's little girl, don't you know," Ahsoka said sardonically as she went back to the group. "Okay, everyone, follow Master Ti and store your gear," Ahsoka ordered to her children. Her children left following the Master from Shili. "Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said whilst looking towards her children, "There is a ceremony or two to do today. Can you spare my children for that?"

"Certainly, certainly, Master Tano," he replied.

Everyone got their gear and headed towards the Temple. As they did so, an old friend from Ahsoka's younger days became visible. "Gullak!" she shouted and ran up to him. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Ashoka, fine. Admiral." Lux had also come up to the old man. "Thank you for watching out for my boy, Admiral."

"It was more like Gullah watching out for me, Gullak," returned Lux. "It was an honor to fight with him, as it was for all."

"Thank you, sir," he said. Ahsoka then brought him into hug and he shook hands with the Admiral. Then, Ahsoka and Lux started to return to where they were standing before with the master and the princess. As they did so, they looked towards their disappearing children.

Looking at them, Ahsoka could see now how much the Force had been with her all these years. Now she knew why she had so many children, even though couples such as Lux and her had few, if any. Somehow, the Force knew that this day would come. A day when Love would be a part of the Jedi's makeup, and a day when that Jedi Order needed them the most, to help build a new future for the Jedi, and, more importantly, the Light Side of the Force. Yes, the Force does work in mysterious ways. We just have to be patient for it.

"Master Skywalker, there are few more whom I think you would like to meet," Ashoka after a while informed the master. With that, she went to the head of the stairs she had descended so long ago, and waved. In a few minutes, a group of disparate beings appeared. Master Skywalker knew them now to be the crew of a very famous ship that fought from the very early days for the rebellion, the _Ghost_.

"Master Skywalker, this is Kanan Jarrus, a Padawan whom I have been training," Ahsoka explained.

"Mr. Jarrus," the master said as he shook hands.

"And this," Kanan said in his deep voice, "Is Ezra, whom I have been passing on what I know (there was snicker aside from the light-green Twi'lek woman next to him) and have been helping to train him," he finished unfazed by the pretty woman. Master Skywalker could only smile at their interaction.

"Ezra," the master acknowledged. The young man seemed very steadfast and confident, but not a braggadocios kind. The young man bowed deeply.

Unlike these two, the rest of those did not have the Force strong in them.

"If I may," started the Twi'lek woman. "I am Hera Syndulla. I own and fly the _Ghost_. This big guy here is Zeb. He's been so used to knocking helmet heads he doesn't know what to do now."

Master Skywalker laughed at that. "Nice to meet you, Hera, Zeb."

"On the other side of Ezra is Sabine. She's been riding with us helping to put some hurt here and there to the Imperials." Master Skywalker nodded to Sabine and said her name in introduction.

Ahoska came back to the group. "Master Skywalker," she said, "There are two more you should see that we brought with us from Shili." Ahsoka then went to the same head of the stairs but this time nodded solemnly. Soon, two Mirialan women were to be seen topping the stairs.

"Luminara!" Shaak Ti, who had returned, shouted and ran for the older woman. They both hugged and cried for the old times and those friends they lost. "I feared the worst when I saw the images from Stygeon," Shaak Ti said between sobs. "It's so good to see you made it."

"I am happy for you too, Shaak, so glad to see you made it as well. We lost too many; too many through our blindness." Master Skywalker could see that these two knew each other well. He didn't know of the older woman but by name. How happy he was to have her back in the Order.

However, the younger woman he knew well from within the Rebellion. This woman had become a hero in helping the fighters for freedom recover from their wounds and to set up care centers, as well as to fiercely protect her charges when attacked by the Empire. Because of her, many could return to the fight and help win this freedom for the galaxy. She had gone by many names, but just recently he came to know her by her real name.

"Hello Barriss," he said with a smile of remembrance.

"Luke," Barriss Offee replied with a slight bow.

Luminara returned to Barriss. "Master Skywalker, I am Luminara Unduli, once of the Temple and once Bariss's Master. We, like Ahoska, are here to return to the Order."

"As with Master Tano, happily granted," was the reply from the master. "The Republic can certainly use all of us now."

"I should say so," entered Princess Leia. "You all have given A New Hope to this fledgling Republic founded on the old principles."

"Thank you, Princess," replied Master Luminara.

By this time, all those of Ashoka and Lux who would enter the Order had come back. As they did so, the one Master Skywalker remembered as Aila came up to Ezra and put her good arm around him.

"Everything OK?" she asked quietly.

Ezra looked at Aila. "Everything's perfect." The parents of the young woman looked on this scene with some happiness.

"Master Skywalker," Ahsoka broke the silence, but with quietness. She then looked over to the young man and woman and then Kanan and Hera. They all nodded to her and she turned back to the master with a smile. "Princess Leia, Master Ti, there are a few ceremonies over at the Onderon Mission in about two hours. We would be very happy if you all could come."

"I will. Even if it takes all day," replied the master.

"Me as well," replied Princess Leia. "I'll bring Han over if he can make it."

"It shouldn't take that much time, maybe an hour or so. But, umm . . . Han?" Ahsoka asked.

"My sister's boyfriend," Master Skywalker replied, responded to with a shy smile from the princess.

Ashoka had the best take on the last few conversations, "Yes, Love certainly has returned to the Jedi Order."

The family, the crew of the _Ghost_, and Barriss and Luminara started to make their way for the preparations. As they left, Vice-Chancellor Bonteri turned to the Jedi masters.

"Master Skywalker, Master Ti," he started, "Many not with the Force paid dearly for this day, that the Jedi could again reawaken one day. As you continue with rejuvenating the Jedi Order, please do not forget their sacrifice."

"I shall not," replied Master Skywalker, "For I have seen their sacrifice myself, and lost friends in this battle. They will not be forgotten."

"Thank you, Master. From now, I will do what I can to keep the politicians and the Senate away from the Order."

"Thank you," both Master Skywalker and Master Ti replied. And the Bonteri family and the others descended the stairs.

They had come a long way, just this trip, but it was the happiest they had had together in a long time. As they were walking, husband and wife, arm-in-arm, were remembering it.

II

The Admiral himself had been in the Battle of Endor. They had come out victorious, adding many X-Wings, Mina in one in fact, to the fight. Unfortunately, he lost both the _Mace Windu_ and the _Kit Fisto_ to the second Death Star's evil ray before engaging the Star Destroyers close range—doing so even prior to General Calrissian suggesting it to Admiral Ackbar. Many of the brave were lost then.

With the news that the Emperor fell and that the Empire itself was tumbling, many cheered the freedom and liberty that would come to the galaxy. After securing the remnants of the Empire as best he could, Admiral Bonteri then went posthaste to his wife and family. He was fortunately able to bring along his daughter Mina, but he wasn't able to find the _Ghost_ in all the aftermath. During the trip, when the small shuttle he and his daughter were on was out of hyperspace, he was able to contact the _Ghost_. They had been fighting so much that they didn't hear of the victory. He deemed it safe now so he gave the coordinates to where they could rendezvous and then they could go from there after he told the _Ghost_ crew the coordinates to the new planet as securely as he could. This accomplished, Lux and Mina then boarded the _Ghost_ and this one ship then continued on.

They met with each other again and had good times together. They all had grown over the five years, Lux getting a little more grey at the temples, but still solid and fit. Most of that grey came from when he heard about the attack on the house by the Pau'an. He neither slept nor ate for days while he was searching and trying to find what happened to his family. He was about to resign his position—it was the right thing to do as he had become too distracted to fight—but he then heard from his wife's mother and father that his family was all right and that they had Fendo as well. He then told Mina and Barriss and the next chance he got, he went to them with the new navigation chip he got from Bail just before—.

When there, he met again his children and hugged each one. He was also overjoyed at Ahsoka's news, but was stunned into silence when she said it might be a boy this time. It took a little time, but he finally stuttered, "I- I-, . . . . Are you sure?" he said still stunned.

"A woman knows," Ahsoka responded calmly. Her husband then let out a big yell and kissed and hugged his wife and twirled her around, her rear lekku flying out. She was happy because he was happy. To tell the truth, she was happy to get a little variety as well.

In these five years, Ahsoka neither grew nor aged—for she was just at that time in life—so she was very similar to how she looked on that beautiful planet five years previous. Even though she and her husband had had many chances to be together—including finally living together after Endor—they never had another child.

They did try to find that planet again after Endor. It took some months and a lot of work by the navigators on the _Plo Koon_, but find it they did. They all visited the burnt-out house, sad at what had happened. The field of flowers as well had become wild with some burn scores here and there, but there were few weeds.

Lux and Ahsoka also visited the orchard. In the rush to escape, Ahsoka had not been able to take any seeds and they feared the worst. But when they got to the orchard, they were shown the power of Life. Although some trees were burned, those that were not, became rejuvenated, and blossomed so well that the husband and wife were greeted with a small canopy of beautiful pink flowers. With arms around each others' waists, they toured the orchard slowly and even found a few smaller trees where the apples had dropped. They had given up on their experiment, but they didn't take into account that Life will out and rise from the fire. (Little did they know that this little orchard of what would be known as the Shilaron apple was to become the core of their ample wealth.)

Hera and Kanan took a lunch to the little lake where they confessed their love for each other. This spot was still the same as it was before. They were there a long time but they didn't have any grass or leaves attached to them when they returned. Ezra and Aila as well were able to take some long walks together, all the while holding Ezra's right hand in her left—and this time there was no annoying little sister. Zeb and Akila practiced the staff with each other and big Zeb was surprised at how good Akila had become for as young as she was. Mina and Alina were sparring themselves and talking of fighting with the Rebellion. Sabine, with a man from Mandalore who had been fighting with them, saw how much better Amini became with rifle _and_ the sidearms. They were soon wondering how they could adopt her into a Mandalore clan. The other little ones, Almas and Selif, followed the older people and just enjoyed the planet. Arya was taking care of Precious, unaware that a last miracle, a last gift from The Force, was about to happen.

Although the planet they were then on was quite nice, they decided to relocate then and there back to this planet. They would rebuild. But this time they didn't need to hide and they didn't need to worry about getting more unobtanium. Contractors were hired and soon a new house, similar but better, was put on the foundations of the old. This time, however, with big windows in the training room and the house renamed "Bail House," in honor of Bail Organa who helped them with keeping their daughters safe.

They were joined by Barriss and Luminara. Barriss herself had a new child by her husband of Mirialan upbringing. She was happy that the boy was not Force-sensitive. They were also joined by Saw Gerrera and his family.

Soon, all gathered on the _Plo Koon_, which had docked in the space above. Presently, the Bonteri, Gerrera, and Offee families were boarded as well as the crew of the _Ghost_. On the _Plo Koon_, the crew there were able to see for the first time duels with lightsabers, lightsabers and staffs (they tried not to laugh too much as their commanding officer was beaten by a little girl), as well as between staffs. They were impressed by the stature of Little Akila, who, though young, was sturdy and strong. She and her father did a short bout. He tried to convince himself that he let her win, but she was actually pretty good for as young as she was. To top it off, Barriss and Luminara gave the crew a lightsaber dance, to show that there was beauty as well in the weapon.

III

The first and only stop between this planet and Coruscant was to be Shili. There, Zeri was married to the family of her fiancé. It was a good ceremony, one on the old traditions. The crew from the _Ghost_ were there as well as those invited from the crew of the _Plo Koon. _Certainly Gullah with his little boy, Doric with his wife, and Tok, with a nice girl from Rodia, were in attendance. The family enjoyed being on one of their home planets and the crew of both ships were respectful. The girls lazed around and Ahsoka showed everyone their new boy.

Lux got to know some of the people from the village during the stay, but was not a little taken aback when Zeri's new husband, Zorzan, asked his father-in-law not to use his Togruti-B anymore.

"Why not?" he asked.

Zeri's husband seemed a little reluctant to say. "Well, Zeri we can understand," he began, "But the village elder is afraid that you will ruin the children's Togruti. So he asks you to stop. The little ones are already starting to talk funny." Ahsoka, next to her husband, let out a big laugh. Her husband was just nodding his head and saying "Ok."

"Now you see what I've had to put up with for the last twenty-odd years!" Ahsoka joked to Hera and Kanan standing next to her. Everyone had a good laugh at the Admiral's, now the Vice-Chancellor's, expense. (They had just been informed that Mon Mothma selected him.)

That night, though, Ahsoka suddenly woke from her sleep. She was in her husband's arms, but it seemed he had been awakened as well. They both felt something in The Force or someone calling as they put on their outerwear and boots for the slight chill outside and were surprised that their children as well were waiting for them outside their little cabin, hearing the same call. They all had felt the same. They started walking towards a grove, Ashoka in the lead. Outside the grove, she asked her family to stay until she could find what was happening. She asked Lux, who started to go with her, to stay with her children in case something happened.

Alone, she went into the grove, towards the center of it. Then, at the center, she saw him—Anakin Skywalker as a Force Ghost; as she knew him as her Master with his long hair. She put her hands to her face, trying to control her emotions.

"Hey, Ahsoka," he said, with somewhat of an echo, "It's good to see you."

Ahsoka had a hard time getting control of her emotions, but she did. "M-Master, it's good to see you a-." She cried for a short time.

"You've grown," he said when she became calmer.

She laughed at this. "Thanks Skyguy," was all she could get out. Then she heard a rustle behind her. She looked to see her family come towards her, Mina in the lead, Arya carrying Precious like she did before. Lux bringing up the rear.

He then came forward, smiled to Anakin and said, "Thank you for protecting my family, Anakin."

"Yes," Anakin returned, "That was Anakin."

Ahsoka replied, "And you still are Anakin, and you will always be Anakin to my family."

Anakin simply nodded in the old way he did that was simple but meant a lot. Ashoka then introduced each of her children to Anakin, and as each was introduced, they bowed and said their name. Lastly, when Precious was introduced, she suddenly became very restless, so much so that Arya had to put her down. And when she did, Precious stood up on unsure legs and looked at the man. It was a last miracle that the Force gave this family for all they had gone through to keep the Light Side of the Force alive for the future. They were all astonished and surprised beyond speech. They all gathered around little Precious. When they looked to where Anakin had been, he was gone.

"Thank you, Anakin, thank you," Ahsoka said through tears.

They left the grove in high emotion. Arya still carried Precious—it would take a while for her to get strength to stand or walk, but Precious would become as active a part of the family as she could from that moment. In the morning, the family was tired from lack of sleep but very, very happy. All in the village were surprised the next morning to see a little girl with lekku and montrals who had not been walking before, practice doing so with her big sister Arya, and Ezra was especially happy. Precious seemed to want to be with Ezra a lot—enough that Aila started getting jealous; just a little.

IV

After this miracle, everyone made their ways towards Coruscant, formerly known as Imperial City. And now, after getting her kids into the Order, they had all gathered today for some final ceremonies. Wedding ceremonies.

The first was to be between Aila and Ezra. The boy had improved immensely and her father was only too happy to trust her future to him.

It had been a beautiful ceremony. Ashoka cried a little when she put down Aila's veil before she went down the aisle. She knew she would do well and would be a good mother, a very difficult job. Then, her father took her and led her down to where Ezra was waiting. When he gave over Aila to Ezra, he went to the side of Ahsoka and they stayed close with each other through the ceremony and held hands. All there marveled that love knew no boundaries.

Ahsoka put her hand to her eyes when Aila said her vows, and from then she knew that she had gained a son. What she couldn't see, and even here no one could see the future, was that a daughter of a daughter of this daughter would be with Ahsoka when she breathed her last many, many years from then in a place close by.

All their children were there and Precious as well seemed to understand the joy of the time. The crew of the _Ghost_ was there as well. Kanan and Hera were sitting on the groom's side, across from Lux and Ahsoka, where Ezra's parents would have been if they could have been there in person. (But they were there in spirit.) Zeb was next to these two and next to him was Sabine. Next to Sabine was Leonidas, another Mandalorian they picked up in their fight against the Empire and he and Sabine became, to use a phrase, very good friends. These both were wearing Mandalorian armor, naturally, but the armor was very clean and only had a few scratches. Leonidas had a scar across his cheek but was so happy that it was not prominent. Lux Bonteri liked the man and he had helped free Luminara from Stygeon. Fortunately he kept his droid with a hair trigger away from the ceremonies. Wouldn't want it to shoot up the ceremonies. Bad manners, don't you know.

Their loyal vornskr, Fendo, was waiting patiently outside; and inside, off to the sides of either bench on the front row were their respective astromechs, Chopper next to Sabine and Leonidas, and QT-KT stationed next to Arya. She and Aila had gotten over what happened and they remained friends. The reason Aila had her mechanical right arm was in protecting her and Precious a few years previous.

When the ceremony was over and the new bride and groom had left the mission (but to return soon for the next ceremony), Ahsoka saw Masters Skywalker, Ti, Rancisis, and Princess Leia in the front rows. She then went to inform them that there was to be one more ceremony and asked if they could stay. They said they could and they waited for the next to begin. For today, there were to be two ceremonies joining man and woman in matrimony.

And again, Ahoska was to put down the veil of the bride and her husband Lux was to bring her down the aisle to her groom. They were honored to do this for these two who seemed more family than friends—they had formed such a bond some years ago.

"Are you ready, Hera?" Ahsoka asked at her entrance.

Hera only gave the response that millions of brides before must have given; "As ready as I'll ever be," she responded nervously.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka soothed her with a smile, "If you take care of your husband like you take care of the _Ghost_, you'll do all right." Hera gave a sweet smile at that as she lowered herself so Ahsoka could put her veil over her head as the ceremony started and everyone was watching. As she raised herself, Ahsoka put her hand on Hera's arm in assurance and then hugged her. Then, Hera turned to Lux and put her hand into the crook of his arm and let him lead her down the aisle. This was the second time today for both his wife and him, but both were very special. It was with no lack of confidence in the man that Lux gave her over to, Kanan, so the two may wed. After twenty or so minutes, the ceremony was finished and the galaxy had two new married couples to prove that love will prevail.

During the receptions for the couples, dancing and singing was the norm. Some drank too much, like Tok, to the consternation of his girlfriend, and some drank none, like the Jedi Masters, Luke Skywalker, Shaak Ti, Oppo Rancisis, Luminari Unduli and Barriss Offee, in attendance—except, of course, for the one who played a big part in today's ceremonies, Ahsoka Tano—but she drank just a little, no more than Princess Leia and Han.

Many were dancing to the soft music, and though Ahsoka and Lux tried to prevent it, Mina yet again snuck in another jumpy tune and the oldsters had to put on a show for the assembled, yet again—and this time in front of all those Jedi Masters. Everyone laughed and had a good time looking at the parents make fools of themselves again. Fortunately, it was an older tune that they had danced to together long ago before the Empire, so they didn't do too badly. Ahsoka especially liked the lyrics at the end,

_Ooooh, broken hearted melody  
Won't you bring him back to me  
Sing to him until he yearns  
For when he returns  
No more will he be  
A broken hearted melody_

Zeb and Akila danced together again, but this time Akila was a lot better and Zeb didn't have to get on his knees to dance with her. The Mandos danced pretty well with each other in all that armor. They must live and sleep in that stuff, Lux and Ahsoka thought.

When things started to wind down and some guests, including the Jedi Masters, had left, Ahsoka went out to a balcony overlooking the Jedi Temple. She had had mixed feelings about the Jedi over her life, but now, when things mattered for the future of peace and love, yes, love, in the galaxy, she felt more confident now in the Order than she had ever felt since she was a Youngling.

While she was musing, Lux Bonteri, her husband of twenty years came up to her. They had come a long way together, and they still had a ways to go yet.

It was getting a little cold so he wrapped his arms around his wife who, like himself, came from a warm planet. He hugged her like he always did so he wouldn't put pressure on her lekku—off to the right side of her rear lekku, his left hand on her left shoulder and his right wrapped around her slim waist under her front lekku. She put her small hands on his arm. They stayed like that for several minutes. He then looked up into the sky and saw something.

"Hey," he softly broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey," his wife, this woman of Shili, responded just as softly.

"Look up there."

"Where?"

"Second star to the right."

She was looking up in the sky. She saw it. The star for the Raxus system, where it all started between them two dozen years ago. She lowered her head in contentment and rubbed her cheek against his arm, holding him more closely. She put on a soft, peaceful smile and responded softly,

"And straight on 'til morning."

_FIN_

**Thank you for reading this story. First and foremost, I would like to thank david . davies . 5851 (remove the spaces either side of the periods) for supporting this story and reviewing it and giving advice for it all the way through.**

**Thank you all for favoriting and following, or just plain old reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. It took a while but at least I got it in before the actual television series started (I think—I don't get Disney where I am), but I missed the deadline for "Spark of a Rebellion." I wouldn't call it a successful story but I enjoyed writing it and making friends on Fanfiction.**

**When I started this story, there was no FanFiction category for _Rebels_ and Kanan and Hera and the others of the Ghost were, more or less, blank slates. Since then, more about them has come out (in the two episodes out on iTunes so far, Hera calls Kanan, "Love" several times) but I decided anyways to keep them the same through this story. This story started in March 2014 and I am wondering if this was the first story on FanFiction about _Rebels_. I don't think so but I think the others before were one-shots. This may have been the first extended story with them on this site.**

**The last scene between Lux and Ahsoka was inspired less by Peter Pan but more from the ending of my favorite Star Trek, _The Undiscovered Country_.**

**How Luminara got here I hope to write about in a sequel, but it will be a while—if at all, depending on what happens in _Rebels_. Late December at the earliest.**

**I would like to thank Darksawr for letting me use his Leonidas in his story, _Mandolorian Rebel_. I hope as well to have him in the sequel with Darksawr's permission.**

**I see that FanFiction now has a _Rebels_ category. I will wait a week and after I clean up mistakes and some out-of-date author notes, I will re-categorize this as a Rebels-Clone Wars crossover. (I see Balin Lord of Moria already has such a crossover up.)**

—

**Lastly, let me answer some charges by Martian Scout. For one, you didn't dissuade me as this chapter was well on its way when you wrote your review.**

**Thank you for the compliments. I owe a lot to some reviewers of the story. ahsokanerd commented on something from Chapter 10 and I was able to make a more intimate scene between Lux and Ahsoka in Chapter 15 because of it. Also, EzraTheRebelsFan gave me a great idea for Ezra in Chapter 11. I owe them a lot.**

**Martian; could you please be more specific? Is it about Lux being Force-sensitive? I might agree to a point, but this was something that was in a very good—much better than this one—story called, "And Her Name Was Ahsoka," by Anakinskywalkergo (I think the pen-name has been changed.) and I liked the idea. In that story he uses the Force to help Ahsoka fight a Sith, and to convey the love he feels for her to her. In any case, Lux's Force abilities did not play a prominent role here.**

**I have sometimes thought that there needs to be another perspective on The Force by someone who has a more jaundiced view of what it is and what it has wrought. I thought Lux could be that person. Let's listen in on Ahsoka as she tells Hera and Kanan about Lux finding out he was Force-sensitive after Ashoka helped Hera know how to fight Sith with a blaster:**

"Let's go into the house and I'll explain," Ahsoka said in a low tone.

Then, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Hera went into the living room. Kanan and Hera were sitting on a couch opposite. Ahsoka was looking out a window.

"When we; I mean me, my master, and Master Kenobi; went to Onderon to help the rebels fight Dooku, after dinner while Lux was cleaning up, Master Kenobi told Lux, whom I hadn't seen in a long time, about his being strong in The Force. When Master Kenobi told him, he pointed to himself, 'The Force is in me?' he asked. Master Kenobi nodded with a smile and my own master was looking on with a smile as well.

"Lux then started pointing to different places on his upper body, asking, 'Where is it? Is it here? Is it here?' We three looked at each other rather confused at what he was doing. All of the sudden he pulled down his shirt, exposing his body, and he pulled a metal knife and yelled, 'Tell me where it is so I can cut it out of me!' Both Masters were stunned but Rex, who was with us, had a smile on his face. He was starting to like this boy.

"But it soon turned to a look of concern, and I was horrified because Lux had put the knife to his throat, saying very quietly but determinedly, 'Maybe it's up here.' We were stunned for seconds and by the time we had recovered, Lux had collapsed with his arms on the table with the knife still in his hand. 'I'm sorry. Don't worry,' he said. 'My religion prevents me from taking my own life,' he said as he stood back up and put his shirt back on.

"Master Kenobi was very surprised at this reaction. He had come to trust the Force implicitly. This to him was a new perspective of what he had cherished in him. 'What do you have against The Force? Why do you not like it in you?' he asked.

"Lux held his arms out at each side and said, 'Let me tell you why Master Kenobi. Here are the Jedi,' he gestured with one hand, 'And here are the Sith,' as he gestures with the other. 'Or, for variety, here are the Jedi, and here are the Sith,' as he gestured with opposite hands. 'And in between, in between,' he said looking towards Captain Rex, 'The brave bury their brothers, and,' then looking outside the tent, seeing his fellow rebels outside, 'Good people like Saw and Steela dig the graves of the murdered innocents. And now you tell me I am a part of that,' he said. There was a long silence. The Jedi masters and myself didn't know what to make of this.

"'I know you told me this with good intentions, Master Kenobi,' he said. 'I know that the Jedi are the good in this battle. I am sorry if I disappoint.' He then went to the prep area. Master Skywalker, since we were close in age, asked me to see if Lux was OK. Both seemed a little stunned at what they had seen, although when Master Yoda heard about it, he smiled.

"Instead of being proud or happy, or whatever, Lux seemed devastated. I learned later that he had taken lessons as a child on controlling his emotions so he didn't know he had the Force in him, but I am pretty sure he had an inkling. I went to the prep room to see if Lux was fine, and that is where he confessed his love for me," she said softly, finishing the story with a smile.

**Or did you mean the nickname? I often see nicknames on movie credit scrolls made from last names. I wanted to use a nickname for Lux because, for one, I really don't like the name, and two, I wanted people to talk to him but keep him hidden until he could reveal himself at the right time. I also thought it would be more friendly with 'Terry' as a nickname. The sound is friendlier. In any case, I never referred to Lux as "Admiral Terry."**

**Finally, about Hera and Kanan being stereotypical—could you please tell me, which is more stereotypical, that Kanan is as he in this story—or that he is as he is (to me stereotypically Hollywood) in _A New Dawn_? I thank the writing team that Hera is not a stereotypical Twi'lek.**

**In any case, please don't be judgmental. As I wrote in an author note, events change people into what they never thought they would be when they were 17 or 18. To tell the truth, I think you would have liked him in Chapters Six and Nine as well as many other places.**

—

**Again, thank you for reading this story. **

**johnt**

**PS. The two battles I used as foundations to the battle in Chapter Six, The Battle of Maridun, were the Battle of Midway and the Battle of the Nile. For these, two good book length treatments of either of these battles are Prange and Warner, respectively.**

**As for the question in Chapter Seven—what sound was Ahsoka about make when she was introduced to Kanan, the answer is a bilabial stop, either a "b" or a "p." Since she doesn't know, at least in the canon from what I can remember, any human boy younglings with names that start with "b," the sound she was about to make was a "p," for Petro.**

**SniperDude (I love your stories): I used Kurdish for the vocabulary on Japanese syntax for Togruti and Togruti-B. I was looking for a one- or two-syllable word for father and "aba" was a word in the dictionary. ("E'vin," which Lux uses to Ahsoka, means "love" and "xwedi," which Ahsoka said to Fendo {which means "dog" in Kurdish} when they run, means "protect." I am not going to translate what they said to each other on first meeting in Chapter Seven because that is only for them. By the way, "gulak" means "temple" in Kurdish, "zorzan" means "smart," "zeri" means "beautiful woman," "amini" means "faith" or "trust," and "almas" means "pearl," and "akila" means "Akul killer"—just joking.)**


	19. Epilogue (Sans Luminara)

—

**An Oasis in a Sea of Hate**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Epilogue (****_Sans_**** Luminara)**

—

**Please note that this chapter is almost the same as the original Epilogue chapter but slightly changed taking into account recent canon developments. Contains spoilers for the _Star Wars Rebels_ episode, "Rise of the Old Masters." (And some hints of "Fire Across the Galaxy") **

**I am posting this to lead into a new story, "The Rescue of Luminara Unduli."**

**(Major changes in underline. I hope I haven't violated FF etiquette.)**

—

Cast of Characters:

*_Lux 'Terry' Bonteri:_ Of Onderon; Vice Admiral of The Alliance to Restore Democracy;

*_Ahsoka Tano:_ Of Shili; Jedi Knight, His wife;

_Their Children:  
Zeri:_ 'Beautiful Woman,' Of Onderon, Their oldest daughter, Adopted, Fully human, Not Force-Sensitive;  
_Zorzan:_ 'Smart,' Of Shili, her husband;  
_Mina: _Their oldest daughter between them, Named after Bonteri's assassinated mother, Lightsaber;  
_Aila: _'Light bearer,' Their next oldest daughter, Lightsaber;  
_Arya: _'Noble and Strong,' Their youngest with human hair, Lightsaber;  
_Alina: _'Maiden,' Their oldest daughter with montrals and lekku, Lightsaber;  
_Amini: _'Faith,' Their next oldest daughter, Their youngest with a Lightsaber;  
_Precious: _A most cherished daughter;  
_Almas: _'Scout,' Their youngest daughter but one;  
_Akila: _'Akul Killer,' Their youngest daughter—so far, Bostaff.

*_Barriss Offee:_ Of Mirial; Their helper.

*_QT-KT:_ Of Coruscant, 500 Republica; Their astromech.

_Fendo:_ Their loyal vornskr from Myrkr.

_The Crew of The Ghost:  
_*_Hera: _Of Ryloth; Their leader and captain;  
_*Kanan: _Of Coruscant; Their sometime leader, A former Jedi Padawan, Lightsaber;  
*_Zeb: _Of Lasat; Their muscle;  
*_Sabine: _Of Mandalore; Their explosives expert;  
*_Ezra: _Of Lothal; A Force-sensitive young man, Being trained by Kanan, Lightsaber;  
*_Chopper: _Of Coruscant, Level 1313; Their trash-mouth astromech.

_Of the Jedi Temple:_

_*Anakin Skywalker:_ Of Tatooine, Jedi Master, formerly Darth Vader_  
*Luke Skywalker:_ Of Coruscant and Tatooine, Jedi Master, son of Anakin Skywalker.  
*_Leia Organa:_ Of Coruscant and Alderaan; His sister by the same father.  
_*Shaak Ti: _Of Shili, Jedi Master.  
_*Oppo Rancisis: _Of Thisspias, Jedi Master.  
_Gullak:_ Of Ryloth, a loyal worker.

_Tok, Doric, Gullah_ and various others of the crew of the _Plo Koon._

* = Property of Disney.

—

আ

—

**Epilogue**

In the late morning, a Twi'lek man was rushing through the solemnity of a very quiet Jedi Temple—that is, as rushing as his advanced age and his limp would allow him. He had been very busy the last few months since the Jedi, under Master Skywalker, son of Anakin, had returned a few months after the Battle of Endor, and with justification he was tired. But his face showed his happiness. Old he was; but just now, he felt years younger.

He was neither Jedi nor Force-sensitive. He was rushing to where Master Luke Skywalker was ensconced. Compared to the old days, there were no formalities and a regular worker, for such he was, could walk up to the new Master without trepidation. Temple workers such as himself had never believed the drivel put out by the Empire. Those such as himself loved the Jedi and what they were doing for the sake of the galaxy.

Soon he reached a wall and stopped. It was full of names. He knew them all and most were his friends. When the hell known as the Purge happened, he and many of his co-workers hid and helped Jedi, Padawans, and Younglings—and just about as many paid with their lives for doing so. And this wall, one of the first new additions that Master Skywalker asked for, held the names of those who paid dearly for all to see throughout eternity.

He himself had taken in a young Twi'lek boy who had just been admitted as a Youngling. From that day, hiding was the norm, and it was a good day when they—he, his wife, and the Jedi child—could sleep two nights in a row in the same hovel or ditch. But survive they did, unlike so many of his comrades. And now, that boy had a boy of his own, and, just as he had hoped, fought to restore freedom and democracy with the Bonteri Fleet under Admiral, now Vice-Chancellor, Lux Bonteri.

As he looked at the wall, he remembered the times before the war against the Separatists, and even before that. If he closed his eyes, he could see the Temple from before the Invasion of Naboo, when he had already been a work-team leader, and could see in his mind's eye the confident and happy Jedi Masters and the pretty, pert, and happy-go-lucky Padawans. Then, as the Clone Wars progressed, the Masters became fewer, and the Padawans, just as pretty, like that unfortunate Tano girl, became more harried; needing to be consoled as more and more heard that their masters had been killed.

And he could remember seeing a boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker being admitted to the Temple. The boy who was the father of the man he was rushing to see.

Today was a very good day, in his opinion. Today, the Old Republic's 'Love Day,' re-introduced by Mon Mothma, was the day that Master Skywalker, after much deliberation with the two remaining Masters, Shaak Ti and Oppo Rancisis, decided to end the attachment rule for the Jedi. Love would again be a page in the book of a Jedi. "Umf," he gruffed good-naturedly while looking at some of the heart decorations about the Temple put up by the master's sister, "About time."

With frustration at his delay, he started again towards the Council Chambers. Riding the turbolift, he soon arrived and, after asking admittance, came before Master Skywalker and his sister, Princess Leia Organa, the only ones there right at that moment. After bowing deeply, he straightened back up.

"Hello, Gullak," Master Skywalker started, "What can I do for you?"

"Master Skywalker, sir, Princess Organa, ma'am" he started, "There is someone to see you. Someone from a long time ago."

"Who might that be, Gullak?" Master Skywalker liked the man, but he just wished he got to the point sooner. 'I suppose when you've lived as long as Gullak, you have seen everything and want to talk about it,' the master mused to himself.

"Padawan Tano is here to see you, sir."

The master's and the princess's heads came up quickly. "Your father's Padawan, Master Skywalker, Princess Organa," Gullak said with tears in his eyes.

Master and Princess shot out of their chairs and were about to hurry down, but seeing the older man follow them, decided to wait for him so they could go together. They were very anxious to see Padawan Tano, but it was just proper to be going with such a loyal man. Soon, they reached the ground level and started walking, at Gullak's pace, towards where the older man said she was. Although they didn't know it, it happened to be at the top of the very steps where Ahsoka Tano descended when she left the Order.

Soon, Master Skywalker and Princess Organa came into view of those gathered there. It was more like a crowd there were so many. They could see a few humans, two Togrutas, one he knew to be his father's old Padawan, and the others who seemed to be a mix of the two. To the far left were a Togruta male and human female, obviously a couple. He could see in their faces the joy of just being married. He could also sense that neither of them were Force-sensitive.

Next to them was the man he knew to be Admiral, now Vice-Chancellor, Bonteri and next to him was an older woman from Shili. The Vice-Chancellor had his staff in two pieces strapped behind his back, as he became famous for, and the woman was sporting a pair of lightsabers clipped to her belt on either side of her.

Ahsoka Tano.

Next to her, and descending down, were a trio of young women, with Togruta traits but human hair. The one closest to Ahsoka he knew was Mina Bonteri. He had flown with her on some missions during the rebellion and had been saved by her not a few times. Next to her was a happy-looking young woman with a prosthetic right arm. He didn't know her or the young woman, slightly younger next to her, standing behind a repulsor-lift chair with a much younger girl with montrals and lekku in it. This girl seemed to be very quiet. The rest of the girls standing also had the distinctive head embellishment of Shili girls, but with lighter skin. They were progressively smaller down the line, except for the last girl, who was a good half a head taller than the girl next to her. All the girls but these last two carried lightsabers and the taller one on the end carried an electrostaff as if it were a part of her. Lastly, bookending the family on that side was a little boy of about four or five. He was as much like his father as the girl next to him looked as much like her mother. But however outwardly in appearance he looked human, he had the traits of a sturdy boy from Shili.

"Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said as she walked up to them, "Princess Leia, I am Ahsoka Tano. Master Yoda knighted me a few hours after you were born."

Master Skywalker went up to them and bowed. "Master Tano. You knew my father?" he asked when he raised himself.

Ashoka smiled, "Very well. I knew your mother too," she said looking towards Leia. "She was a wonderful woman."

"Thank you, Master Tano, Vice-Chancellor" Leia said. Ahsoka and Lux bowed to her.

Ahsoka started, "Master Skywalker, I have come to take my place here in the Order and I ask your admittance."

"Happily granted Master Tano. Not only do I think you can help teach others, I myself can use your sage advice. This is most opportune."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. Let me introduce my family. This is Zeri and her husband, Zorzan. They were married on Shili a few weeks ago, where we just arrived from. Zeri teaches Togruti-B to students not Togruta in Corvala."

The Jedi Master nodded to the couple, "Zorzan, Zeri."

"I think you know Mina."

"Yes, I do," Master Skywalker nodded to her in recognition. "Thank you for watching my back so many times."

"My pleasure," Mina said as she bowed. Ahsoka sensed something that made her smile.

Ahsoka continued on to the happy young lady, "This is Aila, our next." They bowed to each other. "This is Arya and Precious."

"Arya, Precious," Luke and Leia said. They nodded to the master.

"This is Alina. Next is Amini." Master Skywalker noticed that these two as well had lightsabers. He nodded to them.

"This is Almas. She'll be getting a lightsaber soon."

"Almas," he said.

"And this big girl with the staff is Akila," Ashoka continued. Master Skywalker smiled as Akila bowed to the master and said something in a language he didn't understand.

"And finally Salif, or '_Last_' in Togruti."

All these children of this couple he could sense were imbued with the Light Side of the Force.

"Master Tano, what—" he started to say, but there was a rustling a ways off and soon could be seen the approaching form of Master Shaak Ti. They all looked towards her. Ahsoka had forgiven and forgotten what happened long ago. She was just too happy to see the master of her own planet come up to her. She rushed to the Master and hugged her, hugged her for old time's sake. Her children were happily surprised to see Master Ti. They had heard so much about her and had feared the worst.

Then Ahsoka broke away and went to her family, "Everyone, this is Master Ti." They all bowed to the Master which was returned. Shaak Ti was immensely happy for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then turned to Master Skywalker. "Master Ti, Master Skywalker, I ask that you admit my daughters and son to the Order. They have been trained well in the Jedi arts. Akila is scheduled for staff-fighting training on Lasat soon for about a half year. After that, she will return. Precious as well needs to build up more strength, but she can be there for you after a time. Arya would like to continue her training as a healer."

"Very gladly Ahsoka do we accept your children," Master Skywalker said after looking towards Master Ti and, getting a happy nod from her, then his sister. "I am honored and am sure they can become very good Jedi Knights."

Ahsoka walked up to the masters and the princess and said quietly, "The girl on the end, though, Akila, doesn't like lightsabers," with a swipe of her delicate hand for emphasis. Both of the masters laughed quietly at this little secret and the princess smiled. "Daddy's little girl, don't you know," Ahsoka said sardonically as she went back to the group. "Okay, everyone, follow Master Ti and store your gear," Ahsoka ordered to her children. Her children left following the Master from Shili. "Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said whilst looking towards her children, "There is a ceremony or two to do today. Can you spare my children for that?"

"Certainly, certainly, Master Tano," he replied.

Everyone got their gear and headed towards the Temple. As they did so, an old friend from Ahsoka's younger days became visible. "Gullak!" she shouted and ran up to him. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Ashoka, fine. Admiral." Lux had also come up to the old man. "Thank you for watching out for my boy, Admiral."

"It was more like Gullah watching out for me, Gullak," returned Lux. "It was an honor to fight with him, as it was for all."

"Thank you, sir," he said. Ahsoka then brought him into hug and he shook hands with the Admiral. Then, Ahsoka and Lux started to return to where they were standing before with the master and the princess. As they did so, they looked towards their disappearing children.

Looking at them, Ahsoka could see now how much the Force had been with her all these years. Now she knew why she had so many children, even though couples such as Lux and her had few, if any. Somehow, the Force knew that this day would come. A day when Love would be a part of the Jedi's makeup, and a day when that Jedi Order needed them the most, to help build a new future for the Jedi, and, more importantly, the Light Side of the Force. Yes, the Force does work in mysterious ways. We just have to be patient for it.

"Master Skywalker, there are few more whom I think you would like to meet," Ashoka after a while informed the master. With that, she went to the head of the stairs she had descended so long ago, and waved. In a few minutes, a group of disparate beings appeared. Master Skywalker knew them now to be the crew of a very famous ship that fought from the very early days for the rebellion, the _Ghost_.

"Master Skywalker, this is Kanan Jarrus, a Padawan whom I have been training," Ahsoka explained.

"Mr. Jarrus," the master said as he shook hands.

"And this," Kanan said in his deep voice, "Is Ezra, whom I have been passing on what I know (there was snicker aside from the light-green Twi'lek woman next to him) and have been helping to train him," he finished unfazed by the pretty woman. Master Skywalker could only smile at their interaction.

"Ezra," the master acknowledged. The young man seemed very steadfast and confident, but not a braggadocios kind. The young man bowed deeply.

Unlike these two, the rest of those did not have the Force strong in them.

"If I may," started the Twi'lek woman. "I am Hera Syndulla. I own and fly the _Ghost_. This big guy here is Zeb. He's been so used to knocking helmet heads he doesn't know what to do now."

Master Skywalker laughed at that. "Nice to meet you, Hera, Zeb."

"On the other side of Ezra is Sabine. She's been riding with us helping to put some hurt here and there to the Imperials." Master Skywalker nodded to Sabine and said her name in introduction.

Ahoska came back to the group. "Master Skywalker," she said, "There is one more you should see that we brought with us from Shili." Ahsoka then went to the same head of the stairs but this time nodded solemnly. Soon, a Mirialan woman was to be seen topping the stairs.

"Barriss!" Shaak Ti, who had returned, came up to the younger woman. She then started to look around her but before long she gained a questioning look towards the younger woman. Barriss simply shook her head and looked down, extremely sad. With this, Shaak knew that the worst had happened to her old friend Luminara Unduli and started to cry into her hands.

"Master Ti," Barriss soothed, holding the Togrutan Master's hands, "Don't cry. She is one with The Force now. We have made sure of that," Barriss said with a turn of her head to the family and the crew. After a short time, with the others looking on, Master Ti gained control of her emotions and lifted her head in happiness, knowing her friend was in a better place now. She could see Barriss smiling at her so she went up to her and gently hugged her.

"Yes," said the Shili Master quietly, "Perhaps one day I can see her again, in this world or the next." There was deafening silence for a time.

This woman from Mirial Master Skywalker knew well from within the Rebellion. She had become a hero in helping the fighters for freedom recover from their wounds and to set up care centers, as well as to fiercely protect her charges when attacked by the Empire. Because of her, many could return to the fight and help win this freedom for the galaxy. She had gone by many names, but just recently he came to know her by her real name.

"Hello Barriss," he said with a smile of remembrance.

"Luke," Barriss Offee replied with a slight bow. "Master Skywalker, I am here to return to the Order."

"As with Master Tano, happily granted," was the reply from the master. "The Republic can certainly use all of us now."

"I should say so," entered Princess Leia. "You all have given A New Hope to this fledgling Republic founded on the old principles."

"Thank you, Princess," replied Masters Tano and Offee.

By this time, all those of Ashoka and Lux who would enter the Order had come back. As they did so, the one Master Skywalker remembered as Aila came up to Ezra and put her good arm around him.

"Everything OK?" she asked quietly.

Ezra looked at Aila. "Everything's perfect." The parents of the young woman looked on this scene with some happiness.

"Master Skywalker," Ahsoka broke the silence, but with quietness. She then looked over to the young man and woman and then Kanan and Hera. They all nodded to her and she turned back to the master with a smile. "Princess Leia, there are a few ceremonies over at the Onderon Mission in about two hours. We would be very happy if you could come."

"I will. Even if it takes all day," replied the master.

"Me as well," replied Princess Leia. "I'll bring Han over if he can make it."

"It shouldn't take that much time, maybe an hour or so. But, umm . . . Han?" Ahsoka asked.

"My sister's boyfriend," Master Skywalker replied, responded to with a shy smile from the princess.

Ashoka had the best take on the last few conversations, "Yes, Love certainly has returned to the Jedi Order."

The family, the crew of the _Ghost_, and Barriss started to make their way for the preparations. As they left, Vice-Chancellor Bonteri turned to the Jedi masters.

"Master Skywalker, Master Ti," he started, "Many not with the Force paid dearly for this day, that the Jedi could again reawaken one day. As you continue with rejuvenating the Jedi Order, please do not forget their sacrifice."

"I shall not," replied Master Skywalker, "For I have seen their sacrifice myself, and lost friends in this battle. They will not be forgotten."

"Thank you, Master. From now, I will do what I can to keep the politicians and the Senate away from the Order."

"Thank you," both Master Skywalker and Master Ti replied. And the Bonteri family and the others descended the stairs.

They had come a long way, just this trip, but it was the happiest they had had together in a long time. As they were walking, husband and wife, arm-in-arm, were remembering it.

II

The Admiral himself had been in the Battle of Endor. They had come out victorious, adding many X-Wings, Mina in one in fact, to the fight. Unfortunately, he lost both the _Mace Windu_ and the _Kit Fisto_ to the second Death Star's evil ray before engaging the Star Destroyers close range—doing so even prior to General Calrissian suggesting it to Admiral Ackbar. Many of the brave were lost then.

With the news that the Emperor fell and that the Empire itself was tumbling, many cheered the freedom and liberty that would come to the galaxy. After securing the remnants of the Empire as best he could, Admiral Bonteri then went posthaste to his wife and family. He was fortunately able to bring along his daughter Mina, but he wasn't able to find the _Ghost_ in all the aftermath. During the trip, when the small shuttle he and his daughter were on was out of hyperspace, he was able to contact the _Ghost_. They had been fighting so much that they didn't hear of the victory. He deemed it safe now so he gave the coordinates to where they could rendezvous and then they could go from there after he told the _Ghost_ crew the coordinates to the new planet as securely as he could. This accomplished, Lux and Mina then boarded the _Ghost_ and this one ship then continued on.

They met with each other again and had good times together. They all had grown over the five years, Lux getting a little more grey at the temples, but still solid and fit. Most of that grey came from when he heard about the attack on the house by the Pau'an. He neither slept nor ate for days while he was searching and trying to find what happened to his family. He was about to resign his position—it was the right thing to do as he had become too distracted to fight—but he then heard from his wife's mother and father that his family was all right and that they had Fendo as well. He then told Mina and Barriss and the next chance he got, he went to them with the new navigation chip he got from Bail just before—.

When there, he met again his children and hugged each one. He was also overjoyed at Ahsoka's news, but was stunned into silence when she said it might be a boy this time. It took a little time, but he finally stuttered, "I- I-, . . . . Are you sure?" he said still stunned.

"A woman knows," Ahsoka responded calmly. Her husband then let out a big yell and kissed and hugged his wife and twirled her around, her rear lekku flying out. She was happy because he was happy. To tell the truth, she was happy to get a little variety as well.

In these five years, Ahsoka neither grew nor aged—for she was just at that time in life—so she was very similar to how she looked on that beautiful planet five years previous. Even though she and her husband had had many chances to be together—including finally living together after Endor—they never had another child.

They did try to find that planet again after Endor. It took some months and a lot of work by the navigators on the _Plo Koon_, but find it they did. They all visited the burnt-out house, sad at what had happened. The field of flowers as well had become wild with some burn scores here and there, but there were few weeds.

Lux and Ahsoka also visited the orchard. In the rush to escape, Ahsoka had not been able to take any seeds and they feared the worst. But when they got to the orchard, they were shown the power of Life. Although some trees were burned, those that were not, became rejuvenated, and blossomed so well that the husband and wife were greeted with a small canopy of beautiful pink flowers. With arms around each others' waists, they toured the orchard slowly and even found a few smaller trees where the apples had dropped. They had given up on their experiment, but they didn't take into account that Life will out and rise from the fire. (Little did they know that this little orchard of what would be known as the Shilaron apple was to become the core of their ample wealth.)

Hera and Kanan took a lunch to the little lake where they confessed their love for each other. This spot was still the same as it was before. They were there a long time but they didn't have any grass or leaves attached to them when they returned. Ezra and Aila as well were able to take some long walks together, all the while holding Ezra's right hand in her left—and this time there was no annoying little sister. Zeb and Akila practiced the staff with each other and big Zeb was surprised at how good Akila had become for as young as she was. Mina and Alina were sparring themselves and talking of fighting with the Rebellion. Sabine, with a man from Mandalore who had been fighting with them, saw how much better Amini became with rifle _and_ the sidearms. They were soon wondering how they could adopt her into a Mandalore clan. The other little ones, Almas and Selif, followed the older people and just enjoyed the planet. Arya was taking care of Precious, unaware that a last miracle, a last gift from The Force, was about to happen.

Although the planet they were then on was quite nice, they decided to relocate then and there back to this planet. They would rebuild. But this time they didn't need to hide and they didn't need to worry about getting more unobtanium. Contractors were hired and soon a new house, similar but better, was put on the foundations of the old. This time, however, with big windows in the training room and the house renamed "Bail House," in honor of Bail Organa who helped them with keeping their daughters safe.

They were joined by Barriss; who herself had a new child by her husband of Mirialan upbringing. She was happy that the boy was not Force-sensitive. They were also joined by Saw Gerrera and his family.

Soon, all gathered on the _Plo Koon_, which had docked in the space above. Presently, the Bonteri, Gerrera, and Offee families were boarded as well as the crew of the _Ghost_. On the _Plo Koon_, the crew there were able to see for the first time duels with lightsabers, lightsabers and staffs (they tried not to laugh too much as their commanding officer was beaten by a little girl), as well as between staffs. They were impressed by the stature of Little Akila, who, though young, was sturdy and strong. She and her father did a short bout. He tried to convince himself that he let her win, but she was actually pretty good for as young as she was. To top it off, Barriss gave the crew a lightsaber dance, to show that there was beauty as well in the weapon.

III

The first and only stop between this planet and Coruscant was to be Shili. There, Zeri was married to the family of her fiancé. It was a good ceremony, one on the old traditions. The crew from the _Ghost_ were there as well as those invited from the crew of the _Plo Koon. _Certainly Gullah with his little boy, Doric with his wife, and Tok, with a nice girl from Rodia, were in attendance. The family enjoyed being on one of their home planets and the crew of both ships were respectful. The girls lazed around and Ahsoka showed everyone their new boy.

Lux got to know some of the people from the village during the stay, but was not a little taken aback when Zeri's new husband, Zorzan, asked his father-in-law not to use his Togruti-B anymore.

"Why not?" he asked.

Zeri's husband seemed a little reluctant to say. "Well, Zeri we can understand," he began, "But the village elder is afraid that you will ruin the children's Togruti. So he asks you to stop. The little ones are already starting to talk funny." Ahsoka, next to her husband, let out a big laugh. Her husband was just nodding his head and saying "Ok."

"Now you see what I've had to put up with for the last twenty-odd years!" Ahsoka joked to Hera and Kanan standing next to her. Everyone had a good laugh at the Admiral's, now the Vice-Chancellor's, expense. (They had just been informed that Mon Mothma selected him.)

That night, though, Ahsoka suddenly woke from her sleep. She was in her husband's arms, but it seemed he had been awakened as well. They both felt something in The Force or someone calling as they put on their outerwear and boots for the slight chill outside and were surprised that their children as well were waiting for them outside their little cabin, hearing the same call. They all had felt the same. They started walking towards a grove, Ashoka in the lead. Outside the grove, she asked her family to stay until she could find what was happening. She asked Lux, who started to go with her, to stay with her children in case something happened.

Alone, she went into the grove, towards the center of it. Then, at the center, she saw him—Anakin Skywalker as a Force Ghost; as she knew him as her Master with his long hair. She put her hands to her face, trying to control her emotions.

"Hey, Ahsoka," he said, with somewhat of an echo, "It's good to see you."

Ahsoka had a hard time getting control of her emotions, but she did. "M-Master, it's good to see you a-." She cried for a short time.

"You've grown," he said when she became calmer.

She laughed at this. "Thanks Skyguy," was all she could get out. Then she heard a rustle behind her. She looked to see her family come towards her, Mina in the lead, Arya carrying Precious like she did before. Lux bringing up the rear.

He then came forward, smiled to Anakin and said, "Thank you for protecting my family, Anakin."

"Yes," Anakin returned, "That was Anakin."

Ahsoka replied, "And you still are Anakin, and you will always be Anakin to my family."

Anakin simply nodded in the old way he did that was simple but meant a lot. Ashoka then introduced each of her children to Anakin, and as each was introduced, they bowed and said their name. Lastly, when Precious was introduced, she suddenly became very restless, so much so that Arya had to put her down. And when she did, Precious stood up on unsure legs and looked at the man. It was a last miracle that the Force gave this family for all they had gone through to keep the Light Side of the Force alive for the future. They were all astonished and surprised beyond speech. They all gathered around little Precious. When they looked to where Anakin had been, he was gone.

"Thank you, Anakin, thank you," Ahsoka said through tears.

They left the grove in high emotion. Arya still carried Precious—it would take a while for her to get strength to stand or walk, but Precious would become as active a part of the family as she could from that moment. In the morning, the family was tired from lack of sleep but very, very happy. All in the village were surprised the next morning to see a little girl with lekku and montrals who had not been walking before, practice doing so with her big sister Arya, and Ezra was especially happy. Precious seemed to want to be with Ezra a lot—enough that Aila started getting jealous; just a little.

IV

After this miracle, everyone made their ways towards Coruscant, formerly known as Imperial City. And now, after getting her kids into the Order, they had all gathered today for some final ceremonies. Wedding ceremonies.

The first was to be between Aila and Ezra. The boy had improved immensely and her father was only too happy to trust her future to him.

It had been a beautiful ceremony. Ashoka cried a little when she put down Aila's veil before she went down the aisle. She knew she would do well and would be a good mother, a very difficult job. Then, her father took her and led her down to where Ezra was waiting. When he gave over Aila to Ezra, he went to the side of Ahsoka and they stayed close with each other through the ceremony and held hands. All there marveled that love knew no boundaries.

Ahsoka put her hand to her eyes when Aila said her vows, and from then she knew that she had gained a son. What she couldn't see, and even here no one could see the future, was that a daughter of a daughter of this daughter would be with Ahsoka when she breathed her last many, many years from then in a place close by.

All their children were there and Precious as well seemed to understand the joy of the time. The crew of the _Ghost_ was there as well. Kanan and Hera were sitting on the groom's side, across from Lux and Ahsoka, where Ezra's parents would have been if they could have been there in person. (But they were there in spirit.) Zeb was next to these two and next to him was Sabine. Next to Sabine was Leonidas, another Mandalorian they picked up in their fight against the Empire and he and Sabine became, to use a phrase, very good friends. These both were wearing Mandalorian armor, naturally, but the armor was very clean and only had a few scratches. Leonidas had a scar across his cheek but was so happy that it was not prominent. Lux Bonteri liked the man and he had helped give Luminara her final peace. Fortunately he kept his droid with a hair trigger away from the ceremonies. Wouldn't want it to shoot up the ceremonies. Bad manners, don't you know.

Their loyal vornskr, Fendo, was waiting patiently outside; and inside, off to the sides of either bench on the front row were their respective astromechs, Chopper next to Sabine and Leonidas, and QT-KT stationed next to Arya. She and Aila had gotten over what happened and they remained friends. The reason Aila had her mechanical right arm was in protecting her and Precious a few years previous.

When the ceremony was over and the new bride and groom had left the mission (but to return soon for the next ceremony), Ahsoka saw Masters Skywalker, Ti, Rancisis, and Princess Leia in the front rows. She then went to inform them that there was to be one more ceremony and asked if they could stay. They said they could and they waited for the next to begin. For today, there were to be two ceremonies joining man and woman in matrimony.

And again, Ahoska was to put down the veil of the bride and her husband Lux was to bring her down the aisle to her groom. They were honored to do this for these two who seemed more family than friends—they had formed such a bond some years ago.

"Are you ready, Hera?" Ahsoka asked at her entrance.

Hera only gave the response that millions of brides before must have given; "As ready as I'll ever be," she responded nervously.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka soothed her with a smile, "If you take care of your husband like you take care of the _Ghost_, you'll do all right." Hera gave a sweet smile at that as she lowered herself so Ahsoka could put her veil over her head as the ceremony started and everyone was watching. As she raised herself, Ahsoka put her hand on Hera's arm in assurance and then hugged her. Then, Hera turned to Lux and put her hand into the crook of his arm and let him lead her down the aisle. This was the second time today for both his wife and him, but both were very special. It was with no lack of confidence in the man that Lux gave her over to, Kanan, so the two may wed. After twenty or so minutes, the ceremony was finished and the galaxy had two new married couples to prove that love will prevail.

During the receptions for the couples, dancing and singing was the norm. Some drank too much, like Tok, to the consternation of his girlfriend, and some drank none, like the Jedi Masters, Luke Skywalker, Shaak Ti, Oppo Rancisis, and Barriss Offee, in attendance—except, of course, for the one who played a big part in today's ceremonies, Ahsoka Tano—but she drank just a little, no more than Princess Leia and Han.

Many were dancing to the soft music, and though Ahsoka and Lux tried to prevent it, Mina yet again snuck in another jumpy tune and the oldsters had to put on a show for the assembled, yet again—and this time in front of all those Jedi Masters. Everyone laughed and had a good time looking at the parents make fools of themselves again. Fortunately, it was an older tune that they had danced to together long ago before the Empire, so they didn't do too badly. Ahsoka especially liked the lyrics at the end,

_Ooooh, broken hearted melody  
Won't you bring him back to me  
Sing to him until he yearns  
For when he returns  
No more will he be  
A broken hearted melody_

Zeb and Akila danced together again, but this time Akila was a lot better and Zeb didn't have to get on his knees to dance with her. The Mandos danced pretty well with each other in all that armor. They must live and sleep in that stuff, Lux and Ahsoka thought.

When things started to wind down and some guests, including the Jedi Masters, had left, Ahsoka went out to a balcony overlooking the Jedi Temple. She had had mixed feelings about the Jedi over her life, but now, when things mattered for the future of peace and love, yes, love, in the galaxy, she felt more confident now in the Order than she had ever felt since she was a Youngling. If there were sadness in her thoughts just then, it was for her good friend, Barriss.

While she was musing, Lux Bonteri, her husband of twenty years came up to her. He could sense she was a little sad just at that moment. They had come a long way together, and they still had a ways to go yet.

It was getting a little cold so he wrapped his arms around his wife who, like himself, came from a warm planet. He hugged her like he always did so he wouldn't put pressure on her lekku—off to the right side of her rear lekku, his left hand on her left shoulder and his right wrapped around her slim waist under her front lekku. She put her small hands on his arm. They stayed like that for several minutes. He then looked up into the sky and saw something.

"Hey," he softly broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey," his wife, this woman of Shili, responded just as softly.

"Look up there."

"Where?"

"Second star to the right."

She was looking up in the sky. She saw it. The star for the Raxus system, where it all started between them two dozen years ago. She lowered her head in contentment and rubbed her cheek against his arm, holding him more closely. She put on a soft, peaceful smile and responded softly,

"And straight on 'til morning."

_FIN_

**Thank you for reading this.**

**For those who don't know, Luminara was executed by the Empire and her remains were used for the Force essence that still remained in them to lure remaining Jedi to Stygeon. Since this story is AU anyway, with the appearance of Ahsoka in _Rebels_, I was torn about the existence of Luminara. In the end, I thought it would make a better story to follow the canon, as emotionally hard as that is. I am deeply saddened by her death. If anyone deserved a break, it was Luminara, but yet she gets used to the worst possible end. **

**Thank you for reading this. I publish ******the new story **in one week.  
**

**johnt**


End file.
